Fighter's Pride
by R.T.Stephens
Summary: Unsatisfied with a recent battle with Ukyo, Shampoo decides that it's time to reclaim her fighting edge.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"That will be 700 yen, please."

Cologne accepted the money from her customer and with practiced ease rang up the order on her register. Within seconds the money was put away and the customer was given his receipt. The man gave a quick bow of thanks and left to continue with his daily routine.

Another satisfied customer and just another day at the Cat Café.

With that transaction out of the way Cologne, oldest member (by far) of the local Chinese group that lived in Nerima, Tokyo, looked over the dining room of her restaurant. Currently it was almost empty which may lead some to believe that the business wasn't very popular. In point of fact, the Cat Café was one of the top restaurants of the district and the best Chinese restaurant by far. It was just a slow day for customers.

Cologne was proud of her achievement of running her business and rather enjoyed the challenges that came with it. It was a pleasant break from her usual duties back in her home village in China and it gave her a chance to view all the changes that Japan and the rest of the world had gone through since her last visit many years ago. More importantly, the restaurant also acted as a base of operations in helping her great-granddaughter, Shampoo, win over the affections of her reluctant groom, Ranma Saotome.

Thinking of Shampoo made Cologne realize that she hadn't seen her for over an hour. Since it had been a slow day Shampoo had asked Cologne for some time off. Cologne had allowed it and Shampoo had headed to the back of the restaurant where a back alley was located along with her bike. Surprisingly though Cologne had sensed that Shampoo had not left to go in search of Ranma, which she had assumed had been the reason for wanting to leave work. Instead she could feel that Shampoo was still in the alley.

Deciding that she should check up on her great-granddaughter, Cologne entered the kitchen area to address one of her cooks. "Mr. Song, watch over the restaurant for a while. If Mousse comes back from the shopping trip I sent him on tell him to start getting ready for closing. I don't believe we will be having too many more customers today. I will be in the back if you need me."

"Yes, ma'am." Song replied. He finished up the chicken he had been preparing and made his way to the front to take over Cologne's position at the register.

With business taken care of, Cologne began heading towards the back to figure out what Shampoo was up to.

* * *

With a battle cry, Shampoo let loose a punishing punch combination against the straw dummy that was her opponent. Each blow nearly bent the solid iron support beam connecting the dummy to the ground in half. After several seconds Shampoo ended her combination and finished with a high kick to the dummy's head. This time the beam did break and sent the dummy flying then crashing into the wall at the far end of the alley that she was working in. As the dummy fell it took part of the wall with it and was soon covered in a thin layer of masonry and paint chips.

Shampoo grimaced at the unintended damage. Great-grandmother would be taking that out of her paycheck for sure.

"Glad to see that you've been keeping your strength up."

"Aiyaa!" Shampoo whirled around to see that Cologne had come up behind her on her usual perch on top of her staff. "No sneak up on me like that, great-grandmother!"

"Then you should be more aware of your surroundings," Cologne said with a chuckle. She declined to mention that she had deliberately hid her presence. She just loved getting that surprised and indignant reaction out of people.

Shampoo humphed but otherwise didn't comment. She didn't need a smack to the head to go along with her higher blood pressure. Instead she asked, "You need me, great-grandmother?"

"I had noticed that you hadn't left when you asked me for time off earlier. I expected you to go see son-in-law." Cologne looked at all the strewn weapons and other workout equipment in the alley. "It appears though that you've been training since then. I'm curious as to why."

Shampoo gave Cologne a look that indicated that it should have been obvious why. "Shampoo is warrior. Need to keep fighting edge. Don't want to have Akane or Ukyo catch up."

Cologne noticed a more aggravated tone when Ukyo's name was mentioned. On a whim Cologne looked down the alley to the fallen dummy. Even from this distance Cologne could make out a white bow on the head and a small spatula sticking out of one of its arms. "Perhaps, but lately you haven't passed up a chance to go see son-in-law. I'm wondering why now you choose to train and with such intensity. Is there something you are not telling me?"

Shampoo fidgeted while coming up with an answer. 'Why does she have to be so nosy', Shampoo thought. "Just want to make sure that Shampoo ready for any challenges. Ranma in school right now so thought I'd get extra training on nice day. Maybe impress him during next battle."

"Son-in-law being in school has never stopped you from going to see him. In fact I think you like showing up there and making a scene. Why don't you stop trying to con me and tell me the real reason?"

Sighing, Shampoo realized there was no dodging the issue. Cursing her great-grandmother's ability to read her so well, Shampoo answered, "Shampoo tell you of band-aid that Ranma wear over week ago. One that make him flirt with girls." Cologne nodded at Shampoo's pause. "On that day Shampoo fight with Ukyo but unable to beat her. Only when distracted did I get opening." And she beat her with forks no less! Ashamed, Shampoo continued, "Not like how close fight was. So Shampoo is thinking that she needs more training so can beat Ukyo easy next time."

Shampoo stopped and waited nervously for Cologne to respond. After several moments of Cologne looking at her with a thoughtful expression, Shampoo began to get worried. Several moments after that she began to wonder if she should take a page out of Genma Saotome's book and begin the "Crouch of the Tiger" to plead for forgiveness.

Thankfully for Shampoo's pride Cologne spoke up, "I see. Clean up your mess here then clean up yourself and meet me in the dining room." With nothing more to say, Cologne turned and used her staff to hop back into the restaurant.

Now more worried than ever, Shampoo scurried to do what Cologne had bid. Just as she was bending over to pick up her weapons she heard her great-grandmother's voice from inside. "By the way Shampoo, that wall is coming out of your paycheck."

"Aiyaa..."

* * *

A half hour later found Shampoo sitting with Cologne in a now empty dining room. As Cologne had predicted the flow of customers had dwindled to nothing. Since there were no customers to attend to and she wanted to speak to Shampoo alone, Cologne had sent her cooks home for the day. Mousse had yet to return and Cologne was hoping he wouldn't be back before she had finished her talk with Shampoo.

Taking a sip from the tea she had prepared while waiting for Shampoo to join her, Cologne studied her great-granddaughter. She was obviously nervous and probably expecting Cologne to chastise her on her performance against Ukyo. Cologne put her cup down and began. "So, the Kuonji girl has finally caught up to you. I'll say right now that I'm not surprised. As I said outside you have been spending all your free time trying to woo son-in-law and I have seen little in regards to your training. So, how do you feel about this?"

"Shampoo say outside that she no like how close fight was. Shampoo is Joketsuzoku and should not have such hard time with silly style of okonomiyaki. Should be able to wipe floor with all rivals!" Each point she had made caused her voice to rise until she was almost shouting. With her confession out went most of her anger. Feeling drained and ashamed she waited for Cologne to start laying into her.

Waiting a few seconds for Shampoo to calm down Cologne responded, "Hmm. Well it's good to see that you didn't just mope around about this. And speaking of moping, stop that right now. I'm not angry or disappointed in you."

"Great-grandmother?"

Deciding she had let her great-granddaughter sweat it out long enough, Cologne continued. "I myself have been concentrating on running this restaurant, not to mention helping you with son-in-law. I suppose I'm partially to blame for neglecting to push you along in your studies though you yourself haven't shown much interest in them lately. Until now that is. Our priorities just haven't left us much time for such things.

"Plus there's living here and not in our village. Back home you were constantly challenged by your fellow peers which forced you to keep your skills honed. Here there are far fewer challengers for you around your skill level. And let's not forget that most of the challengers that do appear tend to migrate towards son-in-law. He has a tendency to hog all the fun." Cologne gave a small laugh at all the fun she herself had gained in watching, and sometimes participating in, son-in-law's adventures.

Shampoo gave a snort at the mention of people around her skill level to fight. The immediate name that came to mind was Akane Tendo, the supposed heir to the Tendo School of Anything Goes. Shampoo could step all over her on her worst day and yet Akane was a constant thorn in her side when it came to gaining Ranma's affections. It frustrated Shampoo to no end that she just couldn't challenge Akane and show Ranma just how much better she was for a wife.

A staff smack to the head brought Shampoo out of her musings. "Pay attention Shampoo! I'm trying to give you advice here," Cologne admonished. Shampoo gave a quick apology and said she should continue while rubbing her now sore head.

"As I was saying, the quality of rivals for you here is poor. It's unfortunate that the rivals you do have are for the heart and not for the body. Otherwise, I would suggest you continue challenging Kuonji even though her style is rather unorthodox. Just because a martial arts style is odd doesn't mean it shouldn't be taken any less seriously than another. That way of thinking leads to defeat and complaining about it is a show of weakness. Look at how often son-in-law gets involved with all these different martial arts styles. I've seen him be defeated by the most ridiculous attacks, but what does he do about it?"

"He learn style or train to counter it," Shampoo answered, remembering that Ranma had told her once that he had participated in Martial Arts Tea Ceremony.

"Very good. By doing so he's more prepared for any future fights he may be involved in as well. Unfortunately this doesn't help you since Ukyo Kuonji or even the Kunos don't strike me as the type to accept a challenge just for the sake of bettering themselves. Mousse is also out of the question because of his feelings for you and would only hinder you because he would be too afraid to hurt you. The Hibiki boy is also out since he's missing too often. The only one that would qualify would be Akane Tendo and she's too far below you to consider."

"What about Ranma?" Shampoo asked with hope coming into her eyes.

Cologne sighed at the obvious road Shampoo was planning to take. "Regrettably, son-in-law has even more complications than the others. If you were to ask him to help you train he might agree but that would mean all the other suitors would want the same thing or more likely, try to stop you. Then you would end up fighting the others like you always do instead of spending time with him bettering yourselves in the art."

Just as quickly as it came, the hope fled from Shampoo's eyes. Feeling like the whole world was against her Shampoo pleaded, "Then what I do? Training by self get boring and only relearn what I already know. It's not fair!"

"No it's not fair. And I thought I told you to stop whining."

"Said no moping. OW!"

Cologne removed her staff from Shampoo's head. "Keep talking back to me like that young lady and I won't help you at all." Seeing that Shampoo was once more in her place she continued. "What I'm suggesting is for you to leave town for a while." Cologne held up a hand to silence Shampoo's protest to that. "I know that would mean for you to leave son-in-law but this is a decision you are going to have to make. Either stay here and only get a few hours a day to train while you chase son-in-law and everyone else around or leave to concentrate fully on strengthening yourself. If you decide to leave I will do what I can to keep the status quo around here but considering how chaotic son-in-law's life can get I can offer no guarantees."

"Why can't you train me here, like always do?"

"Because the training I have in mind for you will require more space than we have in the back. Plus, in order for you to push beyond your current limits you need someplace more durable. You already nearly put a straw dummy through a wall. I don't need you leveling the entire restaurant."

Something else Cologne had said caused Shampoo to ask, "You not coming with me?"

"No. I would like to see you accomplish this on your own. I will provide you with materials and instructions so that you can train effectively. When you return and if I am satisfied with your progress then I will teach you directly again." Hopefully by then Shampoo would be advanced enough to get into the real secrets of their style. Things that would make son-in-law seek out Shampoo's training rather than the other way around.

Unaware of Cologne's future plans between her and her beloved, Shampoo thought about the offer being made. Like her great-grandmother had said to get the edge that she wanted meant leaving Ranma for who knows how long. It meant that the other fiancées would have open advantage of any opportunities that came along to get Ranma for themselves. If she were to succeed in her training only to come back to find Ranma in love, or worse, married, she'd never forgive herself. However, right now she was just wasting time with her current routine while rivals like Ukyo were steadily creeping up to take her place as the top female martial artist in town. If the trend continued and someone like Akane suddenly came up and defeated her, without any tricks like with the Super Soba Noodles, Shampoo wouldn't be able to live with it.

Love or pride. Which was more important to her?

Looking back up to Cologne, Shampoo asked, "How long you think I be gone?"

A small smile creased Cologne's wrinkled lips. "It depends on how dedicated you are willing to be in making yourself better than what you currently are."

Not the answer she was looking for but Shampoo wasn't surprised by it. Cologne could be a taskmaster when she wanted something done but when it was up to the student there was never a concrete timetable. Rising from her chair Shampoo said, "Then Shampoo swear she leave to come back more than what she currently is."

"Well said great-granddaughter. Let's get you ready."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

With a relieved sigh Shampoo plopped down her backpack and gazed out at the scenery around her. Hills, trees, rocks and some open fields. About as perfect as Shampoo was going to find in this country.

Two days ago she had left her great-grandmother Cologne on a solo journey to improve her stagnant martial arts skills. Cologne had supplied her with weeks worth of instructions and exercises to get her past the lull she had found herself in. Shampoo was eager to go through the books that Cologne had loaned her.

Shampoo had felt a little guilty in leaving her great-grandmother to tend to the restaurant without her help (especially with only Mousse around) but had been reassured that it wouldn't be a problem. Cologne was planning on hiring some part-time workers while she was gone and possibly keeping a few of them when she returned. That way it would free up more of Shampoo's time to concentrate on more personal matters, namely Ranma.

However, as much as Shampoo wanted to, she had to try to keep thoughts of Ranma to the back of her mind and focus on her current tasks. So far things had gone well especially where the weather was concerned. No sudden rain falls had activated her Jusenkyo curse during her trip nor had the forecast called for rain any time soon. Nothing had slowed her progress to this spot, the spot Cologne said was the same one used for Ryoga Hibiki's Breaking Point training.

Shampoo shuddered involuntarily at the thought of slamming boulders repeated into her frame, the process to learn the infamous technique. Luckily, she had no plans of torturing herself through the Breaking Point training this trip. Instead, after taking about a half hour to set up her camp and quickly consulting a manual that she had been studying on her way here, Shampoo located a small spot of grass and set down an incense burner. She lit the burner then sat down cross-legged next to it. Shampoo then took several minutes to clear her mind and slow down her body's heart rate all the while breathing in the fumes from the burning incense. Soon she entered the frame of mind that would allow her to begin the first part of her great-grandmother's training.

* * *

Shampoo blinked rapidly as her senses came back to her. Looking around didn't accomplish much since all she could perceive was a grayish landscape that was completely flat and faded as far as she could see against a slightly lighter gray sky. No source of light was found either. Not wasting any more time, Shampoo concentrated upon herself. Immediately, a black figure began to materialize in the air in front of her like a ball of putty being stretched by invisible fingers. Four dark thin strands protruded out of the body of the main blob while a lump formed on the top. Concentrating further, Shampoo's thoughts defined the protrusions until it became obvious that the four strands were legs and arms, both with a set of feet and hands and the lump formed a head and face with long flowing dark hair following shortly after.

Shampoo stopped her concentration and looked at her progress. An almost exact replica of herself stood waiting in front of her. Almost in the fact that her double was naked, missing details in the more intimate areas of her body and was completely black in color. It was hard for Shampoo to make out the definitions of her body or her facial features.

'It will have to do for now,' Shampoo thought with a frown. 'Great-Grandmother's manual told me that it would take several tries to get my Shadow to look just like me. Still, I was hoping for a better first try.'

Curious, Shampoo walked up to it, took one of it's arms in her hand and gave it a squeeze. There was no warmth to it and she couldn't feel a pulse but otherwise it felt like any other arm. She let go and was relieved that she hadn't done any damage to the appendage. She had been afraid that she would leave indents where her fingers had closed around but apparently the unmoving figure's body reacted to normal touch. Tentatively, Shampoo poked at the round protrusions on her Shadow's chest. Even though they lacked nipples the figure's breasts felt like the real thing.

Removing her hands and feeling foolish and not a touch disturbed with herself, Shampoo stepped back and took a battle stance. She mentally gave a command and her Shadow finally moved by going into a stance as well. With only a moment to prepare herself Shampoo charged at her doppelganger and opened up with a quick kicking and punching combination that lacked any real power. She needed to test just how good this Shadow of hers was first and didn't want to risk breaking it.

She needn't have worried since her Shadow began moving and absorbed or dodged her attacks using its upraised arms and legs. Suddenly it took hold of one of Shampoo's outstretched hands, gave it a painful twist which caused Shampoo to yelp in pain then pivoted to do an over the shoulder throw to have Shampoo land hard against her back. Completely taken by surprise Shampoo was helpless as her Shadow flipped her over onto her stomach, grabbed both arms and held them up as far as they could go against her back. While Shampoo was still collecting her wits the double used its legs to spread Shampoo's own to prevent any leverage in that area.

The whole exchange had lasted lest than five seconds.

Luckily for Shampoo's continued health her Shadow didn't continue its attack. Instead it held Shampoo down with its nonliving body using the strength that Shampoo had given it. With the action now over Shampoo was finally able to get her thoughts in order.

"This sucks!"

That pretty much summed it up in Shampoo's opinion. With effort Shampoo reigned in her emotions and mentally commanded the Shadow to stop attacking. Without a word the Shadow let go of its hold and stepped back to its original position. Shampoo's recovery was much more vocal and less graceful. She sat up while cradling her throbbing wrist then gave a disgusted groan as she continued her way to her feet. Unconsciously, she began applying pressure to specific areas of her wrist to ease the pain then angrily stopped herself.

"Stupid," she said aloud. "You're in a dreamscape. You can just make it better." Putting action to words she simply thought about having a healthy wrist until all the pain was gone. She twisted her arm and hand around experimentally to be sure that everything felt right then turned to regard her Shadow once again.

"This time I'm not holding back." She got into a much tighter stance this time and once she was ready gave the command for her Shadow to attack again.

* * *

Two hours later Shampoo opened her eyes to the real world. It took her several seconds to reorient herself to reality and the first thing that she noted was that the shadows of her camping area were longer than they had been when she had started her meditation. It had been a few hours past noon so now the day was getting closer to evening. The next thing that came to her attention was her stomach grumbling.

Blinking the last of the fogginess out of her head Shampoo began cleaning up her meditation area along with the now spent incense. Cologne had given her over two dozen uses and Shampoo hoped that it would be enough to see her through. Soon after she began making dinner. While going through the simple tasks she began thinking over the newest exercise of her training regime.

The technique was simply called the "Shadow Puppet" exercise. It was an improved method that originally had the trainee use special smoke to make their shadow come to life but was abandoned once it was discovered that the shadow could take a life of its own and cause trouble. The new process was used by inhaling a special incense and entering a dream like state where the trainee could create an exact replica of themselves to spar against. The "shadow" was as strong and fast as the trainee and knew the styles and techniques of the trainee as well. The exercise was used to mentally help detect areas that needed improving as well as test newly learned moves to determine how effective they were. However, since the exercise happened completely in the head it did not translate to stronger and faster muscles once the trainee awoke but it did help with improving skill. Another downside was that the Shadow could only be "programmed" with the user's current knowledge of martial arts and fighting against the same opponent would not help much with developing battlefield tactics. Still, without an extra person around to spar against the exercise was useful in getting an overall look at the trainee's current level.

And after Shampoo's first disastrous attempt at fighting her Shadow she had found out exactly that. Her subsequent tries had been more successful and she had been able to consistently fight the Shadow to a standstill. Not surprising because she was fighting herself but her quick defeat at the beginning had been humbling to say the least. Once she had gotten past the shock she had really cut loose against her twin and had quickly found the holes that needed to be fixed in her style. It was quite sobering to be her own critic and have to bear witness to all the bad habits that she had developed. It was one thing for Cologne to tell her what to correct when she trained her and quite another for Shampoo to actually see it herself.

'I can't believe how soft I've become,' Shampoo thought irritably as she ate her dinner. 'If Ukyo hadn't fought me that day I would still be back there getting weaker by the hour in that restaurant. I guess I owe her though. Maybe when I get back I can thank her by whooping her butt all the way from my place back to hers.' Shampoo smiled wickedly at the image that that thought brought up. It would certainly make her feel better to be the undisputed queen of martial arts in Nerima again.

Now in a better mood, Shampoo continued her eating. Once she was done she got ready for bed and the trials that awaited her tomorrow.

* * *

Shampoo used the next two days to concentrate on kata, speed and strength building. It was very boring and tedious work but it had to be done to fix the problems she had encountered with her Shadow. She wouldn't be able to work on the new material Cologne had given her until she was satisfied with ironing out the flaws in her style.

As she practiced she could almost hear her great-grandmother saying, "If you can't perfect the basics then there's no point in advancing into what you youngins' call 'The flashy techniques.' You'll only experience defeat otherwise." It was that phrase or something similar that Shampoo had had to endure through all the years that she had spent training under the ancient master. She had heard it enough to seriously consider if Cologne was deliberately trying to stifle her progress. While Shampoo loved her great-grandmother dearly there were times she wished that Cologne would finish shriveling up and die.

Thoughts like that though were not too constructive in bettering her skills and Shampoo was determined to make her time out here count. She took her time in performing a graceful and challenging form to focus on her movements then blasted through another as fast and hard as possible to push against her limits. When her body became too tired to continue Shampoo dueled with her Shadow on the mental side to make sure that she was improving.

Finally, on the third day Shampoo felt ready to move on. She leafed through the pages of the manual that Cologne had given her until she reached the section she had left off on. After only a few paragraphs Shampoo stared at the manual with utter shock. It was a new section that Cologne must have recently written and bound into the book since the penmanship differed from the original author and the pages were crisp and white compared to the crinkly and yellow pages from earlier.

"How can great-grandmother expect me to do this?" Shampoo said barely above a whisper.

It read:

"_The basics and advanced forms of the Joketsuzoku style have been covered up till now. It is now time to begin incorporating a style that I have recently been reintroduced to that will help correct deficiencies that I have become aware of. I am no doubt going to receive incredible criticism from my contemporaries but I believe that in order for our style to keep any credibility and relevancy in the martial arts community then it's inevitable to evolve and change to keep ourselves from being outdated._

_This style is called Musabetsu Kakutō Ryū but is better known as Anything Goes. It was first introduced to us several hundred years ago when a wondering man known as Happosai came to our area. I won't elaborate on the disaster that happened with his 'visit.' However, it seems that in resent years Happosai was able to pass on some of his teachings to two individuals, Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome. Of the two Genma Saotome is the only one that seems to have advanced the style any further by creating a specialty in air combat. It is this specialty that I want included into the Joketsuzoku style since our current midair combat system relies more on acrobatics with few attacks._

_The pages following contain sketches of the forms that I have witnessed from the current practitioners. They are as complete as I can make them from only viewing the forms on a few rare occasions. Eventually, I will be requesting that the current masters of the Saotome style begin training the newest generation of warriors from our village. Unfortunately, this cannot happen until personal matters that I will not go into are settled. Until then I am forced to scrutinize the style from a distance and make whatever notes I can. Good luck to those that are attempting this training and I hope to update this manual with more complete details sometime soon._

_Cologne of the Joketsuzoku."_

Shampoo set down the book and took a few minutes to let sink in what her great-grandmother was asking her of. To learn a challenging and complicated new style from just a handful of drawings. What was her great-grandmother thinking?! Did she expect to have her beloved's air style mastered by the time she got back? While she'd love to learn Ranma's signature martial arts she had expected to learn it from him and by his side as he helped her move through the air like a bird in flight.

Moaning in defeat, Shampoo wondered how she was expected to accomplish this. It wasn't like she was Ranma himself who seemed to learn new martial arts skills overnight. While she had no problems admitting that Ranma was the superior fighter it seemed that Cologne thought differently. Apparently Cologne was expecting her to learn what Ranma had spent his entire life perfecting.

It was while Shampoo was sulking over this dilemma, a memory from younger years came to mind. Belatedly, she realized that this wasn't the first time that she had been challenged to learn physical activities from hand drawings or even written material. Her tracking mentor, Ruikai Xun, had once left a message on her front door simply telling her to track and catch a wild boar. At the time it seemed well past her current level of trapping rabbits and she was about to head over to his home to demand what he was thinking when her great-grandmother had stopped her.

"Think about this, young one," Cologne had said. "Xun wouldn't have sent that message if he didn't think you would be ready. He must believe that you have all the necessary skills to accomplish what he's tasked you with.

"Will it be difficult? Most definitely. However, it is these types of challenges that truly define who you are and what you will become. To take the skills that you currently know to go beyond your abilities."

Young Shampoo had been skeptical but she trusted her great-grandmother. That night and most of the next week she had experimented, stalked, baited and eventually caught a 200 pound boar using a heavily modified rabbit trap. Both Ruikai Xun and Cologne had been impressed when she showed them her catch and Ruikai Xun had given her pointers on how to improve for next time.

The more Shampoo thought about that time the more confident she became. Firming her features with resolve, she turned the page of the manual to the sections that contained Cologne's drawings. As her great-grandmother had written the pages here showed depictions of the forms of the Saotome school of martial arts. The drawings were simple stick figures and motion lines but they were distinct and organized well. The drawings were also in pencil rather than the ink from previously in the book and Shampoo could make out several eraser marks where corrections were made. It seemed Cologne had gone for practicality rather than spiffy designs, with the ability to make changes later.

As Shampoo turned through the pages something fell out of the manual and landed in her lap. She placed the manual down and picked up the piece of folded paper that must have been wedged into the binding of the book. When she unfolded it she found that it was another message. All it read was:

"_Good luck, Shampoo."_

'Great-grandmother is testing me, to see how much I can learn,' Shampoo realized. 'Well, it's time to show her just what I can do.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Shampoo landed gracefully from the form that she had just completed from high in the trees. One of the things that she was grateful for in regards to her Jusenkyo curse was a heightened sense of balance and awareness. Her balance before she could turn into a cat with cold water was already excellent but now she could perform midair feats without having to worry too much about how she landed. Somehow the natural senses of her cat form had seeped into her human form which allowed her to land on her feet almost every time. It certainly helped with the amount of death defying stunts she was performing while learning the Saotome midair combat style.

Which was exactly what she had been doing for the better part of two weeks. Learning a brand new style from a series of incomplete sketches was, to put it simply, difficult. However, Shampoo was definitely feeling improvement and was pleasantly surprised at how natural some of the forms flowed into her own style. She also felt more confident while in the air and was able to string together far more attacks before having to land. The frequent sparring with her Shadow was showing her firsthand the progress she was making.

Today's work was over, though. Shampoo proceeded to go through her warm down exercises and would be going to bed early. Tomorrow she would be packing up.

It was time to put her new skills to use.

While she was making great progress and could continue improving something that Shampoo had warned her great-grandmother about was starting to kick in. Loneliness. Eating, sleeping and training day in and day out for three strait weeks with no one else around but wild animals was really beginning to wear thin. Besides, in Shampoo's experience the best way to learn was through battle and she was leaving to seek out exactly that.

Despite the tiredness that she felt while laying in her bed roll from the day's activities Shampoo was finding it hard to fall asleep. The thought of putting her accomplishments to the test and standing triumphant above her fallen foes left her too excited for sleep. She hadn't felt this way since the day before the annual tournament; the day that she would show the whole village her prowess in combat. Little sleep had been gained on that night either.

Finally, Shampoo reminded herself that even though she was leaving it would take days to get back to civilization and find a suitable opponent. That helped curb her enthusiasm enough that she was able to drift asleep. Later that night she had pleasant dreams of Ranma finally seeing just how right she was for him.

* * *

Shampoo looked over the building that she had been seeking out for the past hour. It was a dojo and from the looks of it, it was maintained well. The walls were covered in a pine finish and the bushes surrounding it were full and trimmed to near perfect round globes. The building was at least twice the size of the Tendo Dojo and showed nowhere near the amount of wear and tear that was obvious on that structure. There was even one of those odd rock gardens that Shampoo had spotted in the back as she was searching for the entrance. She had never understood those things but there was a lot about the Japanese that she didn't understand.

Casting aside those thoughts as irrelevant she read the sign hanging by the door.

"The Hiroto School of Martial Arts," it read.

From the descriptions that Shampoo had been able to gather from the locals this dojo was suppose to be one of the best in this part of Japan. It was also known for its specialty in midair combat. Perfect for what she had planned.

On her trip back to civilization, Shampoo had decided not to head directly back to Nerima. Before presenting herself to her great-grandmother for evaluation she wanted to be sure that her trials had paid off. It wouldn't do to return and then get only a sub par grade. So once she had reached populated areas again she had asked around for any people or places that accepted challenges. One of the names that had kept popping up was Hiroto, which had eventually lead her here.

Not one to stand around and enjoy the scenery when there was work to do, Shampoo stepped up to the door and entered. Inside it looked just as well taken care of as outside. Equipment and mats were neatly hung up or stacked in easy to access areas. The signs of the school's mottoes and other quotes were placed strategically around the walls to give encouragement while not looking cluttered.

However, the place where most of Shampoo's attention was focused was in the center of the dojo. Here there was apparently a class underway with at least seven rows of students wide and ten deep all following the movements of four teachers. Most of the students were adult men with a few women sprinkled within and of the teachers one of them was female. All were wearing white gi's that looked as well kept as everything else she had seen. It seemed that all of them were synchronizing their movements almost perfectly.

Any other person may have been impressed by all the excellent showings of the dojo and its participants but Shampoo was decidedly underwhelmed. In her village presentation and impressive design didn't win fights. And while the class was larger than any that she had attended at home, she could already tell that most, if not all, of the students had never been in serious fights. Sparring didn't count. Their movements were correct but they screamed mechanical and lacked that certain edge that separated the ones that fought with the ones that won. Shampoo guessed that the majority of these people came here not to fight but for exercise and as a hobby.

Looking at this scene Shampoo couldn't help but think how Ranma could ever consider this type of lifestyle. While teaching the next generation was always important, Shampoo could never see herself or Ranma going day in and day out reviewing the same material for people that were unlikely to take it as seriously as themselves. It would eat up time better spent learning new techniques or improving core speed and strength. It would be such a waste of Ranma's talents.

If the Tendos thought that this was the ultimate future for Ranma they had better think again. Shampoo was determined more than ever to show Ranma that she offered more than they ever could.

That would have to wait until she got back. A few minutes later the class finished their kata and bowed to the teachers. One of the men in the mass of students looked up and saw her and nudged the guy next to him to take a look. Soon just about every eye was on her with some giving her leery glances. Finally, one of the male teachers walked up to her.

"May I help you, miss?"

Shampoo placed down her pack and regarded the teacher. He looked to be in his forties and in good shape with features that were on the average side. His black hair was combed down and had a small ponytail tied at the back. His posture was relaxed and open, probably to keep her at ease. Overall the man reminded her of Doctor Tofu, though a good deal less handsome.

"Yes, Shampoo hear this place have good style. Practice midair style, yes?"

The man smiled good-naturedly. "Not just a midair style miss but the best in all Tokyo proper. The Hiroto style has a history going back fifty years and is recognized as the top form of air combat even by our local law enforcement. In fact we have some officers in with us right now." A few cheers from the crowd punctuated that statement. "Are you here to join our membership? We have several after school junior classes available."

Shampoo sighed at the man's salesmanship and shook her head. "No. Shampoo wants challenge dojo. Have been learning air style of own and need fights to see if improved."

"Challenge our dojo?" the man said with stunned amusement. "Miss, I think you are a little too young to be thinking of taking dojo challenges. I'm sure you think you're good but that type of thing is only for serious masters."

"Shampoo is serious!" she shouted, bristling at the implications that because of her age she was being denied her chance at a challenge. The only thing keeper her back so far was that he hadn't made any comments about her gender.

"Aw, sensei, let the chick show her stuf-OOMPH!" The rest of the man's statement within the throng of students was cut off by the chúi that was now implanted into his face. The man and chúi fell to the floor with the man spread eagle and completely unconscious.

The teacher that had been speaking to the odd girl looked at where she was, angry and daring with her eyes for anyone else to make a comment, and where his unlucky student was now laying. The man had been several deep in the group and the distance well over twenty feet but had been pinpointed and brained in less than a second. He'd barely seen her move and was completely unable to determine where she had produced her weapon.

Turning back to her he said, "Fine. We accept your challenge."

* * *

After the unconscious student had been carted off room was made for the upcoming fight. Shampoo stood, waiting in the center while the rest of the members looked on with anticipation and a little hostility. After all, one of their own had been struck down and while the comment he had made was a little rude they didn't think it warranted the punishment that he received. Although none of these onlookers had ever met an irate Joketsuzoku before.

Finally, a different man than the one Shampoo had spoken to earlier stepped out and took position. His build was basically the same as the other teachers and looked to be a touch older than the rest. "I am in charge of this dojo while the owner is out," he began. "My name is Rasseru Tiama. Yours?"

"Am Shampoo of Nǚjiézú, tribe of Joketsuzoku."

"Never heard of it I'm afraid. What are your intentions here? Are you challenging us for our sign? If you are then I should warn you that some have tried and none have succeeded. Even the Dojo Destroyer couldn't overcome us."

"Shampoo not care about stupid wood. And am not impressed by you fighting off big, ugly, fish-head man." While the Dojo Destroyer had been an intimidating sight she herself had been able to climb all over him to place Instant Nannīchuan packets on his vital spots without him being able to stop her. Or he had been too oblivious. Either way Ranma had beaten him with one punch sending him through the roof of the Tendo Dojo, so she wasn't too concerned.

"I see you've met who I speak of." Despite his composure Rasseru was a little nervous. Anyone who could shrug off a confrontation with that mountain of a man needed to be taken seriously.

"Am looking to test new training," Shampoo continued. "Heard school was good in air so want to see if have improved. You put on good show, yes?"

Her opponent was now looking a bit angry at how she was casually taking this challenge. Good, Shampoo thought. At least my taunting hasn't gotten stale.

From the side came the teacher from before to stand between them. "This challenge then is for personal reasons and not for the sign. Winner will be declared by submission or knock-out. No weapons are allowed and the fight must remain within this building. Any who leave are disqualified." He looked at Shampoo who shrugged, produced her chúi and placed them near her pack. Even watching carefully, the teacher still couldn't figure out how she had hid them. When she returned the teacher raised his arm and said, "Ready?" Rasseru gave a bow and set himself while Shampoo placed her palms against each other in front of her chest and waited. Seeing that everyone was in their place he lowered the raised hand and shouted, "Begin!"

Rasseru wasted no time coming in for the attack. He wasn't going to play the game of underestimating his opponent and losing. Unlike his fellow teachers, he had heard rumors of teenagers with amazing martial arts ability way beyond their years in a neighboring district. He had a strong suspicion that this girl was one of them. Plus, if she wanted to barge in here and treat them as she had then he would let her know just how stupid a challenge to the Hiroto dojo was. And, since she was so interested in their air combat style, why disappoint her?

He led off with a horizontal jump-kick aimed straight at her head. It was too high for her to jump over so as soon as she dodged either way would be the time to twist and catch her with another attack before he even touched the ground. If he could continue to press the attack he may be able to end this soon.

Apparently, rumors weren't enough to prepare him for what Shampoo did. Even as his foot was bare inches from her head, Shampoo sprang up and somersaulted off his outstretched foot with both hands which managed to propel her high in the air. Now with the height advantage Shampoo came down for her own attack.

Despite his brain telling him of the impossibility of it all, Rasseru's ingrained reflexes still managed him to twist, drop down on his own hands and send a kick straight up in hopes of catching Shampoo on her way down. It only partially worked as Shampoo's descending foot landed on his own. Just like the tree branches that Shampoo had so recently been training on she used the unconventional foothold to jump even higher.

Rasseru landed roughly on his stomach from the unexpected weight gain then loss that had been placed on his leg which had shot off his balance. He then had enough time to look up and frantically roll out of the way as the meteor known as Shampoo descended right where his back had been and plowed through the floor boards like thin ice. Rasseru reclaimed his feet and gaped at the damage done to his precious dojo.

"Look what you did you reckless snot!" he bellowed at Shampoo as she yanked her foot out of the foot wide depression of broken wood and dirt.

"Shampoo fix if you beat her," she replied. This was exactly why she didn't like fighting indoors! People got so fussy when she inevitably broke something during the heat of battle. Besides, it wasn't like she had been aiming for the floor. She had wanted to do that to this guy's spine.

Shampoo decided to lead off this time while Rasseru was still whining about his dojo. Staying on the ground for now, she came in with a punching and spin kick combination that pressed Rasseru into focusing on the fight. She kept up her assault and was pleased to see that even though Rasseru was able to block and dodge her attempts at finding an opening, he was definitely being taxed to do so.

Quickly coming to the conclusion that he was being overwhelmed, Rasseru hopped backwards for some room and bounded right back to take this fight back into the air. Shampoo gladly obliged.

Rasseru was hoping that's Shampoo's experience in air combat was still in the beginning fazes. Even though this fight had lasted only a few minutes it was obvious that Shampoo was faster than him. While he had fought plenty who were faster usually they didn't have the strength that Shampoo's light frame would suggest. It was downright inhuman and Rasseru was banking on skill to get him through this fight.

The two met in midair once again with Rasseru leading with a sweep kick across his body which Shampoo was forced to block with her forearm. He quickly followed up with several punches while he still had his forward momentum. This time it was Rasseru who was pleased to see that Shampoo was unable to counter though she was able to dodge his attacks with some impressive body contortions.

They passed each other and as soon as Rasseru feet found purchase he jumped and spun to face Shampoo for another round. Shampoo was already in the air as well but had gone for a back flip. She was now looking at him from upside down and readying a reverse high-kick. She was also wearing a smirk that caused Rasseru to scowl in response.

She's taking me far too lightly, he thought disgustedly even as he raised his arms to block the kick. The force of it was enough to stop him mid flight and drop him down to the floor. The throbbing he felt in his arms as he landed made him reconsider his previous thought.

Shampoo landed a few feet behind him and spun to face her opponent. Things were going great if she were to say so. Time to put an end to it soon though. However, not before a little dodging practice.

Three more times Shampoo and Rasseru clashed in the sky with Rasseru throwing every maneuver and technique he could come up with to take down the obnoxious brat. Frustratingly, he was unable to land a blow as Shampoo moved around his attacks like mist. He had several more things to try but it was maddening how none of his techniques were currently working. Finally, after their third exchange Rasseru thought he might have a plan to take her down. She had done nothing but avoid his attempts to hit her, so maybe she was running out of moves to fight back with. If that was the case, the next time she attacked would be the last time.

Rasseru took a moment to collect himself and jumped as high as he could towards Shampoo. Shampoo did the same as well. As the two approached each other Rasseru was pleased to see that Shampoo was getting set for an offense. Shampoo started lashing out with several punches that he was able to deflect off his arms and as the two began to fall Rasseru made a grab of one of Shampoo's wrists. Using the slight leverage that this gained he quickly brought Shampoo forward to land a knee as hard as he could in her stomach and began to twist them around so that Shampoo would be the one hitting first on the fast approaching floor.

Unfortunately, this was where Rasseru's strategy fell apart.

Shampoo wasn't nearly as affected by the knee strike as he had hoped and bringing his opponent in close gave Shampoo the opportunity to land an elbow just above his left eye despite his best attempt to turn his head to avoid it. Too dazed to follow up with his twist allowed Shampoo what time she had left to push off him and take a hard roll on the ground. It was graceless but it was far better than what Rasseru managed.

Or didn't manage. With a hard smack, Rasseru made contact with the ground on his side. Groaning through the pain Rasseru pushed off on his good arm and wobbly made it to his feet.

"Sensei!"

The urgent cries of his student's shook whatever cobwebs that were still in his head and Rasseru looked up in time to see two dainty shoes just before they crashed into his face. The last sensation that he had was the back of his head making impact with the floor and the thought that even the Dojo Destroyer hadn't hit him as hard as this.

* * *

Shampoo hopped off her downed foe and looked at her foot work. The imprints of her shoes would be embedded in his face for a few days if she were any judge. And she considered herself a pretty good judge.

She had held back a little on that last hit. Since the man had complained about the last hole in the floor she decided to do him a favor and not put his head through the ground. Shampoo hoped he appreciated that once he woke back up.

Satisfied with the fight, Shampoo looked expectantly at the referee. The man was staring blankly at his downed colleague and wasn't paying the least amount of attention to Shampoo.

Not a wise choice.

A bop on the head latter the referee raised Shampoo's hand while massaging the growing lump on his skull with the other. Just who was this girl?

Something that Rasseru had neglected to mention about the confrontation with the Dojo Destroyer was that it had taken all the masters of the school fighting consecutively to beat that monster. Rasseru himself had gotten several key hits in that had eventually worn the Dojo Destroyer down.

Not against this girl, though. The fight had been decisive and Rasseru had barely been able to touch her while the one good hit that he got in didn't even seem to faze her. He wasn't sure if a repeat performance of all the masters fighting her one after the other would be enough to stop this one. He was suddenly grateful that the dojo sign hadn't been up for grabs.

The teacher's attention was brought back to the girl in question as she said, " Aiyaa, was good fight! Help me realize that I didn't waste time past few weeks."

"Yes...You're welcome, I guess," was his safe reply. He cleared his throat before she could continue. "I'm glad that we have helped an aspiring fighter such as yourself on her way but I think it would be best if you now leave."

"Why? Wanted to challenge more. Is good training, no?"

"Ah..." The teacher looked at his contemporaries desperately for any help. Unfortunately, it looked as though the rest didn't want to go up against that type of savagery either. Before he could stammer out some excuse a woman from the class stepped out and made her way slowly and carefully to them, as if approaching a dangerous animal. Considering the look on her face she probably wasn't too far off from making that thought.

When she reached them she tentatively waved and said, "Hi."

"Nihao!" Shampoo greeted in return.

Taken back at how cheerful the strange and dangerous girl had become the woman decided to get this over with quick. "Um, if your looking to really test yourself there are regularly scheduled tournaments in the inner city. I've, uh, never been there but some of the others here have and they say the fighters there are really good. Maybe you'd be better off trying there?" Please Kami-sama, let her agree, she thought desperately.

Shampoo gained a thoughtful look as she considered this. While she did everyone in the room was suddenly struck at just how cute she looked with her frown and scrunched up features. Somehow this made them all the more uneasy. There was just something wrong with having an attractive female who could switch to a violent maniac at a moment's notice.

Somewhere in the city, Ranma sneezed.

Finally, Shampoo made a fist with one hand and bopped it into the palm of the other. "Is good thinking," she said. She bounced over to her pack, rummaged inside it for a few seconds then bounded back. She handed the woman a pencil and a piece of paper. "You write down where I can find tournament, please? Shampoo not know that part of city very well."

Relieved that her idea was working the woman quickly wrote down the address. Once finished she handed the writing materials back, smiled and made her way back to the rest of the students.

Shampoo placed the slip of paper into a pocket on her customary Chinese pantsuit. She made her way to her pack, slipped it on and waved to the students and teachers. "Thanks for your help! Had fun! Bye bye!" Thinking that she liked the people too much Shampoo exited out the main door instead of making one of her more convenient ones.

After all, she didn't want them to think that she was inconsiderate of their help.

* * *

After the terror from China had left, it was a few more moments before anyone dared speak.

"What the hell was that?!" came the collective outburst.

If Rasseru was still conscious, he would have agreed with that sentiment.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Ranma Saotome frantically windmilled his arms to regain his balance on the canal fence after having the mother of all sneezes. The effort wasn't enough and he began to pitch backwards towards the water below. In a desperate attempt to keep from getting wet and experiencing a gender change, Ranma managed to hook the front of his feet through the openings of the chain-link fence, grab the top horizontal bar with the tips of his toes through his shoes and arrest his backwards momentum. The end result left him perpendicular to the fence and parallel to the ground while facing the sky above.

Knowing that he couldn't hold this position very long, Ranma bent his back until he was facing the fence and swung his arms to grasp the chain-link with his hands. This allowed him to release the hold that his toes had maintained and let them drop towards the canal and end his improvised impersonation of a human protractor. Ranma then scrambled up and over the fence and onto the sidewalk before anything else conspired to dump him into the water.

He gave a long and shaky sigh at the near fall. If anyone had been around to see the spectacle he would have just commented that it was no big deal and that he had been in control the entire time. However, that wasn't the case so Ranma just settled for glaring at the fence as if it had deeply offended him and then continued on his way on the sidewalk. No need to keep tempting fate at the moment.

Quickly forgetting about the whole thing, Ranma had to think on where he had been headed before his unfortunate misstep. 'Oh yeah. The Cate Café. Haven't eaten there in a while and thought I'd drop in.

Come to think of it, I haven't seen any of those guys. I don't think I've even seen Shampoo making any deliveries. Wonder what's up?'

Now equally curious as well as hungry, Ranma made his way to the best food in town. Short of his best bud's okonomiyaki that is.

'Maybe stopping by like this will keep them off my back for a while longer too.'

Through the several months that he had known the Joketsuzoku he had slowly learned that if he were to occasionally pop in for a visit that they sometimes didn't cause any trouble for a few days or weeks. It also seemed to work on his other "suitors," though the whole process wasn't an exact science. Just a feeling he had gotten over time.

Besides, he was in the mood for Chinese and when he was a customer at the Cat Café he was given high priority. Especially when Shampoo was around. The only problem that usually came up was Mousse and Ranma could take care of him.

Finally, Ranma came upon the restaurant in question and was about to head in but stopped short after sliding the door open. The place hadn't physically changed since he'd last been here but apparently the employees had. About a half dozen girls in their teens were taking orders, busing tables or bringing in food. They all wore form fitting Chinese outfits that Shampoo seemed so fond of along with the standard Cat Café apron and bonnet. It didn't hurt that the new girls were all cute too.

Before Ranma could come to the conclusion that there was an invasion of new Joketsuzoku in town he suddenly recognized one of the girls coming into the room with a platter of food. She was in his own class at school though he didn't think he'd ever learned her name. He'd just seen her talking to Akane on occasion between classes. Having figured out one identity he began to realize that the rest of the waitresses were also from Furinkan, though many were a grade ahead of him.

Ranma let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Three citizens of Nǚjiézú was enough for him, thank you very much.

Ranma walked further into the restaurant and was about to hail one of the waitresses when he felt a hostile presence just to the right of him. He quickly whirled and got into a guard stance to counter any threats to him or anyone else.

"Quack!"

"Oh, it's you," Ranma said tiredly. He relaxed his guard but only partially. This particular Nǚjiézúien was bothersome no matter what form he was in.

Mousse, currently in his cursed duck form, was standing on a podium near the entrance to the restaurant that Ranma hadn't seen before. The usual thick coke-bottle glasses were in place resting on his bill but what was different was the custom made tuxedo that Mousse was wearing. It looked like it fit him perfectly on his duck body.

Ranma blinked repeatedly at the site. Then he burst out laughing.

As Ranma whooped, hollered and pointed at the funniest thing he'd ever seen in his life, Mousse angrily quacked at him to shut the hell up. The two were making such a site that everyone's attention in the room was drawn to them.

"You...you...you feather-headed," Ranma gasped out after his fit was over. He managed to calm himself enough to stand straight and regard Mousse once again.

This time he ended up on the floor as the effort to stand up was just too much from his gut busting laughter.

Mousse's patience was at an end at the humiliating position he had been placed in. Bad enough that everyone that came in got to get a good chuckle at the clever animal maître d' who sat them down. But now his most hated nemesis dared come here and mock him? No more!

With a flick of his wing Mousse produced several throwing knives and, not wasting a second, threw them at Ranma's unprotected head. However, Ranma was now in the process of rolling around in his uncontrollable laughing spasm and just as the knives were about to penetrate Ranma moved to the side. The knives sank deep in the floor while Ranma continued his mirth.

Now thoroughly enraged, Mousse sprang up intending to blanket the entire area with every deadly weapon he had.

"Mousse! Remember our agreement!"

The voice of his second most hated nemesis caused Mousse to pause which was a mistake since he lost all moment in his planned attack. The fact that he had produced multiple heavy weapons didn't help matters. With a flop, Mousse landed back on the podium and his weapons scattered all over to cover the floor below.

The voice was also able to sober up Ranma enough that he made it to his feet though he continued to sputter through his hand that covered his mouth. If nothing else this had made his day!

The owner of the voice pogoed in on her staff from the kitchen while giving orders for everyone else to get back to work. Cologne stopped and regarded her new visitor and the recovering Mousse. She then looked down at all the weapons (and a few toys) that were making a mess of her entranceway.

"Mousse, pick these up and get to work fixing the floor," she said. "Do it quickly before anymore customers come in. We can't have them seeing this clutter." With her command to Mousse given she turned to Ranma and changed her tone to a more pleasant one. "Son-in-law, I haven't seen you stop by in a while. Do come in and I'll seat you."

Cologne turned and began heading to the dining area when she abruptly stopped which caused Ranma, who had been following, to nearly crash into her. She turned back to Mousse who was in the process of storing away his weapons.

"Mousse."

Mousse looked up at the sound of his name and saw Cologne giving him a knowing look.

"Your job."

It took a second for Mousse to puzzle out what she meant and when he did he gave the most disgusted look that a duck could manage. However, disobeying meant more trouble than he was currently in so he reached under one of his wings and pulled out a menu that was at least one and a half times his body length. He jabbed it towards Ranma who looked to be ready to digress back to hysterics.

"Over here, moron."

Ranma's amused voice came from the right of where Mousse was currently facing. With his unoccupied wing, Mousse adjusted his glasses and stared back at the cat statue that he was offering the menu to.

"Gimme that before you offer it the soup special." Ranma put action to words and snatched the menu away from the confused duck. He turned back to Cologne who led him away from the blind duck and to an unoccupied table. It was a busy day so Ranma had to settle for sitting next to other occupied tables but he didn't mind that too much. As long as he didn't have to deal with water fowl anymore he'd be satisfied.

"I'll give you a minute to decide on an order," Cologne said then bounded away. Not long after she left a waitress stopped to offer him tea and since he knew what he wanted by now he placed in his order. Just over five minutes later Cologne came hopping back and placed a large steaming plate of honey chicken and rice in front of him.

Ranma didn't hesitate. He grabbed the offered chopsticks and dug into his meal with gusto.

A staff to the head slowed him down though.

"Son-in-law, I don't care how terrible your manners are at the Tendo's but here you will eat like a civilized human being," Cologne lectured. "Your food isn't going anywhere and your father isn't around to steal it, so slow down." She removed her staff and leveled him with a glare that showed she was not amused.

Ranma cringed under the look, made all the more horrible since it was Cologne's ancient face giving it. He sighed, reset his grip on the chopsticks and began eating again at a slower and more careful pace.

"That's better." Cologne set her staff to lean against the table and hailed a waitress. "I'll be taking a break now," she said to her. "Let me know if anyone needs anything." She settled into a seat and regarded Ranma as he ate. "Honestly, you'd think that leaning Martial Arts Tea Ceremony would teach you a thing or two about proper etiquette."

Realizing that she wasn't going anywhere for a while and needing to change the subject away from his table manners, Ranma looked around for inspiration. He caught sight of Mousse as he was once again standing on the podium by the door. "What's up with bird-brain over there?"

"Oh, just trying a new gimmick. I'm sure you've noticed that I have several new employees so this has given Mousse some extra time, something that he had been requesting lately. I didn't want him lounging around the place though so we made an agreement that I would keep his hours short as long as he was working as our new maître d'. On a whim I thought we'd try it while he was a duck. So far it seems to be popular among the customers since they think it's funny that they are being served by something that appears on our menu."

Luckily, Ranma had swallowed his latest bite so he didn't spit up anything as he chuckled and sputtered at the latest news of Mousse's new job.

"He's not too happy with it but he gets his time off and it's easier for me to keep an eye on him." 'And hopefully a little humility will help curb his attitude towards me and everyone else,' Cologne thought.

Silence fell between them as Ranma continued with his meal. After finishing half the plate he recalled another question he had been meaning to ask. "So, uh, where's Shampoo? Haven't seen her around lately."

"That would be because Shampoo isn't in town at the moment," Cologne answered. "She decided a few weeks ago that she wasn't progressing well in her training and left to focus on that."

"Really?" he said, his interest peaking.

"Yes. She had a run in with Ukyo Kuonji and didn't like the outcome. Shampoo and I are hoping that when she returns that she will be able to keep up with you."

"Yeah, like that could happen."

"Don't underestimate my great-granddaughter," Cologne admonished. "That kind of attitude has gotten you in trouble in the past."

"Look, it's not like I don't think Shampoo can handle herself in a fight. It's just she's got a ways to go before she's as good as me."

"That my be true. However, she's working towards bettering herself and even you should be able to appreciate that. Just because she isn't as good as yourself doesn't make her any less of a martial artist."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ranma reluctantly agreed. He returned to his food rather than argue the point.

"Actually," Cologne continued. "I'm rather glad of the way that I've raised Shampoo in comparison to yourself."

"What do you mean by that?" he responded with a little wariness creeping in.

"Oh, don't be so defensive son-in-law. I may not like your father much but I do believe he did the best he could in raising you alone. He did make you into what you are today. Though the Cat-Fist training is still one of the stupidest things I've ever seen another person do."

Ranma shuddered a little as an errant memory of that horrible time came to mind. "No argument there."

"Anyway, what I meant was that since meeting you I'm glad that I didn't have Shampoo focus entirely on fighting. True, that means she hasn't progressed as far as yourself but I also feel that she's a more well rounded individual. While training as a warrior she also learned herbalism, medicine, a few languages and shiatsu. She's also one of the best trackers in the village."

Ranma rolled his eyes and made a disgusted noise. "Jeez, make a guy feel good why don'tcha? I get what you're saying. I'm a dumb jock while Shampoo's the apple of your eye."

Cologne sighed. She'd forgotten the "joys" of dealing with a moody teenager whose pride had been pricked. Especially with this one.

"I didn't mean for it to sound like that. I just wanted to stress to you that you shouldn't think less of her because of a difference in fighting ability. If it makes you feel any better I actually approve of your methods of dealing with difficult situations rather than Shampoo's. She has a tendency to charge right in without thought, making all those things I just listed fly out the window. You've done this to but you tend to have a better grasp of what the problem is and don't let your emotions rule you too much."

Ranma perked up a little at that. "Well, I guess that does make me feel a little better. Heh, guess that makes me the resident problem solver around here. Go figure."

'And the resident troublemaker,' Cologne thought privately. No need to bring that up though as she already dodged a potential muck up of Shampoo's chances with the boy. Instead she said, "If being thought of as a 'dumb jock,' as you put it, doesn't sit well with you, you always have the ability to change that. You're young and still have plenty of time to find other things that interest you."

"Yeah, like what?" Ranma asked through a mouth full of food.

Cologne let the poor manners slide this time. "While traveling with your father, was there anything that ever caught your attention but you weren't allowed to get into? Anything at school that interests you?"

"Nah, nothing at school. It's just boring lectures and homework. Can't remember anything off the top of my head when with Pops."

"I would think about it. It's always good to have a fall back in place as you never know what may happen later in life. It's never a good idea to focus on one thing and one thing only."

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said as he waved away the corny advice.

"Don't believe me do you? Just look at your school master."

"The principal? Yeah, he's a little obsessed with that Hawaii stuff."

"Not who I was thinking of but close. I was referring to Happosai."

"What about the freak?"

Cologne considered how she wanted to present this. Ranma could take it the wrong way like he did before when talking of Shampoo. However, if she did this right it could help in getting Ranma to go in the direction she wanted him to take.

Settling on an approach she continued, "When I knew Happi in his younger days he wasn't too much different from you." Cologne held up a hand to forestall the coming outburst that Ranma was about to make. "Let me finish. His perversion wasn't as bad as it is today. It was more of an annoying quirk than the full blown obsession it is now. No, he was more focused on his martial arts than that. I must admit that I was impressed with his dedication and how he always managed to come out the victor in his battles. It was during this time that he was beginning to develop what would later become your Anything-Goes school. He was well respected by me and other masters at the time. Everything seemed to be bright for his future.

"As I'm sure you've guessed things began to change. There were fewer and fewer challengers for him to fight since he had proven that he could defeat them all without much effort. It also didn't help that Happosai had an arrogant streak in him that put off many would be comrades and potential students. After a while I think Happosai became frustrated that he wasn't constantly succeeding like he thought he would.

"At this time he began looking for a suitor. I guess he thought having a wife would help his situation with dealing with other people. Now despite what Happosai may tell you he wasn't a very handsome man even back then. Unlike me, of course." Cologne cackled and unconsciously primped her hair at the memory of her former beauty.

Ranma nearly lost the meal that he had just finished. "Look, I'll shut up and listen to your story. Just don't do that again!" he pleaded.

"Bah, you're no fun. Where was I? Ah, Happi and women. Well, despite his looks Happosai did have a line of women who were interested in him. Including myself." The last bit was said barely above a whisper. "However, this is where his perversity became his undoing. At first the light fondling and ogling were harmless and allowed him to get close to some women. Unfortunately, he couldn't stop with it and it pushed his suitors away. I don't think he realized what he was doing wrong and must have thought that he had to try harder to win a woman's heart. While trying harder might work in a fight it doesn't transcend well to courting.

"So Happosai began to glomp and steal underwear to try to show just how much a woman meant to him. Most of the time it ended with him getting slapped while the rest kicked him in the groin. I was the last one that could even stand being around him at that point. I even tried to explain to him how to properly woo a woman but I believe he had become too desperate for attention to listen. He delved further and further until I and the rest of my village were forced to chase him away." 'But not before the bastard had stolen our treasures,' Cologne added to herself.

Cologne came out of her story and regarded Ranma fully. "Happosai couldn't get everything he wanted through martial arts. He had obtained respect and praise because of it but not love. It's unfortunate that what he focused on next to get love has corrupted him to the point he is now. I sometimes wonder what he could be if he hadn't gone down the path that he did."

Ranma looked skeptical of what Cologne had told him. "So...what? You think I'm going to end up just like him? A sick little freak that gets his jollies off of panties?"

"I certainly hope not," Cologne said in a much lighter tone. "I think we may be forced to kill you before that happens. One Happosai is enough for the world."

"Heh, probably doing me a favor if you did. Not that you could, anyway."

"Just something to think about, son-in-law. You've got a brighter head on you than Happi did at that age." 'Though I'm still working on that arrogance,' she thought.

Ranma stood up and stretched out the kinks that had formed in his muscles. "Well, as interesting as this has all been, I guess I'd better get going. Hope Shampoo's training goes well and all and, uh, it's nice to hear that she's taking this stuff seriously." 'Now if only that thick tomboy would get the idea.'

"Glad for your company and taking the time to listen. I guess it's time for me to get back to work too. Youngsters these days can't be left unsupervised for long." She chuckled and picked up her staff. One hop latter put her back in her customary place on top of it. "Stop by again. Maybe by then Shampoo will be back and she can tell you all about her time away."

"Yeah, we'll see," he called back to her as he headed out. "See ya." With a few more things on his mind than when he arrived Ranma walked passed the sulking Mousse, out the door and back to the Tendos.

Cologne watched him as he left. "I hope that I've helped Shampoo's situation with him. Time will only tell I suppose."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

With a high kick to the temple Shampoo felled her latest opponent. The woman crumpled to the mat, blissfully unconscious. Almost immediately after the small crowd of fans that Shampoo had picked up clapped and cheered at her victory. Shampoo smiled and waved at them in thanks then walked off the dueling mat while the medics took the woman away for treatment.

'Other than a headache she should be fine,' Shampoo thought as she went to the lockers to clean up. Indeed, Shampoo had to hold a lot back in order to not seriously injure the competitors that she was matched up with. Very few of them had the constitution to take a decent hit from her.

It was very quickly becoming a problem. Not that she wasn't winning but because none of the fighters at these tournaments were really pushing her. She hadn't had any opportunities to continue testing her new midair techniques. At best she had plenty of chances to experiment with riskier moves and shiatsu strikes but that wasn't why she had come here.

The tournaments in question that Shampoo had been led to after her successful challenge of the Hiroto Dojo could barely qualify as tournaments in Shampoo's opinion. They took place in a modestly sized arena where every few hours there was a sign-up for specific age groups that fighters could place their names on. Their names were then drawn for match-ups and the winner had his or her name placed back into the pot for another match. The winner of these series of fights was generally the last name in the pot and won a small cash prize.

It was an odd way of doing things and Shampoo was not happy about it. It often led to mismatches in skill especially in her case. After arguing all day with the officials Shampoo had finally been allowed to move up to the older groups. Not that it mattered much.

'I should go back and kick around that old guy again,' she thought as she exited the locker room. 'At least he had put up a fight.'

Shampoo decided that she would give this a few more hours. Then she would quit this place and head back to her great-grandmother.

* * *

"Why are we here again?"

"I've been wondering that myself. The captain's been awfully quiet lately. That's not like her."

"I'll say. She hasn't busted out a cheer for hours. It's unsettling."

"I don't even think anyone from Seisyun is participating here. At least then I could see us cheering them on."

"We know she's been having boy troubles lately but that usually makes her sad. This is different."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's positively pissed."

"Well then, someone needs to go talk to her about it."

The group of girls all stopped their walk and stared expectantly at the last speaker.

"What? Me?"

"Why not? You're usually the one that can get her to open up."

"Go for it. We'll all root for you!"

"Right!"

The suddenly elected girl looked uncertain but the reassuring looks from her teammates quickly bolstered her resolve. Nodding her acceptance she moved ahead and immediately spotter her captain walking quickly and purposely towards the downtown arena. She hadn't even noticed that her posse wasn't following her anymore. The girls all ran forward and were able to catch up to their captain before she made it to the doors of the building.

"Mariko! Hold up!"

Mariko Konjo, captain of the Seisyun Martial Arts Cheerleading squad, stopped at hearing one of her teammates calling out to her. Willing herself to resist the urge to continue she turned back to look at all the concerned faces of her team.

"Yes?" she asked impatiently.

Taken aback by the curt behavior, the speaker nervously said, "Mariko, please tell us what's wrong. You've been acting strangely all day and have taken us here when we would normally be getting ready for tomorrow's game. What's going on?"

Mariko nearly replied that nothing was wrong and that they should all just follow orders. However, seeing the genuine concern of all the girls that were just as close as sisters to her made her bite her tongue. Sighing, Mariko decided that it would be best to get this off her chest.

"R-A-T! Rat! We're here to squash a rat!"

"Eww!" came the disgusted response.

"Not that type of rat. But something just as revolting and vile as one. Something that needs to be E-R-A-D-I-C-A-T-E-D, Eradicated! And today, I will be that eradicator!"

The cheerleading squad all looked at Mariko in anticipation. Whatever had made their captain this mad would certainly be feeling all of their wrath as well. The Seisyun Cheerleaders all stuck together in these types of situations.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" they all asked in unison.

Mariko changed her posture in such a way that it caused shadows to pool in her eyes. However, she still managed to summon a sinister twinkle as she looked back to her squad and said with utter contempt, "Emika Inoue."

"The girl's judo captain?" one of the girls asked.

"What did she do?" asked another.

Mariko turned away to hide the tears steaming down her cheeks. In a voice so low that her teammates had to strain to listen she said, "The cowardly shrew knew that I was interested in the boy's judo captain, Ouga Ishikawa, but she just had to have him for herself. So she staged a match between them where she showed herself off to him in the most despicable of ways. If that wasn't enough she told him while she had her hands all over him that I was a retarded monkey that couldn't enunciate my way through a spelling-B."

"No way!"

"She didn't!"

"It's an insult too great to bear for a cheerleader!"

"How do you know this?"

With righteous anger flowing through her, Mariko turned back not caring about her tears. "One of Ouga's boys witnessed the whole thing and since he owed me for the win against Kolkhoz last month he thought he should tell me. When I went to the gym to find Emika she had already left. So I beat the information out of one of her underlings and found that she had entered one of the tournaments here." At this point Mariko's tirade had slowed down and she slumped back into tears. "Before I left though, Ouga came in, looked at me, shook his head and left me. ME! Didn't even give me a chance to explain."

"Wow!"

"I can't imagine!"

"It's so tragic!"

"We should go back and demand that he listen!"

"Don't bother," Mariko said as she wiped her tears away with a tissue. "I already beat the dog within an inch of his life. If he couldn't see the delicate bud that is my heart then he was going to see the raging flower that is the captain of the Seisyun Martial Arts Cheerleading squad!"

"Yay!"

"Go Mariko!"

"That's our captain!"

"And now," Mariko announced as she dramatically flung off her school uniform to reveal her combat cheerleader outfit, "It's time to S-H-O-W, Show, Emika Inoue not to mess with Mariko Konjo!"

A rousing cheer from the squad followed that statement. With just as much showmanship as Mariko the rest of the cheerleaders removed their school uniforms for their cheerleading ones. With one final cry of "V-I-C-T-O-R-Y!" that nearly deafened the people around them, the Seisyun cheerleaders entered the arena for their showdown.

* * *

"Oh, come on! Let us in!"

By now, most of the enthusiasm that the Seisyun cheerleading squad had coming into the building had turned to frustration.

"I'm sorry but those are the rules," the male receptionist tiredly explained. "Either you pay as a spectator or sign in to enter the ring. That's all I'm capable of doing for you."

"We're just looking for a friend of ours!" one of the cheerleaders whined.

"We'll be in and our before you know it!" another complained.

"Girls," Mariko suddenly announced, "over here."

The cheerleaders that had been arguing with the receptionist made their way to were Mariko was waiting after her own failed attempts to get in. Once all were gathered around her she said, "Look, we're just going to tip Emika off that we're here if we keep making this much noise. Let's just pay our way in and get this over with."

"Fine," came the reluctant agreement from the others.

"How much is it to get in?" Mariko asked.

"I think it's 1,500 yen per person," answered one of the girls.

"That much? That's more than one of our usual games." Sighing, Mariko checked her purse only to discover that in her haste to get here she hadn't gotten any money out of her school locker where she usually kept it. She hadn't expected to have to pay for anything in her quest for revenge. Emika would be paying plenty she had figured.

The same seemed to be true for the rest of the cheerleaders. Pooling their money together they were able to come up with 4,000 yen. It was more than a bit short.

"Our allowances suck," sulked one of the girls. The sentiment was shared among the rest.

"Here Mariko," offered a cheerleader. "You just go in and we'll wait for you out here."

"No way," Mariko said decisively. "We're doing this as a team just like we always do."

"Then how are we getting in?"

"I guess we'll just have to enter this stupid tournament. In fact, now that I think about it, this will be the best way to get back at her. We'll beat her in her own field, in front of witnesses and make her confess what a horrible, backstabbing sea cow she is!"

The others quickly agreed to the idea and the group headed back to the sign-in table. Once there, Mariko as usual acted as spokesperson.

"We've changed our minds. We'll enter your tournament. How do we sign in?"

The receptionist shrugged and handed her a paper form. "Fill that out and your name will be called once the next round begins."

Mariko scanned through the document and snorted in disgust at the rules. Random match-ups?! Only by luck would they be able to get to Emika! They weren't here to wade through useless fights to get to their target.

"Look, don't you have some sort of exhibition match we can get into? Say, like, with the best fighter here?" As much as she despised Emika, Mariko considered her a pretty decent judo member and should have little trouble making a name for herself in this type of place.

The receptionist groaned at the headache this girl was causing. What was with the fighters today? First that Chinese girl then this group. "Those types of matches are only for established fighters. You have to prove yourself before that type of thing can be set up."

'An opening!' Mariko thought as she smirked. It was time to employ one of the more subtle techniques of Martial Arts Cheerleading. Luckily, the receptionist was male and looked to be only a few years older than herself. This should be easy.

Mariko leaned forward on the table, making sure that the man got a good look down her cleavage, and put up the most sickeningly cutesy look that she could give. Already she could see that he was getting flustered. Damn she was good!

"Couldn't you do us just a teensy little favor?" she asked in a voice that matched her expression. She stood up and posed in a tragic manner with tears welling in her eyes. "It's just that we could really use your help. All we ever get is scorn for our talents. All anyone ever sees is a pretty face and never take us seriously as sportswomen." Mariko raised her pom poms to her face and began to cry into them. The rest of the girls were similarly tearing up at their tragic fate.

"I...uh...I really shouldn't," the man stammered out.

Mariko lowered her pom poms to look pleadingly at the receptionist all the while with tears streaming down her face. "I don't want you to get in trouble for my sake. But if you could do anything, anything at all to help us poor souls, it would mean much to me. Please?"

"I'll...um. I'll see what I can...do." He stood up on wobbly feet and was about to head to the back when Mariko handed him her suddenly completed form. The adorably vulnerable and hopeful look she gave him was more than enough to seal his fate.

"Thank you. Cheerleaders everywhere will be eternally grateful." The rest of the team behind her thanked him and gave him a group pose meant just for him.

The receptionist blushed and barely managed a, "You're welcome," then turned and marched to the main office like a knight about to embark on a noble quest.

Once he was gone the girls' tears immediately faded.

"Pathetic," Markio said. "No challenge at all."

The Cheerleading Plea for Mercy technique, used against opposing teams to drop their guard in pity and then to strike back. The Seisyun cheerleading squad had perfected it to such a point that it was close to hypnotic what they could get others, especially men, to do.

"Soon girls, we'll have our V-E-N-G-E-A-N-C-E. Vengeance."

* * *

Shampoo faced down her latest opponent across from her on the fighting mats. According to the announcer this girl was suppose to be a judo champion around these parts with an impeccable winning streak and several dojo challenges to her name.

The fight lasted less than a minute.

Shampoo watched as the ever present medial team carted off the beaten girl. Some champion.

By now the management of the arena realized just how dominant Shampoo was on the floor and had set up a special challenge just for her. Anyone who wanted to face her could do so despite age or rank. It was proving to be a big draw for the crowds who couldn't get enough of how Shampoo was decimating the opposition with each battle.

Shampoo herself was just counting the minutes before she left. Despite how much money the management was offering to keep her around she would give it all up for just one decent challenge. The only thing so far that was enjoyable were the crowds. It reminded her of the tournaments back home and how all the village would cheer for her and her fellow warriors. It was something she realized she had missed a little back in a time that seemed so far away now.

Her reminiscing was interrupted by the announcing of the next challenger. "Next up in the continuing challenge for Miss Shampoo is the cheerleading sensation of Seisyun, Mariko Konjo!"

Shampoo groaned. Another pushover.

However, what came out of the entrance to the floor was not one but six girls all dressed in cheerleading outfits. They ran up to the mats and gathered together waving their pom poms and cheering the entire time. Then, another girl came in somersaulting all the way to the pack of girls, leaped up and landed on the raised arms of her teammates and finished with raising her own pom poms to the sky.

"S-E-I-S-Y-U-N! Seisyun!" all of them cheered.

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of Shampoo's head.

The girl standing on top of the human structure finally noticed the figure standing across from her. "Hey, you're not Emika!"

More than a bit confused, Shampoo responded, "No. Am Shampoo."

"Well this isn't right. I told that moron that I wanted to fight the best here!"

Shampoo snorted and placed her hand on her hip. "You looking at her."

It was the girl's turn to snort. "Oh god, you can't be serious. Look, cough up Emika and I won't have to waste my time beating you around."

Shampoo merely smiled and got into a stance. "No know an Emika but you welcome try second option."

"Why me," the girl moaned in dismay. Best to get rid of this loser and demand Emika. "Fine, then feel the wrath of Mariko Konjo, captain of the Seisyun Martial Arts Cheerleading squad!"

Not wasting anymore time, Mariko hopped off her human stand, whipped out several batons and threw them like buzz saws at Shampoo. Unprepared for a ranged attack, Shampoo had to jump to the side to avoid them but before she could land more batons were heading her way. Using precise strikes from her hands and feet she was able to swat the weapons away without suffering a hit and landed back on the mat. Not wanting to play a duck in a shooting gallery, Shampoo rushed Mariko.

Now it was Mariko who was unprepared. She had expected the baton attack to at least score a few hits but now her opponent was approaching her faster than she could react to. Without thinking she brought up one of her pom poms just in time to intercept a punch aimed at her head. Unfortunately, in her haste, Mariko had chosen her fireworks pom pom instead of her spiked one and when Shampoo's hit landed it activated. An explosion of sparks and firecrackers resulted and blew the two fighters away to opposite ends of the mat.

The crowd watching the spectacle roared with approval. The first few seconds of this fight were far more entertaining than any fight previously that day. With increasing enthusiasm they cheered on, uncaring who won just so long as they got a brawl between two cute girls.

Back on the floor it took both combatants some time to regain their feet. Luckily for both, Mariko's fireworks pom pom was more for show than for an offense so both were more surprised (and slightly singed) than hurt. However, both were angry.

Mariko got back to her feet, dusted herself off then glared at Shampoo. "You brute!" she yelled. "How dare you try and strike my fair and beautiful face! Not to mention nearly getting me killed!"

Shampoo had also gotten back to her feet and stared back with as much intensity. Unfortunately, when she opened her mouth to speak a puff of smoke escaped, ruining the effect. "You wish you dead after I through with you!"

Now with far more caution, Shampoo took stock of her foe. Thrown batons, exploding pom poms and trading insults. If Shampoo didn't know any better she would think that she was back in Nerima squaring off with one of her rivals, particularly Kodachi Kuno. Well, one didn't fight that arrogant rich girl on a regular basis and not learn a thing or two about dirty tricks.

As mad as Shampoo was though she couldn't help but feel a little excited about finally getting a good workout. After a disappointing day this fight would be great in relieving her stress. Shampoo just hoped that Mariko lasted long enough to get it all out of her system.

With a flick of her wrists, Shampoo produced her chúi and charged Mariko again. This time she would be ready for any surprises.

Mariko was unphased by the appearance of Shampoo's new weapons and brought out another set of batons. She too charged in to administer a good old fashioned beat-down. Surely her smaller and lighter weapons could slip around the bulky and heavier clubs that Shampoo was using.

When she was in range she jabbed one of the batons straight at Shampoo's chest with the other waiting in reserve. Almost casually, Shampoo brought a chúi down to block the jab and retaliated with an upwards arc with the other aimed at Mariko's chin. Mariko twirled sideways to evade the blow and used her momentum to use a backhanded swing with her reserve baton towards the back of Shampoo's head. Shampoo ducked under the attack and kicked out at Mariko's legs, tripping her up. Mariko turned her fall into a cartwheel and was able to put some distance between herself and Shampoo.

The reprieve didn't last long as Shampoo came right at her, chúi swinging away. Regrettably, after a few more seconds of weapons exchange, Mariko found that her skill with the batons just wasn't matching up well with Shampoo's skill with her chúi. Shampoo's weapons were definitely heavy as evident to the pounding her arms were taking from the shock of blocking them with her batons. However, Shampoo was wielding them as thought they were made of paper mache.

Desperate to get away from close combat, Mariko hopped over a horizontal chúi strike and pointed her baton straight at the floor. Mariko quickly pressed a special button and the instrument extended down to impact with the mats and send her pole vaulting high in the air. With the height advantage she needed Mariko cried out, "Deadly Strike, Rain of Broken Hearts!"

Mariko threw out far more batons than she did at the beginning of the match, all of them aimed downward at Shampoo. With no time to spare, Shampoo raised her chúi and spun them as fast as she could. The onslaught of batons ricocheted off of Shampoo's defenses sending batons flying all over the floor and some into the onlookers. People dodged and ducked frantically to get out of the way all the while hoping the attack would end soon.

Eventually, Mariko ran out of batons to throw and landed as far away from Shampoo as she could. She was breathing hard from the effort that last attack took out of her and she needed as much recovery as she could get. She was pleased to see that Shampoo was also taking this time to recover, though she didn't look nearly as out of breath.

Off to the side, the rest of the Seisyun squad watched in concern at the performance of their captain.

"Oh my, Mariko's having a tough time with her."

"I know. I don't think this type of competition suits us."

"We're usually up against sports teams and other dumb jocks."

"And we win by making sure our team wins."

"Well then, we'll just make Mariko our team."

"Good idea!"

The cheerleaders then proceeded to begin a crowd pleasing routine and cheer to spur their leader on.

Mariko heard her girls and decided that enough was enough. When she felt well enough to speak, Mariko said, "You know, it's too bad we had to meet like this or I would offer you a position on our team. Too bad though that you're an obstacle to me getting my revenge."

"Shampoo know thing or two about obstacles," Shampoo replied back.

"Do you? It doesn't matter anyway because it's time to show you the true power and terror of Martial Arts Cheerleading!" Mariko gave a shrill whistle and the other members ran up behind her. Within seconds the girls assembled together with four girls on the bottom and two above. With a mighty leap Mariko landed on the two middle girls' shoulders forming the top of a human pyramid.

"Give Shampoo worst! It not be enough!"

"Oh, we plan on giving you our best," Mariko called down to Shampoo. "You should be proud that you've forced us to unleash this. Something we came up with so that we could be heard even at the loudest of pep rallies. A cheerleader whom no one can hear cheer is the most heartbreakingly tragic figure in all sports teams!

"So take this: Ultimate Seisyun Martial Arts Cheerleading Attack! True Love Confession Hurrah!"

"**VICTORY!**"

The combined voices of all the cheerleaders, amplified by the microphones they all suddenly held to their mouths, sent a powerful soundwave in all directions but with the main focus sent directly at Shampoo. With no way to dodge it the force of sound slammed into Shampoo with physical strength equaling that of a tidal wave. Ears popping as she landed hard on her back, Shampoo couldn't believe that these schoolgirls could muster such an attack.

Shampoo was dazed and nearly deaf from the soundwave but she swore that she wasn't going to lose in this way. Laboriously, she propped herself up with her chúi, which she had managed to keep a grip on, and got herself back to a standing position. Her body hadn't suffered too much from the attack but the ringing in her head made it hard to focus. Shampoo gritted her teeth and forced herself back into a stance.

"Still standing?" Mariko taunted from her perch. Too bad the effect was wasted since Shampoo couldn't hear her anyway. "This should be enough to take you down!"

"**VICTORY**!"

Again, the soundwave came at Shampoo. She braced herself as best she could and crossed her chúi in front of her. The force hit her just as hard as before but she kept her footing and rode out the shock. Still, it made the ringing in her head worse which wasn't helping matters.

'Think dammit!' Shampoo thought frantically. 'How am I going to counter that?!'

The ringing had turned into a thundering boom now. It was almost like a huge drum was being beaten repeatedly right inside her brain. The kind of drums used at her village in the celebration after one of the yearly tournaments where she would join in with...

'That's it!'

Mariko was getting frustrated at the stubbornness of her opponent. They couldn't perform the True Love Confession Hurrah too many times or their voices would go out. That was unacceptable but the pride of the Seisyun Martial Arts Cheerleading team was at stake.

One more time. Mariko was sure of it.

Gathering in as much breath as her considerable lungs could take in, Mariko prepared for the final attack to end this.

"**VICTORY**!"

Shampoo channeled her energy into her chúi, reared them back then slammed them together with as much power as she could get and shouted: "Festive Mountain Gong!"

The reverberations from the two maces smacking together along with the chi that Shampoo had poured into them produced a huge shockwave that crashed into the oncoming cheerleaders' soundwave. The colliding attacks dispersed outwards, most of it away from the fighters and towards the awestruck crowd who where blown out of their seats. Because of this, many never saw the final outcome to the battle.

Shampoo had leapt forwards as soon as she had released her improvised technique. She managed to get high enough that she caught the updraft from all the dispersed air pressure caused by the aftermath of the merged attacks. She rode it as much as she was able, unknowingly using her chi to help with this, and was well above her intended target for the final strike.

The cheerleaders nearly lost their balance from the shock of their attack partially turned against them. However, they were a well trained team that recovered quickly and kept the pyramid intact. Still, they were shaken up and a bit disoriented from the ordeal. Mariko herself wasn't unaffected and needed to shake her head to get the cobwebs out. Once she did she scanned the area where Shampoo had been and was confused as to where the blasted girl had gotten to.

That's when Shampoo's chúi made contact with the top of Mariko's head.

The force of Shampoo's hit shattered the iffy control the cheerleaders had and like a house of cards the girls' structure collapsed into a heap of bodies. Shampoo landed next to them a second later. She wearily noticed Mariko splayed out on top of her teammates with a large lump already growing where she had been struck.

"Ohhh," Mariko moaned out. "H-U-R-T. Hurt." Her weak cheer over, Mariko finally fell unconscious.

* * *

Shampoo sighed in pleasure as the herbal shampoo did its work. She was in the girl's locker taking a shower after her encounter with Mariko and the Seisyun cheerleading squad. She had immediately headed here, ignoring the congratulations from her fans (which she couldn't hear) and took out a special blend of shampoo designed to help with severe headaches. As she kneaded in the shampoo she also applied specific pressure points to her skull to speed up the process. In her brief employment with Dr. Tofu she had picked up several new tricks to help alleviate pain which she was now grateful for learning.

Finally, the ringing and thumping in her head receded down to levels she could tolerate. Placing the shampoo bottle back into her hair she took her time cleaning up. As she did her thoughts drifted back to the fight.

It was ironic how the pain from the aftermath of the cheerleaders' attack had given her the inspiration to beat them. The "Festive Mountain Gong" wasn't really an attack but Shampoo was pleased that she had been able to modify it to get her out of the situation she had been placed in. Her great-grandmother had taught it to her who herself had been taught it from a monk in a monastery. Cologne had said that the monk could strike the ceremonial gong in such a way that it could be heard over a hundred miles away.

Shampoo had learned it at a young age when she had been saddened that she couldn't play an instrument during the celebration at the end of the annual tournament. Instrument playing just wasn't high on the list of things to learn when one was being raised as a fighter. So Cologne had shown her the trick to strike her chúi together and to create a gong like sound. Since that day she had used it every year as an amateur in the celebration. She had completely forgotten about it till now since it wasn't meant for battle and she hadn't been sure her gamble would work.

However, now she had a brand new attack to show to her great-grandmother and more importantly, Ranma. She couldn't wait to get back and impress him with her new techniques.

Shampoo finished up her shower and got dressed. She needed to collect her stuff back at the arena area before heading out. As she left the locker room she noticed a man dressed in a suit standing in the hall. As she moved to pass him he spoke up.

"Please hold Miss. Are you Shampoo?"

Shampoo turned back to him. Somewhat impatiently she said, "Yes."

"Great, I didn't miss you. My name's Jomei Kawano and I have this to give to you." He held out an envelope to her.

Shampoo didn't make any move to take it. "What is it?"

"It's an invitation. A representative who works here nominated you to participate in an exclusive tournament that's held annually. The directions to get there are inside."

"When is it?"

Still holding the letter out it was Jomei's turn to look impatient. "It's actually tonight, which is why it's fortunate that you showed up when you did. I was afraid that I wouldn't find you in time to tell you about it."

"Not interested." With that, Shampoo turned and headed off.

"Wait!"

Now becoming annoyed, Shampoo whirled back. "Say am not interested. Spent all day wasting time here and only get one good fight. What you have be no better."

"I swear that's not the case. The fighters that show up there are definitely in your league. Here, take the envelope. If you don't believe me then just check out the place and you'll see. If you still don't want to enter you don't have to. You will still receive a consolation prize just for showing up."

Shampoo still looked skeptical but accepted the offered envelope.

"Thank you," Jomei said. "You won't be disappointed." His business done, he bowed to her and walked away.

Shampoo watched him go with half lidded eyes. She didn't think this new tournament would be any better than the last one she had been suggested to. She had a mind to just toss the envelope in the nearest trash can and head back home.

Rolling her eyes she tucked the envelope in her pantsuit for now and continued on her way to get her pack. She'd decide what to do once she had her belongings.

* * *

Several blocks away, two teenage girls walked into a skyrise building. Inside, one of them showed the receptionist a specially marked letter. The receptionist nodded and signed the bottom for it to be official.

Handing it back she said to the girls, "Welcome back Natsume and Kurumi Tendo. It's nice to see you participating here again."

* * *

Emika Inoue carefully made her way through the dark alley. After waking up from her defeat at the Chinese girl's hands she had quickly left the premises. It wouldn't do to have Mariko Konjo and her flunkies catch her after what she had said earlier today. She'd take her chances with random muggers rather than her right now. Right, it was best to take the concealed way home and let Mariko cool off for a few days.

Besides, Mariko had taken the whole thing completely out of context.

A noise from behind her made her swirl around and into a fighting stance. She was relieved to see that it was just a cat tipping over a empty soup can.

She turned back around and nearly ran into an outstretched baton.

"Oh crap."

Choosing flight over fight, Emika bolted down an adjacent alley but didn't make it far as two cheerleaders dropped down from above and directly into her path. She skidded to a halt and tried to head back but more cheerleaders were blocking the way.

Trapped.

As Emika sweated at the predicament she had gotten into, the cheerleaders parted to allow Mariko to step forward. She looked as wrathful as Emika could ever remember. However, the effect was almost ruined by the ice pack that Mariko was balancing on top of her head.

"For the crimes that you committed this day to me personally and for tricking us into our first loss, Emika, prepare to D-I-E, Die," Mariko announced.

"Would it help if I said that I had nothing to do with that second part?" Emika offered hopefully.

"No."

Several days later, Emika would wake up in the hospital and find herself in a full body cast. Curiously, the only thing that she could feel (besides the intense pain) was eternal gratitude for the Chinese girl for softening up the cheerleaders before they had gotten to her.

It could have been _so_ much worse.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Shampoo looked up at the building that she was now standing across the street from. Just like with the Hiroto Dojo, she was giving it the once over. It looked to be a typical building for this part of town, with it being over sixty stories tall and seemingly constructed entirely out of glass windows. It was a sharp contrast with the arena she had participated in just over an hour before. That building was only a few floors tall and was mostly constructed out of stone. Of the two, Shampoo definitely preferred the latter. Buildings such as this just seemed too unnatural. Not to mention that it didn't look like the type of place to hold this supposed "super tournament."

Shampoo honestly didn't know why she had decided to come here. The most that she could come up with was curiosity. The man that had given her the invitation had seemed genuine in his belief that she would be challenged here and it had been enough to tweak her interest. Besides, it was too late to head home now. If she were to turn around and head straight for Nerima she would make it back there well after night would fall and her great-grandmother would be too tired to talk by then. She wanted Cologne as attentive as possible when she told her all about her accomplishments.

So now the plan was to go in, win this thing, get a new notch on her belt and tell Cologne all about it in the morning. Simple enough.

With things decided, Shampoo walked towards the building. Might as well get this over with.

Once she was across the street it was hard to miss the long line of people waiting to get in. It appeared that this event was a popular one even though she had never heard of it. She followed the line to its end and was relieved to see a sign that read, "Participants Register Here." She wouldn't have to waste more time waiting in line. She entered the door next to the sign and into the building.

The inside lobby was large and just as gleaming and metallic as the outside. The floors were a polished dark blue tile and the walls were all a light grey. The furniture looked to be made of black plastic with metal rims. The only pleasing things to the eye for Shampoo were the tall plants placed sporadically around. It was a weak attempt to try to liven up a place that had all the appeal of a polished up dungeon. Shampoo didn't have much interest in decoration or design but she seriously wondered what the appeal was for a room that seemed to suck the life right out of her. If the rest of the rooms in this building were like this then it was going to be a long night.

Shampoo made her way to a desk with a large sign hanging over it marked, "Registration" in the middle of the lobby. There were a few people behind the desk who were dealing with a group of entrants. Shampoo chose a woman that currently wasn't working with anyone. The woman looked up from her paperwork and smiled in greeting. "May I help you?"

Shampoo held out the letter that she had been given earlier. "Shampoo was given this and told to come here. Was suppose to be tournament here, yes?"

"May I see that?" Shampoo handed over the letter and the woman gave it a quick scan. "Ah yes, you've been selected to participate in the 6th annual Amori Tournament. Let me sign this so that we can get you officially entered. There we go." The woman handed the signed letter back to Shampoo. "Congratulations for being allowed to enter."

"Can Shampoo ask question?"

"Sure thing."

"What so special about this? Man who give this to me say that tough fighters are here."

"This tournament is sponsored by the Amori International Group. I'm aware that the vice-president has a deep interest in martial arts and put together this event to honor it. Even though it's fairly new it's considered very prestigious to be allowed in. I'm surprised that you haven't heard of it."

"Not been in Japan very long. What about fighters?"

"Well, I'm no judge of fighting talent myself but you do have to be nominated to be able to enter. My understanding is that only exceptionally talented masters are allowed in and I've seen them range from all ages. I'm sorry that that's not much of an answer. You'll have to be the judge of that I'm afraid."

"Figures," Shampoo sighed.

"Before I show you the elevator to go down, here is your complimentary gift." She reached under her desk and handed out a bundle of cloth to Shampoo. When Shampoo took it, it unraveled to reveal that it was a black hoodie with the Amori logo and the words "6th annual Tournament" printed on the back and front. It had the look and feel of material that had been manufactured in bulk.

"...Thanks," was all Shampoo could politely come up with. Given the corporate feel of the experience so far she doubted that they had any in pink.

"You're welcome." Either the woman didn't catch on to Shampoo's disappointment or chose not to comment on it. Instead she pointed to some elevator doors further down the lobby. "Please take that elevator to go down to the fight area. Present that letter to the registration booth which you'll see once you get there. Good luck to you."

Seeing that there was nothing else to be said, Shampoo nodded to the woman, stuffed the hoodie into her pack and went to the indicated elevator. It opened automatically and as soon as she entered the doors closed and began to descend. During her trip down, Shampoo really hoped that this would be worth it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the 6th annual Amori International Group martial arts tournament!"

The overhead announcement nearly brought back the headache that Shampoo had taken so much time to treat.

"Will all participants please go to their assigned sections! The first round is about to begin!"

An eruption of approval from over ten-thousand spectators shook the underground stadium. Shampoo never would have believed that so many people could fit under the surface like this but she was here so it must be real. If she hadn't been living in the Tokyo region for the last few months, where there were crowds of people all the time, then she might have felt a little intimidated.

Shampoo had learned that this tournament was more structured than the last one she was just at. However, there were still things that irritated her. The fighters were split up into multiple groups ranging from age, gender and belt rank. Since Shampoo didn't have a belt she was placed in the youngest woman's age group available which was sixteen through eighteen. No amount of arguing and persuading to the officials had convinced them to move her to a higher group. The rules were the rules and they weren't going to bend them for a sassy and arrogant teenager.

For each group a bracket was created and the fighters were randomly seeded on the bracket. The rules were straightforward from there. No restrictions on style barring lethal methods. Single elimination until there was a champion for each group.

The arena was large enough that multiple matches could be held at the same time. The younger groups would be first followed by the oldest ones. The last would be the middle aged fighters, twenty through forty, since apparently they were the top draw. They were also the only group to be televised. Something to do with being more flamboyant and intense than the other ages.

'Yeah, right,' was Shampoo's opinion on the matter.

She was standing in the waiting area for the participants which was right next to the arena floor. As she waited for her turn to be called, Shampoo looked over the others that she had been grouped with. Right now it was hard to tell how any of these girls would stack up against her but they all had the tellings of seasoned fighters. Some had weapons while others did not. Some wore traditional martial arts gis while others had outfits that didn't look very practical for fighting. If what she overhead from some of the Furinkan students that ate at her restaurant were true, then it looked like she had stumbled into an anime convention.

"Shampoo, Reina Arakaki, please report to section 4 on the floor," came an overhead announcement.

Shampoo cleared her mind of thoughts of the other fighters and headed out on the floor. Time to see what these people were made of.

* * *

Five minutes later, Shampoo walked back into the waiting area and made a dramatic showing of dusting her hands off. Apparently, these people were made of sterner stuff than at the last place. However, it was still nothing she couldn't handle. The girl she had fought had put up a good showing, rivaling some of her own sisters back in her village. It was better than what she had expected.

The remaining girls regarded her with newfound caution. One of the advantages to being so close to where the battles took place was that they had a perfect view to see all the fights. And what they had seen was akin to watching a cat play with its dinner before growing tired and going in for the kill.

"A decent performance," one of the girls complimented as Shampoo passed her.

Shampoo stopped and looked at the speaker. She was a little taller than herself with long dark hair which was tied up at the base of her head creating a ponytail that arced up before heading downwards. She wore a heavily modified blue gi that was baggy in the legs, had no sleeves and was cut low in the front which was exposing a lot of cleavage. She also was one of the few to have a weapon which was strapped to her back but Shampoo could only guess as to what it was. It almost looked like a rug beater...

"Natsume Tendo, Momoko Higa, please report to section 5 on the floor."

"Well, that's me," the girl said as she walked off.

Shampoo was left staring at her back as she left. 'A Tendo?' she thought in wonder. 'Here? It must be a coincidence.'

More than a bit intrigued, Shampoo decided to watch this fight rather than sit and wait like she had planned. A minute later the fight began and in a few seconds it was obvious that the girl that she had just met was going to win. Quick and powerful strikes overwhelmed her opponent and in less than a minute was standing the victor. The odd looking weapon of hers hadn't even been brought out.

"Winner is, Natsume Tendo!" the referee announced.

Natsume walked off the arena floor and back to the waiting area. As she passed Shampoo, she gave a satisfied smirk before taking a seat on one of the offered bleachers. Shampoo crossed her arms and sniffed in reply. This girl had faced a sap anyway.

Natsume's fight marked the end of the first round for the group. As Shampoo waited for her name to be called again she glanced up at the monitor that displayed to the whole crowd the current bracket. She noted that as long as she and this Natsume Tendo won their next match that they would be facing off in the semifinals. For the first time since coming here, Shampoo was looking forward to a potentially good match-up.

"Choko Kitagawa, Shampoo, please report to section 1 on the floor."

Without looking back at her current number one rival, Shampoo strode out to the indicated area. She and her new opponent arrived next to the referee and got into stances. While Shampoo waited for the referee to give the signal to begin she took stock of the girl across from her. She noted that even though the girl, Choko, looked confident in her facial features, her body language told a different story. Her stance and slight shaking of her hands indicated that she didn't hold too much hope of winning this fight.

It shouldn't have made a difference but in a rare case of sympathy, Shampoo decided that she'd go easy on this girl. Normally, Shampoo wouldn't consider mercy in a battle. She believed that if a person made the choice to fight that they should be ready to face the consequences, whatever they may be. Obviously, this wasn't a life or death struggle so Shampoo would forgo humiliating Choko in front of all these people.

It was strange though that this girl should be acting this way. If Choko had made it this far then she should have been used to tough fighters and big crowds.

The referee signaled the start which stopped Shampoo's thoughts along that line. She came in quick and lashed out with powerful punches. Choko did what she could to absorb the attacks but the punches were too strong to hold off for long. Shampoo kept up the tempo, herding Choko into a position to end this quick.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be starting the boys sixteen through eighteen division!"

Shampoo ignored the overhead announcement like she had in her first fight. Just one more move and she'd have Choko where she wanted her.

"Rinji Kimio, Ranma Saotome, please report to section 6 on the floor."

Shampoo whipped her head around so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. Ranma was here?!

A hard punch to her face brought her back to the reality that she was still in the middle of a fight. Shampoo staggered a step before catching herself and whipped back to face Choko. She noticed immediately that Choko's stance was far tighter than it was at the beginning and that she was already coming in for a follow up.

Shampoo lost whatever pity she had for Choko.

The crowd that was watching the fight winced as Shampoo showed just how displeased she was at being duped into lowering her guard. Once she was done, the referee nervously raised Shampoo's arm to declare her the victor. Shampoo then stomped off the floor to let the paramedics deal with the barely conscious and twitching form of Choko.

When Shampoo made it back to the waiting area, she found Natsume waiting for her and looking displeased. "I'm not above making sure my opponents are utterly beaten, but don't you think you went a little too far on her?"

Still smarting from the hit to her face, Shampoo wasn't in the mood to get into a debate on how to deal with one's opposition. She glared at Natsume as she pushed past her and took a seat on one of the benches. The girls sitting closest to her were sure to give her a wide berth.

"Fine," Natsume said. "I guess I'll know how to deal with you once we meet out there."

"Saika Umeki, Natsume Tendo, please report to section 3 on the floor."

Natsume gave one last withering look towards Shampoo then headed out on the floor. Shampoo didn't even notice.

Further down the bench, a brunette thought, 'And here my Dad thinks _I'm_ ruthless.' Figuring that she'd deal with one or the other later, she got up from her seat after hearing her name called a moment later. She walked out to her assigned section, all the while idly twirling her chopsticks in her hand.

Once Shampoo had time to cool off, she conceded to herself that she didn't have to take things as far as she did in her last fight. Shampoo could appreciate a little trickery in someone's strategy. She had done it herself on numerous occasions. It's just that she had considered taking it easy on Choko and when the tables had been turned, however briefly, it had soured the good deed she had planned. It reminded her too much of the time when a certain redhead had casually knocked her off the village challenge log. Certainly, Ranma wasn't above deviousness in his fights...

Ranma!

Shampoo bolted out of her seat, nearly scaring the life out of the others around her, and scanned the floor for her love. After several seconds she couldn't find anyone with a pigtail or red Chinese clothing.

"Winner is, Ranma Saotome!"

Shampoo zipped her gaze over to the far side of the arena floor where the announcement had come from. There she saw a boy her age having his hand raised by the official. However, it certainly was not the Ranma that she knew. The boy wore camouflage pants, a sleeveless black shirt with green straps, similar to a backpack's that were wrapped around his arms and shoulders and a white headband around his head. Once the referee was done with the congratulations, the boy walked over to the boys' waiting area located across the floor from the girls'.

Two coincidences a day was two too many in Shampoo's book. This boy had to have a connection with her Ranma in Nerima. She was about to head over there and confront him but didn't get far as she almost bumped into Natsume on her way back from her match.

"Hey, watch it!" Natsume snapped.

"Sorry," Shampoo absently replied. She moved to go around Natsume but was stopped again when the other girl grabbed her arm. "What you want?!" she screeched as she ripped her arm from Natsume's grip.

Not wanting a brawl to start before the match, Natsume forced herself to keep calm. "The third round is about to start. You and I are going to face each other soon." 'And how I relish putting you in your place,' she added privately.

Shampoo made a disgusted noise and waved her off. "Have no time for silly match. Need to deal with something now."

"So you forfeit then? Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"What mean by that?" Shampoo said in low and dangerous tones.

Natsume crossed her arms and regarded Shampoo coolly. "Just that I have you begged as the type to run off as soon as someone better comes along. Typical from a bully."

Shampoo crossed her arms as well and humphed. "Shampoo no care what you think other than you wrong that you better than me."

"Then prove it. We're up next."

Shampoo grimaced but not because of having to face the obnoxious girl. If she got into a fight then she might miss interrogating the other Ranma. She glanced over to where he was still waiting for his next match, oblivious to the happenings going on across from him.

Natsume followed Shampoo's gaze and spotted the boy in the camouflage pants. "Boyfriend? Is this why you're acting all moody?"

"No," Shampoo said, refusing to get riled at the backhanded comment. "But still mean trouble."

Now Natsume was equally confused as well as mad at Shampoo's behavior. "You are weird."

"Natsume Tendo, Shampoo, please report to section 2 on the floor."

Shampoo gave one last look to the other Ranma before settling back on Natsume who was also looking at her expectantly.

"Shampoo only need few minutes to get this over with."

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing."

Without another word, both combatants headed out to the floor and took up positions next to the waiting referee. Shampoo produced her chúi while Natsume unhooked her rug beater from behind her back.

"Begin!" called the referee.

Neither Shampoo or Natsume wasted any time. Both came in, leading with their respective weapons. Shampoo struck out first with a two hit combination from her chúi which Natsume parried with alternating ends of her rug beater. Natsume immediately followed up with a swing towards Shampoo's open midsection but the opening closed abruptly when Shampoo countered with a downward strike of her own weapon. As soon as the beater end of Natsume's weapon hit the floor, Shampoo stomped on it to keep it from moving then used the same chúi that had just been used to block to swing upwards towards Natsume's chin. Natsume turned her head just in time to miss the attack by mere millimeters and strained with all her might to lift her rub beater off the floor and fling Shampoo into the air.

Shampoo turned her impromptu flight into a back flip, landed then hopped back into the air. She crossed her arms and dove face first towards Natsume. When she was in range she lashed out in a vicious reverse scissor strike aimed at her opponent's head. Natsume quickly tucked and rolled forward, under and away from Shampoo. Shampoo was just as quick to tuck and roll herself after her missed attempt and sprang back to her feet. Instinctively, she raised one of her chúi to stop a blow meant for her own head from Natsume's rug beater. Shampoo shoved the weapon away from herself and both fighters backed up to reassess the situation.

'This is going to take more than a few minutes,' was the simultaneous thoughts of both girls.

Short reprieve over, both girls came charging back in. Each would thrust, parry, strike, dodge and counter with neither gaining a straight advantage. Shampoo had two weapons to Natsume's one but Natsume's rug beater was longer which helped keep Shampoo from getting too close and using her superior strength. Despite that, both fighters were able to slip in attacks with kicks and elbows. The damage caused was minor but for a prolonged fight, as it was turning out to be, the cosmetic hits would add up and could potentially swing the battle towards whoever had the greatest endurance.

Such thoughts were at the back of Natsume's mind as she continued to find openings even as openings were being found on her. Natsume considered herself fairly tough but she knew from years of experience that one good hit from this foe and she'd be in trouble. What was even more frustrating was that she couldn't charge her weapon with cold chi too often, like she normally would, since it would drain her too fast in this type of fight. She just couldn't predict when one of her blows would connect past Shampoo's chúi making one of her best advantages against opponents worthless. To add to it all, she was being too pressed to be able to come up with a better strategy. She was working off ingrained reflexes to carry her through and if an opportunity didn't present itself soon, then she was looking towards defeat.

If Natsume could only peer into Shampoo's mind, she would have been surprised at how different Shampoo was taking this encounter. For Shampoo, all thoughts of the other Ranma were long gone. Instead, she felt exhilarated. Finally, she had found a challenge that was pushing her past boundaries that hadn't been tested in too long a time. She hadn't felt this way since winning the annual tournament back home, before her life had changed beyond anything she could ever imagine. Natsume was everything she had been looking for in an opponent, matching Shampoo blow for blow, giving as well as receiving. She had never been able to find this type of satisfaction with the regulars in Nerima, not even the fight with Ukyo that had started this whole undertaking. Shampoo knew now without a doubt, that her sacrifice these past weeks had paid off. She had finally reclaimed her edge.

As well and good as it was to make this revelation, Shampoo still needed to end this fight. She feinted an attack to Natsume's head with her chúi then snapped out a side kick aimed at Natsume's abdomen. As she hoped, Natsume jumped straight up to avoid the kick and was already readying an overhead blow with her rug beater. Before Natsume could bring her weapon down, Shampoo suddenly jumped off the leg that hadn't been used for her kick and plowed headfirst into Natsume's descending stomach. Completely taken off guard and fighting for breath, Natsume was helpless as, still in the air, Shampoo grabbed her gi, twisted and threw her down to the mats. Somehow, Natsume was able to keep her wits about her to manage a roll that helped cushion what would have been a nasty fall.

Warning senses that had saved her through countless battles forced Natsume to raise her rug beater up to block Shampoo's descending kick. Through sheer luck, Natsume felt one of the loops on the beater end of her weapon slip through Shampoo's foot. Without thought, Natsume swung her weapon to bring it and Shampoo down hard on the mat. The combined total of the last few seconds finally caught up to her and Natsume spent the next few seconds heaving for air.

It might not be enough time however, as Shampoo kicked out of the confines of the rug beater. Luckily for Natsume's recover time, Shampoo struggled to make it to her feet. Still, that meant she couldn't indulge in anymore downtime. Using her rug beater as a crutch, she made it back to her feet, just as Shampoo made it back to hers.

Shampoo fought off the last of the grogginess that had resulted from her impact with the arena floor. She had seriously thought that that last exchange would have ended the fight; it nearly had, for her. Natsume was proving to be just as stubborn to take down as Ukyo had been. She could feel the aches and pains accumulated so far starting to affect her movements. She had to get this fight over with now.

Shampoo rushed in and when she was close enough, jumped and spun her body quickly like a helicopter blade, extending her arms and chúi out as far as they could go. The unconventional and bizarre attack was something Natsume had never seen before and she was too tired to move out of its way. Natsume's attempt to block Shampoo's first revolution knocked her rug beater away from its guard position which allowed the next pass to crash into her side, between her ribs and hip bone. Natsume cried out in shock and pain as she landed on the mats.

Shampoo landed a few steps away a second later. The dizziness was too much for her to keep upright and she fell on her rear. She let her mind go blank until the dizzy spell passed. Shampoo then wobbly made it to her feet and noticed Natsume close by. The other girl was definitely in pain as she was grimacing and clutching her side. However, despite all that, it looked like Natsume was trying to shut it all out and get back into the fight.

Shampoo had a decision to make. She could throw one of her chúi and knock Natsume out or use her Festive Mountain Gong to finish in spectacular style. However, either choice was extremely distasteful, especially the last one. Shampoo had had opportunities to use her new special attack throughout the fight but held herself off. She had wanted a straight challenge and she had gotten it. Special moves would have ruined the whole experience.

Besides, even after getting off on the wrong foot, Shampoo had gained a healthy respect for her opponent. It was more than she had ever given to another woman fighter outside of her tribe. So, Shampoo would do the proper thing to end this. She began walking over to Natsume.

Natsume, to put it simply, felt like shit. She couldn't be sure but she had a suspicion that one of her ribs were broken. She didn't think her leg would support her, considering she even made it to her feet, with the way it was throbbing. The only positive that she could come up with was that she still had a hold of her rug beater. She had no idea what she was going to do with it in the shape she was in but it was reassuring for it to be there.

That's when she felt Shampoo standing above her.

Natsume looked up and saw Shampoo raise one of her chúi. Natsume rarely felt fear, especially when she had a younger sister to take care of, but that one emotion encompassed her entire being at that moment.

'She's going to kill me!'

Desperation was an incredible motivator, especially when one was confronted by a life or death situation. All the agony that Natsume felt washed away to be replaced by an adrenaline rush that she could never remember feeling before. She gripped her rug beater and channeled it with as much of her chi as she could manage.

"NO!"

Natsume screamed her defiance and swung her weapon to unleashed her part of an attack that Kurumi and herself had only just accomplished days before. However, this time she activated it by herself.

Shampoo was caught point blank by the surge of chi. The force of it lifted her clear off the ground and carried her several feet away. Bits of her clothing were shredded as she was pelted by a cold more intense than she had ever felt in her entire life. Shampoo didn't even feel herself land, only a cold that seeped so deep that it had to have touched her soul. All her consciousness was bent on removing the cold, nothing else.

Natsume collapsed from the drain that her last attack caused on her but hung on to her consciousness. And it was her last attack. She had nothing more to give. If Shampoo somehow got to her feet and wanted to finish her off then there was nothing Natsume could do to stop her.

"That's it! That's enough!"

It never came to that as the referee was finally fed up with watching these two kids beat the living daylights out of each other. And from the looks of their conditions, it wasn't that far off a conclusion. The Chinese girl was huddled on the ground with most of the front of her clothing blown away. The girl was shivering so violently that the referee was afraid that she'd tear every muscle in her body. The other girl, the Japanese one, had a vacant look in her eyes, not to mention the dark bruise that was peeking out from under her gi top. Judging by what she saw, the referee could tell that it must cover the entire side of the Japanese girl's body from under her breast to at least past her hip.

"Get these two to the medial area, now!"

The medial team were already in motion. The Chinese one they wrapped up in several layers of blankets while the Japanese one was examined to see how best to move her. Soon, both girls were placed on gurneys and wheeled away.

* * *

In the medical ward of the Amori arena, Shampoo finally woke up. The first thing that she noticed was that her body felt completely numb. None of the bitter cold that she had felt earlier was present. The next thing that came to her attention was that she was lying down. Lastly, she became aware of a mountain of white cloth in front of her gaze, making it hard to look around. She tried moving her head to the side but it proved difficult for some reason. As more awareness crept back into her, Shampoo began struggling to remove whatever it was that was keeping her down.

"Hold on there, miss," came a voice to her right. Shampoo moved her gaze in the direction that the voice came from. A woman in a white doctor's outfit came into view. "Don't try to move. Just relax. You're in the medical ward. We've got you wrapped up in just about every blanket we could find. Your body temperature was dangerously low for a while there. This is the first time you've been aware for over an hour."

Shampoo took the doctor's advice and quit squirming. "Who won?" she got out in a cracked voice.

The doctor sighed and shook her head while mumbling about the idiotic priorities these fighters had. "I didn't catch her name but the other girl you fought won. I'm sorry. It was decided that since she was more coherent at the end of the fight that she would move on. However, they postponed the finals since she wasn't in much better shape than you. I don't have the details on her injuries but from what I overheard she has quite the bruise from where you hit her."

Shampoo had stopped listening the moment she heard that she had lost. Lost? To a Tendo? How could that be? She had Natsume beaten! She had been about to end it when the whole world had turned into Hell. And not the fiery Hell that she had heard about but the iciest pit that ever existed. The very memory of that moment made Shampoo shiver. Once the convulsion passed however, the more recent news made her do something very different.

The doctor saw Shampoo shake and quickly checked her monitor. It displayed back that her temperature was slightly above normal. Possibly a fever. Wait, now it was showing a higher temperature and was steadily increasing. In fact, the doctor felt the area around herself getting noticeably warmer. Did the maintenance guys turn the heat up?

That's when her attention was drawn to Shampoo's lying form and the manifested blue aura surrounding the bed. The light was getting brighter and the doctor could literally feel it expanding towards her.

"Hey! Calm down! It's only one loss! You'll have plenty more chances to win!"

The desperate pleading of the doctor only managed to ignite Shampoo's anger even further. With a colossal flexing of her muscles, Shampoo ripped away the blankets entangling her and jumped out of the bed. She didn't even notice that her top had been replaced by the very hoodie that she had obtained earlier that night.

"I kill."

The doctor wisely didn't try to stop Shampoo from leaving the medical ward. She could only hope that the person Shampoo was looking for recovered just as fast as Shampoo apparently did. It looked like she'd be getting overtime tonight.

* * *

By the time Shampoo reached the arena, most of her anger had been replaced by weariness. She just wasn't well enough to maintain her battle aura for long periods of time. In fact, she could even feel a chill creeping back into her body. She had to sit down for a while to recoup before looking for Natsume again.

Shampoo slowly made her way to the section where the fighters were allowed to sit while waiting for their devision to begin or had already ended. The people who recognized her either stepped out of her way or tried to congratulate her on a well fought but unfortunate loss. Shampoo was too tired to keep them at bay so she just waved or nodded her head to at least acknowledge them. She finally made it to a seat and plopped down. She then began concentrating to begin regulating her body's energy and help regain some of her pep.

"Ladies and gentleman! We apologize for the delay but we will now begin the final round of the sixteen through eighteen women's devision. Will Nastume Tendo and Kaori Daikoku please report to the floor."

The announcement shocked Shampoo out of her concentration. She leaned forward and, sure enough, Natsume was making her way onto the floor. However, it looked like she was far from the top of her game. She was noticeably limping and even from here, Shampoo could see dark bags under her eyes. It appeared that utter determination was the only thing keeping her going, made apparent by the stubborn look on her face.

Shampoo shook her head and leaned back into her chair. The anger that had brought her out here was gone now. How could she stay angry when someone could take a beating and still go on battling, no matter the odds? Ranma came to mind and despite herself, Shampoo smiled and privately wished Nastume luck.

Her smiled disappeared though as a new thought forced its way to her attention. Something that would need to be dealt with and soon. Shampoo was a Joketsuzoku and there were very specific laws on what happened when a Joketsuzoku lost a fight with an outsider female.

The Kiss of Death. A pledge for a Joketsuzoku to give to an outsider female upon defeat and chase her to the ends of the Earth and kill her.

For the first time in her life, Shampoo hated that law. She had used it before without a care but now she was in a position where she did not want to follow it.

During her life as a Joketsuzoku, Shampoo had given out two Kisses of Death. The first had been to Ranma when he had defeated Shampoo in his cursed female form. At that time, Shampoo had felt humiliated at how Ranma had effortlessly beat her, in front of the entire village, right after she had officially won the annual tournament. It was such a blow to her pride that Shampoo was eager to give the Kiss of Death and slay the infuriating redhead as soon as possible. Of course, Ranma had proven that when his life was at stake that he could pull every trick out of the book to keep ahead and stay alive. It wasn't until Shampoo had tracked and cornered him in Japan that she had finally had the chance to put an end to the chase. That had been before she even knew that the girl that she had been trying to kill was the same boy that she was trying to marry.

Which lead right into the second Kiss of Death. Male Ranma had beaten her when she had gotten to Japan and she had pledge herself to marry him, just as the law said. However, another girl kept getting in her way of doing that, Akane Tendo. In an attempt to get Akane to back off, Shampoo had given her the Kiss of Death as well. Akane had interpreted it as a challenge and Shampoo had used the opportunity to remove Akane's memory of Ranma. It was suppose to be a merciful way to get Akane out of the way so that she wouldn't have to be killed. It failed, as Akane somehow was able to remember Ranma anyway. It was an issue that still hadn't been worked out yet, one that Shampoo wasn't sure how to get out of besides trying to take any chance she could come across to get Akane out of the fiancée running for good.

Now this. The officials had pronounced Natsume the winner. That meant Shampoo was required by her own law to give the Kiss of Death and kill Natsume without delay. However, unlike the previous times, Shampoo felt too much respect for the person that defeated her. Natsume had proven through battle that she was a worthy opponent, someone that Shampoo wished she had met under better circumstances. Even though Shampoo was still bitter about the loss, especially that last sucker attack, it just didn't feel right to have to kill such a promising warrior. It would be such a waste.

'What am I going to do?' Shampoo kept repeating to herself.

"Um, excuse me."

Shampoo's thoughts were interrupted by a timid voice next to her. She turned her head and saw a girl a few years younger than herself standing above her. The girl had short dark brown hair tied up in a red ribbon and wore a sailor schoolgirl outfit. She looked nervous, made all the more obvious by the way she was ringing her hands together in front of her chest.

"I'm, uh, I am. That is, um," the girl stuttered.

Annoyed that her internal dilemma had been derailed, Shampoo said testily, "What want?"

"Oh! Sorry! My name's Kurumi. I'm Natsume's sister. You know, the one you had a fight with? Uh, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

It wasn't the best time but Shampoo decided she needed a distraction. Shrugging she said, "Sure."

"Thanks!" Luckily, there was an empty seat next to Shampoo which Kurumi was quick to sit into. "First, I wanted to say that you were awesome out there! It's been a while since I've seen anyone give my sister a fight like that."

"Thanks," Shampoo responded dryly.

"I really thought you were going to win, actually. I didn't think my sister had anything left until that last second there. It surprised me since she just learned that attack a few days ago and couldn't do it without my help."

Shampoo shivered involuntarily at the memory. She was beginning to wonder if she'd ever get over that experience.

Kurumi noticed Shampoo's body shuddering. "Are you alright?"

Shampoo grimace at appearing weak, even to someone she just met. "Sister's attack not feel good." That was an understatement.

Kurumi looked indecisive about something. Finally, she asked, "Can I ask you a question? It's the real reason I came over here."

"What?"

"Um, when you were standing over my sister there at the end, and you had your weapon up, where you planning to really hurt her?"

Shampoo frowned and looked straight into Kurumi's eyes. The intensity frightened her and unconsciously she began reaching for the ribbon in her hair.

"No."

"No?"

Shampoo settled into her seat a little more deeply and gained a far off look in her eyes, reliving that moment. "Shampoo was going to stop when had weapon against sister's head. Would have been mock death. It sign that Shampoo win but show respect to good fighter and let live. Had chance to beat sister without hurting her more."

Kurumi believed her. Shampoo didn't have eyes that lied. "Oh, that's a relief. It's too bad she took it the wrong way." Kurumi smiled happily. It was nice to see that this Shampoo was a good person. The gossip from the girls in the waiting area had made her sound like a real monster.

Shampoo still looked chilled, given the way that she was clutching at her hoodie. Making a decision, Kurumi undid the tie to the ribbon in her hair. She whipped it out and then around Shampoo's form.

Shampoo immediately became alarmed. "What you doing?!"

"Don't worry," Kurumi soothed. "I'm going to help counter my sister's technique."

Before Shampoo could protest further, she felt a calm and gentle warmth spreading away from the ribbon and into her body. It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Slowly, the cold that had persisted throughout her being began to fade away. After a full minute, Shampoo no longer felt the affects of Natsume's attack.

Kurumi unfurled her ribbon and tied it back into her hair. "How do you feel?"

'Pretty good,' was Shampoo's first thought. Instead, she said, "Feel okay. Thank you. But now feel too hot." She began removing the hoodie off herself, only to discover that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Aiyah!" Quickly, she put it back on and gained a different kind of heat from the unintentional flashing.

Kurumi giggled at the blush Shampoo had on her face and glanced out to the arena floor. Abruptly, her good cheer died. "Oh, dear."

"What?" Curious, Shampoo looked out to the floor herself. It quickly became apparent what had caused Kurumi's reaction.

Natsume wasn't doing well at all in her fight against Kaori. She was using heavily defensive tactics, most of it favoring her wounded side. Kaori was definitely aware of this and was tossing chopsticks at will at Natsume's numerous openings. Little by little, Kaori was wearing her down. It was only a matter of time before Kaori finished Natsume off.

"I told her to wait longer before she fought again," Kurumi said, heavy with worry. "She insisted that she'd be fine and could win the tournament, even though I told her that we didn't need the prize money that badly."

"Martial Arts Take-Out," Shampoo said.

"What was that?"

Shampoo nodded towards Kaori. "Is fighting style that Natsume fighting against. Shampoo know this because great-grandmother teach me after open restaurant. Help with deliveries and keep in shape while work." Shampoo made a disgusted noise. "If Shampoo down there, would wipe floor with her. Know all stupid tricks."

Down on the floor, those stupid tricks were more than enough to overwhelm Natsume. Finally, Kaori had the opening she had been waiting for. She threw a pair of chopsticks that Natsume was too tired to dodge which hit her in the side were she had been struck by Shampoo's chúi. Natsume went down on one knee, clutching her aggravated wound. Kaori then held up a bowl of noodles that she had been carrying the entire fight, dipped another set of chopsticks into it then whipped out a long strand of noodles. She looped the noodles around Natsume like a lasso and tightened them until Natsume's arms were pinned to her body. Helpless, Natsume could do nothing as Kaori ran up to her and held a pair of chopsticks to her throat.

"Winner is, Kaori Daikoku!"

"Bummer," Kurumi said dejectedly.

Shampoo merely shook her head.

"Well, I better go down and see if she's alright." Kurumi's tone indicated that she wasn't too optimistic of that being true. She stood up and regarded Shampoo. "Um, do you want to come? You could explain to her what really happened earlier."

'Among other things I need to do,' Shampoo thought gloomily. "Sure. We go."

* * *

A few minutes later, they found Natsume in the medical ward being attended by the staff. Natsume was letting them fuss over her but it was more than apparent that she was not in a good mood. Every few seconds she would wince or gasp from being prodded by the medical team and shoot icy glares at anyone she thought was being clumsy. Which, at the moment, appeared to be everyone.

Kurumi walked to the end of the bed that Natsume was laying in and a gave tiny wave. "Hi, sister. Sorry about your loss."

Natsume closed her eyes in shame and when she opened them back up she noticed someone else just behind Kurumi. Someone she really didn't want to see. "What is she doing here?" she asked suspiciously.

Shampoo walked up to the bed and gave Natsume the once over. "Should have won fight," she said abruptly. "Girl was way beneath you."

"Well, excuse me, but I wasn't working at my best. You took care of that with your little stunt."

The staff around the bed were getting nervous with the increasing hostility. One of them walked up to Shampoo. "There will be no fighting here. If you're going to cause trouble, we have to ask you to leave."

"Whoa! Whoa!" Kurumi yelled while waving her arms in the air to gain everyone's attention. "You've got it all wrong! Shampoo's not going to cause trouble. It was a big misunderstanding."

"What are you talking about, Kurumi?" Natsume asked in confusion.

While Kurumi tried to come up with an answer, Shampoo began herding the staff away. "Shoo! Shoo! You all stink at this. You making things worse!"

Indignant, another staff member spoke up, "This is our job, young lady."

"No more. You suck. Move." Shampoo "guided" the staff member out of the bed area with her arm and stared down the rest.

"Fine, but we're coming back with security! We'll make it so you never step in this building again."

Shampoo waved off the threat. "Fine. Tournament no fun anyway." Without another word, Shampoo set up a chair next to Natsume and began to examine her new patient. The staff all glared but moved on to deal with other fighters.

Natsume was understandably confused. "What are you up to?"

Instead of answering the question, Shampoo said, "Need to lift up outfit to see better."

"Like I trust you not to try anything!"

"Sis, it's alright," Kurumi said from the other side of the bed. "Shampoo wasn't going to hurt you at the end there. She wanted to do some type of ritual-"

"Mock death," Shampoo interrupted.

"Right, that. She was going to stop before she hit you. That way she could show she won and no one would get hurt anymore."

Natsume didn't look convinced. She turned back to Shampoo. "Didn't look that way to me. You were more that willing to flatten me earlier."

Shampoo crossed her arms and gave a put upon expression. "Would believe that Shampoo change mind? Was best fight Shampoo have in long time. Thought it be nice do that than smack around more. Now lift shirt. Wasting time."

"What makes you think you can help me?"

"Have training as healer. Know how to handle battle wounds." Fed up with trying to explain herself, Shampoo reach forward and carefully pushed up Natsume's gi. Nastume didn't stop her but looked uncertain all the same. Shampoo then spent a few moments inspecting the large black and blue spot that was covering Natsume's abdomen from under her breast to past her hip. Fingers that could crush rock were gentle in prodding the tender area. Finally, Shampoo sat up and gave her diagnostic. "Nothing broken, just swollen. Would know if bones break when I hit you and didn't feel that."

Shampoo reached into her hair and pulled out a yellow bottle. She opened it and squirted a large glop of white lotion onto her palm. "This help with swelling and numb pain. It not make heal faster but it keep from getting worse." Explanation over, Shampoo slowly and tenderly spread the lotion over the entire bruise. Once she was satisfied with her work, she but the lotion back into her hair and grabbed some bandages and an ice pack that the staff had left nearby. "Kurumi need help Shampoo lift sister. Ready?"

With Kurumi's help, Shampoo was able to wrap up the ice pack over the bruise. Once they were finished they lowered Natsume down on the bed again. "Rest of body will heal on own. Nothing too serious."

"Thank you, I guess," was all Natsume could think to say. This Shampoo was nothing like the one she had fought earlier. It was as if a twin Shampoo, with a totally different personality, had switched places with the merciless warrior from only a few hours before. Natsume was unsure how to react to her now.

"Welcome. Should not take long to get better. Body in good shape."

"What about you?" With her injuries more or less dealt with, Natsume was now noticing that Shampoo didn't appear too bad off. "You're moving around pretty good for someone that got hit full blast from my attack."

"I helped with that!" Kurumi happily piped in.

"Yes, sister help," Shampoo seconded. "Should know that it lucky shot. Not fall for it again."

"No, I don't believe you would," Natsume agreed.

"Well, that's that!" Kurumi certainly enjoyed that things were going smoothly. "What are you going to do now, Shampoo?"

Shampoo leaned back into her chair and mulled that over. Eventually, she answered, "Need to return home now. Training over and great-grandmother need know what happen." 'And I need to explain to her my decision,' Shampoo thought. "What you two do?"

"I need to finish healing up then we need to find a way to make some money," Nastume said tiredly. "Since I didn't win here, Kurumi and I won't have enough to get through the month."

Shampoo looked concerned. "Not have a home? Parents?"

"Unfortunately, no," Kurumi said, downcast. "We've been traveling on our own since we were little, looking for our father. We enter tournaments like this to get by and hope to meet up with him again."

Shampoo felt herself tearing up at the tragic story. "Is sad. Who father?"

"Soun Tendo," Nastume answered wistfully.

Shampoo facefaulted out of her chair.

"Uh, are you alright?" Kurumi asked, concerned.

Shampoo picked herself up and looked over the two girls in front of her. She knew that they were Tendos but she _never_ would have thought that they were directly related to that sobbing excuse of a man. Even Mousse was less pathetic. Tentatively, she asked, "How know this?"

"Here," said Natsume as she handed over a well worn picture.

Shampoo took the picture and saw much younger versions of Natsume and Kurumi posing for the off screen camera. However, much of the foreground of the picture was taken up by the back of a dirty brown gi. The gi had writing on but it was so blurry and poorly written that Shampoo couldn't make it out. "How you know this Soun Tendo?"

"Turn it over."

Shampoo did so and found more of the same poor writing. This time though, she could make some of it out and at the end of the writing was a signature. Soun Tendo.

"Our father gave us that and said that one day, when we grew up to be strong, that we would inherit the Anything-Goes School of Martial Arts. It's been our dream ever since to become as strong as we could so that when we met him again, we'd make him proud."

Shampoo couldn't believe what she was hearing. It must be a cruel joke played on these girls. However, so far everything they said matched up. Unbelievable, but it could be that Soun had somehow had more daughters out of wedlock. Who knew he had it in him?

Shampoo shakily handed back the photo back to Natsume. Should she tell them? If she did then they'd want her to take them to him and then have their hopes dashed to a thousand pieces once they figured out that the father they wanted to find was a spineless wimp. It seemed too heartless to consider.

However, that meant that Nastume and Kurumi would wander aimlessly, never knowing that they had met someone that could bring their journey to an end. Shampoo finally decided that it was their right to know, even if it would crush their dreams. It seemed the lesser of two evils, but not by much.

"Um, Shampoo, ah, know a Soun Tendo."

The sisters were practically in her face after her statement. "REALLY?!"

Backing away to gain some space, Shampoo continued, "Yes. Live in Nerima, at Tendo home. That where Shampoo live."

Natsume and Kurumi looked at each other in shock then back at Shampoo. "You have to take us there!"

"Sure. Was going to head back tomorrow. That where my husband live too."

Neither of the girls heard that last part. Instead, they reached forward and grabbed Shampoo into a tremendous group hug, all the while crying and thanking her for making their long quest come to an end.

During the jubilation, Shampoo could only think of one thing. 'Things are going to get interesting when I get back.'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

For the last few days, Akane Tendo wasn't sure what to make of Ranma's behavior. He had been slightly more attentive when at school and was constantly bugging his dad about something. However, the oddest part was when grandfather Happosai was around. Usually, Ranma was constantly on guard and suspicious whenever Happosai entered the room; understandable since Ranma was one of the grandmaster's favorite targets for mischief. However, lately, Ranma had a look on his face while Happosai was around that Akane couldn't really put into words. The best she could come up with was that Ranma looked...thoughtful. He seemed to be studying Happosai, for what reason Akane could only guess. Whatever the case, it was all a bit unnerving and Akane was secretly glad when one of them did something to anger the other which ultimately lead into one of their on going battles. Like right now.

Ranma was currently in his girl form and was chasing Happosai all over the yard for the latest offense. Happosai was keeping just out of Ranma's reach while making obscene faces and comments about how ungrateful Ranma was being.

Just another typical day at the Tendo compound.

Eventually, the battle took them away from the house and into the streets. Akane could hear their cries dwindling the farther they got. Grateful that she hadn't been involved this time, Akane sat down at the family table where Nabiki was reading a manga and snacking on some chips. Sighing, Akane said to her, "Have you noticed anything weird with Ranma, lately?"

Nabiki didn't look up from her reading but answered, "Define 'weird,' Akane. That word is too complicated when speaking about Ranma."

Akane took a few seconds to think about that. "I'm not sure. It's just that he's been acting differently at school. He was asking the gym teacher yesterday of any activities that were coming up. He also was taking notes in class for a few minutes before falling asleep like he usually does."

Nabiki shrugged and said through a mouthful of chips, "Dunno, Akane. Maybe his dad was pestering him to do better at school. I've seen Ranma and him talking more often."

Akane didn't think that was the case. Whenever Akane overheard Ranma and Genma talking lately, it seemed to be focused on what happened during the infamous training trip they had taken before coming to live here. She couldn't recall a time when school had ever been mentioned.

"I don't see why you're so worked up about this, Akane," Nabiki continued to say. "So what if the lug is doing more at school. About time really, if he expects to move on."

"I suppose," Akane reluctantly agreed.

"Jees, lighten up, sis. Look at it this way. Hopefully, it will keep Ranma out of trouble more often."

"You're right about that, at least. You know, besides from Ranma's and grandfather's fights, it's been pretty quiet around here."

That's when a section of the compound wall exploded inward.

"Nihao!"

"Good going, Akane," Nabiki groused.

"I deserved that," Akane whimpered. She then buried her head in her hands and tried not to cry at her fate.

The noise attracted Kasumi, who came out of the kitchen from preparing lunch. She saw the unmistakable form of Shampoo walking towards them, followed by two other girls that she hadn't seen before. Being the dutiful host of the house, Kasumi said, "Hello Shampoo. It's nice to see you again. I don't think I've seen you around. What have you been up to, lately?"

"Been training!" Shampoo answered happily when she reached Kasumi. "Where Ranma?"

"Oh, I think I heard Ranma leave with grandfather Happosai not too long ago. You just missed them."

"Aiyah," Shampoo sighed. She had been so looking forward to seeing him again too.

Kasumi looked past Shampoo, to the new girls standing behind her. They looked anxious and were looking around as if inspecting the place. "Who are your new friends?"

"Aiyah! Shampoo forget!"

"Somehow, I don't think that's an uncommon occurrence," Nabiki muttered to Akane. Akane did her best not to snicker and failed miserably.

Unknowing of the comments directed at her, Shampoo was introducing the two people she had brought with her. "This Natsume and Kurumi. They Tendos too! They looking for father."

"Excuse me?" Kasumi asked, confused. They didn't look like any family members that she had ever seen.

Natsume stepped up and bowed low to Kasumi. Kurumi did likewise. Natsume then said, "Yes, we are looking for our father, Soun Tendo. We met Shampoo on our travels and she said that we could find him here. May we see him?" The eager look in her eyes was all too plain to see.

Silence was the only answer she got. Kasumi, Nabiki and Akane all gaped at her in various states of shock. A full minute went by with no one saying anything. Finally, Shampoo became concerned and waved her hand in front of Kasumi's face to get a reaction.

"Kasumi not feeling well? Need to lie down? Hello?"

Shampoo's prodding brought Kasumi out of her rigid state. Composing herself as best she could, she said, "I'm sorry. Who did you say your father was again?"

"Soun Tendo," Natsume answered back.

"But that's impossible!" That came from Akane who shot up from her seat. "He's _our_ father!"

Nabiki was next to react. She got up as well and walked up next to Natsume. "Do you have proof of this?"

Natsume produced her picture of herself, Kurumi and the brown gi in the foreground. Nabiki took it and looked it over. She turned it around and noticed the signature, "Soun Tendo."

"Our father gave us that and said that we should come looking for him once we were old enough," Natsume explained.

Nabiki looked skeptical. "How do you know that this is the same Soun Tendo that lives here?"

Kurumi answered this time. "Because he said that when we met him that we would continue on the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts." She pointed towards the dojo. "This is the place, right?"

"Yes," Nabiki answered, reluctantly.

Akane stalked forward and grabbed the photo out of Nabiki's hand. "Let me see that!" She looked it over and saw the signature herself. Anger building up within and just a touch frightened, Akane stuttered, "But, but that would mean...that Daddy...had..."

"Had kids out of wedlock," Nabiki finished for her.

"Oh, my," was Kasumi's response.

Natsume quickly took the picture back before it ended up ripped. Once it was secure back in her grasp, she said, "I'm sorry that this is such a shock. If we could meet Soun Tendo, we can get this all cleared up."

"Well, father's not in right now," Kasumi spoke up. Thoroughly uncomfortable with the revaluation that her father might have had daughters without her mother, Kasumi none the less kept her composure. "He left with Mr. Saotome a while ago. I'm not sure when he'll be back."

Actually, Soun and Genma had skipped out when they had seen the situation between Ranma and Happosai escalating earlier. They were now drinking away their afternoon, waiting for a better time to be at home.

None of that mattered to Kasumi though. She was in charge of the house while her father was away and she wasn't being a very good hostess at the moment. Deciding that standing around was not very polite, she offered, "Why don't we move to the dining table? We can wait for father to return there. I'll get some refreshments for you if you'd like."

That sounded like a great idea to Kurumi. "Yes, please!"

"We would like that," Natsume agreed.

"Can't stay," Shampoo said remorsefully. "Need to go see great-grandmother."

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at Shampoo as if she had just appeared out of thin air. During all the fuss, each one of them had completely forgotten about her.

"That's too bad," Kurumi said. "Will we be seeing you again?"

"Yes. Shampoo work at restaurant close by. Called Cat Café. Come by soon, will give special deal!"

"Yay!" Food was always a good thing to Kurumi. She lunged forward and gave Shampoo a hug in gratitude. "Thanks for all you help! We'll come see you soon!"

Natsume bowed to Shampoo to show her own gratitude. "Thank you for bringing us here. Once we get settled, Kurumi and I will be sure to stop by."

"Is welcome!" Feeling good about herself, Shampoo waved good-bye to the sisters then bounded away.

Akane watched Shampoo go in suspicion. "Shampoo helping others besides herself?"

"Who knew?" Nabiki drawled.

* * *

Despite Akane's misgivings, Shampoo was sincere in her feelings for helping out Natsume and Kurumi. As Shampoo made her way back to the Cat Café, she hoped things worked out for them. She was looking forward to putting together some type of schedule for meeting them on a regular basis. It would be nice to have people around her age that she was on good terms with close by. Too many were caught up in the ongoing drama of Ranma's life which put a strain on whatever relationship could be made. At best, Shampoo had made temporary alliances with others to reach a common goal. However, as soon as that goal was reached, everyone went back to their antagonistic ways. Not so with Natsume and Kurumi.

Besides, Shampoo was already planning the rematch against Natsume. The outcome would be quite different, Shampoo was sure.

While she was bounding towards home, Shampoo couldn't shake the feeling that she was forgetting something. For the life of her, she couldn't think of anything that she had been meaning to say...

Somewhere in the wilderness, Ryu Kumon, AKA "Ranma Saotome," sneezed.

Oh, well. If it was important, she would have remembered it.

It didn't take long to reach the restaurant. Just as she was about to open the sliding door, it slid open itself revealing Mousse, who was holding a takeout order box in one hand. The takeout box was completely forgotten though as soon as Mousse saw who he was standing in front of.

"Shampoo!" He threw the takeout box to the side, gleefully rushed forward and embraced Shampoo in a hug. "I've missed you so much! Please, don't leave me again with that terribly mummy!"

"Mousse, stop feeling up customers!"

The voice of his beloved came not from the person he was holding but from the side. He slipped his glasses from his forehead to over his eyes and peered at the irate looking woman that was in his arms.

"Pervert!" she screamed. She swung her purse and smacked it against Mousse's head. He released the woman and stumbled back. The woman sniffed and hurried away from the premises.

Shampoo scowled from her position off to the side. Just what she needed for a welcome. She stepped up to Mousse who was rubbing his sore cheek and trying to figure out how he could have possibly mistaken that woman for Shampoo.

Shampoo shoved the takeout box in his face, which she had caught when Mousse had thrown it. Luckily, she had been quick enough that nothing was spilled. "Take this and go. Will get cold if don't deliver soon."

Coming out of his daze, Mousse ignored the box and regarded Shampoo. "But I wanted to speak to you about your trip. Let's go to the park so we can discuss it in privacy!"

"Will talk later. Mousse have job to do." She shoved the box in his arms and pointed down the street in indication that he should leave.

Mousse looked hesitant to go. "Do you promise? You'll tell me later?"

Shampoo rolled her eyes at Mousse's persistence but said, "Yes, but only if you do work like suppose to."

"I won't fail, my love!" With new found enthusiasm, Mousse rushed down the street, intent on getting back as soon as possible.

Shampoo shook her head in exasperation and headed indoors. She was seriously considering if Mousse would walk off a cliff is she asked. It would at least keep him out of the way for a while.

Once inside the Cat Café, Shampoo became aware of several new faces doing her job. It took her several seconds to recall a memory that her great-grandmother had said about hiring more help, just before she had left. It felt strange to be coming in and seeing all these new people, predominately girls, working her old job the way she had. It almost felt like she was intruding into someone else's restaurant and not the one that she had been living in for nearly a year.

However, with those feelings came other, more positive, ones. Hopefully, the extra manpower would give Shampoo the time she needed to properly woo Ranma and finally claim him as her own. It should also free up more hours to continue her recent training in the aerial arts. Shampoo had spent too much time reclaiming her edge and she wasn't about to lose it now. Things were finally changing around here.

In a much more improved mood from her run in with Mousse, Shampoo headed towards the register. Instead of Cologne, one of the new girls was currently managing it. "Nihao!" Shampoo greeted. "Where great-grandmother?"

"Oh, hello Miss Shampoo," the girl greeted back. Despite never meeting Shampoo in person, the register girl was well aware of who Shampoo was. Even in a place as full of interesting people as Nerima, Shampoo stood out among the rest. "Miss Cologne is in the kitchen."

"Thanks!" Happy that her great-grandmother seemed to have picked out polite and helpful workers, Shampoo waved good-bye and headed towards the kitchen area. Inside she saw the usual cooks along with Cologne who was overseeing a pot of broth on the stove. Shampoo placed her pack down and then maneuvered her way over. "Great-grandmother, I back!"

Cologne lowered the heat on the stove and then turned to face Shampoo. "Welcome back, great-granddaughter. I see you are well."

"Yes! Training went great. Have lots to tell you."

"I'm sure you do and I'm eager to hear it. But first, take care of your belongings. We can't have your pack laying down where everyone walks by. We don't need any accidents when they can be avoided."

"Aiyah, sorry! Will take care of right now."

"Meet me in the corner booth when you are ready. Things are running smoothly right now so I'll have plenty of time to talk."

Shampoo nodded, but before she went to take care of her pack, she reached forward and gave Cologne a hug. "Missed you." She let go, turned towards her pack, picked it up and headed for her room.

Cologne was left shaking her head in amusement. "If she's in this high of spirits, things must have gone better than I expected."

Minutes later, Shampoo came back down and headed straight for the booth Cologne had indicated. Cologne was already there and was sipping tea quietly while watching her employees scurry about the dining room. An opened newspaper was set in front of her but Cologne wasn't reading it. Shampoo sat next to her and was about to speak but Cologne beat her to it.

"What do you think of our new help?"

With her thoughts effectively derailed, Shampoo nonetheless looked out and watched the waitresses for a minute. Finally, Shampoo said, "Not too bad. Some need better balance. Never be as good as me though."

Cologne chuckled slightly. "That's a given but I'm pleased with the ones I've chosen. Though I think I'll refrain from trying any of the more risky bowl maneuvers that you and son-in-law are known for." Cologne took a sip of her tea then turned to face Shampoo fully. "Now then, let's hear how things went."

Shampoo gleefully began telling Cologne of the training that she had gone through. Of how useful the Shadow Puppet was in helping her iron out her flaws. How she had gained a great deal more proficiency in air combat and how she had beaten a reputable teacher of the style. How she had faced down a whole group of martial arts cheerleaders and had triumphed by developing a brand new attack from a noise making technique. Finally, how she had met some new friends at a tournament and that they would be staying at the Tendo's.

Shampoo wound down her story and waited expectantly for her great-grandmother's approval. Cologne had been silent through the whole explanation but now was eager to hear what she had to say.

Cologne finished drinking her tea and said, "That's quite the tale. I must say that I'm impressed with your accomplishments. I'm positive that you are ready for the next step."

"Thank you, great-grandmother! Will not disappoint you!"

"About this tournament you went to," Cologne continued. "You didn't say if you won or not."

Abruptly, Shampoo came down from her emotional high. This was it. The moment she had been dreading about but had pushed to the side while she had listed all the good things that had happened. She was hoping that the news of her improvements would dampen the outcome with Natsume. Composing herself, Shampoo said, "Shampoo...I not win. Lost to Natsume in tough fight." Shampoo swallowed the lump forming in her throat but pressed on, her voice hardening. "But tournament people make Natsume winner because they needed one! Was tie! I not admit defeat!"

"I see." Cologne responded though she didn't seem too surprised. She pushed the forgotten newspaper over to Shampoo and tapped a section circled in red. Shampoo began reading and found that it was the tournament listings from last night. The circled part was the division Shampoo had participated in with Kaori in first, Natsume second and Shampoo in third.

"I was a bit surprised this morning when that arrived and I saw your name there below the others. I've been wondering how you would explain yourself since, from what you've told me about this Natsume so far, she's still alive. Did you give her the Kiss of Death like you were suppose to?"

Shampoo gulped and looked back at Cologne nervously. "No great-grandmother. I didn't."

"Why?"

Shampoo desperately tried to sort out her thoughts. She had been preparing for this ever since she had made her decision to spare Natsume but now it all seemed so inadequate. If she screwed up, Cologne would not be pleased and the prickly relationship she had started with the new Tendo girls would come to a tragic end. Shampoo couldn't bear for that to happen.

Taking in a deep breath, Shampoo steeled her features and tried to bring forth as much confidence as she could muster. At last, she said, "Like said, was tie. Each of us not have enough energy to go on but Natsume become winner because she still awake. Not like her at first, but she give fight worthy of any sisters back home. I felt shame for losing but also felt it be too sad to kill such good fighter. She get my respect and was thinking she make good sparring partner. So I not give Kiss of Death. No feel right."

Her speech over, Shampoo waited again for Cologne to respond. Now that she had explained herself, a calm descended over her. There was no point in being nervous now. What would happen, would happen.

Cologne examined Shampoo for several seconds. Shampoo didn't bat an eyelash as she stared back.

"Very good, Shampoo. I approve."

Shampoo blinked. "Huh? What mean?"

Rather than answer, Cologne brought out her pipe and lit it up. Taking a long, deep drag, Cologne puffed out a large ring of smoke that drifted away for a few feet before dissolving away. Cologne took a few more puffs before speaking again. "While it is true that we have laws that state that we must kill a female outside our tribe that defeats us, it is also true that we are not without mercy. You are not the first to have reluctance in killing a worthy adversary. There are others in our history that chose life instead of death. That's how our marriage law concerning men came to be in the first place. Back in our early history, men were dealt the same fate as women when it came to defeating one of us. However, some of the warriors of that time happened to grow feelings for the men that beat them which, obviously, caused problems. To get around the law, some decided to marry the men and make them part of their family. It took a while but eventually the practice grew popular enough that the law was changed in regards to outsider men. It has worked well for us ever since.

"However, as you well know, the law for outsider women is still the same. Pride has kept us from accepting the idea that women can be tougher than us even without our millennium of training techniques. It wasn't much of a problem, until recently that is. Ranma really shook up the perceptions of what outsider women were capable of to the old guard. I think some of them were even more shocked than you were when he beat you at our annual tournament. Now that I'm here, I can see first hand the progress that women have made in a man's world. And I believe that it's time that the other law should be considered for change too.

"It delights me that you, Shampoo, are beginning to feel this way as well. It takes the younger generation to begin the process of change. I was worried that you would stick too stubbornly to the old ways but I think time away from the village has done you good. Your perceptions have shifted and you now look upon things in a new light, even if that means going against the law. You understood that mercy was the best path to take and it may have granted you a friend.

"Too many, and I must include myself here as well, have been blinded by pride. I regret that I didn't see this before cursing you at Jusenkyo. I think it is far past time that we as a people stop hiding in our valley and face the world as it is. I fear that if we ignore the world for too much longer that we will simply cease to be, either by others' hands or our own."

Shampoo had no idea what to say. The whole conversation was more than what she had expected it to be. Fearing punishment, Cologne was now praising her for going against tradition. It was all a little overwhelming. "T-Thank you, great-grandmother," Shampoo managed to say.

Cologne put away her pipe and regarded Shampoo again. "It's a good thing that you decided to go this way. After your last Kiss of Death to Ling-Ling and Lung-Lung, I was afraid you'd start giving out kisses to all your rivals and really make a mess of things."

Shampoo was startled that she had completely forgotten the kisses to the two Joketsuzoku twins that had visited. However, Shampoo had only done it to get them to back off and it was to fellow villagers at that, so she didn't even consider those to count. Still, she hoped that she hadn't forgotten any others.

"And don't worry about any trouble from the others in the village," Cologne continued. "I'm going to be creating a proposal to explain the situation and hopefully begin the process to get the law changed. Just be aware though that it could take years to convince the village to make this change so don't be going around giving kisses, willy-nilly."

"I won't great-grandmother," Shampoo answered earnestly.

"Good, because you'll have enough to deal with now that you're back. You will be training under me again and there will be no excuses for slacking off now that I have all this extra help. I'll give you the rest of the week to get settled back in but starting next week I will have a training schedule that you _will_ keep. Understood?"

"Yes, great-grandmother!"

"Excellent. Now then, let's go out back so that you can show me this new attack you said you created. I'm curious to see it."

Shampoo was more than happy to oblige.

* * *

Early the next day, Shampoo was interrupted from catching up on her laundry caused from her training trip by a phone call. When she heard who it was, she initially couldn't give a care. After Mousse had grilled her for all the information she was willing to give on her journey last night, Shampoo was fed up with pests. However, Akane Tendo had been extremely persistent that Shampoo show up at an abandoned lot not too far away.

'This had better be good,' was Shampoo's thought on the matter as she rode her bike to the indicated lot. 'I haven't even gotten to see Ranma yet and here I am going to meet up with the competition.'

Soon, she reached the lot and leaned her bike against the surrounding wall. Wanting to make a grand entrance, Shampoo walked through the stone wall in her usual destructive way. "Nihao! I here!"

"No kidding."

Shampoo looked at where the familiar voice came from. It was Ukyo Kuonji and she was standing just a few feet away in full battle regalia. Concerned that this might be some type of setup, Shampoo jumped on some discarded stacked drainage pipes nearby. Better to have the high ground if things turned sour like they always did.

However, Ukyo ignored Shampoo and instead turned her attention to the other person standing not to far away. It was Akane and it looked like she had seen better days. Her eyes were red with dried up tear streaks down her cheeks so it was obvious she had been crying earlier. She was wearing her usual yellow workout gi which was missing most of the left sleeve. Had Akane been in a fight?

"Okay, Akane," Ukyo was saying. "So why did you call us out here?"

"I need your help," Akane answered, though it looked as though she was loath to admit it. "My dojo has been taken away from me and I need to get better to take it back. So, I need to challenge you two to get back into shape."

'This should be good,' Shampoo thought. Aloud she said, "So Akane take on both of us? She got nerve."

"Just shut up and fight!"

"Fine," Ukyo said as she unslung her battle spatula. "Here I come!"

"I fight too!" Shampoo cried as she leaped forward with her own weapons.

Akane could only look up at the two descending silhouettes and wonder if this had been such a good idea.

Minutes later, Akane woke up from feeling a gentle breeze on her battered body.

"You okay?"

"You hang in there, Akane."

Ukyo's and Shampoo's voices. Akane grimaced and sat up. She noticed that she was under a tree that was in the lot. The breeze was coming from the blanket that Ukyo was waving to get her to cool down.

"I fight on..." Akane weakly said before collapsing down to her hands and knees.

"Hey, take it easy," Ukyo urged.

"I'll never get my dojo back at this rate," Akane moaned.

Ukyo and Shampoo glanced at each other in confusion. Just what was going on?

While Akane was still recovering, Ukyo and Shampoo set up a table and made some tea. Once Akane joined them, she began explaining what had happened yesterday. Shortly after Shampoo had left, Soun and Genma had returned from their outing, followed closely by an irate Ranma. Apparently, Happosai had given him the slip which wasn't surprising. What was surprising were the two new house guests, Natsume and Kurumi. Once it was revealed that they were supposed Tendos and that Soun was supposedly their father, things began to get hectic.

Soun had denied ever having sired them but the evidence from the photograph had been enough to cast doubt. Natsume and Kurumi were convinced that Soun was their father and intended to stay. Akane and the rest hadn't been too pleased with more guests but after hearing their tale of traveling alone, Akane had felt pity and vouched for them to stay.

Later, Akane had been curious how they had met Shampoo and asked them so. Natsume had said that they had competed against each other in a martial arts tournament and when it was over, Shampoo agreed to bring them here. That caught Akane's interest. Eager to see how good they were, Akane had challenged Kurumi to a sparring match.

Akane had been totally decimated.

Ranma hadn't made things any easier. Apparently, he was still sour with dealing with Happosai earlier in the morning and began making snide remarks regarding Akane's lack of skills. This quickly degraded into one of their insult matches.

That's when Natsume had commented that the future of the Anything Goes school looked bleak if Ranma and Akane were suppose to carry it on. Somehow, and Akane wasn't completely sure, that comment had spiraled into a challenge against Natsume and Kurumi for the right to inherit the dojo. She blamed Ranma, since he seemed eager to get into a fight, either because of what Natsume said or to blow off steam. So Akane and Ranma had fought the two sisters.

It turned into a complete disaster.

Ranma kept blaming Akane that she was getting in his way and that he could take care of this. However, he hadn't been prepared for the sisters' temperature based attacks and didn't have any way to protect himself from them. Finally, the sisters had used some sort of combination attack that had defeated Ranma and Akane soundly.

"And now I'm here," Akane finished. "I couldn't even touch them. I couldn't bear to stay there. I don't know where Ranma is either."

"So Akane challenge us to test strength, yes?" Shampoo concluded. Inside, she was delighted. This was her chance to get Akane out of the fiancée mess!

"Jee, Akane, sorry to hear that," Ukyo said even though her own thoughts weren't too far away from Shampoo's. "But don't worry! We'll help you get better, won't we Shampoo?"

"Is true! Get you toughened up to beat sisters."

Akane looked up at the two people she often viewed as rivals. "Really? You guys would do that for me?"

"Sure!" Ukyo was quick to say. "What are friends for?"

"Power of friendship conquers all!" Shampoo chirped.

Akane was close to tears at having misjudged Ukyo and Shampoo so badly. "Thank you."

A group cheer sprang forth from them and they got set to get to work.

* * *

Akane frantically jumped, dodge and struck down the assorted implements that Ukyo and Shampoo were throwing at her. Despite her cries to get them to slow down, they kept throwing larger and more bizarre things at her including Shampoo's bike and a tanuki statue.

"We're just trying to get you ready when you fight those sisters again, Akane!" Ukyo called back after heaving the large ornament.

Akane jumped back to barely avoid getting squashed. She looked up and saw another statue, this time a stone one, the same type that decorated her own yard. However, it wasn't heading for her.

"Ukyo, look out!" Akane yelled.

"Huh?" Ukyo looked up in time to sidestep and narrowly miss the ornate sculpture. "Hey! What's the big idea, Shampoo?!"

From her position next to the tree, Shampoo smirked and said, "What it look like? If Shampoo get rid of Ukyo and Akane, have Ranma all to self."

"Oh, yeah? Dream on China girl! Ranma's my fiancée!"

"Ukyo want have go?!"

"Anytime!"

From across the lot, Akane watched in despair as Ukyo and Shampoo got into one of their brawls. "So much for the power of friendship," Akane sighed. Looked like she was going to have to do this on her own. She turned to go get some of her equipment.

"Festive Mountain Gong!"

Akane nearly jumped out of her skin at the incredibly loud noise that sounded as if a cannon had gone off near her ear. Shakily, she turned around and saw Shampoo looking triumphantly down at Ukyo's flattened and twitching form at the bottom of a two meter wide crater. Hesitantly, she made her way over.

Shampoo put away her chúi and dusted her hands off in complete satisfaction. "Aiyah, been meaning to do that. It feel _so_ good."

"W-what, what was that?"

Shampoo glanced over to see Akane peering down at her handiwork. "Result of training, Akane. Is what happens when do it for real."

"Amazing..."

Shampoo decided that she had wasted enough time today and would deal with Akane later. She'd never be able to match up against either Natsume or Kurumi so her winning back the dojo was a long shot. Shampoo smirked and headed towards her bike, but not before saying over her shoulder, "Good luck, Akane. You need it."

"Wait!"

Shampoo stopped and turned back with a scowl. "What?"

Akane just stood there and looked back at her with an odd expression. It looked as though she was trying to work out something in her head but was having trouble coming to an answer.

Shampoo wasn't going to wait though and turned to go. She hadn't taken more than a few steps when she felt a hand grab her arm. Shampoo was quick to yank it free and turned back to face Akane. "Akane pushing it! Will let slide because you have no chance to-"

"Train me," Akane interrupted.

Shampoo blinked. "What you say?"

Akane couldn't believe she had said it either. However, it was too late and too much was at stake to back down now. "I-I said train me. For real."

Shampoo didn't respond at first. After a moment she put her hand against Akane's forehead and asked, "You feel well? Thought you ask for Shampoo to train you."

Akane was growing impatient and moved Shampoo's hand away. "I mean it. I need whatever edge I can get. Natsume said you were in a tournament together so you must have fought each other. You won, right?"

Shampoo grimaced. She wasn't going tell Akane of all people that she had received a loss against Natsume too. Through clenched teeth, Shampoo answered, "Was tie." Technically, it was the truth.

"Really?" That was a shock to hear. Akane wasn't a fan of Shampoo but she reluctantly acknowledged that Shampoo was pretty good and didn't take losing easy. "Well, whatever the case, you know how she fights so you're the best one to go to for help." 'God, I can't believe I'm doing this!'

'God, I can't believe she's doing this,' Shampoo parroted in her head. Shaking her head, Shampoo began walking away. "No have time."

Akane rushed forward to block Shampoo's path. "You have to! I don't have time either! Besides, it's your fault that they're here!"

"So? It Akane's fault she not good enough to protect own dojo." Feeling that she had finally made her point, Shampoo pushed past Akane to continue towards her bike.

Realizing that she was running out of options, Akane decided to throw down everything. "I'll make it worth your while."

Shampoo turned and laughed at the ridiculousness of this whole thing. "Nice try. You have nothing that Shampoo want."

"Oh, yeah? If you agree to train me then I'll...I'll..." Akane racked her brain. What could she offer to Shampoo that would get her to agree? Finally, Akane blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I'll let you go out on a date with Ranma."

'Oh, crap,' Akane's brain supplied too late.

However, Shampoo was not impressed and snorted. "Ranma not yours to say if he go out on date or not."

"Well, how about this," Akane bartered back, speaking before her mind could catch up. "If you help me, you can go out with Ranma and I...won't interfere."

'Idiot!'

Shampoo actually considered that. Somehow, someway, Akane always manged to ruin whatever time Shampoo could get alone with Ranma. She was a pest that couldn't be squashed and always seemed to crawl out of whatever hole was nearby to spoil Shampoo's fun. For her to offer to stay away was tempting but there was something better that could be gotten out of her.

"Ten dates. And Akane have to make sure nobody else get in way."

"What?!"

"Ooh, look at time," Shampoo mocked while looking at a non-existent watch on her arm. "Great-grandmother be wondering where I be." She turned once again and began walking away.

"Okay! Okay!"

Smiling, Shampoo stopped and waited for Akane to catch up. She held out a hand. "Is deal?"

Feeling like she was making the worst decision of her life but not knowing any other way, Akane took Shampoo's hand in her own and shook it. "Deal." Akane released the hand and glared. "But I swear, Shampoo. You'd better live up to your end."

Shampoo waved off the threat. "Akane just better live up to hers. We start. Now."

Off to the side and completely forgotten, Ukyo Kuonji pulled herself out of the crater she had been laying in the last few minutes. She wearily lifted up her battle spatula and used it as a crutch to slowly limp away.

"Oh, don't mind me," she gritted out. "I'll just drag my sorry ass back home all by myself, thank you very much."

One thing was for sure though. This wasn't over, not by a long shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Ranma Saotome was not a happy camper.

Literally.

Last night, there had been a downpour which left Ranma soggy, female and grumpy when he woke up and left his tent in the morning. He had set up camp next to the canal shortly after his expulsion from the Tendo home. It was the only place he could think of to go without being harassed and concentrate on what he was going to do next.

It was all Akane's fault, really.

If she had just stayed out of his way, he could have taken those two girls that had challenged them for the dojo. But no, she had to go thinking that she could help even after having her butt handed to her by that Kurumi girl. It had distracted him with her being there and had ultimately led to their defeat.

Now he was here because Akane, the idiot, had run off into the rain soaked night and Soun Tendo had kicked him out until he could bring her back. Since when did Ranma Saotome become the babysitter for the youngest Tendo? If she had a problem, Soun should have gotten off his lazy rear and gone after her, not him! Yeah, so Akane was Ranma's fiancée and all but she was also Soun's daughter so he should have done something too.

Okay, maybe Ranma could have laid off the comments about Akane's martial arts skills or lack thereof. But seriously, what did Akane expect when all she ever seemed to do for training was run every morning? Building endurance was okay but what good was it when your skills sucked?

With difficulty, Ranma cleared his mind of all those negative thoughts. Dwelling on it was getting him nowhere. He needed to concentrate on his next move. So far, the best he could come up with was to begin training for the rematch against Natsume and Kurumi. And there would be a rematch, Ranma had no doubt. If he could beat them then they would leave and Akane would come back and things could go back to the way they were.

The problem now was how to go about fighting them. He could challenge them as a male but he felt reluctant to do so. Not because it was wrong to fight women as a man, though that was a part of it, but mostly because he had been female at the time when he had lost. It rankled him to think that any girl could be better than his own girl form, even against girls as tough as Natsume and Kurumi. He lost as a girl so it felt right to beat them as a girl.

So he needed to get his girl half stronger, that was for sure. Beating Natsume and Kurumi would require getting past their temperature based weapons, which Ranma really didn't have a counter for. The best way would be to use a weapon himself but there was a problem with that. Ranma could tell in his fight against Natsume and Kurumi that they had complete mastery of their respective weapons, something he didn't have. The closest for him would probably be a staff but to be able to match the level of skill that the sisters had used would require dedicating himself to that weapon for too long a time. He wanted to get this over with much sooner than that.

That left speed and toughening training. If he could go fast enough and whether through a few attacks, he could disarm them and win the fight that way. He doubted that Natsume and Kurumi would be better than him at hand-to-hand where he was most comfortable.

With his plan of action settled upon, Ranma got to work.

* * *

Less than half a mile away, another person was going through her own training. Or had been. Being too tired to move didn't seem too productive to Akane but she desperately needed a break. All she could do at the moment was lean up against the tree in the abandoned lot and stare up at the sky through the leaves.

This was the condition in which Soun found his daughter in.

"Akane!" he cried as he knelt down next her her. "My daughter! Speak to me! Who did this to you?!"

"Daddy, please stop," Akane answered weakly. She tried standing up but Soun was having none of it. He pushed her back down and continued to cry about how sorry he was and how much he wanted her to come back.

"I can't do that yet," Akane said as she did her best to fend off her dad's fussy behavior. "Not until I'm good enough to get the dojo back. How did you know I was out here, anyway?"

The answer came from Kasumi who was slowly walking up to them and dragging a bag full of supplies. "Nabiki got a tip that you were out here. Here, I thought these might help."

"Thanks, Kasumi."

Soun was still not happy about his daughter being out here and stood up. Unintentionally, he loomed over Akane as he ranted, "When I find the one that did this to you, he's going to wishUGH!"

His speech was interrupted by the thrown chúi now lodged in his head.

"Get away, pervert!"

Kasumi and Akane looked up to see Shampoo rushing towards them with murder in her eyes. She was bearing down on Soun and for all purposes looked like she was ready to tear him apart.

Akane forgot all her aches and pains as she shot up and stood between Soun and the rapidly approaching Shampoo. "Wait! Shampoo! It's just my Dad! He wasn't going to hurt us!"

Shampoo skidded to a stop just steps away from crashing into Akane. It took a few seconds for her to orient herself, but Shampoo did indeed see that it was the Tendo patriarch that she had brained and not someone who looked as though he was about ready to take advantage of a helpless girl.

"Aiya, sorry. Looked like bad man when Shampoo got close."

Current crises averted, Akane sighed and nearly swooned from feeling the adrenaline drain from her body. Kasumi was quick to come behind her and hold her up. "I think you need to lie down again, Akane." Akane offered no protest as Kasmui helped her sit on the ground. Once she was satisfied that her sister would be alright, Kasumi turned to Shampoo. "What brings you out here, Shampoo?"

Shampoo held up her own bag of supplies. "Was training Akane but she tire out too fast. Went to get medicine since Shampoo think she need plenty once I done with her."

"Thanks, I guess," Akane commented, irritatedly.

The mention of Shampoo training Akane pulled Soun out of his catatonic state. He plucked the chúi out of his head, stood in front of Shampoo and crossed his arms. "What's the meaning of you training my daughter?"

"Shampoo and Akane make deal," Shampoo replied smoothly. "I help her out, she help Shampoo out."

"Oh, how nice of you," Kasumi said with a smile.

Soun though, didn't look convinced. "I don't like the idea of you training my daughter. If anyone is going to train Akane, it should be her fiancé."

"Enough, Daddy," Akane said as she made it to her feet. She needed to stop this before an argument could erupt and waste more time. She grabbed Soun's shoulders and turned him so that he was now facing her. "I've got this covered. Shampoo and I have an agreement and so far she's holding up to her end. I was just sore is all from our workout. Please, trust me."

The wide, pleading eyes that Akane gave to Soun was more than enough to get him to back down. With a whimper, he buried his head in his arm and cried, "My little girl is going to die out here."

Kasumi came up to him and put her arm around his unoccupied arm. "Don't think that way, Father. Akane knows what she's doing. Come, let's go home so that she can continue her work." Kasumi began leading Soun away and when she had gotten past the lot exit, turned and called back, "Good luck, Akane! Have fun!"

"Fun, she says," Akane mumbled as she waved back.

"Father overprotective, no?"

Akane whirled around and glared at Shampoo. "Look, we're all a little stressed at what's happening at home. Just do your part and stay out of our business!"

Shampoo sniffed but didn't press the issue. Instead she said, "Still not know why you so upset. Natsume and Kurumi Tendos so dojo still stay in family." A thought suddenly popped in her head and she just had to share it. Smirking, she went on, "Would also get you out of engagement with Ranma. No have to carry on dojo so no have to marry. Can leave him to me! Is no problem!"

Akane stared back at Shampoo as if she had completely lost her mind. "What are you thinking? I don't believe for a second that they are my Dad's bastard kids. And even if they were and they do carry on the dojo, not that that's going to happen, do you think my Dad would give up the engagement? If anything, he'd move it from me to one of them. We already tried that with Nabiki while you were gone."

That instantly wiped the smirk off of Shampoo's face. She hadn't heard of that happening yet. Come to think of it, she wouldn't put it past Soun or Genma to switch to another daughter if they thought it would help their chances and apparently, they already had. The agreement was to marry a Tendo and that now included Natsume and Kurumi.

Suddenly, Shampoo had a much better reason to make sure that Akane won this rematch. If Akane was right and either Natsume or Kurumi got the engagement, then it would break whatever friendship Shampoo could make with them. The fiancée mess brought out the worst in people and it wouldn't take long before Shampoo was forced to take action against them. Shampoo couldn't even bear to think about it.

Coming out of her gloomy thoughts, Shampoo placed her medicine bag next to the one that Kasumi had brought and headed out to the open area of the lot. Facing Akane, Shampoo called out, "Rest time over. We start again."

Akane involuntarily shuddered, but headed out towards where Shampoo was waiting. Their earlier session had amounted to Akane attacking with everything she could while Shampoo had danced around each strike. Shampoo had seemed far too delighted with her lack of success what with the permanent smirk plastered on her face. Akane had wanted nothing more than to score a hit to wipe it off. It was too much how Ranme handled Akane when she was able to convince him to spar against her. However, there was one major difference between Shampoo's tactics and Ranma's and it was the one reason why Akane was putting up with it.

Shampoo hit back.

For once, someone was taking her seriously. Even though the dodging and taunting was maddening, Shampoo was also showing Akane, in a blunt way, where all her numerous openings were which was forcing her to adjust. Akane suspected that Shampoo was only striking at moderate strength but it was more than enough to get the point across. It was something that Ranma never would have done to her and so far she approved of this method, even if she felt like one giant bruise afterwards.

Akane reached Shampoo and settled into a stance. Before she could mount an attack, Shampoo spoke up. "Akane need to work on defense more than attacking. Put too much into trying to hit which make her lose balance. I attack this time. Akane defend. When Akane too tired, I show form that help with balance. Begin!"

Shampoo dashed forward and Akane frantically began to block the incoming punches and kicks. At first she felt overwhelmed at the volume of attacks coming her way but she persevered and somehow managed to intercept each hit. However, just as she began to get comfortable with the current pace, Shampoo upped the intensity. Now Akane was only blocking two out of every three hits and tiring quickly.

"Akane no quit!" Shampoo yelled at her as she continued her onslaught.

Akane tried, she really did. However, the multiple beatings she had taken today combined with what she was taking now was just too much for her. Stumbling back, Akane collapsed on the ground, spent and heaving for air.

Above her, Shampoo shook her head. She had hoped that Akane would last longer. She really had her work cut our for her if she wanted to get Akane ready at this rate.

Before Shampoo could make another move, a new voice boomed across the lot.

"What the hell are you doing to her?!"

Shampoo looked up to see Ryoga Hibiki stomping his way over and looking as mad as she had ever seen him. Shampoo watched him carefully as an angry Ryoga was not something she wanted her back to. However, Shampoo wasn't one to back down, even when confronted with Ranma's most consistent rival.

"Shampoo is helping Akane get better. She need it badly, too."

"You call this helping?!" Ryoga bellowed as he reached them and pointed at Akane's downed form. He reached down and carefully cradled her head in his hand. "Akane? Are you all right? Say something!"

By now Akane had recovered enough to become aware of her surroundings. She looked up and saw the concerned face of Ryoga anxiously waiting for her to respond. "Ryoga?" she asked in a whisper. "What are you doing here?"

Thoroughly relieved, Ryoga smiled down at her and said, "I got in this morning and heard from Kasumi what had happened. I came looking for you right after she got done explaining about those two sisters. What are you doing out here? And with her?" Ryoga glared at Shampoo. Shampoo stuck out her tongue back at him.

"It's okay, Ryoga," Akane soothed quietly. "I know it's strange, but Shampoo's helping me win back my dojo."

"I don't think her running you into the ground is helping that much. Uh, do you mind if I, uh, move you over to the shade?"

"No. That would be good."

Ryoga's vehemence was gone, replaced by the nervousness that he always felt when around the woman he secretly loved. Gulping, he gently lifted Akane into his arms and walked her over to the tree with Shampoo following close behind. He set her down but was uncertain what to do next. Shampoo filled that void by rummaging in her bag and coming back with an assortment of medical supplies which she began using to treat Akane's wounds.

"Now what are you up to?" Ryoga asked suspiciously.

"What it look like?" Shampoo sniped back. Despite her tone, Shampoo was being careful in dealing with her trainee's battered body.

"I can't believe you of all people would be helping Akane like this. What are you getting out of this?"

"That between Akane and Shampoo. Ryoga butt out."

"The hell I will! To me it seemed you were beating her to within an inch of her life!"

"Akane fine! Shampoo good teacher! Once she rest, we continue and get tougher."

"Yeah right, you're a good teacher. I doubt you have any idea what you're doing!"

"Shampoo train plenty of people back home! It part of job of being warrior to train younger fighters."

"Whatever. I don't care what you say, I'm taking over Akane's training. You go home."

Shampoo normally didn't have much of a problem with Ryoga. He was one of Shampoo's best ways of getting Akane away from Ranma. She just wished that Ryoga would grow a pair and fess up to his feelings to Akane and ask her out. Right now though, he was really ticking Shampoo off. It seemed that everyone today was doubting her ability to train Akane effectively and quite frankly, she was fed up with it.

Shampoo quickly reached forward and grabbed Ryoga's ever present bandanna. Ryoga was too surprised by the move to do anything as he was bent over and dragged a few feet away from where Akane was laying. He felt Shampoo let go of his bandanna and was just regaining his balance so he could yell about her behavior when he felt her grab him again. This time around the neck. Shampoo yanked him down so that he was now eye level with her and staring into her angry expression.

"Now you listen to me, _P-Chan_," Shampoo carefully and deliberately hissed. "I have good reason to make sure Akane win against sisters. She feel pain now but it needed for her to catch up. I know how far to go with her and don't need you or anyone else telling me different. So you do what you best at and get lost!"

Ryoga involuntarily gulped, which reinforced just how tight Shampoo's grip was around his throat. The Breaking Point training he had gone through with Cologne was intended to toughen a person's body to near indestructible levels. However, there were parts of the body that didn't benefit as much from the training. The neck was one of them. He had a sinking feeling that Shampoo might know this.

However, a crushed esophagus was minor compared to what else Shampoo was threatening with. She was one of the few people who knew the truth about Akane's pet piglet, P-Chan. And unlike Ranma, Shampoo was under no vague sense of duty to keep it a secret. Ryoga would much rather have the life snuffed out of him here than for Shampoo to go over to Akane and reveal just who was sleeping in her bed at night.

"That's enough, you two!"

Shampoo and Ryoga glanced over to see Akane making her way towards them. She was obviously struggling to keep upright but the look of sheer determination made it clear that she was not going to stop until they did. "There's no need for this stupid fighting. Shampoo, let him go!"

Shampoo gave one last sneer to Ryoga and pushed him away. She then proceeded to ignore him and walked up to Akane. "If you feel good enough to talk, you feel good enough to start forms."

"Hold on a minute, Shampoo. Let me talk to Ryoga. I'll get this settled."

Shampoo snorted and was about to say something snippy but stopped herself. "Fine. But no take long." She walked past Akane to where their supplies were, all the while mumbling something in Chinese.

Akane sighed in relief at avoiding a confrontation but it brought her out of her emotional high. Her body suddenly remembered her aches and pains and it took considerable effort not to fall over. Luckily, she didn't have to move since Ryoga was by her side in an instant.

"Akane, why don't you sit down? You don't look so good."

Akane didn't complain as Ryoga helped her to a sitting position. Once she was as comfortable as she could get, Akane addressed him. "Ryoga, if you heard from Kasumi then you know that I lost the dojo the other night. That's why I'm out here, to train for the rematch and get it back. I called Ukyo and Shampoo to help but Ukyo left and I was able to make a deal with Shampoo so that she would train me properly. I'm not sure if she's doing a good job yet but she's all I have."

"That's not true!" Ryoga was quick to inject. "You've got me now. I'll help. Remember how I helped you learn Martial Arts Gymnastics? I could do the same again. I-I mean, if you want me to."

Akane smiled at the memory and at Ryoga's offer. Ryoga was such a good friend. She wished more people around here had his thoughtfulness. "Thanks, Ryoga. I'd like that but I'm not sure that's a good idea with Shampoo here. I made a deal and I'd feel bad backing out of it, even with her."

"Then could I at least stay and watch? I can make sure that nothing fishy happens."

"I don't think that will be a problem. Shampoo will just have to live with it."

"Thank you, Akane. I won't bat an eye until this is over."

"I know you won't. Thanks." Feeling better, Akane got to her feet with help from Ryoga and headed back over to Shampoo.

It took some convincing on both Akane and Ryoga's part, but they were able to get Shampoo to agree to allow Ryoga to stay and to take it easier on the harsh training. Shampoo had made one stipulation though. There would be no more questioning her methods, or else. Shampoo had pointedly looked at Ryoga to make sure he new what she meant.

Training resumed soon after with Shampoo alternating between kata and sparring. The kata showed Akane how to improve her footwork and balance while sparring continued refining her fighting skills. Ryoga was not idle though and was allowed to work with Akane on general exercises. As Akane worked through her routines, she finally began feeling hopeful that the Tendo Dojo would be hers again.

Now if only she could find out what Ranma was up to.

* * *

As Kurumi made her way back to the Tendo home from the market, she was consumed with thoughts of the past few days. Somehow, the reunion with her father wasn't the joyous occasion that she had dreamt it to be. No one at the Tendo's really talked to them or made them feel welcome, not even their father. No matter how much she and Natsume doted on him, Soun continually seemed upset. In fact, Kurumi had the feeling that he was avoiding them whenever possible and constantly denied being their real father. It was odd being in a house full of people and still feel utterly alone.

To top it off, they had essentially kicked out the one person who had seemed genuinely concerned with their plight. Kurumi still felt like a heel for what she did to Akane. Kurumi wouldn't have minded at all if she had to share ownership of the dojo with others. It was enough that she finally had a roof over her head and a family. However, Natsume was determined that the strongest Tendo should inherit and carry on the school and Kurumi was forced to go along with it. If only there was another way.

Kurumi's attention was suddenly drawn to the sounds of an intense workout coming from up ahead. Curious, she increased her pace and came across a large open lot that was being used by several people. Two were instantly recognizable. Shampoo was going through a kata with Akane following as best she could. A boy she didn't recognize was off to the side, setting up workout equipment and occasionally glancing up to watch.

It didn't take much to figure out what was going on and Kurumi left before being spotted. Once she arrived at the Tendo's she went to find Natsume. She found her in the dojo, practicing, and relayed what she had seen.

"Akane's training for a rematch?" Natsume asked.

"Yes, and Shampoo's helping her," Kurumi answered.

"Hm, didn't realize that they were friends. Well, I guess that means we have to pick up on our own training. We've only just gotten our birthright, we can't lose it now."

Kurumi hesitated about what she wanted to say next. "Um, about that. Is that man really our father?"

Natsume was taken aback by the question. "What are you saying, Kurumi? He has to be. The signature on the picture proves it. Come on, we can't be doubting this now, now that we've finally found what we've been looking for all this time."

Kurumi nodded at the reasoning. However, she couldn't help but hear in Natsume's voice that she seemed to be trying to convince herself of that just as much as she was trying to convince Kurumi.

"Come on, lets ramp up our practice. We have to be ready when Akane arrives."

Kurumi sighed but nodded again and joined her sister in training.

* * *

The next morning found Ranma, as a girl, running through the streets of Nerima. Training was going well but he needed time to go over his strategy again and a simple run was the best way for him to do it. He was also a little grateful for Genma showing up and pretty much agreeing that he was on the right track. Ranma would be the first to point out that his father was a fool in many ways but Genma knew martial arts if nothing else. It was reassuring that at least someone was backing him up even if his father managed to ruin things on a regular basis.

His thoughts though were consumed on the upcoming rematch. He felt confident that he could get past their temperature attacks now that he had gone through all the new speed training. However, what really needed to be dealt with was the combination attack that Natsume and Kurumi had used to defeat him, the Ring of Dragon Fire. The more Ranma thought about it, the more it reminded him of the Flying Dragon Ascension Strike. Perhaps he could use that move to counter theirs...

Ranma suddenly noticed movement to the side and slowed down. He stopped completely when he saw that it was Akane who was running towards him from a connecting street. Akane spotted him and stopped next to him a few seconds later.

Neither said anything for several moments.

Finally, Akane decided that this was silly and mumbled, "Hi."

"Yo," was Ranma's response.

Silence again.

Growing increasingly frustrated at her inability to speak, Akane sighed and said, "I see you're working out. How's that going?"

"Oh, yeah. Pretty good. I'm just working out a few kinks. Not much longer now and I'll be at my best!" Ranma grinned and flexed his arm to display to Akane his evident progress.

"That's good," Akane acknowledged. "Um, me I'm doing okay-"

"Hey, Akane," Ranma interrupted. "You okay? You look like you just came out of a fight."

Akane followed Ranma's gaze and realized he was looking specifically at the bandages and bruises covering the exposed parts of her body. "Oh, uh, these?" Akane nervously said. "Well, you see...um, that is..."

"Did someone do this to you?" Ranma asked in increasing alarm.

"Uh, the thing is...I'm being trained by-"

"Ranma!"

That was the only warning Ranma had before nearly being bowled over by a flying glomp attack. The voice and the flash of purple hair made it obvious who was now hugging him in a very enthusiastic manner.

"Shampoo so glad to see you! Wanted to see when got back but was busy! Missed you so much!"

Ranma was too surprised to do little more than stammer out, "Oh, hi Shampoo. Um, nice to see you too. Uh, could you quit it already? We're both girls for crying out loud!"

It wasn't until a throat was cleared that Shampoo realized that they had an audience. She stopped her friendly greeting and looked over to see Akane glaring and tapping her foot impatiently.

"If you two don't mind, I need to get back to work."

"Akane hold horses," Shampoo called back. "Will get to you in minute."

"Whatever. I'll be back at the camp."

Ranma watched the byplay between the two girls and was more than confused. "Uh, what's going on? What are you two talking about?"

"Aiyah!" Shampoo squealed. She let go of Ranma and stood next to Akane. "Am helping Akane get better! Asked me to train to beat sisters! Is good, no?" To emphasize their new camaraderie, Shampoo smacked Akane playfully on the back. She failed to notice when Akane teared up and bent over after having her sore body aggravated further.

Ranma was at a complete loss of words. "Really," was all that managed to come out.

"Yup! Been turning her from loser into winner!"

If Akane wasn't already doing her best not to cry, she would have belted Shampoo all the way back to China.

"Okaaaaay," Ranma drawled out.

All smiles, Shampoo slipped next to Ranma and took his hands in hers. "When this over, have much to tell you. Done lots in last month. Can't wait to show what learned!"

"Uh, right. Whatever."

Taking that as an invitation for a date, Shampoo lunged forward to give Ranma a quick peck on the cheek. "See later!" Shampoo whirled and proceeded to heard Akane back towards the lot as fast as she could.

Ranma was left staring after them while absently rubbing where Shampoo had kissed him. "What the hell was that all about?" he pondered aloud.

He almost went after them. Having Akane and Shampoo together couldn't be a good idea for either of them, particularly Akane. However, he didn't get the feeling that fowl play was at hand though that just confused him even more. Maybe those two were finally getting along?

Eventually, Ranma decided that he just didn't want to know. Best to concentrate on the matter with the new Tendos first before pondering over the mysteries of his fiancées. With a shake of his head, Ranma turned and headed back to his own camp for the final preparations.

* * *

It was a strange sight to see a teenage girl being chased by a white and pink cat but that's what the residences witnessed in the early morning of Nerima. By now many either just shook their head at the antics of the local martial arts population or did their best to stay out of the way. Others tended to ignore the happenings going on or tried to forget that they even saw anything. They considered it the best way to stay both physically healthy and mentally sane.

Which is why no one tried to stop Akane or Shampoo, in her cat form, as they ran through the streets. In her attempts to get Akane back to the lot quickly, Shampoo hadn't noticed all the stray puddles that were left over from last night's rain. That is until she stepped in one.

That didn't stop her though in her attempts to keep Akane running. When Akane had slowed down to offer to help Shampoo, Shampoo had shook her furry head and pointed towards the lot with a paw. When Akane didn't get the message fast enough, Shampoo decided that she'd get the idea when she hissed, barred her claws and swiped at Akane's exposed rear. Akane had taken off quickly after that.

Now Akane was running for dear life and yelling to get Shampoo to stop while Shampoo was right on her heels, meowing at her to move her flabby butt faster. It wasn't long after that that Akane dashed into the lot hoping to find something to keep the little beast away. Panicked, she spotted the backup kettle that was set aside in case of Jusenkyo mishaps. Akane grabbed it on her way past, turned and flung the hot contents expertly behind her. Shampoo pounced into and through the water and landed out the other side dripping, human and naked.

Off to the side, Ryoga Hibiki had a blood hemorrhage and passed out.

"Oh, you still here," Shampoo humped. She had hoped that by now he would have wondered off and left her to teach Akane properly. Shrugging, she went over to her pack to get a spare outfit. When she was dressed she walked over to where Akane was now on her hands and knees, huffing and puffing over the last few minutes excitement. "When Akane ready, we start forms again."

The reaction she got from Akane was not completely unexpected. Akane suddenly lunged forward, fist cocked back and aiming for Shampoo's face. Shampoo quickly sidestepped and poked Akane in the back of the head, disrupting her balance. Akane sailed past but managed to catch herself and stumbled to a stop. As soon as her footing was sure, Akane turned and gave Shampoo such an ugly look of rage that Shampoo was unable to compare it to anything she had ever seen. Akane took this opportunity to attack again.

"You humiliated me in front of the whole town!" Akane screeched as she wildly punched and kicked at Shampoo.

"Nobody cared!" Shampoo shot back as she deflected a vicious roundhouse kick to her temple.

She didn't have time to defend her actions further as an even more powerful sidekick forced Shampoo to hop over it rather than try to block it. An uppercut attempted to catch her on the way down but Shampoo was able to wrap her arms around it in a trapping maneuver. However, the force behind it managed to drive Akane's fist into Shampoo's stomach anyway. Shampoo let out a whoosh of air but kept a hold of the arm despite the surprise hit. As soon as she landed, Shampoo stepped back and twisted the arm in a painful lock, causing Akane to lose her footing and earning a yelp from her.

In a move very similar to the one that her Shadow Puppet had performed on her several weeks ago, Shampoo pivoted and heaved Akane over her shoulder. Akane landed hard on her back, letting out her own whoosh of air and disorienting her enough for Shampoo to turn her over and apply the same arm and leg hold that had trapped Shampoo in her first fight against her Shadow. Akane strained and sputtered but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get the leverage to break free.

"Let me go!" Akane roared at her assailant.

Shampoo focused on doing the exact opposite. Akane was a lot stronger when she got angry and it was taking considerable effort on Shampoo's part to keep her in place. Her now sore stomach wasn't helping either.

Eventually, Akane tired out and slumped against the ground. She couldn't do this anymore. How was she going to prove her worth if she couldn't even defeat Shampoo? Why was it that everyone that came to her home was better than her? Why did this have to happen?! It wasn't fair!

The emotional and physical roller coaster that Akane had been on ever since those impostor Tendos had taken everything she had worked towards finally hit its peak. Uncaring of who saw her, Akane began to cry. It was the only thing she had left to give.

"Akane fight like that," Shampoo said above her, "she might have chance to win."

"Go to Hell," Akane sobbed out weakly.

"Maybe someday. But not today." With that, Shampoo released her hold and stepped back. However, Akane didn't take the chance to get up and instead curled up and continued crying into the ground.

Shampoo was now at a lost of what to do. This whole ridiculous training deal had gone farther than she had intended it to. She wasn't surprised that Akane had fought back the way she did. If it had been her, Shampoo knew that she wouldn't have been able to stand it for even half the time.

But it had been so much fun to tweak Akane's nose at every opportunity and get away with it!

Seeing Akane as she was now though, it brought a feeling that Shampoo was unaccustomed to. Guilt. Shampoo couldn't believe it but she now felt a little guilty for what she had put Akane through. Which brought out another emotion that Shampoo was more comfortable with. Anger.

Why should she feel guilty for helping a rival?! If anything, Akane should be grateful that Shampoo had even considered helping her, let alone train her! Shampoo had half a mind to pick up Akane, shake her out of her funk and demand she suck it up and get over it. The younger warriors at home never complained when she taught them.

That thought sparked a memory from yesterday that made Shampoo hesitate. Shampoo hadn't been lying when she told Ryoga that she had trained others at her village. However, one major difference that just occurred to her was that she would never have strained them to the point of collapse. It was bad form and a mark in the villagers' eyes that you were not mature enough to handle the next step in warrior duties. And that's exactly what Ryoga had accused her of doing to Akane. And that's exactly what she did.

It had been easy to separate Akane from her trainees at home. Akane was the opposition, the obstacle. One day Ranma would be Shampoo's and Akane would be some forgotten person on some island far from wherever they decided to settle. So what if she couldn't handle what Shampoo could dish out? They were rivals!

It had all been towards a common goal too. Akane wanted to beat Natsume and Kurumi and Shampoo wanted them beaten so that they wouldn't become more competition for Ranma. So whatever Shampoo did to help Akane was all to move towards that goal. That might have been true at first but Shampoo now realized that beating Natsume and Kurumi had been an excuse. Shampoo had used it as justification to put Akane through the wringer and feel good about it.

Until now.

'Damn conscience,' Shampoo grumbled internally. 'Ranma must be rubbing off on me.'

Shampoo regarded Akane who was quieting down but still looking miserable. She then glanced at the camp where miraculously, Ryoga was still passed out. Shampoo gave thanks for small favors. If he had awakened during the fight then it would not have gone well for her at all. Quickly, Shampoo made her way over to him and found the right spots to press on his neck to keep him unconscious. Shampoo needed Ryoga out a little while longer.

Once she was finished, Shampoo straightened up and collected herself. This was going to be a chore she didn't want to do. Turning, she walked in front of Akane's still weeping form. She knelt down and tried to take the arm that she had twisted in their fight but Akane swatted her away with the other.

"Leave me alone! Haven't you done enough?!"

"Shampoo need to look at arm. Might be sprained."

"I don't care! Just go away!"

Shampoo tightened the reigns on her own emotions. This would be humiliating and difficult enough without herself getting mad too. Finally, Shampoo said the words that she never would have thought she would say.

"Look, Akane. Maybe Shampoo go too far. I...sorry."

Akane blinked away her tears and stared up at Shampoo in shock. "What did you say?"

Shampoo shook her head in disgust. "You ears no work now? I say I sorry."

Abruptly, Akane sat up. She stared back at Shampoo as if she were face to face with her mother's ghost. Shampoo stared right back.

"I don't believe you," Akane pronounced.

With a snarl, Shampoo reached into her hair, pulled out a pin and slashed. Akane shrieked and fell back in fear but soon found out that she wasn't the target. With wide eyes, Akane looked at the long gash on Shampoo's palm that was filling up with blood. Shampoo closed her hand and soon enough, a few drops began trickling out and struck the ground.

"Akane believe me now?" Shampoo strained to ask. Akane turned her gaze from the sight of Shampoo's dripping hand and back to her face. Akane noticed that Shampoo's eyes were getting watery but if it was from the pain or something else, Akane wasn't sure. "Shampoo swears on blood that she mean what said. It not how Shampoo should have trained. Great-grandmother not like if found out. Was wrong."

Her confession over, Shampoo waited for Akane to say something. She'd be damned if Akane didn't acknowledge the effort that it was taking for her to do this. If nothing else, Shampoo would be sure she came out of this as the better woman, able to admit that she was wrong. If Akane couldn't muster up the courage on her end then Shampoo would cast off all guilt and end this farce.

After a full minute, Akane found her voice. "Um, alright, I guess."

"Is that all Akane going to say?!" Shampoo roared as she sprang to her feet.

Akane got to her own feet and yelled back, "Well, what are you expecting?! You just admitted you're wrong right after you humiliated me! You should be grateful I'm forgiving you this much! Goddammit Shampoo, I don't know what to think about you anymore!"

"Should be thinking that all forgiven after Shampoo pour all heart out!"

"As if I'd forgive you of everything!"

"Fine! Shampoo take back then. Am not sorry! Akane go lose! Never had chance anyway!" Shampoo whirled and went to get her things packed and patch up her hand. She should have left Akane weeping in the dirt rather than go through that worthless exchange.

A feminine cry of frustration sounded behind her then had to halt as Akane rushed passed and stopped in front of her path. "Alright! Alright! Let's just calm down and-"

"Nothing Akane say ever convince me to stay," Shampoo cut in then swung her hand forward in an attempt to slap Akane across the face.

Miraculously, Akane darted forward and caught Shampoo's hand before it reached her and snatched the hair pin that was still held within it. "Then I'll show you," Akane announced as she let go then duplicated Shampoo's earlier actions and cut herself across her palm. Wide-eyed, Shampoo watched as Akane clenched her hand into a fist and saw a few drops of blood leak onto the ground. "I don't know if this is some weird ritual of yours, but I swear on _my_ blood that I forgive you for earlier."

Flabbergasted, Shampoo shook her head. "Akane crazy."

"And you're nuts."

Despite herself, Shampoo smiled lightly. Immediately though, she narrowed her eyes and said in low and menacing tones, "Akane playing dangerous game with Shampoo. Why should continue helping?"

Akane took a few moments to think it over but the constant stinging in her hand was making it hard to concentrate. "Look, can we patch up our hands first? I'm bleeding here."

"No in danger of bleeding to death. Answer question."

Groaning at the effort to ignore her hand, Akane responded, "We didn't call off our deal, did we? You still need to get me ready. And if you were serious about training me wrong then don't you owe it to yourself or your village or whatever to do it right? Huh?"

Shampoo carefully crossed her arms to avoid staining her dress and answered back, "Doing right might be worse for Akane than doing wrong. Think she up to it?"

"I've made it this far haven't I?"

Shampoo let the silence that followed stretch for a bit, a tactic that Cologne did with her all the time. It ticked her off.

"Give one more day, then on own." She didn't think it was necessary to mention that she had planned on ending her deal by tomorrow anyway even before this whole incident began. She wanted to get one date in with Ranma before her week was up and started working with her great-grandmother again.

"Good. I'll be ready by then. I might be a little stressed out but I don't care what the odds are. I'm going to win."

Shampoo merely shrugged and motioned Akane to follow her to their supplies. Once they got their hands bandaged up the last leg of Akane's ordeal would begin.

Nearby, Ryoga was blissfully unaware. He gave a loud snore and continued to sleep the afternoon away.

* * *

The morning was bright and sunny the next day when Akane woke up. She felt fully rested after yesterday's ordeal and ready for the challenge that she would be issuing soon. She took a few minutes to stretch out and go through a few more katas before heading back the dojo. As she walked the streets back home she let her mind wander a bit to the events leading up to this.

Once Shampoo and Akane had reached their tentative agreement yesterday they had spent the rest of their time sparring. Shampoo was all business through it all, not talking much and expressing even less. She had decided that general exercise was useless at this stage and working out Akane's flaws was the best way to go. Even when Ryoga had woken up and tried to join them, Shampoo wouldn't allow it. Akane was as strong and as fast as she was going to get at this point so there was little to gain by wasting time with weights or running. Ryoga was reluctant to agree with that but, being a well trained martial artist himself, knew that Shampoo was right. He had sadly left soon after that and Akane hadn't seen him since.

In her last few sessions with Shampoo, Akane had felt much higher in spirits than she would have thought after breaking down completely into tears. She could only figure that it had been a release of all the pent up emotions that she had been carrying the last few days and a good cry was what was needed to cleanse herself. It just sucked that Shampoo had been the one to do it to her.

Now even Shampoo was gone and Akane was on her own. That was okay with her though. She had done her part and now it was time for Akane to do hers.

However, as she came into sight of the large wooden gate that lead into the Tendo compound, she spotted the familiar forms of Ryoga and Shampoo waiting in front of it. Ryoga looked as though he was destined to be there while Shampoo looked bored and impatient.

"'Bout time," Shampoo quipped.

"What are you two doing here?" Akane asked when she reached them.

"Akane," Ryoga spoke up, his head bowed. "I feel ashamed for leaving yesterday. I'm sorry. But somehow I've made it back here and I think it was to see you triumph. I don't think I could live with myself if I wasn't here to watch."

"Shampoo just want to make sure she no waste time," Shampoo drawled out.

Akane scowled but calmed down quickly. She couldn't afford to be angry now. Gathering herself, she turned towards the gate and shouted out, "I challenge!"

Immediately, the wooden doors began to move, revealing Genma and Soun as they pushed them open for her to access. Natsume and Kurumi came into view next, dressed and ready for battle. To their left stood Kasumi and Nabiki with both looking anxious and expectant. Soun and Genma finished opening the gate and stared back at the challenger. Soun looked proud and Genma had on his wise teacher face as he sized up Akane and determined that she looked stronger than before.

Shampoo rolled her eyes at the overblown theatrics playing out before her.

Without a word, everyone moved to the dojo to decide who would be inheriting it. Akane began to loosen up some more while across from her, Natsume was doing the same. As Natsume was preparing, Kurumi came up to her.

"Sister, let's switch places," Kurumi offered. Natsume glanced at her in confusion and Kurumi elaborated, "I want to be the one to finish Akane off."

Kurumi almost didn't think that Natsume would agree but after a few seconds she got up and announced, "Very well. Do your best."

Kurumi was immensely relieved. Natsume would have shown no mercy against Akane and Kurumi wanted to spare her against further humiliation. At least this way she could give Akane a good showing and maybe gain her good will again. Hopefully, after this fight, Kurumi could patch things up with Akane and ask her to come back. It was the least she could do.

Kurumi took Natsume's spot and faced down her soon to be opponent. Off to the side, the rest of the household and guests watched with anticipation and in one man's case, dread.

"The path of a martial artist is full of battles," Soun spoke sagely. "But I still don't want to see this fight!" The man then proceeded to ruin the mood by crying into his sleeve.

Since her father was out of the question, Nabiki stepped forward to act as referee. She raised one hand and announced, "This match is for the Tendo dojo. The fight lasts until submission or knock-out. There is no time limit. Fight!" She slashed her hand down then got the hell out of the way.

Akane didn't waste time as she yelled and rushed forward to attack. Kurumi did the same. They met in the middle of the floor with Kurumi taking the initiative by striking out in a side kick. Akane blocked it with her right arm and came in swinging with the other. Kurumi jumped high in the air to avoid it and was surprised to see that Akane was close behind her. She kicked out at the same time that Akane did, canceling each other's attack. Both fell back down on the floor and reassessed their foe.

'I think we're evenly matched,' Akane thought with no small amount of wonder.

'Akane,' Kurumi thought at the same time. 'You've gotten better even in this short amount of time.' Kurumi glanced over at the group watching and caught Shampoo's gaze. Kurumi couldn't tell what she was thinking or what she was up to. All she could decipher was that Shampoo looked as though she were pleading for forgiveness.

"Kurumi!" her sister called out, disrupting her thoughts. "What are you doing? Finish her off!"

Kurumi cast thoughts of the others out of her mind. If she didn't take Akane seriously then it would mean her loss and no place to stay. She ran forward again, rained blow after blow against Akane. Akane weathered the storm and struck back with her own punches. Kurumi couldn't believe the improvement in Akane's technique as she was now the recipient of a hail of strikes.

Unwilling to get caught in a brawl, Kurumi jumped back and quickly untied her ribbon which she sent out to snap at the youngest Tendo. Surprisingly, Akane managed to get the ribbon wrapped around her arm and tugged on it to try to get Kurumi to lose her balance. Kurumi braced herself and tugged back, viciously stomping down on the desire to charge her ribbon with chi as she was want to do. If she did, Kurumi could easily take Akane down but the last time had caused the very rift that brought them to this fight. Anymore use of it could shatter any chance to breach that rift.

Unfortunately, this meant she wasn't fighting at peak efficiency and Akane was quick to take advantage of that by suddenly releasing the tension in the ribbon by charging forward. Off balance, Kurumi watched in dread as Akane's elbow sailed forward towards her head. Kurumi snapped her head to the side, narrowly avoiding it. Kurumi sighed internally and readied herself to make more distance between themselves.

That's when Akane twirled in midair and struck Kurumi in the solar plexus with her opposite elbow.

Kurumi, and most of the audience, couldn't believe it. Akane had managed to land a hit against someone she couldn't even touch in their last encounter. And she wasn't done yet.

Elated, Akane wasted no time in following up with a palm strike to the chin and finishing up with a spinning side kick to the stomach. Kurumi flew back and impacted on her side on the dojo floor. Dazed and out of breath, Kurumi was helpless as she frantically tried to regain her senses.

"Kurumi!" Natsume cried out. She jumped forward and stood before her sister before Akane could make another move. "Kurumi, go sit out. I'll take over this."

"Hey!" Ryoga exclaimed. "This is a one-on-one fight! You can't just barge in!"

"Kurumi and I are of one mind and body," Natsume hissed back. "If I don't help her then I can't be called her sister."

"Then you no mind if I join."

Everyone's gaze turned to Shampoo who strode out onto the floor and stood next to an utterly bewildered Akane. "Two-on-two sound more interesting, no?"

"Stay out of this Shampoo," Natsume warily said. "You have nothing to gain from this."

Shampoo flicked her arms and produced her chúi and pointed one of them at the opposite pair of fighters. "Shampoo have much to gain. And you no know it now but I doing you favor. Natsume and Kurumi not want to get too involved in this town. Only lead to trouble for you. It best if you no win." 'Plus, this is my chance for a rematch against you,' Shampoo silently added.

"Shampoo, this is my fight," Akane spoke up. "Please, let me finish it."

"Shampoo admit that you do better than think would but only because Kurumi hold back. Still have much to learn."

Before Akane could protest further, another voice injected itself. "I'll step in!"

Once again, all eyes turned and saw girl-type Ranma swing open the door to the dojo and march in. "I'm Ranma Saotome of the Saotome Anything Goes School of Martial Arts! As honor demands, I'll fight too!"

"Ranma..." Akane breathed out. "You're back."

"Sorry I'm late, but you guys never told me you were doing this now. What would have happened if I didn't show up at all?

"Shampoo would win."

"Huh?"

Shampoo walked up to Ranma and patted him on the shoulder. "Is already taken care of. Shampoo fight and win back dojo."

Ranma had the distinct feeling that the wind had been taken out of his sails. "Uh, why?"

"Because Shampoo want to do what's best for everyone!"

Ranma blinked. Several times. Finally, he mustered back enough of his gusto and said, "Ah, look Shampoo. I'm grateful and all that you taught Akane and are willing to help but this is my fight. It's an Anything Goes problem." Shampoo frowned but before she could say anything, Ranma hastily added, "Look, I'll make it up to you!"

Shampoo cocked her head to the side and asked, "Promise?"

"Yeah, promise."

"Okay!" And with that, Shampoo put away her chúi and resumed her place next to Ryoga.

"Idiot," Akane grumbled.

Luckily, Ranma didn't overhear that and quickly put the issue with Shampoo to the back of his head. He had a job to do now and he was pumped and ready to do it. "All right, let's get this going!" He made his way over to Akane and faced down Natsume and the now recovered Kurumi.

"Just because you've teamed up again doesn't mean you'll win," Natsume said from her side of the floor. "No one can resist our sisterly might!" She unhooked her rugbeater and jumped towards them.

Akane braced herself and was about to receive Natsume's attack when she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Ranma. She stumbled a few steps before catching herself and saw Natsume fly by her. "Hey! I was doing good before you showed up!"

"Whatever!" Ranma yelled back before turning and facing off with Natsume. "It's going to be different this time!" He charged at her, ready to put his new training to use.

Natsume was also ready and unleashed an icy wind towards him. Ranma jumped over it and descended down towards her. "That trick won't work a second time against me!" Just as he was closing in, his leg got entangled from a ribbon and he was sent flying in a different direction.

"What teamwork!" Genma commented.

"Saotome, could you please route for our side?" Soun whined.

Back on the floor, things were going almost how they did in the last battle. Ranma tried getting close to one of the sisters but the other would counter him. It didn't help that he was trying to keep one eye on them and one on Akane. As for Akane, she tried isolating Kurumi but the ribbon wielder seemed unwilling to face off with her again. Kurumi instead kept her distance and worked on keeping Ranma off balance.

Finally, Natsume had them were she wanted them. "Kurumi! Now!"

"Right!" Kurumi called back and charged her ribbon. Twirling it in a large spiral, it gave off a swirling vortex of heat.

Natsume landed next to her, fired her cold chi into the vortex and yelled out, "Anything Goes Sister Attack: Ring of Dragon Fire!"

It was the moment Ranma had been waiting for.

"Akane, run into their attack when I say so! Trust me!"

Akane, despite her earlier anger with Ranma, obeyed. Behind her she heard Ranma call out, "Flying Dragon Ascension Strike revised: Horizontal Spiral!" Using the swirling hot air that Kurumi provided from her ribbon, Ranma shot his own cold chi into the vortex. "Akane, go!"

A blast of cold air shot past Akane and she was astonished that whatever Ranma did canceled out the combined attack of Natsume and Kurumi and threw it back at them. She then felt herself lifted forward on the cold air and propelled straight at the struggling forms of the sisters. She timed her attack just right and called out "Anything Goes Lightning Strike! Double Kick!"

Akane's attack connected with the heads of both sisters simultaneously. Both fell to the floor unconscious. Akane landed then slumped against the dojo wall. She failed to notice that the last attack had punched an enormous hole in the wall and ceiling just above her.

On the other side of the floor, Ranma knelt down in fatigue but was grinning all the same. "We won."

The others then rushed forward and began attending to the downed sisters. Once Akane had reclaimed her breath she made her way over to Kurumi who was being looked over by Shampoo. "Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes," Shampoo answered. "She tough. So is Natsume. Will be back before know it."

"That's good."

Suddenly, everyone noticed something falling out of the sky and landing on the floor. Ranma was closest to it and picked it up. "It's a martial arts gi."

"It's the same one in that picture," Genma noted.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" a voice from above screamed out.

All eyes looked up and beheld the tiny form of the Anything Goes Grandmaster, Happosai, leaping down from above. "You could have hit me with that stupid tornado!"

"Master!" Soun exclaimed. "What where you doing up there?"

"I was airing out my gi and minding my own business until someone nearly blew me away!"

"You mean," Ranma said with a sick feeling forming in his stomach. He held up the brown gi and continued, "this is yours?"

"Yep! Wore it in my younger days when I was traveling around." Happosai popped his hand in his other palm in a sudden fit of remembrance. "You know, that reminds me of the time I met these cute little orphans while I was wearing that thing. I think I have a picture here somewhere...AHA!" He reached in the outfit he was wearing and pulled out a picture for everyone to see.

It was the same quality as the one Natsume owned and taken at around the same time. However, in this one was depicted not only a young Nastume and Kurumi but also Happosai who was wearing the same gi that had been in the other picture. They were all smiling at the camera and looked happy.

The collective scream of surprise rattled the entire building.

"How could they...?" Soun bawled. "How could they mistake him for me?!"

"I guess you only remember the good things," Nabiki commented.

"You...you mean," Ranma stammered then clenched his fist and said through his teeth, "You lied to those girls?!"

"How dare you!" Happosai was quick to yell back. "I did no such thing! I just wanted to give something to those poor orphans to look forward to." He looked at the picture again and a sigh escaped his ancient lips. "I wonder what became of those two..."

"Um, excuse us."

Happosai turned to see Natsume and Kurumi kneeling before him and looking nervous. Kurumi was speaking, "We're those two orphans that you met."

Happosai did what was natural to him. "SWEETO! I'm your father, Soun Tendo!" He lunged for them but never made it as several enraged fists uppercutted him back into the sky.

* * *

Later that day, as she was sweeping the front entrance to the Cat Café , Shampoo still couldn't stop shuddering at the thought of learning that the man who Natsume and Kurumi had been searching for was that disgusting old man. It was like some cruel cosmic joke that had the misfortune of being real. If she every found out that someone like him was a long lost relative, she wouldn't hesitate for a second to disown herself from her tribe, dishonor or no. Nothing was worth being related to a man like Happosai.

Hopefully, the promised date that she got from Ranma would cheer her up tomorrow.

Just as she was finishing up, Shampoo noticed two figures coming towards her. She looked up and smiled as Natsume and Kurumi stopped and bowed to her. The smile faded though when she noticed the bags that the sisters were carrying.

"You leaving?" Shampoo asked in alarm.

"Unfortunately, yes," Natsume answered.

"Why?"

"It would feel too awkward staying here after everything that's happened. Plus, we need to continue our training.

"Not to mention looking for our real father," Natsume added though there seemed no hope in her eyes of that happening.

Shampoo didn't know what to say even though she wished she could think of something.

"So I guess this is goodbye then," Kurumi sadly stated. She and Natsume bowed to Shampoo once again and turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Both turned back at Shampoo's desperate cry. Once she had their attention, Shampoo was once again lost for words. Finally, a thought occurred. "At least stay for going away meal. My treat."

"Really?!" Kurumi beamed.

"Yes, please. Is least can do. Feel bad that things no work out and I help Akane beat you."

"I was wondering about that," Natsume said. "I didn't get the feeling that you two were friends."

Shampoo scoffed at those words. "We not. Things just get complicated around here. We make deal that she help me later if I help her."

"Either way, it was nice of you," Kurumi piped in. "She seemed to really improve."

Shampoo primped herself at the compliment. "Of course. 3,000 years of Joketsuzoku knowledge make it no problem." Or so her great-grandmother kept saying. Shampoo then sobered and thought of something else she wanted to ask. "During fight, you use combo attack. Didn't know you could do that since said you just learn single attacks."

"Actually," Natsume stared explaining, "it might sound surprising but we learned the Ring of Dragon Fire before we learned our individual attacks. We had an instructor at one point that thinks it's because we fight together so closely that it's easier for us to develop new techniques together rather than by ourselves. Something about us drawing the best out of the other."

"It's that saying, 'The whole is greater than the sum of it's parts,'" Kurumi quoted. "It's weird but we tend to go backwards when it comes to learning things. We get the combination attack down first then have to figure out how to do our part by ourselves."

"It's the Synergy Effect."

The girls whirled to find Cologne balancing on her cane in front of the restaurant. None of them had heard her approach.

"Ew! It's that guy from before!"

Cologne resisted the urge to rap Kurumi on the head for that comment. "Please don't compare me with that buffoon in the future, young lady. I am Shampoo's great-grandmother. I didn't mean to overhear but when I heard you say how you had to reverse engineer your special move I couldn't help but confirming it for you. It's just as you explained it. It's actually not that uncommon. We have a set of twins in our own village that encounter the same thing."

"Well, that doesn't make us feel special," Natsume sarcastically stated.

"Don't be too hard on yourselves. It's still not common enough for the general martial arts world to experience it too much. And by the way, I heard from Shampoo about the truth of your father. You have my condolences."

"Thank you," both sisters said gratefully.

"I have a question for you two. How much do you wish to find your real father?"

"More than anything," Natsume said sorrowfully.

Cologne smiled. "Then I might be able to help you with that."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

The Cat Café was closed and all the customers had cleared out. Cleaning up had gone quickly and it was now the perfect time for Cologne to ready her plan to help Natsume and Kurumi find their real father. Kurumi was literally bouncing on her toes as she watched the old woman clear off a table to begin her preparations.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" she asked eagerly.

Cologne didn't stop what she was doing but answered back, "Nothing in this world is a sure thing and that goes triple when dealing with magic. There are plenty in this town alone who would second that."

"Aiyah, is too true," Shampoo agreed from her position next to the table.

"Do you do this often?" Natsume questioned further.

"Occasionally," Cologne replied. "I'll warn you now though that I'm not a full trained magus. I have some general knowledge of magic but it's more of a side hobby for me. Most of my tribe's mystic power comes from artifacts that we've obtained over the years. However, what I'll be doing here isn't very difficult. And besides that, you two will be doing most of the work."

"Us?" Natsume and Kurumi both asked.

"Yes," Cologne said as she laid down a meter wide metal disk with raised sides a few millimeters high. It was rather plain and worn looking as though it had been used and cleaned repeatedly.

"What's that thing called?" Kurumi pestered.

"It's one of our baking sheets."

"Oh."

Cologne finally finished and settled into a seat. "Were you expecting something else?"

"Well, I'm not sure. I mean, when my sister and I go to temples to look for work, the people there have those Shinto wands and stuff. I guess this doesn't look so...magical."

Cologne chuckled. "No, I suppose not. From what I've seen, popular conscience would have you believe all magic is done through crystal balls and black cauldrons. When you begin to really understand how magic works then you realize how much a waste of time all that extra hoopla is. I guess there's something to be said for creating an atmosphere to show off to others but that sort of thing is for those with no magical ability whatsoever and try their best to hide it.

"This is what we'll be using." Reaching into her robes, Cologne pulled out a black vial. She unstopped the top and carefully tipped the vial over the baking sheet. A single drop of clear liquid came out and fell onto the sheet. Everyone watching saw the small puddle of liquid begin to expand outward until the entire base of the sheet was filled.

Kurumi was now suitably impressed. "Wow, what is that stuff?"

Cologne re-stopped the vial and placed it back in her robes. "I'm afraid I can't tell you that. This is a tribal secret and it's enough that I'm doing this much for you. What I can say is that this will hopefully show you what you need to find your family.

"What I need you two to do now is give me one of your hands. I'm going to prick your finger to draw out a little blood and then you both need to place that finger into the pool there. Concentrate on what you want most. Your combined desire should be enough to trigger something. The blood will help focus your search since it's a direct relative you are looking for. Ready?"

"Yes!" Natsume and Kurumi didn't hesitate to bear their hands to Cologne.

Cologne took a hair pin that Shampoo had been keeping ready and with quick and precise pokes, she administered enough force to get twin beads of blood to appear on each of the sisters' middle finger. They then dipped their finger into the sheet of mystery liquid.

Shampoo and Cologne saw both girls jerk and stare off into space but neither uttered a sound. The liquid inside the baking sheet began to evaporate causing tendrils of steam to rise and curl around the sisters. After less than seven seconds since the girls had placed in their finger, the liquid inside the sheet was gone and they stepped back, looking dazed.

"Well?" Shampoo urged.

"Patience Shampoo," Cologne said. "They need time to sort out what they've seen."

Half a minute later, Natsume and Kurumi blinked their eyes and focused back on reality. They both sat down and took long, shuddering breaths. Finally, Natsume spoke up.

"I...I'm not sure what I saw. Just quick flashes of images of different places. Emotions from someone else."

"Me too," Kurumi added. "It was like looking through someone else's eyes. Maybe it was father?"

"Maybe. I don't know."

"Don't force it," Cologne cautioned. "Just relax and the visions will flow into your own memories. You'll be able to remember more as long as you don't try to think about it too much."

"Easier said than done," Natsume groaned. Still, she took the advice and tried to settle her cluttered mind. The meditation techniques she had learned over the years were helping her do that. A minute later, she spoke up, "I think I know where we need to go. Kyūshū."

"All the way down there?" Cologne commented. "That will be quite the trip."

"No kidding," Kurumi groaned. "Still, I think Natsume's right. Some of what I saw and felt says that that's our best bet."

"We should leave tomorrow," Natsume suggested. "I don't want these clues we just got to fade. The sooner we leave the better."

"Well, you are welcome to stay the night and head out in the morning," offered Cologne. "And don't worry too much about your new memories. They should stick around for a while. It might also help to write them down so it will be easier to remember later."

"Thank you." Both Natsume and Kurumi stood up and bowed deeply to Cologne and Shampoo. Once finished, Natsume turned to Shampoo directly. "I know you're eager to have a rematch. I saw it when you stepped in to fight with Akane. But, I can't do that right now. After what I've been through the past week, I'm sick of fighting. I promise though that if we return, I'll be ready to offer you another match."

Shampoo smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. "Is okay. Want Natsume at best for next time. No prove anything when tired. No want to get messed up for tomorrow either."

"Ooh, that's right!" Kurumi squealed. "You have that date with RanMMMPHHH!"

Shampoo virtually teleported to Kurumi's side and slapped her hand over the smaller girl's mouth.

"No say so loud!" Shampoo hissed. "No want Mousse to hear!"

Luckily, Mousse had left after helping with the evening cleanup. After seeing what the others had planned for the sisters, he said he had no interest in watching and had headed off to bed. Still, it would be Shampoo's luck to have him overhear that one bit and ruin her date with Ranma. Akane might have gotten better but Shampoo wasn't certain that she'd be able to handle a determined Mousse looking to stop them. Better to keep him ignorant than risk a confrontation.

"Sorry," came Kurumi's muffled reply. Shampoo released her but didn't stop the intensity of her glare. More quietly, Kurumi said, "Still, that Mousse guy is pretty cute. I don't see why you don't give him a chance."

If anything, Shampoo's gaze became even harder. "If you think Mousse so good, you date him."

"Let's say we call it a night, shall we?" Cologne spoke up in an attempt to defuse a potential rant from her great-granddaughter. "We all want to be rested for our different reasons tomorrow."

The suggestion was agreed unanimously. It took a few minutes to clean up the table and then Cologne and Shampoo made up a quick sleeping area for Natsume and Kurumi to rest on. Once the lights were out it took many of the teenagers a while to fall asleep, what with all the excitement from today. Still, none of them could claim to be unhappy with the current state of affairs.

* * *

The next day found Akane Tendo tapping her foot impatiently in the middle of the local park. It was a nice day and it irked her to have to waste it waiting. The people around her were certainly having a better time. Some had set up a picnic and were now enjoying their meal while others had begun a volleyball game and seemed to be having the time of their life.

'Where is she?' Akane internally grumbled for the dozenth time. 'Deal or no deal, if she doesn't get here in the next ten minutes, I'm out of here and she can kiss my-'

"Nihao."

Akane jumped in fright from the voice that came right behind her. She turned and, sure enough, Shampoo was standing there and smirking in that insufferable way whenever she thought she had managed to one-up Akane in some manner.

Shampoo tsked several times before saying, "Not even full day and Akane forget everything I teach her."

"As if!" Akane retorted. "You never showed me how to sneak around. I guess slithering up to people just comes more naturally to you!"

Shampoo shrugged off the weak jibe and decided to get to the point of this visit. "You is ready? Ranma be here for date soon. Expect you to keep others off back."

"You don't have to remind me," Akane muttered. To think that she had put herself in this position in a moment of weakness. Damn herself and damn Shampoo for taking advantage of it.

"Hope so," Shampoo was saying. "Hate to get all nice and have it ruined by rivals."

Shampoo's comment caused Akane to notice the attire that Shampoo was wearing for the first time. Suddenly, Akane had something else to grumble about.

Even on her worst day, Shampoo was capable of making mens' heads turn for a second lustful look. When Shampoo got serious, it was truly a site to behold. She was wearing a bright red Chinese style dress that hugged her frame in all the right places, had a slit up both sides that showed off plenty of her toned legs and was decorated with flowers and butterflies to draw attention to her more pronounced assets. Shampoo's hair was its usual style with a few more ornaments added in and almost seemed to sparkle in the sun. Shampoo had also touched up her face with light makeup that helped accentuate her already pretty features.

Next to her, Akane couldn't help feeling just a touch inferior. It just wasn't right that Shampoo was a better fighter and had a body most women would kill for. Akane consoled herself that at least she once had half the male population of Furinkan ready to fight over her, even if she had hated it. Shampoo couldn't claim that!

Deciding to focus on the matter at hand before she lost her composure, Akane started listing off the usual suspects. "Ukyo is busy at her shop so as long as you don't go near that, she shouldn't be a problem. Last I heard of Kodachi, she was at home along with Kuno. You don't have to worry about him. He'd probably give you his blessing if he saw you and Ranma together." 'As long as Ranma stays male that is,' Akane added to herself. She continued, "I'm not sure where Ryoga is but that's typical. I don't think grandfather Happosai has gotten back from wherever we hit him to. And you said Mousse doesn't know and hopefully it stays that way.

"So unless you or Ranma run into someone that he or his dad screwed over in the past, I can't think of anything that should cause a problem."

Shampoo actually seemed impressed by the report. "Akane do homework. Didn't think she have it in her."

"Hey, I'm smarter than you think, Shampoo." Akane didn't feel it necessary to mention that most of the information she had obtained had come from Nabiki and it had come at the low, low price of half a month's allowance. Akane sighed. If Shampoo somehow managed to get the full ten dates that this deal included, Akane feared she'd be in debt to her sister until she graduated.

"One thing to know," Shampoo was saying. "I take Ranma to west side of town. Make sure no one go that way."

"Fine."

Suddenly, Shampoo snapped her head to the side and her eyes widened. Before Akane could ask what was wrong, Shampoo turned and grabbed her then stuffed her into some nearby bushes. Akane began to cry out in protest but a foot to the back of the head slammed her forehead into the ground and dazed her. Distantly, she could hear Shampoo speak.

"Nihao, Ranma! You early! Surprised Shampoo!"

"Yeah, hi Shampoo," came Ranma's less than enthused voice. "Uh, did you just throw someone into those bushes there?"

"Where Ranma get silly idea like that? Come, we go now!" Shampoo must have dragged Ranma away since their voices became more distant.

Several moments later, Akane emerged from the bushes, covered in twigs and leaves and her face smothered in dirt. Her battle aura was flaring as she cast a baleful look towards were she guessed Shampoo had taken Ranma.

"One of these days, Shampoo," Akane promised.

* * *

Shampoo led Ranma via rooftop towards the restaurant where she had made reservations. It was safer this way both in terms of water hazards and people to avoid. Plus, Shampoo was able to give some tantalizing glimpses of her legs to Ranma every time she jumped from one roof to the other.

Finally, Shampoo and Ranma landed in front of the restaurant that Shampoo had selected for this date, O-Nami. It was a seafood place that wasn't too high scale or pricey. She hoped Ranma would be more at ease here than someplace more fancy. It also helped that they didn't have a dress code since Ranma was wearing his usual Chinese red shirt and black pants.

'Honestly,' Shampoo thought as she wrapped her arm around Ranma's and walked into the building. 'He could at least show some enthusiasm. What does he think I'm doing this for?'

At the reception, Shampoo gave their names and were seated. Once the waiter gave them menus and left for them to make a decision, Shampoo began trying to get Ranma to open up.

"So, what Ranma do while I gone?"

"Um, not too much. Just the usual stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Ah, just trying to get through the day without things getting too hectic."

It was like plucking cat hairs out of a carpet. Long and frustrating. Holding back a huff, Shampoo decided to get the conversation over to something he'd be more interested in. "Would Ranma like to know what Shampoo do? Did lots."

"Sure," Ranma commented as he began looking through the menu.

Shampoo was delighted and began listing off all the techniques she had picked up and the fights she had gotten into. Ranma made the occasional nod or vocal affirmative to continue. After a few minutes, Shampoo abruptly stopped but Ranma continued his perusal of the menu and short comments.

Narrowing her eyes, Shampoo said, "Then Shampoo go to local brothel, have hot sex with all mens and womens then kill them all so no have to pay."

"That's great."

"Ranma not even listening!"

Ranma was bowled over by Shampoo's screech and fell back and out of his chair. This caught the attention of the rest of the patrons but Shampoo's menacing glare made them realize they had better things to look at. Like the bill.

Ranma got off the floor and scrambled back into his seat. "Jeez, Shampoo! You don't have to get so mad."

Too late for that. She had her arms crossed and was pointedly not looking at him. "Why Ranma even come? Not even trying to have date."

"Hey now, I made a promise, didn't I? I keep my promises."

"This how Ranma keep promise? Ignore Shampoo? Have better time with dead fish. More personality too."

"Hey, I've got plenty of personality!" Ranma shot back, offended. "I can give you the greatest date you've ever been on!"

Shampoo sniffed, unimpressed. "Not doing that now. Seem like you trying to get through boring chore."

"Well then, that stops, right now!" Ranma set himself in his seat and gazed back into Shampoo's expectant eyes.

A full minute went by.

"Ranma really rocking Shampoo's world."

Grimacing, Ranma thought frantically on how to turn this disaster into his favor. Unfortunately, nothing was coming to mind. He couldn't recall a date that didn't always get interrupted by this point by one of the other girls or guys and so didn't know how to end it himself. There was that date he had with Shampoo during that Instant Nannichuan fiasco but he had had other things on his mind then too.

"Um, ah, why don't you...tell me about your trip?" he finally got out.

"Shampoo did. You no listen."

"Well, I'm listening now. Lay it on me."

Shampoo didn't bother to stop her huff this time. One more chance or then she'd spill a glass of water over her head and teach her "beloved" not to mess with a young girl's feelings.

Shampoo began her tale again, this time watching Ranma carefully to make sure he was paying attention. She had just finished explaining the use of the Shadow Puppet technique and was getting into the test that Cologne had set for her when Ranma interrupted.

"Wait. You're saying that your grandma wanted you to start learning my style of fighting?"

"Yep!" Shampoo confirmed happily. Her mood had improved considerably now that Ranma was becoming interested. "Is not something Joketsuzoku style teach much. Air style I mean. Great-grandmother want to see if I can learn on own. Put what she know in book she writing from times she sees you fighting."

Ranma was silent for a while as he let that revelation sink in. "And how much did you learn?"

"Lots! Feel much better in air than before. Even challenge dojo that claim mastery in air and beat them!"

"Really," Ranma commented quietly. The bit about Shampoo beating an air style dojo didn't impress him much. When he was traveling with his father, they had encountered several schools that claimed to be the best in air combat. He couldn't remember any since they hadn't offered much of a challenge.

After thinking about it for a few more moments, Ranma said, "I'm not sure I like the idea that your grandma is spying on us. I mean, it's not good taste to go behind someone's back and steal their techniques."

"Ranma do that all time though," Shampoo was quick to point out.

"That's different. I'm stealing it upfront." Ranma's brain caught up with what he'd just said. "Wait, that didn't come out right. Forget that part.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that if you try to learn by watching, you're not going to get the most out of the style. Yeah, if you're good enough you'll probably pick up a lot and be able to mimic the moves but that's not the same when you're shown directly. Whenever I learned something, it was either from Pop or some other teacher. They can teach you all the little things about the style and get the basics down. Once you know that, you can focus on the more advanced stuff or branch off from there.

"When it comes down to it, if you don't get the core understanding down, you're not going to be able to adapt and make changes later on. You understand?"

"Yes," Shampoo nodded earnestly. "Shampoo agree completely. No want to get things wrong then teach to others and they get wrong too. It not help anybody."

"Great, then you'll stop."

"No."

Ranma was at a loss for words for several seconds. "But you just said that you agreed with me!"

"Shampoo do. But need to keep learning or won't be able to get better. Air style important for Joketsuzoku to learn so won't fall behind." Shampoo held up a hand to forestall Ranma's protests. "That why I want you to teach me."

"Teach you?" Ranma repeated. Shampoo nodded her head vigorously. Ranma hesitated before saying, "I don't know, Shampoo. I mean, I'm sure you'd pick it up and all but those are my family's secrets. I can't be giving that stuff away."

"Ranma learn plenty of Joketsuzoku secrets."

Ranma groaned at that. It was true, some of the best moves and techniques he had learned had come from them. 'Though not always by my choice,' he added privately. For once he thought that saying that aloud wouldn't help his case. Thinking quickly, he came up with a possible solution to get Shampoo to reconsider.

"Look, I'm also still a student. If you're really serious then you need to go to my Pops. I hate to say this, but he's the one in charge of our branch of Anything Goes."

Shampoo made a disgusted face at that suggestion. "Fat panda man? You send me off to him?"

"Hey, say what you want about him, and I've said plenty, but he did teach me just about everything I know about midair fighting. After all, it was your grandma that taught me and she's pretty much the one in charge, right?" Shampoo slowly nodded. "Then it makes sense for you to go to Pops since he's the master." 'God, I can't believe I called Pops a master.'

Shampoo sighed sadly and slumped in her chair. Ranma noticed her worsening mood and tried to think of something to stop it. "Ah, what else did you say you did? I think I heard something about a tournament in there."

Forcing herself to stop sulking since that was not the thing to do on a date, Shampoo related how she had faced down a group of Martial Arts Cheerleaders and later meeting Natsume and Kurumi. Her spirits picked up again once she got to the part about creating a new move in the heat of battle and how it had won her the fight. Ranma didn't hide his interest when she described the Festive Mountain Gong. Moves like that were hard to pull off and his mind was already working on ways to make it work for him.

"Can you show me that move?" he asked once Shampoo finished.

"Sure! Let's finish eating and Shampoo glad to show!"

They signaled to the waiter that they were ready and ordered their meals. Afterwards, Shampoo and Ranma continued talking about the last few weeks. Ranma even admitted going to see Cologne at one point to find out what Shampoo was up to and how Cologne had suggested finding other interests than just martial arts. Shampoo was happy to point out things Ranma would be good at such as Olympic sports or even stunt work. He said he hadn't thought of that and thanked her for it.

So far, Shampoo was deeming this day as a complete success.

* * *

"What a complete disaster today has been."

Akane trudged along the streets, looking tired, scruffy and with her clothes ripped in several places. Between constantly checking up on the people that could cause problems for Shampoo and Ranma and doing her best to herd them off or give them false information, Akane was ready to collapse. She had just gotten away from the worst of it so far and she still had no idea how much longer this date was going to be. If it hadn't been for Shampoo's crash course in martial arts, Akane wasn't sure how she would have fared when she had met one of the looniest of the loonies that Nerima had to provide.

She had just come away from an encounter with Kodachi Kuno.

Up until then, things had been going fairly well, if a bit tediously. Akane was constantly calling back home to check with Nabiki on who was where and what they were up to. It was boring and Akane was just about to conclude that nobody was going to be a problem and call it a day when she spotted Kodachi vaulting from roof to roof. Right in the direction that Shampoo said she would be.

Akane had no way of knowing if Kodachi knew about Ranma's date with Shampoo or if she was just on the prowl. Either way, Akane didn't want to take any chances. Plus, it would liven up a rather dull day by Nerima standards.

Akane followed Kodachi as best she could from the ground. One of these days, she would need to learn how everyone but herself could jump like that. If nothing else, it looked fun. Twice, Akane nearly lost site of Kodachi but a quick scan of the skyline had allowed Akane to spot her moving figure. The girl was certainly not trying to hide her presence.

After several minutes of playing a one sided game of hide-and-seek, Kodachi finally dropped down to street level and bounded behind a building. Akane noticed that it was a restaurant and her heart lurched that it might be where the date was taking place. If Kodachi interrupted the date, Shampoo would be furious and would definitely blame Akane for not holding up to her end. Akane wasn't afraid of Shampoo exactly but she now had first hand experience of what Shampoo could do when motivated and wanted to avoid another embarrassing escapade. Respectively cautious, Akane called it.

Akane rushed around the building and came across an empty parking lot. Kodachi was nowhere to be seen. Fearing that the gymnast had gone inside the building, Akane turned to head inside. She didn't make it far.

Kodachi dropped down in front of her, wearing her usual gymnastic leotard. She was also holding one of her trademark ribbons and was twirling it idly in one hand. She was also smirking, no doubt in enjoyment at catching one of her rivals off guard.

"I see my hunch was correct," Kodachi said, chuckling. "Someone was following me. And I see that it's none other than you. Have a good reason for stalking me, Akane Tendo?"

Akane hemmed and hawed as she tried to think of a good excuse for the predicament she had been caught in. She didn't want to tip Kodachi off that her beloved, "Ranma Darling," was off with another woman but she couldn't think of something that would sound believable. It became a moot point since Kodachi apparently wasn't in the mood to wait.

"I see even your poor commoner education can't help you out of this. I'll spare myself whatever lame excuse you could conjure up. You too are looking to stop the date that that barbarian woman dragged my Ranma Darling off to. Naturally, you assumed that I was heading off to save him and thought to follow me to do the same."

Akane blinked at the reasoning but couldn't fault Kodachi for coming to that conclusion. She doubted Kodachi would believe her if she told the truth anyway. "That's right. How'd you know? Is this the place?"

"Your sister isn't the only one to employ spies. And no. I merely picked this spot to ambush you and tell you that I don't need your help. Now begone so that I can be the one to rescue my darling from that slut's clutches!"

"Hey, I'm involved in this too!" 'More than you could possibly know.'

"Not anymore. Now run off home. Or do I need to be more persuasive?"

Faster than Akane could blink, Kodachi snapped her ribbon out and tagged Akane in the abdomen. Akane yelped and clutched at her wound as it stung worse than any bee sting. Akane release her hands and found that the attack had gone through her shirt and left a jagged red welt.

Anger flooded Akane's being which washed the pain away. She glared at the arrogant girl and took up a stance. "How dare you! This is one of my favorites! You're paying for this!"

Kodachi sighed in that overly dramatic way that only someone of her social station could pull off. "I see that you've chosen the hard way. Why am I not surprised?" She snapped her ribbon taunt between her hands and prepared herself for mayhem.

Akane didn't disappoint. Giving her customary combat yell, she charged forward. She preferred it this way. Akane had always wanted a piece of the snotty rich girl ever since she had met her. Her chance had been denied when Ranma had taken her place in the Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics duel. It left too much unfinished business for Akane's liking and now was the time to finish it.

Kodachi didn't wait for Akane to get close. She let off a few more strikes with her ribbon, nailing her opponent in several more spots then jumped away before Akane could mount an attack of her own. Akane turned to follow her and was pelted by more strikes before she could react.

Akane was getting really tired of people who used ribbons.

However, Kodachi didn't have Kurumi's hot chi pulsing through her weapon so it was easier for Akane to ignore the damage being done to her. Easier, but not easy. Kodachi's hit and run tactic was steadily wearing Akane down and despite her best efforts to either get close or grab hold of the ribbon, Kodachi seemed to be one or even two steps ahead of her. The ribbon seemed to have a life all its own and managed to get through Akane's guard no matter how ready she was.

Kodachi suddenly jumped to the far end of the parking lot. "You are tougher than I expected Akane Tendo. It's amusing me to no end this little game we are playing but as much as I'd like to see how long you'll last, I have other business to attend to. Adieu!" She then turned and began bounding away.

Akane was having none of that. Quickly picking up a loose slab of pavement she flung it with the power and precision born of belting Ranma out of the sky whenever he tried to get away from her for some reason. It struck Kodachi right in the back of the head. She and the asphalt crashed back down to earth.

Kodachi groaned in pain, both from the lump forming on her head and the hard landing. She struggled to her feet and managed to look up in time to duck a punch that would have taken her out of the fight completely. She had no time to spare for dialog as all her concentration was used to frantically contort her body to avoid Akane's punches and kicks that seemed to flow far too naturally for her. Since when did the clumsy oaf lean to fight like this?!

Kodachi didn't realize that she still had her ribbon in hand, a fact that she was rudely reminded of when Akane finally managed to snag it and pull it towards her. Kodachi was yanked forward and into Akane's waiting fist. The blow struck her in the stomach and Kodachi fell to her knees wincing and gasping for air.

Akane stepped back to witness her handiwork. She'd beaten her! Finally, a clear victory! "Ha!" Akane laughed down at her foe. "I guess the commoner prevailed after all. What do you think of that?"

"That you shouldn't gloat," Kodachi began saying. Suddenly, she produced a gymnastics pin with her free hand and flung it upwards. The pin bonked off of Akane's forehead causing her to step back in a daze. Kodachi then forced herself up and twirled her ribbon out of the other girl's hand then around Akane's body. Before Akane could do anything to work herself free, Kodachi flung the handle up and around a lightpole, caught it, then pulled with all her strength, lifting Akane off the ground and into the air. Kodachi then tied her end of the ribbon to the pole, leaving Akane dangling like a wind chime. "Until your opponent is completely beaten."

"Let me down you psycho!" Akane yelled as she swung back and forth in her attempts to get free.

"I don't think so," Kodachi replied horsely. "I like you right where you are." She rubbed her stomach, grimacing at how much effort it was taking not to double over. She wanted to do something nasty to her helpless victim for manhandling her so but time was wasting. Best to get away now so that she could complete her real mission.

"You're lucky I have more pressing concerns, Tendo. Otherwise you'd feel the full wrath of those that displease me. Enjoy hanging there!" Kodachi winced as her loud voice caused the pain in her head to worsen. Maybe stopping by a drug store would be her first priority.

Having said everything she wanted to say, Kodachi headed off though much more slowly and carefully so as not to aggravate her injuries. Akane was forced to watch her go, unable to stop her. Fortunately, it looked as though Kodachi wasn't at her best and without her ribbon, she wouldn't be much of a problem for Shampoo to deal with.

It also helped that she was going in the wrong direction.

Either Kodachi's spies were wrong or she was too out of it to notice, Akane didn't care. Her focus was on getting out of the spot she was in. After several minutes of struggling, Akane was able to loosen the ribbon enough to slip out and drop back down to the ground.

Which brought her back to the present.

The adrenaline rush of battle had worn off and Akane was now feeling every sting that the ribbon had left on her body and felt woozy from the blow to her head. She didn't know if Kodachi was going to be a problem for Shampoo and Ranma and frankly, she could care less. The worst of it though was the blow to her pride.

Not even a day after her victory over Natsume and Kurumi and she had to go and lose to Kodachi of all people. It shouldn't have been this way. She had sacrificed most of the week to get herself back in shape. She had overcome an opponent many thought she had no chance of winning against. She should be better than this, damn it!

Akane swore that things weren't going to continue like this. And she knew just the person to make sure they didn't.

* * *

Shampoo and Ranma squared off in the abandoned lot they had found after dinner. Ranma had been eager to see Shampoo's new move and was impressed by what he saw. An honest to god chi attack. The closest thing he had to that was the Flying Dragon Ascension Strike and that move needed precise conditions to pull off. Not this one. He had pestered Shampoo to show it to him again but Shampoo had one condition. She wanted to spar with him.

"Want to show what learned," Shampoo had said. "Ranma best one to know if doing right thing."

Ranma couldn't argue with that. He was the best, after all.

"Ready, Shampoo?" Ranma asked from his position.

"Yes!" With that, Shampoo eagerly charged forward.

Shampoo was one of those fighters that put just about everything they had into offense. Ranma had encountered several of that type in his life, Ryoga and Akane included. Ryoga relied on brute force more than finesse sometimes but he had the constitution and skill to keep it up and wear opponents down. Akane was much the same but she didn't have the skill to back herself up against trained fighters. Shampoo was a combination of both but added a level of precision to her attacks that neither Ryoga or Akane could match. She knew just where to strike to inflict the most damage which, along with her incredible strength, formed a considerable force.

Ranma had spent his last month in China figuring that out the hard way.

Shampoo came in with a barrage of punches and kicks, aiming for the points that would incapacitate him. Ranma dodged and blocked them but had to be sure to watch out for any shiatsu strikes. He could take a punch like a champ but shiatsu attacks tended to linger longer and mess with his body's performance. There had been some very close calls with Shampoo, when she was hunting for his girl side, when she had managed to tag him with such attacks that either disabled parts of his body for precious seconds or slowed him down to where Shampoo could keep up with him.

It was a time both wanted to forget.

Ranma weathered through a few more moments of Shampoo's assault before mounting one of his own. He snapped his leg up and kicked out several times, trying to get through and nail her in the chin. Shampoo had apparently been working on one of her biggest weaknesses, her defense, since she didn't fall for the trick that had beaten her the first time they had met, way back at her village's tournament. She redirected the kicks' momentum with her forearms, ducked under another and retaliated with an uppercut aimed at Ranma's head.

She wasn't quite quick enough though as Ranma leapt straight up. Ranma wasn't surprised in the least when Shampoo jumped up to follow him.

'Let's see what she's really made of,' Ranma decided internally. He allowed Shampoo to catch up to him and fire off the first round of attacks. He took her punches and was satisfied that she had compensated with not having the ground to push off of by twisting her body to generate power. Many didn't realize when learning air combat that that was one of the keys to mastering the style.

Ranma then proceeded to catch one of Shampoo's fists, twirl her around so she was facing away from him and put his knee in the small of her back. They were heading down now and it looked as though Ranma was going to use Shampoo as a cushion for his landing.

"Think you can get away in time?" Ranma spoke into her ear.

Shampoo struggled mightily to get her arm unlocked or kick behind to get Ranma to let her go. Unfortunately, the knee in her back separated him from her just enough that she was out of his reach. She had seconds to do something before she became one with the pavement.

"Shampoo give!"

The world literally whirled around her and the next thing she knew she was on her feet. Next she felt her heart thumping loudly against her ribcage. Then came Ranma's breath on her neck.

"Not bad," he complimented.

Shampoo sighed and leaned back into him which caused him to tense. Practically purring, Shampoo said, "Ranma beat Shampoo again. Wa ai ni." She nearly lost her balance when Ranma suddenly let go and flew halfway across the lot.

Gasping for breath, Ranma yelled back, "This isn't another law of yours coming back to bite me is it?!"

Disappointed and a touch angry, Shampoo crossed her arms and called back, "Silly Ranma, you is already beaten me. No need to be scared."

"I ain't scared of nothin'!"

"Then Ranma prove it," Shampoo said as she slinked her way over to him. She stopped just in front of him and was happy that he hadn't pulled back yet. "Ranma is already Shampoo groom. Nothing changed. Relax." Despite her soothing words, Ranma was still on guard. Shampoo repressed a sigh. Ranma's tendency to lock up during romantic moments was really becoming annoying. "Prove you man and not scared. Kiss me."

Belatedly, Ranma realized he should have seen this coming. Shampoo was by far the most physical when it came to seeking his affections. To add to that, they were on a date so of course she would be looking for a kiss. He gulped as he tried to come up with a way out of this.

Several seconds passed.

Shampoo was not impressed. Fuming, she unthinkingly said, "Shampoo bet other Ranma more man than this!" She slapped her hands over her mouth, wide-eyed at her mistake. It was during her talk with Ranma over dinner that an errant memory had resurfaced from her time at the tournament. She had planned to reveal it later to bargain for another date but now that opportunity might be lost. Maybe he hadn't heard her?

"Other...Ranma?"

'Aiyah, stupid.'

* * *

Note: I don't like doing author's asides very much but there's been some legitimate concerns that I'd like to clear up. This story takes place sometime after the "Ranma, the Lady Killer" episode in Season 5 and about a month or more has gone on since then. Ranma has not learned the Moko Takabisha yet since that happens in season 7. I've brought in Natsume and Kurumi much earlier than their anime appearance which is in the OAVs which happens after the main series. In the original timeline, Ranma would have already known the Moko Takabisha when the sisters appeared and wouldn't have been as impressed with the Festive Mountain Gong as he is here.

Thanks to all for the feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Punch.

Kick.

Punch.

Twirl.

Low kick.

High kick.

Jump, side kick then land lightly on toes which immediately goes into a high spin kick-

Akane landed too hard, stumbled and fell forward. She squawked in surprise but caught herself with her hands before her face met the floorboards. Letting out a very unladylike curse, she turned and flopped onto her back to stare up at the repaired ceiling of her dojo.

'That same spot every damn time.'

Rather than come home and recover from her ordeals of acting as Shampoo's date shield, Akane had changed into her gi and started working out. The fight with Kodachi had left her in a fowl mood and she had needed to work off the frustration. After crushing through her current supply of cinder blocks and still not feeling any better, she had moved on to katas. She had gone through her entire routine but that felt lacking too.

It was then that she decided to go through some of what Shampoo had shown her. She still remembered most of it and had managed well enough while she was being taught so how hard could it be to go through it again? Apparently, without Shampoo around to watch her like a hawk and demonstrate the correct way, pretty darn hard. With the current kata Akane was trying to perform, one section was constantly causing problems. She'd either land incorrectly and miss the kick or kick but lose her balance from being off center after touching down with her toes. It was suppose to be a quick and seamless motion.

Akane couldn't remember having this much trouble when Shampoo had made her do it the first few times. In fact, Akane was certain that she had nailed it fairly quickly and had moved on with the rest of the kata. Why was she having so much trouble now? The more she concentrated on it, the worse it became.

Akane blinked as a sudden realization hit her. 'Maybe that's why. I'm thinking about it so much that I'm just not letting my body do it for me.'

It made sense. Shampoo hadn't let Akane stop too often. Once one kata was done it was on to the next. There wasn't time for thought, only reaction. Akane wondered if Shampoo had deliberately done that for this very reason.

Akane's epiphany didn't help her right now though. Working by herself wouldn't fix her balance problems or push her to go beyond her limits. She simply didn't know enough to be able to effectively improve on her own. Akane hated to admit this to herself, but whenever she had improved it was because someone else was helping her.

There were four people she could think of that had had an impact on her martial arts. First and foremost was her father, Soun Tendo. He had started her on this path at a young age and had the most influence in her early and present development. Her father had started with the basics and had added on a little at a time, gradually building her up to her current level. Every time Akane had mastered something, no matter how trivial, Soun had been proud of her and encouraged her to keep working. She had basked in the attention which caused her to work even harder so that she could grow up to be just like him. She discovered early on that martial arts gave her an edge over her friends, especially in sports, which raised and cemented her popularity once she entered school. No one, except perhaps Tatawaki Kuno, was her physical equal. Akane was on top of the world and no one could touch her.

Then Ranma Saotome came to town and she learned just how woefully behind she really was.

Suddenly, it became clear that her father hadn't pushed her nearly as hard as he could have. Soun had the same teacher as Genma Saotome did, both had children, yet the differences in passing on their knowledge couldn't have been more apparent. Ranma and Genma's training regime bordered on sadistic and the more Akane learned, the worst it became. However, she couldn't deny the results. Ranma was, to put it simply, awesome. He was beyond anyone she had ever seen in her age group. Next to him, she was practically a beginner, despite the near decade of work she had put in.

So Akane had pestered her father to train her like he had never before. That's when she realized just how laid back Soun was in terms of her training. He taught Akane at his own pace, whenever he felt that a little father daughter bonding was in order. When pressed, he often looked for excuses to end things before they got too physically demanding. Akane found that Soun just wasn't prepared to put her through what she wanted; what she needed to really get better. Besides, the perfect instructor for Akane in Soun's opinion had literally been delivered to their doorstep.

Which lead to her next teacher, Ranma himself.

Akane snorted. 'Teacher my ass. More like the embodiment of a walking insult machine.'

Almost every time that Akane could remember, the sessions between Ranma and herself degenerated into an insult match rather than a sparring match. Rarely was anything ever accomplished, other than one or both of them storming off. Whenever Ranma tried to show her something, he'd explain it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. When Akane tried to replicate what he'd shown and fail, he would get frustrated that she couldn't get something so simple. He'd go on and on how when he was learning the same thing he'd pick it up and master it in record time. Akane would often point out that each person learned at a different rate and that not everyone was as perfect as him. Naturally, he would agree that he was perfect which would anger her at his arrogance and things would spiral from there. Often ending with Akane clubbing Ranma over the head with the nearest blunt object or kicking him through the roof of the dojo.

Sparring was the worst, by far. Try as she might, Ranma would dance around her blows with the nonchalance of someone crossing an empty street. Sometimes he would even bring a manga to read while he effortlessly countered anything she could throw at him. And never once would he attack back. Other than the occasional degrading comment, that is. It usually ended with Akane stomping off at his sheer gall or falling to the ground in exhaustion.

Prodigy that he was, Ranma Saotome was not what Akane considered a good martial arts teacher. It didn't help that their fathers thought differently, constantly trying to get the two to work together despite how either of them felt. The joining of the Anything Goes schools was their first priority; their kids, second. It was almost enough for Akane to consider disowning herself.

With all the men in her life, from her father to Kuno, trying to get her to do what they wanted, Akane's opinion that boys were all perverted idiots was in no danger of being disproven. Her constant misunderstandings with Ranma wasn't helping. That is, until she met Ryoga Hibiki.

At first, Ryoga was just like any boy that she'd met. Dumb and violent. The near severing of her neck that had claimed her hair nearly sent her over the edge. However, since then, Ryoga had made tremendous efforts to make it up to her. Gifts from far away lands, helping her deal with Ranma and generally being someone nice to talk to had lightened her thoughts on boys. Just a tad too shy and needy though for Akane's tastes.

However, Ryoga's biggest contribution to her life had been when he had helped train her in Martial Arts Rhythmic Gymnastics. His patient and encouraging pace was such a breath of fresh air from the pungent stink that Ranma set off. Ryoga's style was very similar to Akane's father, but Ryoga would push Akane just enough that she was able to improve. And improve she did. In less than a week, her fumbling attempts with the gymnastics tools became much more graceful and her attacks with them far more affective. It made Akane realize that with the proper instruction, she could learn anything.

Unfortunately, Ryoga just wasn't around enough for a regular training buddy and when he was around, he was usually involved in the latest goings on that happened in Nerima. It was both disappointing and frustrating that the best hope for Akane's advancement in martial arts wasn't a more permanent fixture in her life.

That is, until her last and most recent trainer. Akane scrunched up her features. She honestly didn't know what she was thinking when she had asked Shampoo to help with defeating Natsume and Kurumi. The best that she could come up with was that she was desperate and Shampoo was the only one around.

At first, Shampoo's methods had been very similar to Ranma's and Akane was certain that she would strangle Shampoo in her sleep before they could finish. However, after an intense emotional argument that had come to blows, both girls had somehow managed to come to some sort of understanding which had allowed them to get through the ordeal. Shampoo had stopped with the taunting and the severe workouts but the intensity didn't stop. Honest to god efforts had been made to correct the deficiencies in Akane's fighting style along with new moves to get just enough of an edge over the new Tendo sisters.

Akane wasn't sure what surprised her more. That Shampoo had actually agreed in the first place or that the Hell that Shampoo had put her through had produced results far beyond Akane's expectations. In three days, Akane had gone from the bottom of the barrel to the height of Mt. Fuji. She had fought Kurumi to a standstill and had ultimately won back her dojo. With a little help from Ranma, of course.

Four teachers to choose from that could get her past the block in the road that she had come up against on her path to martial arts mastery. Despite the choices, it was easy to make a decision. Soun would never agree to a harder training regime, Ranma was too aggravating and stuck up and Ryoga couldn't be counted on to be there to help.

'It would have to be the one that I like the least,' Akane sighed to herself. 'At least Ranma and I get along at other things.'

Akane spent a few more minutes weighing all the pros and cons of having Shampoo continue teaching her. Eventually, the count came in and it was an even tie. Disgusted, Akane finally got off the floor and began searching for one specific person.

It was time to get some advice.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot to tell me this!"

"Ah...oops?"

"Oops? Oops?! Is that all you can say?!"

"Ranma need calm down. Was honest mistake. Lot happen when got back and forgot, okay?"

"Forgot, she says," Ranma mumbled none too quietly. He and Shampoo were now heading to the Cat Café. After Shampoo had explained everything she could remember about the man that had won the boys' side of the tournament that Shampoo had entered, she recalled that Cologne had a newspaper that had listed all the people that had participated. They were on their way to see if that article had any more information on the man that had taken Ranma's name.

"Might not mean anything," Shampoo said, trying to keep Ranma in a pleasant mood. This was not how she wanted to end her date with him. "Could be lost relative or big coinses...ah, coindens...no, coincideses..."

"Coincidence?" Ranma irritably corrected for her.

"Yes, that."

Before Ranma could say how coincidences never worked out for him, a figure dropped down into their path.

"I new waiting for you to slink back this way would allow me to find you," Kodachi Kuno announced. She held a gymnastics pin in one hand and what looked like a bottle of pills in the other. She gestured her pin towards Shampoo in a threatening manner and said, "Shampoo, for coercing my Darling Ranma into this despicable act of depravity, prepare to die!"

Shampoo uppercutted Kodachi into the sky.

Turning back to Ranma, Shampoo continued, "It could be. Much people in Japan. Could be two men with same name."

"That just so happens to know martial arts?" Ranma countered while they resumed walking. "Sorry, not buying it."

Shampoo huffed in defeat. They remained silent the rest of the way and reached the restaurant without incident. Just as Shampoo was about to slide open the door, it burst open itself.

"I knew you would force my Shampoo out with you, you cad," Mousse gritted through his teeth. "Ranma Saotome, for the crimes you committed against my beloved, prepare to die!"

Ranma punted Mousse into the sky.

"I hope your granny hasn't thrown out that paper yet," Ranma said as he and Shampoo headed inside.

The place was packed. Cologne's business strategy to hire more local, and available, girls to waitress was a huge hit for the school and business crowd. While Shampoo herself drew in plenty of admirers, she was decidedly a looky but no touchy type of girl. Plus there was the fact that she could crush a man's hand like a tin can.

Even for two martial artists, it took some time for Ranma and Shampoo to make their way to the back. Ranma was in no mood to be patient so when he finally reached where Cologne was working the register, his first words were, "Alright, ghoul, where's that newspaper with the tournament stuff in it?!"

Female indignation prompted Cologne to flatten Ranma into the floor with her staff.

"Care to repeat that a little more politely, son-in-law?" Cologne said icily. Shampoo just tsked at Ranma's brashness. Would he ever learn?

Ranma peeled himself from the floor and stood back up, albeit a bit wobbly. He'd forgotten how much of a punch the little old woman could pack. Regaining his senses and forcing himself to calm down, he asked again, "Granny, could I _please_ see the paper that has the tournament info that Shampoo was in?"

"I don't see why not." Cologne reached under the register, pulled out the newspaper and handed it to Ranma. "I was actually going to frame that part as a little incentive for Shampoo to keep up with her studies. Third place for a Joketsuzoku, indeed."

"Great-grandmother!" Shampoo screeched, mortified.

Ranma didn't hear the byplay as he was too busy scanning the article that was circled in red. It wasn't hard to find the boys' section and, sure enough, his name was displayed right at the top under the sixteen to eighteen bracket. Unfortunately, there was no picture and no other information available.

"How can this be?" Ranma muttered to himself. His grip tightened on the paper, threatening to tear through it.

"What's all the fuss about?" Cologne asked.

"This!" Ranma jabbed his finger at his name.

Cologne read through the section quickly and commented, "My, my, that completely slipped my notice. You never told me you were there as well."

"I wasn't! Someone else used my name!"

"What makes you think that? It could be someone with the same name."

"Oh, come on! Do you really believe that?!"

Cologne thought it over and was forced to admit that it was too unlikely that it was a mere coincidence. "I suppose you're right. What now then?"

"I'm going to find this guy and demand to know what the hell he's using my name for!"

"How?"

That brought Ranma up a bit short. He began stuttering, trying to come up with a way to locate this impostor, when his attention was caught by Shampoo raising her hand and jumping up and down.

"Oh! I know! We use same magic that great-grandmother use yesterday to help sisters find father!"

"I don't think that would work in this case," Cologne stated. "You need a very high amount of desire for that magic to work. I used that method with those two sisters because I could see that they wanted to find their father more than anything."

"Hey, I want to find this twerp too!" Ranma butted in.

"And Shampoo wants to help," Shampoo added. "And I see what other Ranma looks like. That help, yes?"

Cologne didn't look convinced. However, now that Ranma knew of a way that she might be able to help, he would pester her until he got what he wanted. Or until she bludgeoned him to death. Somehow, she didn't think that would endear him towards her great-granddaughter. "Fine, we'll give it a try."

Cologne hailed one of the waitresses to take over the register and led Ranma and Shampoo into a back room. She quickly set up a table, placed down a baking sheet and then placed a drop of the strange liquid from her vial onto the sheet. As before, the single drop expanded until it covered the bottom of the sheet.

"Now what?" Ranma eagerly asked.

"Just place your finger in the fluid there," Cologne answered.

"Don't we need blood, great-grandmother?" Shampoo got in before Ranma could proceed.

"It's very unlikely that either of you have a blood relation to this boy. The blood would only dilute the magic's power."

"Whatever," Ranma said then dipped his finger in. He waited a few second for something to happen but nothing did. "Ah, what's suppose to happen now?" He raised his finger and placed it back in but still got no reaction.

"As I thought," Cologne sighed. "You simply don't have the desire or the connection necessary for this to work."

"Let Shampoo try." So saying, Shampoo put in her own finger. Other than creating a few ripples to appear in the liquid there was no other affect.

"Ah, man, work dammit!" Ranma began jabbing his finger to near Chestnut Fist speeds in his frustration. All this caused was for the liquid to begin spraying all over the place.

"Enough!" Cologne commanded. She reached forward and snatched the sheet away from them. She then carefully poured the remaining liquid into her vial and placed it away. She turned back towards the teenage pair and said, "It's not going to work. I'm sorry, but you're going to have to find another way, son-in-law."

Ranma growled in anger and began heading out. Shampoo chased after him, leaving her great-grandmother behind. She caught up to him just as he exited the building. "Ranma, wait!" Ranma stopped but the look he gave her indicated he was in a hurry and wasn't going to wait long. "Ranma not even going to say, 'Thank you?'"

Ranma began scowling but his features quickly softened. Sighing, he said, "Sorry, Shampoo. I guess this thing's got me more bent out of shape than I thought. Thanks for the help." He turned to go but was stopped by Shampoo grabbing his arm.

"What about date? We still on it, yes? Can go someplace and forget about this for a bit."

"Shampoo, I won't be able to rest until I've found this guy and put him in his place. Until I do that I won't be able to focus on anything else. Sorry."

"But Ranma had fun? Want to do again?"

Grimacing in an effort to keep from showing how much in a hurry he was, Ranma admitted, "I guess I did have a good time for a while there. Better than most other times. I suppose I can make this up to you. But later, all right?"

"Yes!" Shampoo squealed in agreement. Unable to stop herself, she lunged forward and gave Ranma one of her patented glomps. Before Ranma could begin trying to squirm his way out, she let go. "We have even better time, next time!"

"Right," Ranma said, a little flustered. "See ya around." He then turned and bounded away.

Shampoo happily waved good-bye to his retreating form. Things were definitely looking up for her, if she did say so herself.

* * *

Surprisingly, she found him alone. Usually around this time, Genma Saotome was playing Shogi with her father. It was perfect for what Akane needed.

Genma was in panda form, lounging on the back porch and fanning himself. Akane didn't know why he didn't just change back into a human if he was so hot but decided that it wasn't important enough to ask. "Uncle Saotome?" she called from behind him.

Genma turned his large, furry head around and spotted who was talking to him. He held up a sign that read, [How's it going, Akane?]

"I wanted to speak to you about something. Do you mind?"

[Not at all. Tendo's off at a council meeting so I'm kinda bored.]

"Great! Uh, can you change back to a person? It's going to make my head spin if I have to keep reading those signs." Akane held up a steaming kettle she had prepared just in case.

[I suppose. I can only write these things so fast anyway.] Genma took the offered kettle and dumped its contents over his head. Almost immediately, the large panda was replaced by a rotund, but solidly built, man in a white gi. "Ah, thank you Akane. What is it you wanted?"

Akane knelt down beside him and took a moment to gather how she wanted to approach this. Finally, she said, "You know that Shampoo helped get me ready for the rematch against Natsume and Kurumi, right?"

"Hm, yes, I was rather surprised by that. Your father nearly worried himself sick after he came back and told me."

"Yeah, well, he didn't have to worry too much. I'm still here aren't I?"

"Akane, when you have kids of your own, especially daughters, you'll find that you can't help but worry."

Akane almost commented that he himself had a "daughter" half the time and didn't seem all that worried but didn't want to get sidetracked. "Okay, I can see that. But to get back to what I wanted to talk about. You see, Shampoo did an alright job of getting me ready for the rematch but I'm already beginning to feel weaker. I just spent hours practicing but I don't think it did any good. I can't seem to push myself hard enough and I don't want to lose what I've just gained. That's why," and here Akane paused to steel herself, "that's why I think I need Shampoo to continue training me." She stopped and let the admonishment sink in.

She continued before Genma could speak. "I already thought a lot about this. I know there's a couple of people here that could help but they're just not right for me."

"Akane, I don't think this is a good-"

"Please! Let me finish. I know what you're going to say. That Shampoo can't be trusted and that it will only cause trouble. Usually, I'd agree with that, but she's the only person that has taken my training seriously, as strange as that sounds. My dad can't be bothered and Ranma's a jerk."

"I don't think you're giving my son enough credit. He's your fiancé. He'll learn to get along so that you two can continue on with the schools."

Akane came prepared for that argument. "Look, I don't mean any offense to you but Ranma isn't a good teacher. Yet. I think if he toned down on being so smug about martial arts and worked with people rather than against them then he'd be my first choice. If he'd grow up a little and realize that I learn at a different speed than he does, then there wouldn't be a problem. But I don't want to wait for that to happen."

"So you'd rather train with the enemy?" Genma grumbled.

"That's what I really want to talk to you about. Like you said, Shampoo and I don't get along but I think she's my best choice. I'm not sure what I should do. That's when I thought of you and Daddy. You decided to train under Grampa Happosai, right?"

Genma involuntarily jerked and quickly whipped his head around in several directions, seemingly convinced that the old pervert would appear on cue. After a few seconds of the little troll not appearing, he calmed and regarded Akane again. "I wish you wouldn't say his name willy-nilly like that. You don't know how often Fate seems to make the Master appear just by mentioning him."

Akane didn't buy that. She's spoken his name plenty of times to others without Happosai magically springing up to cause havoc. "Whatever. But it's true, right? You chose him for a master even though you didn't like him, right?"

Genma grimaced as, against his will, he began remembering times he would have given up sake to forget. With an insight that would have surprised others that thought they knew him, he had a good idea where Akane was going with this. Like any proper martial artist, she wanted to get better and she had found someone that could help her do that. The problem was, of course, that Akane didn't like Shampoo and vice versa. However, the drive to improve was so clear in Akane's eyes that it looked like she would do anything, even train under Shampoo, to do that. It was just that she needed the right advice to convince herself to go through with it.

'Clever of her to compare what she's going through with Tendo and I,' Genma thought. 'Especially without Soun around to back me up.'

Now, what to do about it? The easiest way would be to just lie or make up a story that would make her forget about this plan and go seek Ranma's help, like she should. The problem with that though was that lies had a tendency to come back and bite him on his furry panda butt, especially recently. If she were to catch him in a lie then she'd definitely go off on her own, likely just to spite him. Perhaps something closer to the truth was in order this time.

Genma turned towards the backyard and adjusted his glasses. The rays of the sun gleamed off of them, hiding his eyes. He then straightened his posture and crossed his arms over his broad chest. Now that the proper mood had been sent, he began his tale.

"Yes, Akane. Your father and I did choose to train under the Master even though we knew him to be as evil as he is now. Neither of us came to this decision lightly. However, we had essentially no others to turn to for training. Soun and I had hit a wall with our styles and no masters at the time could help us breach it. We had heard that the Anything Goes style was unlike anything that had come before it. We were certain that it could give us the jolt needed to really climb to the highest peaks of martial arts mastery.

"At first, the Master didn't want to take us on as his pupils. We were nobodies, just starting out on our training with little to show for it. We resorted to begging and pleading for him to consider us. I think eventually he gave in just to shut us up. It helped that nobody else was banging down the Master's door for apprenticeship and he kept complaining that he was getting on in years and had to pass down what he knew. So he settled for us since no one else was around.

"I'll spare you the torment and misery that followed. It's enough to say that it was the worst time of our lives. The Master only really taught us anything when we pestered him enough. He said our whining and complaining was distracting him from enjoying his sake and women. He would give us a poorly worded scroll or a quick demonstration that would keep us out of his hair for a while.

"Very slowly, Soun and I were able to piece together what the true concepts were in the Anything Goes school. We did get past the wall that had been plaguing us and went on to create our own unique styles. To celebrate, we staged a drinking fest that managed to get the Master so drunk that we were able stuff him in that cave for so long. We thought it was a fitting way to thank the Master for all he had done for us."

Genma stopped as he raised his head to the sky and let tears of triumph stream down his face. It had been a glorious day. He turned back to look at Akane, who was staring at him in rapt attention. Inwardly, he smirked. No one could resist the Anything Goes, "Wise Teacher Lecturing to Dumb Student" technique.

"Having said all that, I think the price that we paid to get what we wanted was too high. To this day, nightmares of what the Master made us do still haunt me. Not a moment goes by that I wish I could go back and tell my younger self that it wasn't worth it. Knowing what I know now, I may have been able to live with being an average martial artist rather than a great one.

"So you have to ask yourself, Akane. Is it worth your future, your dignity and your morals to train under Shampoo? She very well might make you into the fighter that you wish to be but at what cost? Your determination is noble but you may come to realize that your intentions will turn you into something completely unrecognizable. You merely have to look at your father and I to see that."

Akane remained staring, a far off and troubled look in her eyes. She blinked rapidly and shook her head to regain her focus. Taking a shuddering breath, she said, "Thank you, Uncle Saotome. I think...I think I need to think a little more on this." She stood up and bowed to him. He nodded his head in return. She then headed off to her room, leaving him to watch her disappear around a corner.

Once he was sure that she was gone, Genma let out a huge breath of air. He was certain that he'd used up his quota of bullshit for the month. However, he was pleased with the results. Akane should now have enough doubt in her that by the time she came to a decision, Ranma would have gotten his act together and teach her like a proper fiancé should.

Feeling that he had done his good deed for the day, he deserved a reward. Time to raid the sake cabinet and get drunk.

* * *

For the next few days, Ranma was insufferable to be around. The second he had returned from his date with Shampoo, he had dragged his father out back and drilled him for information about the impostor. Whenever something like this happened in Ranma's life, the beginning could almost always be tracked back to Genma. It helped that Genma was a bit tipsy at the time and his tongue was looser than normal. As it turned out however, Genma couldn't recall a time where he had ever met anyone named Ranma nor remember any family members that bore the same name. Ranma wasn't entirely convinced that Genma was telling everything but even after a lengthy sparring session, Ranma wasn't able to beat out any additional details.

With all his leads dried up, Ranma brooded around the house trying to think of a way to find the impostor. He was snippy with everybody in the house which was making things tense for everyone. Finally, in an attempt to get Ranma to lighten up, Akane suggested that they spar for a while and get his mind off things.

It turned out to be a terrible idea.

Akane was still on the fence on what to do about her training. She decided that she'd give Ranma one more chance. Too bad she picked the worst time to ask.

It had started out civil enough. Ranma actually slowed down enough were he had to block Akane's attacks rather than just dodge them. Encouraged by this, Akane upped the intensity, completely missing the distant look in Ranma's eyes. She imagined herself back in the fight against Kurumi, straining her body against her opponent and going the distance all the way to the grand finish.

The finish came when, against all odds, Akane landed a punch right into Ranma's cheek. Ranma staggered back, stunned. Akane was equally so. Ranma absently rubbed his cheek where a bright red welt was forming.

He turned his full attention to Akane and yelled, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Don't get mad a me!" Akane shot back. "This is sparring. Things like that happen."

"Yeah, and if it had bean anyone else, we'd been rushing them to the hospital by now!"

"I'm not a monster! I know when to hold back! You should have been paying more attention. We're doing this to get your mind off things. Don't take this out on me just because I manged to hit you!"

"Feh, don't get used to it. I dare you to try that again." He lowered himself back into a stance and beckoned for Akane to come at him.

In hindsight, they really should have quit there. However, emboldened by her sudden success and looking to wipe the arrogant smirk off his face, Akane charged. She'd show him what she was capable of.

With his focus on the fight rather than the impostor, Ranma dominated. Anything that Akane threw at him he either dodged or casually redirected. Once he figured Akane was properly flustered, he waited for her to overextend a punch then simply stuck his foot out. As predicted, Akane tripped over it and went flying face first into the dojo floor.

"Ha!" Ranma laughed down at her. "Just as clumsy as ever. Take that."

Akane groggily got back to her feet. She turned to face Ranma, ready to chew his ears out but was stopped when Ranma suddenly burst out laughing at the sight of the skid marks now etched into her face.

"You...you look like a..a hunk of...chewed up wood!" he stuttered out between bouts or mirth. "Thanks Akane! I needed that!"

"DIE!"

Angrier at Ranma than she'd been in weeks, Akane booted him through the roof of the dojo and into the horizon. Panting at the effort to calm down, Akane came to her decision. She stomped out of the dojo and went to get cleaned up. Soon after, she headed off to the Cat Café.

* * *

Shampoo was awakened from her deep sleep by a repetitive rapping at her door.

"Go away!" she yelled and placed her pillow over her head to try to drown out the sound. Unfortunately, the rapping only got louder and no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she was unable to reclaim her earlier slumber. Throwing off her covers, Shampoo stalked over to the door and flung it open. "What?! Ow!"

"Sorry," Cologne apologized, retracting her staff. "I meant to knock the door, not your head."

Shampoo held a hand to her throbbing forehead and looked down at her great-grandmother. "Why you bother me? Said I could sleep rest of day."

"You have a visitor." Without elaborating further, Cologne headed back to the dining area.

Tired and irritated, Shampoo almost when back to bed. 'Though it might be Ranma, coming to go out on our next date.' That thought was enough for her to get dressed, fix up her complexion and bounce happily downstairs. The spring in her step was derailed entirely when she reached the bottom and came face to face with Akane Tendo.

"Hi, Shampoo," Akane greeted.

'If this isn't a nightmare, I'm going to be so disappointed.' With that cheerful thought out of the way, Shampoo tiredly replied back, "What you want?"

Akane nervously played with her hands for a few seconds before saying, "I wanted to speak to you about something."

"What?" Shampoo yawned out.

Akane noticed Shampoo's halfhearted attempts to keep her eyes open. "Did you just wake up? It's the middle of the day."

Shampoo stretched and mumbled out, "Great-grandmother start teaching me again. Take lot out of Shampoo. Was getting nap before Akane show up."

"Oh, sorry. Anyway, you know how you taught me last week?"

"If this about deal, there no changing it. Ranma agree to next date. If you no do part, Shampoo be very mad."

"Another one already?!" She'd owe Nabiki until college!

"There problem?"

Akane sighed in resignation. "No. This is not about the deal either. I, ah, I was kind of hoping you would...um-"

"Get to point!" With the effort to stay awake, not to mention being in Akane's presence, Shampoo was rapidly losing her patience. She was very tempted to just knock the other girl unconscious, leave her for Cologne to deal with and get back to her room. It'd show both of them not to mess with a young girl's beauty sleep.

Akane jumped back from Shampoo screaming in her face and blurted out, "I want you to train me again!"

Shampoo's mouth hung open as she stared back with half-lidded eyes. "You joking."

"No, I'm serious." Her resolve firming, she continued, "No one at home has been able to work me like you have. Not my father, not Ranma, nobody. I can't go back to my old routine. It isn't enough." Akane swallowed and realized how dry her mouth had become. Forging on, she said, "I know we were at each other's throats last week but we still made it through. Please, teach me."

A few moments went by with no reaction from Shampoo. Finally, she put her hand to her head and thought, 'This is worse than a nightmare. At least I could wake up from it.' She lowered her hand, revealing unamused eyes.

"No."

Akane sputtered for a few seconds before she managed, "But why?!"

Shampoo crossed her arms and maintained her hard stare. "Why? Because is no reason for me to. Did before because I get you to stop others when on date with Ranma. Nothing in it for me now."

"But you're the only one I can turn to!" Akane could feel desperation creeping back into her, just like it had when she had asked Shampoo this the first time.

"Not my problem. Akane forget that we rivals? Why should Shampoo help rival get advantage? Is stupid."

"We can make another deal then. Just like last time."

It appeared Akane wasn't going to back down from this through words and Shampoo was fed up with talking. Before Akane could get a guard up, Shampoo reached forward, grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up in the air. Akane tried kicking and scratching at any part of Shampoo's body she could reach but with no leverage and her air supply being squeezed out there was little she could do. Just when she started seeing spots flicker past her vision, Shampoo dropped her. She immediately began rubbing her sore throat and wheezing in air.

Shampoo glared down at her. When she thought Akane had recovered enough to hear she said, "No more deals. No more help. Akane hear that? Go home before I do something you regret."

Akane could feel tears running down her face but they weren't enough to sway Shampoo this time. She gradually made it to her feet and gazed back at Shampoo but there was no compassion to be found there. "I thought you were better than this." She then turned and fled out of the restaurant before she broke down completely.

Shampoo was left watching her go. She didn't feel particularly proud of herself but couldn't think of a better way to have settled things. At least not with her current state of mind.

She heard the signature tapping of her great-grandmother approaching. Cologne appeared around the corner a second later and stopped in front of her. "Great-grandmother hear?"

"Yes," Cologne admitted. "Not a very pleasant way to end things."

"Think Shampoo wrong?"

"Not entirely. The Tendo girl was expecting a lot from us by asking that. I think she truly believed that you'd agree again. However, as you said, it would be giving over the advantage to the competition. Somehow that notion never crossed her mind." Cologne then gained a thoughtful look and pondered aloud, "Though it may give us an opportunity..."

"Great-grandmother?"

Cologne shook herself out of her musings. "Never mind. Go back to bed Shampoo. You'll need your rest for tomorrow."

Shampoo yawned to punctuate that statement. She nodded her agreement then headed back to her room. When she was out of site, Cologne said to herself, "This will require some careful planning."

* * *

"Quick! Turn on the radio!"

Everyone sitting at the Tendo dining table was startled to see Ranma running at them at top speed. He came in, jumped over the table along with it's occupants and landed next to the dresser. He reached up to grab the radio that Kasumi sometimes had playing while she worked. He came back to the table and began fiddling with the dials.

"What's got you so worked up?" Nabiki asked, a little frazzled by all the sudden commotion.

Ranma was too busy fine tuning the radio to answer. After a few moments of searching through the channels, he announced, "This is it!"

[What is?] Genma-panda signed.

"Earlier, Akane kicked me out of the house and I landed in Kuno's pond. Before I could get away, he came out and spotted me and started going off on how happy he was to see his 'Pig-Tailed Girl' like always. Before I could slug him to shut him up, he said something about wishing he could proclaim to the world his love to me or some crap. It got me thinking about how to reach that prick who took my name. It suddenly came to me. The radio!

"So I convinced Kuno to buy us some air time so that we could proclaim together, as he put it, 'Our eternal, undying affection.'" Ranma stopped his story after an involuntarily shudder traveled through his whole body. Once it passed, he went on. "Once we reached the station, I changed back, knocked Kuno out and recorded a message for that fake. It should be playing any second now-

"Here it is!"

Everyone crowded around the radio to listen to what Ranma had to say.

"_This is Ranma Saotome. I live in the Nerima ward of Tokyo and go to Furinkan High School. I'm issuing a challenge to anyone out there who also has the name Ranma Saotome. There's an impostor going around using my name to win martial arts tournaments. This world isn't big enough for two of us so the challenge will be whoever wins has to give up their name! That's right! I'm calling you out Mr. Fake! Come to Furinkan High if you're man enough to face me!"_

* * *

"_I'll say it again! This is Ranma Saotome in Nerima, Tokyo. Be at Furinkan so we can settle this! See ya there, loser!"_

The sound of a plate shattering on the floor filled the small kitchen. It was utterly ignored by the middle aged woman who had dropped it. Her attention was focused on the radio she had been listening to while doing the dishes when that announcement had suddenly played.

"Ranma?" Nodoka Saotome gasped. "My son?"


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"What we learn today, great-grandmother?" Shampoo asked in growing excitement.

Shampoo knelt across from Cologne, eager to start the next training session. Though her great-grandmother was a task master, Shampoo couldn't deny the results. Since Shampoo had successfully shown that she could muster her chi in ways other than internally, progress that surprised even Cologne, many of the lessens and exercises focused on increasing her body's energy flow. Shampoo was learning how to better regulate her chi so that she got the most out of it while at the same time decreasing how much she wasted. Cologne brought to light things that Shampoo wasn't even aware of doing, such as using the surrounding environment to draw strength from and using it to heal or for battle. Cologne explained that it was a natural phenomenon since Shampoo had been trained almost completely in the wild where life flowed more abundantly than in the manufactured cities. Even after a few days with her great-grandmother, Shampoo was confident that she could use her new chi attack several times in a row before becoming tired. Not to mention becoming better in all other aspects.

"Calm down, Shampoo," Cologne cautioned. "Today we are going to slow down a bit. I'm pleased with your progress but if we go too fast then you risk forgetting some of the things I've been teaching you. I want at least some of what I've shown to sink into that head of yours."

"I not that bad!" Really, after all this time, did her great-grandmother think that she'd toss aside her teachings so casually?

"Better than most students I've had and that sometimes includes son-in-law. By the way, interesting week we've had around here, correct?"

Shampoo knew exactly what Cologne was referring to. She huffed so hard that her hair tassels blew forward. Ever since Ranma had made his radio announcement a week ago in a desperate attempt to get the impostor's attention, things had been more hectic than usual. An enormous amount of people had come out of nowhere to stake a claim for Ranma in one way or another. Many were fathers who had struck a deal with Genma to marry off their daughters to his only son. Others were angry restaurant owners that came to claim money for unpaid bills or petty theft. And yet others were challengers that wanted to fight Ranma for glory.

Shampoo herself, along with the rest of the Nerima regulars, had been caught up in the fallout of her husband's thoughtless action. However, she mostly got involved when there was a new girl that appeared that wanted Ranma as her fiancé. If there was one thing that Ranma's most persistent girlfriends could all agree upon and unite them, it was to keep out more competition. Akane, Ukyo, Kodachi and herself had more or less set aside whatever arguments had been between them and divvied up the crop of new girls and convinced them to go away. Some had ended with challenges and Shampoo couldn't believe how many different martial arts styles had been used against them. Where did Genma find these people?

And yet, there was still no sign of the impostor.

"Stupid Airen," Shampoo muttered.

Cologne chuckled. "At least it hasn't been boring around here. Business has been so good with all the customers coming in to watch all the goings on that I might have to hire more chefs. But that's not what I want to talk about. I'm going to speak to you about battle tactics."

Shampoo groaned. A lecture was coming. "But what about training?"

"I consider this to be part of your training under me," Cologne explained. "In fact, I consider this to be just as important, if not more so, than your physical improvements. Plus, I think you'll be more attentive than usual since this relates directly to your current situation with Akane Tendo."

Shampoo flinched at hearing that name. It didn't go unnoticed.

"You have something you want to tell me, great-granddaughter?"

Shampoo sweated and fidgeted nervously under her great-grandmother's piercing look. It wouldn't surprise her in the least if Cologne knew exactly what was going on between herself and the youngest Tendo. After Akane left in tears from Shampoo's refusal to continue training her, Shampoo had hoped to avoid seeing her for a good while. Unfortunately, events conspired against her when the latest business with Ranma happened. It was inevitable that when the fiancées came together to work out how to deal with the sudden influx of girls wanting to uphold the deals made by Genma that Shampoo and Akane would meet again. It had made for some very uncomfortable moments.

Akane had pointedly ignored her most of the time and Shampoo was secretly pleased to not have to deal with her. However, every now and again, Akane would look in her direction which was causing Shampoo's current conflicting feelings. It wasn't a look of hatred or disgust. It was of disappointment.

Shampoo would much rather Akane hate her. That would have been easier to deal with. She had dealt with it ever since she'd met the girl, way back when she'd declared her interest in Ranma. Things had changed since then and Shampoo wasn't sure how.

And worst yet was the emotional turmoil it was causing her. She shouldn't be feeling this way! Shampoo often viewed Akane the way she viewed Mousse. An annoyance that didn't go away. She gave Mousse some slack because they did share a history with some good times sprinkled in. Whenever either of them became a problem she would do whatever it took to get them out of her way and then forget about it. Rarely did feelings of guilt ever get involved.

That is, until recently. First when Shampoo conceded that she had gone too far when training Akane for her rematch and again when she had essentially thrown Akane out when the girl had asked for help once more. At the time, Shampoo chalked up her feelings as a result of being tired and cranky. However, the feelings of guilt had persisted all week, reinforced by Akane's apparent disapproval.

Damn the girl for doing this to her. Why couldn't they just have stayed as rivals? It was so much simpler then.

"Well?" Cologne impatiently asked again.

Knowing that stalling for time wasn't going to help, Shampoo meekly said, "Shampoo...not feel good about what did to Akane."

"Go on," Cologne said when Shampoo didn't continue.

It seemed her great-grandmother was going to force it out of her. Angry at herself and at Cologne, Shampoo yelled out, "Feel guilty, okay?! Stupid Akane come here and ask for more stupid training when know it stupid to ask! Shampoo do what suppose to and say no but still feel bad! Is stupid!"

Cologne then did the last thing Shampoo expected of her. She began laughing.

"What so funny?!" Shampoo demanded. Her great-grandmother's only response was to continue cackling. "Fine! Shampoo leaving!" Unwilling to endure anymore humiliation, she stood up and headed for the door. She hadn't taken two steps when she felt a poke in her back that caused her legs to give out and fall into a heap onto the floor. Her arms still worked so she pulled herself into a seating position and glared daggers at Cologne. "What that for?!"

"I apologize Shampoo," Cologne answered through her dying mirth. "But I just find it so humorous how you teenagers react so emotionally sometimes. And over the littlest of things. Makes me glad I've grown out of it."

Shampoo responded by crossing her arms and pouting.

Cologne chuckled a few more times before going on. "And I didn't call this session over either. We've still got things to talk about. And by the way, it's fine to have feelings of guilt. I'd be more concerned if you didn't feel that way towards Akane Tendo. It helps with what I've got planned."

"What that?" Shampoo asked, more than happy to get off the current subject.

"I want you to reconsider training Ms. Tendo again."

"What?! You crazy?!" Shampoo blurted out before Cologne could stop her.

"Some have claimed that," Cologne conceded, smiling. "Too bad for them that I've outlived them all. But I'm serious. I want you to train Akane Tendo again, this time for much longer."

"But why?"

"I've spent the last week since Ms. Tendo left us thinking this through and I've come up with several reasons. First and foremost, we need to change our tactics. This quick-fix approach to son-in-law isn't working. It may have if there were no other girls clamoring for his affections but that's not the case. I believe this will break us out of this status quo that has been in affect for months now.

"Secondly, I think it's far past time that you learn that beating an opponent doesn't mean leaving them in a bloody heap. By training Akane, and doing it properly, she will grow to trust us. Given enough time, her family will grow to trust us. By becoming closer to them, they will see us as less an enemy, but friends or at least allies. That type of bond will be important when this mess with son-in-law is finally figured out. They will be more likely to listen to us and compromise rather than just stubbornly refuse. In essence, we gain to win more by not even throwing a single punch.

"Thirdly, this will be excellent experience for you. You've already shown that you can take a competent fighter like Akane and groom her to go even further. With me allowing you to train her in the full Joketsuzoku style, imagine what she could become. I think that she has the fortitude to weather through whatever we can throw at her and grow into someone truly magnificent. And the credit will all go to you, Shampoo.

"Don't sit there and deny that you didn't feel any pride when Akane triumphed against Kurumi. As a teacher myself, I know the feeling when a student overcomes obstacles that I've put in their way and they come back asking for more. It's one of the most satisfying experiences I've ever felt to see a student succeed."

Shampoo lowered her head to stare at the ground but Cologne could tell that she wasn't really looking at it. After a moment, Shampoo raised her head again and gave a sincere nod.

Cologne nodded as well and continued, "Finally, this will help present yourself in a better light to son-in-law. He strikes me as the type of man that reacts more to actions rather than words. If he sees you helping Akane along, without any ulterior motives shown, then he's more likely to trust you. I'm not saying that he hates you but should he make a decision on which girl he preferred right now, my bet would be on Akane."

Fire danced in Shampoo's eyes at that admission.

"Forget any form of revenge or punishment you want to dish out to her this instant," Cologne warned. "That will certainly not help you."

Shampoo trembled a while longer before finally settling down and released a long shuddering breath. She then looked up at Cologne, a pleading look on her face.

"I know that this is not something you want to hear but that's the reality you must face. That's why we must begin this plan as soon as possible. You need to show him that you can get along with others and not be a worry on his mind that you will take action against whoever he picks. And this will not be quick. A more long term approach is needed to convince him that you can be someone that he can spend the rest of his life with."

"This all worthless if Akane no agree," Shampoo quietly pointed out.

"Quite right. However, she's already shown an interest and that works in our favor. She came to us, not the other way around. That means we are the ones that get to set the terms. We spell out to her what is expected and what this means in the future.

"You had a point when you told her that it is unwise to help a potential enemy. She could take all the knowledge we give her and turn it back on us. So we tell her straight up that we reserve the right to quit the training if we suspect that she's going to turn on us. We can also threaten to use the Xi Fa Xiang Gao to erase all the moves you teach her if things get out of hand. If she agrees, and she still breaks the pact, then she has no one to blame but herself.

"Before all that however, you're going to have to clear up that little incident you had with her last week. Which means you are going to have to apologize to her."

"Why should I be sorry?!" Shampoo demanded.

"Didn't you already confess that you feel guilty? You don't have to like it but you _will_ have to mean it. Otherwise, we can forget the whole thing and go back to the way things are. If it makes you feel better, Ms. Tendo doesn't hold any moral high ground herself when her own temper gets the better of her."

Shampoo sighed and contemplated this for over a minute. Never would she have thought that things would develop like this. Why couldn't she just keep taking Ranma out on dates and showing him that way how much they were meant for each other? Wasn't the last one a success? She was making headway, right? Why go to these lengths?

"_I thought you were better than this."_

Shampoo grimaced at the words that had been haunting her all week. It was disturbing just how much they hurt, coming from a person she had thought as a bug in her path. Truth be told, she had been looking for a way to ease her conscience and Cologne was offering that way. If it could do that and make Ranma like her more then it seemed like a good idea. Plus, Shampoo also had just a teeny little bit of interest at how well she could train Akane using her superior Joketsuzoku style with three-thousand years of history backing her up.

But only just a little.

"Will this work?" Shampoo asked.

"Hard to say," Cologne admitted. "Things could go exactly as I described them. Or everything could blow up in our face. I'll tell you this though. If we don't do something to get out of this rut we're in, then it won't matter either way."

Shampoo found herself agreeing. "Let's do it then."

* * *

In the Tendo living room, things were, for a change, fairly quiet. Everyone was just taking the time to relax and recuperate from the frantic week that they were having. Genma and Soun were getting a quick game of shogi in, Kasumi was preparing dinner, Nabiki was going over her earnings from all the fantastic money making opportunities that had popped up recently while Ranma was being patched up by Akane from his latest fight.

"I'd say I told you so for making that stupid announcement but I think the point's been beaten into you pretty well," Akane said as she placed the eleventh role of bandages around Ranma's leg.

"Stuff it, tomboy," Ranma half-heartedly shot back. If he were in better spirits, Ranma would have said something by now regarding Akane's attempts to help him. As it was, he was convinced she was trying to slowly mummify him. Before she could start with a new role, Ranma held up a hand to get her to stop. "I think that's enough. Thanks, Akane."

"Okay," Akane said quietly. She gathered up her medical supplies without another word and headed off to put them away.

Ranma watched her go with a concerned look. 'What's gotten into her?' he thought. Even with all the goings on the past week, he'd noticed that Akane just didn't have the spunk she usually did. She'd been awfully quiet and seemed depressed, especially during these down times. It really bugged him to see her like this and he had a sinking suspicion that he was the cause of it. The practice they had a while ago hadn't ended well and it was around that time that Akane began acting this way.

Berating himself for being an idiot, Ranma decided that he'd better go and apologize. He could admit that it wasn't Akane's fault that things were happening this way, what with this impostor and all. He took a few minutes to untangle himself from about three-fourths of Akane's wrapping job and took off to go look for her.

He found her in her room. Akane's door was closed and after knocking and getting a "Who is it?" reply back, Ranma announced, "It's me. Can I come in?"

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Is that alright?"

"I want to be alone for a while."

"It's really important. I'd like to do this before the next crazy gets here."

Ranma didn't hear anything for several seconds. He was afraid she was going to tell him buzz off but a soft, "Come in," filled him with relief. He eased the door open, stepped in and quietly closed it behind him.

He saw her sitting at her desk with one of her workout weights in her hand. She wasn't lifting it like he expected to see her do. Instead, Akane was just looking at it with a frown on her face. Ranma made his way next to her but she didn't look up at him.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Um, I just wanted to make sure you're feeling okay," Ranma said. "And I wanted to say sorry."

Akane finally looked up at him. "For what?"

"For being a jerk last week when we were sparring. I know you were trying to get me to stop thinking of that dick with my name but I couldn't help myself. And then I kinda took it out on you. Sorry."

"Oh, that." Akane put down her weight and waved her hand. "Don't worry about that. It's no big deal."

"Really? Then what's eatin' ya?"

Akane sighed out, "It's nothing. Just stupid stuff."

"Is it about what's been going on this week?" Ranma pestered. "Look, it was a dumb move on my part but that guy must have heard it."

"Half of Japan heard it," Akane deadpanned.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Ranma grumbled.

Akane giggled softly at the put upon tone in Ranma's voice. Feeling a little better, she said, "Don't worry Ranma. I'm sure that guy will show up and you will be able to take care of him. You always do."

"Feh, I'm not worried about that." Ranma then stopped before he got too far into himself. He was trying to be serious here and going down that road usually did him no favors. Instead, he said, "There's something else I wanted to say too." Ranma twiddled his fingers together nervously and continued, "Um, thanks. Thanks for sticking with me this week. You've been a great help and I...I appreciate it. So thanks, I guess."

He was rewarded by a small, but honest, smile from Akane. "You're welcome."

Ranma felt his heart skip a beat and the temperature in the room skyrocket. In a daze, he began walking back towards the door while stuttering "W-well I'll be s-s-seeing you later then. Bye." His gaze lingered on Akane as he fumbled to find the door handle. Finally, he found it and staggered out of her room.

Akane sighed wistfully after Ranma was gone. 'What I'm I going to do about him?' she wondered. 'One minute he makes me want to tear my hair out and the next he can just be the nicest guy. If only we could get along long enough to find out.'

Akane's thoughts were interrupted when a knock came from outside her door. This time, it was Akane's heart that sped up, thinking that Ranma had returned.

"Akane?" came Kasumi's voice. "You in there?"

Disappointed, Akane called back, "Come in, Kasumi."

Kasumi opened the door, looked in and held up an envelope. "Akane, this letter just came, addressed for you."

"Really? From who?"

Kasumi came into the room fully and handed the envelope over to Akane. "It doesn't say. Just that it was meant for you."

Akane opened it and scanned through the letter inside. A confused look crossed her face once she finished. "It just says to be at the abandoned lot later today."

Kasumi gained a concerned look as she said, "Could it be a challenge letter?"

"It could be," Akane admitted. "With all the people coming in lately, it wouldn't surprise me that someone's challenging me for Ranma."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm a daughter of the Tendo Anything Goes school. I have to accept it." Akane placed the letter in the trash and proceeded to get ready.

"Shouldn't you tell Ranma?" Kasumi asked.

"No. He's been stressed enough as it is. I can take care of this myself and keep one less thing from his mind. Please, don't tell him either. I'll be fine."

Kasumi didn't look convinced but didn't press the issue. "Please be careful, Akane. Ranma would be so sad if something happened to you."

"I know," Akane sighed. "But I can't have him looking over my shoulder all the time. I need to show him that I can take care of myself. I don't want him having to come to my rescue every time I'm in trouble. It's not fair to him.

"I need to get ready so could you let everyone know I'm going to be late for dinner? Just say that I needed a nap or something."

"Okay," Kasumi reluctantly agreed.

"Thanks sis."

* * *

The weather was pleasant at Furinkan High the next day. When lunch time came around, many of the students went out on the grounds to enjoy the sun or sit next to their favorite tree. Among them was Ukyo Kuonji, who was cooking on her grill and handing out free samples of okonomiyaki to any students that didn't bring bentos. Business lately had been pretty brisk, what with all the people coming into town the past week, so she decided that a few handouts to her most loyal customers would be a nice thank you. It also helped in reminding people just who had the best okonomiyaki in town, something that they were sure to tell their friends. Word of mouth was one of Ukyo's best advertisement strategies. Why pay a fortune in newspaper ads and billboards when her customers could just tell others where to go to for the best okonomiyaki? It was the truth, after all.

Ukyo was currently preparing another of her specialties when she caught sight of Akane Tendo walking past. Even with the quick glance that Ukyo gave her, she could tell that Akane was acting funny. Almost as if she were in a daze.

Ukyo quickly finished up her order and handed it off to the waiting student. He accepted it gratefully and thanked her before heading off to eat. Luckily, he was the last in line so Ukyo put up an "Out to Lunch" sign then called to Akane. "Hey! Akane! Over here!"

Akane stopped her plodding and looked in the direction she had heard her name being called. Focus came back into her eyes as she saw Ukyo waving her over. She headed over and came to a stop just on the other side of Ukyo's grill.

Before Akane could ask what the other girl wanted, Ukyo asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

The rumbling in Akane's stomach was enough of an answer.

Chuckling, Ukyo said, "Come on, I'll make you something. Take a seat."

Akane nodded and sat next to her classmate. "Thanks Ukyo. I think I left my lunch at home this morning. I didn't even realize it was lunch time until I saw everyone heading out of class."

Ukyo began preparing two more okonomiyakis while she listened. "You okay? You've looked really out of it all day. I think you were paying even less attention than Ranchan."

"I'm fine. Just a lot on my mind lately."

"Is it because of this week? It's been pretty hectic around here, more so than usual. But hey, at least we've been beating back the bimbos trying to horn in on our turf." Ukyo winked at her and tossed her a completed okonomiyaki. She then set herself down to begin eating her own.

Akane gave her thanks and began eating as well but not with the gusto that Ukyo would have expected. It was a documented and proven fact that when martial artists got hungry, their table manners suffered. If Akane's talking stomach was any indication, Ukyo would have expected her to have finished half of it by now. However, Akane ate at a fairly slow and polite pace, staring out across the school grounds the whole time.

It was really weirding Ukyo out.

"Hey! Earth to Akane! You in there?"

Akane flinched as if startled and nearly dropped her meal. She looked back at Ukyo as if just realizing that she was there. "Sorry, what did you say?"

"Alright, something is the matter. Is it Ranchan? Did he do or say something boneheaded?"

"No! No! It's not him. It's..." Akane trailed off as she once again became lost in her thoughts.

A light rap to the head from Ukyo's spatula brought her back. "I don't like being ignored, especially after I just offered you a free lunch."

"Sorry," Akane apologized while rubbing her head. She sighed and put down her half eaten okonomiyaki and promptly forgot about it. "It's just...something happened yesterday that's got me, I don't know, confused. Well, maybe confused isn't the right word. Maybe, um..."

"Akane, why don't you just tell me so you're not stuck trying to figure out how you should feel."

"Right. Well, it's about Shampoo and her grandma."

Ukyo sneered a little at hearing Shampoo's name. She still owed her for the humiliating defeat that she had been handed less than two weeks ago.

Akane was still talking. "I met them yesterday. And...they made an offer to me. To train me."

"Whoa, Akane! Stop right there!" Ukyo exclaimed, raising two hands up in warding gestures. "_They_. Want to train. _You_?"

Akane slowly nodded.

Ukyo couldn't believe what she was hearing. "What did you say? You refused, right?"

"Well...not exactly..."

"_What_, exactly?"

"I haven't decided yet!" Akane shouted out, anger and frustration filling her voice.

Ukyo stared at Akane as though witnessing the ravings of a lunatic. Finally, she found her voice. "Akane, sweetheart, this is Shampoo. Why the hell would she train you? It's obviously a trap."

"Actually, Shampoo has already helped me before."

Ukyo blinked. "You're kidding."

"No. Remember when I asked you and her to help with my rematch against the girls who took my dojo? After you left, I was able to convince Shampoo to help me. For real. And she did."

This was all news to Ukyo. She hadn't heard the conversation that Shampoo and Akane had had because she was too busy clawing her way out of the crater that Shampoo had left her in. She just assumed that Shampoo was giving some last minute jibes before leaving. After dragging herself back to her restaurant on that day, she had spent the rest of the night and the next day more or less licking her wounds. Afterwards, the problems with Ranma's announcement started popping up and she'd been so busy with dealing with that that she never caught on to whatever byplay was going on between her two biggest rivals. And even if she weren't so busy, the idea that Shampoo would help Akane was so ludicrous that it didn't even bear thinking about.

Ukyo was rapidly developing a headache.

Massaging her temples to help prevent the pain from getting worse, Ukyo said, "Akane, I can't believe that you're so dense that I have to tell you this, but you have to tell them no. It has to be some scheme or another to get to Ranchan. It doesn't make any other sense."

"You don't think I've already thought of that?" Akane none so quietly shot back. "Of course it is! I'm not stupid! But..." Akane trailed off and began biting at her thumb.

"But?" Ukyo prompted.

Akane answered so quietly that Ukyo wasn't sure if Akane was talking to her or herself. "Shampoo said she was sorry. And it looked like she meant it. And I'm sure I wasn't imagining her looking so guilty all week..."

"Akane! You're making even less sense now! What are you talking-?"

"Hey! A fight is about to break out on the soccer field!"

The excited cry came from a student running through the school yard while waving his hands, trying to gain as much attention as possible. He spotted Ukyo and Akane and changed his angle to beeline towards them. He stopped a few feet from them, gasping for breath at all the sudden running and yelling. After a few breaths, he blurted out, "Ranma's about to fight some dude! Come on!" Not waiting for a response, he took off once again in the direction of the field.

Ukyo and Akane looked at each other briefly then scrambled to follow. Ukyo didn't bother gathering up her equipment. Everyone in the school knew it was her stuff and anyone foolish enough to damage or take it was going to get the butt whoopin' of their life. And only if she was in a forgiving mood.

They reached the field along with most of the student body. Ranma's fights were a spectacle that no one wanted to miss. It was like getting ringside seats to a pay-per-view fight for free. If the fights were announced early enough, many times the local vendors set up shop to sell their wares since it was a great time to do business. The events became mini festivals in themselves.

As the student had said, Ranma was already out there, exchanging words with someone Ukyo and Akane at first thought was just Ryoga. However, the baggy camouflage pants and the absence of a bamboo umbrella were their clues that it wasn't the Lost Boy finding his way back and challenging Ranma to another duel.

"Do you think it's him?" Ukyo asked. "The one Ranchan was looking for?"

"Not sure," Akane answered.

Further conversation was interrupted when a bicycle ring followed by a cry of "Nihao!" filled th air. Shampoo came dropping out of the sky and landed right next to Ukyo and Akane, making them both jump in surprise. Shampoo parked her bike and grabbed the takeout box attached to the back.

"Watch where you land that thing!" Ukyo scolded.

Shampoo hmphed in response. "If wanted to land on you, would have already do so."

"What do you want, Shampoo?" Akane asked before a fight broke out between them.

"Bring lunch for Ranma!" Shampoo said happily. She then noticed her target in question was currently facing down another boy on the soccer field. Her eyes widened as she recognized just who it was that Ranma was about to fight. "That's him! That man that Shampoo see that take Ranma name!"

"So he finally showed up, huh?" Ukyo said as she crossed her arms and looked out on the field. "'Bout time. Now Ranchan can finally settle this."

Akane was about to comment further when she smelled something delicious just under her nose. She looked down and saw a bowl of ramen being offered to her. She followed the arm attached to it and saw Shampoo holding it out to her. "What's this?"

Shampoo was looking uncomfortable and was averting her eyes at anything else other than Akane. "Is part of apology," she said simply.

Akane hesitated for a moment before nodding and accepting the bowl. "Thank you, Shampoo."

Ukyo starred at the scene, her mouth falling open in disbelief. "It's true then. You did offer to teach her."

Shampoo merely nodded.

A sinking feeling began building in Ukyo's stomach. Shampoo had trained Akane and was offering it again. Which meant that Akane, and probably Shampoo, were going to be getting stronger. That didn't bode well at all with Ukyo.

Shampoo had already proven to be able to improve with only a month's absence. It was without a doubt that Shampoo was once again at the top of the female martial arts ladder. However, not too long ago, Ukyo would have argued that she shared that position with her. After training for her rematch against Crepe King Jo, Ukyo had managed to hold her own against Shampoo whenever they crossed weapons. It gave Ukyo a sense of pride that she could beat back someone that kept touting three-thousand years of martial arts superiority and rub it into her face afterwards.

But now? Ukyo wouldn't have bet a soggy okonomiyaki that she could challenge Shampoo and expect to win. Her new chi attack aside, Shampoo had been dominant this past week in helping getting rid of all the new girls looking to make Ranchan their fiancé. She was stronger, faster and even more skillful than ever before.

And now Akane was being offered the same thing? Ukyo was still confident that she could take the youngest Tendo sister but for how much longer? If Akane accepted Shampoo and Cologne's deal and suddenly rose in the ranks to outclass her as well, then Ukyo was in serious trouble. Having a combative edge was a major deal in this insane quest to convince Ranma to marry her.

And it wasn't fair! Ukyo didn't have a great-grandmother with bottomless martial arts knowledge or a father that would go to whatever lengths necessary to make their child the best of his generation. She barely had time to properly work out. She had school to go to and, more importantly, a business to run. The shop was a huge part of her life and she couldn't afford to take time off to train affectively. And until now, she had been satisfied with her placement. As long as she could keep up, Ukyo was sure that her other qualities would win out in the end.

It seemed that the others weren't so satisfied though. As Ukyo was pondering just what she could do to keep her relevance in the martial arts community, movement on the field caught her eye. She looked up and realized that the fight had begun.

* * *

About ten minutes earlier, Ranma had been told by one of his classmates that someone was asking around for him. He was about to begin lunch and was going to tell the student to have them wait but when he said that the challenger had called himself Ranma Saotome, Ranma had bolted out his seat and headed out to the field.

'This was it!' Ranma excitedly though as he made his way through the hoards of students on lunch. 'This had to be him!'

When Ranma arrived at the soccer field, universally considered the school battle ground, he found a boy around his age waiting for him. He could tell that he was in good shape, with a build perhaps slightly more muscular than his own. He had a confident and eager look in his eyes, as if he had been waiting for this moment for a long time.

'Feh, doesn't look so tough,' was Ranma's assessment. Aloud he called out, "You the guy who took my name?"

"Funny," responded Ryu Kumon. "I was about to say the same thing."

"Bullcrap! I'm the real Ranma Saotome and there's no way I'm going to let you continue using it! So why don't you just admit that you're a copycat and I'll go easy on ya." Ranma cracked his fingers in preparation to administer his long sought after punishment.

Ryu placed down his backpack that he had been wearing and slammed his fists together. "Honestly, I could care less about the name. I'm here for one thing only. You are going to show me the 'Sea of 1,000 Fists.' The Umisenken."

Ranma scratched his head in confusion. "The What-a-senken?"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Ryu angrily shouted. "I've waited too long for this moment. You're going to show me or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Heh, like that's going to happen!" Ranma countered then set himself into a stance. Whatever this guy was looking for, he certainly wasn't going to have his way. Ranma was going to enjoy this more than usual. Primed and ready for over a week for this chance, Ranma uncharacteristically lead off. He'd show him not to mess with the real Ranma Saotome.

"**FREEZE!**"

Ranma, along with all the people watching from behind, felt their whole body lock up just as Ranma was about to unload the opening volley on his otherwise wide open opponent. The hesitation was more than enough time for Ryu to begin his real attack.

"Fierce Tiger Opening Gate Strike!" Ryu swept Ranma's arms aside then unleashed a kick that landed square on Ranma's chest. Ranma went flying and landed painfully on his back. Ranma immediately clutched his chest in agony. He hadn't felt a blow like that since the skating match against the Golden Pair.

On the sidelines, Genma Saotome dropped the dumpling he was about to eat from his nerveless fingers. 'It can't be,' he thought in utter disbelief.

Genma made it a point to view as many of Ranma's fights as possible, even if Ranma wasn't aware of it. He usually snuck by the school every now and then to see if Ranma was involved in some type of battle or to catch wind of any planned matches. Genma wanted to be sure that Ranma remained in top form and would watch him to see if he could spot any deficiencies in his son's technique.

Today was one such day that he was grateful for stopping by. However, not even Genma would have guessed that the boy Ranma had been searching for would show up and know one of the most devastating styles he had devised, the "Mountain of 1,000 Fists." The Yamasenken.

"Impossible," he whispered. "I sealed that up. No one knows of it. The last time I used it was ten years ago..." A sudden memory popped into his mind. One of the few times that Genma truly regretted his actions. Of a poor martial artist coming to him, begging for help in saving his failing dojo. How Genma heard later that the man was killed in an accident because of the techniques that he had given him. The very reason why Genma had sealed up both styles in the first place.

"Oh dear."

Back on the field, Ranma struggled to rise to his feet. Despite the pain, he wasn't going to go down in just one blow, especially not to the impostor. "Is that all you got?" he gasped out.

Ryu looked on, disgust covering his features. "I guess you aren't the one I was looking for. The real Ranma would have been able to counter that."

"I am the real Ranma!" A surge of energy filled him and he launched forward. Ryu didn't get the chance to use his voice move and had to fend off the incredibly fast and powerful punches and kicks coming his way. Ranma pressed his advantage, ignoring the fire from his chest and finally broke through Ryu's guard and landed a solid strike to his face. Pushing himself further, Ranma unloaded as many punches as he could at Chestnut speed into Ryu's unprotected stomach. Ranma then sent him flying courtesy of a roundhouse kick to the head. He saw Ryu begin to recover in the air and managed to roll on impact with the ground.

Now it was Ryu's turn to pick himself up. His breath came in short wheezes from having the air knocked out of him. He wiped his lip from where the kick had landed and came away with a splotch of blood. "Not bad. But still not what I was expecting." He set himself back and beckoned Ranma to come at him.

Still riding his second wind, Ranma did just that. He leapt up and came down face first, intent on pummeling Ryu again.

"Poison Snake Searching Hole Palm!" Lightning quick, Ryu jabbed his hand forward, aiming towards Ranma's heart.

Ranma had been expecting some type of attack so he prepared to catch it and use the hold to kick Ryu into oblivion. However, the strike came so fast and with such power that Ranma only managed to stop it partially. Instead of Ranma's heart being ripped out he felt Ryu's hand claw his way into his skin, reigniting his earlier injury and nearly causing him to pass out from the pain alone. Using what strength he had left, Ranma swung on the arm and landed both knees into Ryu's face. The two fighters separated, with Ranma landing on his back again and remaining still.

Ryu staggered but remained standing. He hadn't expected Ranma to be able to fight through such pain and land a blow the way he did. He let the ringing in his head subside and the dizziness to clear. When he regained his senses, he spotted Ranma out cold on the ground.

'A good fighter, but not the one I've been looking for,' Ryu concluded. Despite his win, he felt depressed. He had been so sure that this would finally be the end to his journey.

With the surprisingly short fight over, people began milling about and talking about what they had just seen. Three girls separated from the crowd and gathered around Ranma's form and began fussing over him. Seeing that his work here was done, Ryu grabbed his pack and carefully put it on so as not to aggravate his injuries. He needed to find a place to recover before heading out again.

"Ranma!"

The name was so ingrained in him that Ryu turned to see who had called out. He saw a middle-aged woman in a formal kimono and with dark red hair slowly making her way towards him. She was carrying a long wrapped bundle but the look of utter hope and longing in her eyes is what caught his attention. She approached him as though afraid he would disappear at any moment. Once she reached him she tentatively asked, "Are you Ranma Saotome?"

"Yes, that's me." Better to stick with his alias since he still needed to find the bearer of the Umisenken.

"My son!" The woman dropped her bundle and suddenly lunged forward to wrap Ryu up in a hug. Totally caught off guard, he couldn't do anything to stop her and was still reeling from his wounds to try to pry her off. "I've waited so long for this day!" the woman continued to gush out. By the sound of her voice it sounded like she was crying.

Ryu had never known his real mother and his father was long deceased. However, the feeling of someone genuinely happy to see him caused deep seeded feelings to spring up. Of wanting someone to care for him. Slowly and hesitantly, he returned the hug.

"Mother..." No amount of acting could fake the crack in his voice.

The woman pulled away and just starred up at him. He was everything she had imagined. Strong, handsome and a terrific fighter. She had seen his spectacular battle with the other boy but only someone like her son could pull off the win. With adoration, she said, "You've turned out perfectly. I'm so proud. Let's go home so that you can tell me everything you've done."

The wheels in Ryu's head began turning. Obviously, this woman had mistaken him for the real Ranma Saotome which was what he was going for. If she really was his mother then that meant she might know the secrets to the Umisenken. It was the perfect opportunity.

The woman bent down and retrieved her wrapped bundle and turned to leave and take Ryu home. However, a movement in the crowd of students caught her eye. She whirled and spotted exactly who she thought it was. No one else wore that signature white gi and cloth on his head like her husband did.

"Genma?"

Genma's efforts to sneak away after seeing the terrifying sight of his wife were thwarted when he flinched at his name and foolishly looked back. His wife got a good look at his face, confirming the identity of her husband.

"Nodoka."

It was time for the Saotome Secret Technique. Genma turned and fled.

"Dearest!" Nodoka yelled after him. She began running after him, all the while trying to undo the tie on her package. She finally managed it, revealing a ceremonial sword underneath. She tried grasping the handle, only to lose hold of it. Her fumbling attempts to regain control caused her to accidental fling it forwards causing students to frantically dive out of the way of the rotating steel.

Genma heard a whirling just behind him. He looked back and ducked just in time for the sword to fly past and embed itself into a tree in front of him. The sword vibrated up and down for several seconds before finally becoming still. However, the near miss was enough to freeze Genma in his tracks long enough for Nodoka to catch up to him and grab hold of his gi.

"Husband, why would you run away from me?" she admonished as she turned him around to face her.

"S-sweetheart!" Genma stuttered while also evading the question. "What a surprise to see you here!"

"Why haven't you contacted me? I haven't received anything from you for over a year!" While she was chastising him, Nodoka reached for her sword and tried pulling it out of the tree. However, it was buried too deeply for her to get out. She was about to ask Genma to do it for her but Ryu stepped up and yanked it out with one pull and handed it back to her. Nodoka's eyes shined with complete adoration. "Our son is so wonderful..."

"Son?" Genma looked and saw the boy Ranma had lost to standing next to them.

"Yes," Ryu confirmed menacingly, cracking his fingers. This was even better than finding Saotome's mother. The father was for sure to know about the Umisenken. "Say hi to mom, dad."

Genma gulped at the situation he'd been found in. Nodoka on one side and this boy looking to thrash him on the other. It sucked to be Genma Saotome.

Not too far away, Ranma began coming to. His girlfriends tried keeping him down but he pushed them away gently and propped himself up. He noticed his father between the impostor and some woman he'd never seen. "Hey, what's going on?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Well Ranchan," Ukyo began. "You fought that guy there and, well, lost. Then that woman showed up and I think she said he was her son but then she began chasing your father and..."

Ukyo's rambling wasn't helping him so he tuned her out. Gathering his breath, despite the pain it caused him, Ranma yelled out, "Hey! Pop! What's going-?"

Genma suddenly rushed over and punted him into the sky.

"Ooooooooonnnnnnnnnnn?!" Ranma's cry faded into the distance.

The girls were all too shocked to do anything but stare at Ranma's dwindling form. Before any of them could turn on Genma, Nodoka stepped up and said, "Dearest, that wasn't called for. The poor boy had already lost. We should have done something to help him."

"Ha! Ha!" Genma laughed nervously. "I guess you're right dear! How silly of me!"

Akane was the first to find her voice. She regarded Nodoka with wide eyes and said, "Did you just call him dearest?"

"Why yes," Nodoka answered, noticing the girls for the first time. "I'm his wife, Nodoka Saotome."

The resulting facefault from everyone gathered registered a 6.0 on the Tokyo richter scale.

Akane recovered first and asked, "You," she pointed at Nodoka, "married him?" She then pointed at Genma.

"Yes. Who are you young lady?"

"She's Ranma's fiancé!" Genma proclaimed. He knocked Ukyo and Shampoo out of the way and pushed Akane towards a surprised Ryu. "You remember, hon? The deal to unite the Saotome and Tendo schools? This is Soun Tendo's daughter, Akane Tendo!"

Nodoka's hands flew up to her face in recognition. "Oh! I do remember you talking about that. How nice to finally meet you!" She gathered up a disoriented Akane into a hug. She then regarded Akane at arms length and said, "Please, call me auntie. Oh, this is the most wonderful day of my life!"

"It sure is!" Genma then brought Nodoka, Akane and Ryu into a giant group hug. "One big happy family!"

Ukyo and everyone else nearly retched.

Ukyo unslung her battle spatula and was about to interject and "remind" Genma of her own claim when she noticed that someone was missing. "Where'd Shampoo go?" Shrugging, she turned back and found that Genma was busy herding his wife, Ryu and Akane away form the school. "Hey! Come back here! What about me?!"

She began giving chase. No way was she letting Genma go without getting some answers. Unfortunately for her, Genma saw her coming and decided that he had enough damage control to work with. He pulled out a small white ball and threw it at Ukyo's feet. It exploded on the ground in front of her and caused a cloud of smoke to appear. Ukyo began coughing and her eyes teared up. She stumbled her way out of the cloud and waited for the affects of the smoke to wear off. By the time she had recovered and looked around, Genma, and everyone with him, were gone.

* * *

Shampoo bounded in the direction she believed Ranma had flown. She had heard enough out of the stupid fat fool and decided to check to make sure her beloved was okay. She couldn't believe that that woman named Nodoka could possibly wed a man like Genma. In fact, she had harbored the hope that Genma had stolen Ranma away from another family and was passing him off as his own son. It helped Shampoo rationalize having to be related to that man.

And people thought she was despicable!

Shampoo finally caught site of Ranma's signature red shirt on a rooftop not too far away and dropped down next to him. He was upside down, balancing on his head despite being nearly unconscious. Shampoo eased him down to a laying position and began checking him over for new injuries. She knew her husband was tough but he had taken quite a beating particularly where that boy had tried to skewer Ranma in the chest. Shampoo shuddered at remembering that moment, terrified that Ranma was going to be a corpse by the end. However, he was alive and she was going to do her damnedest to keep him that way.

She did her best to patch him up with the recourses at hand, even going so far as to rip off parts of his shirt and use them as makeshift bandages.

The sight of his bare chest had nothing to do with it whatsoever.

Really.

She also employed some of the new chi healing techniques that Cologne had been teaching her recently, pouring her own life essence into Ranma. After a while, Ranma began responding and blinked his eyes open.

"Whoa, what happened?" he moaned out.

"Stupid father kick Ranma away."

"Pops," Ranma growled. "What's he up to this time?"

"Nothing good."

"Who was that lady he was talking to anyway?"

Shampoo hesitated a moment before answering, "I think she your mother."

Ranma blinked. "I have a mother?"

"Seem so," Shampoo replied as she finished working.

Ranma noticed that she was done and tried to sit up. Shampoo pushed him back down. "No move yet. Not well enough."

"Forget it. I'm fine." He forced his way to his feet but a sudden case of vertigo caused him to fall back. Shampoo caught him and placed him back down.

"No be stupid! I move you."

"No way are you doing that! It's too embarrassing! Besides, I have to find them!"

"Find later. Need rest."

"Try and stop-" Ranma's retort was cut off as Shampoo popped him over the head, sending him back to dreamland.

"Stubborn Airen," Shampoo muttered as she bent down and picked Ranma up in her arms. She made her way to the Tendo home to drop Ranma off and leave instructions for Kasumi to make sure he stayed put.

Afterwards, she had hunting to do.

* * *

Akane was at a complete loss of what was going on or what to even do about it. Genma set a frenetic pace to get them to wherever it was they were going with no chance to slow down. Each time she caught up and tried to question him he would interrupt and say something about how much Ranma and Akane were in love and that the future of both families were secured. Or some such crap.

To make matters worse, she was traveling with the boy that claimed to be Ranma. She so wanted to deck him for hurting Ranma the way he did. Add to that was the fact that he was lying to none other than Ranma's own mother. It should have been Ranma walking next to her, not this creep.

The woman in question was the only reason Akane was maintaining her impulse to pound the two men into paste. She wanted to make a good impression for Nodoka and beating her husband and the boy she thought was her son probably wouldn't be seen as a desirable trait in a daughter-in-law. However, the first chance she got, Akane was going to demand that Genma explain just what the hell was going on.

Nodoka talked almost the entire time. She asked what her husband and son were up to during their time away, what places they had been and how well their training had gone. Genma fielded most of the questions, with Ryu only answering with quick nods of the head. Nodoka also kept saying how fortunate she was in hearing that radio announcement and how she had tried all week to find them.

Eventually, they arrived at a modestly sized house. It was half the size of Akane's home and she couldn't see any building for a dojo. However, it was nice looking and seemed well kept. A typical Japanese home. Nodoka ushered everyone inside so that they could properly relax and continue talking.

Just as she closed the door, a pink and white cat jumped up from behind the stone fence surrounding the house.

"Mew," Shampoo meowed.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

Ukyo blew her nose into a tissue for what felt like the hundredth time. Whatever that bastard Genma had used in his smoke bomb was mightily effective. If she didn't already detest him, she may have sought him out for the recipe to use in her own flour bombs. As it was, she was just hoping to have her system cleared out by the time she reached the Tendo home.

Since Genma had taken off without a trace, Ukyo decided not to waste her time tracking him down. Instead, she left the school to search for Ranma and to make sure he was all right. The Tendo estate was the best place to start.

As she walked through the streets, Ukyo chided herself for not going after him when Genma punted him away. How could she stay and argue about the engagement when her best friend and future husband could be in trouble? It was something Ukyo accused the other girls of doing, not herself. If Ranchan were in greater pain because no one was there to help him while she selfishly defended her claim to a man that didn't even care about her, Ukyo would never forgive herself.

What was worse was that Ukyo knew that Shampoo had left to find him first. No doubt the Chinese bimbo was taking advantage of Ranma's weakened state right now. Feeling him up in the excuse that she was healing him and taking credit for being there when no one else was.

Ukyo conveniently ignored the voice in her head that said she would have done the same thing if she had thought of it first.

She finally came up to the Tendo home. She wiped her nose one last time then called out. Kasumi came around the corner a few seconds later.

"Good afternoon, Ukyo," Kasumi greeted. "Is school over already? I thought it didn't end until later?"

"No, it's still going on," Ukyo began explaining. "But someone came by and challenged Ranchan and he ended up leaving. Is he here?"

"Yes, he was dropped off by Shampoo not too long ago." Ukyo growled upon hearing that while Kasumi continued, "He's in his room right now recovering. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please."

Kasumi led Ukyo to the room Ranma and his father shared. The door was open and when Ukyo looked in she saw Ranma laying down and wrapped up in his futon. He was awake and clearly not in a good mood as he stared up at the ceiling.

Ukyo thanked Kasumi and walked in while Kasumi left to continue her house work. Ukyo knelt besides her fiancé and said, "Hey, Ranchan. How you feeling?"

Ranma glanced at her for a moment then back at the ceiling. "I'm fine."

Ukyo didn't buy that. She'd seen how badly he had been beaten first hand. Just more of his usual bravado. "Sorry about your loss. I'm sure once you get better you'll beat that guy next time."

"Yeah."

Ukyo frowned, trying to think of what to say that wouldn't anger Ranma any further. She settled on, "If you want, I can help you get better for the rematch. I've got some tricks that could help you out."

Ranma turned his head towards her and gave her a half-lidded stare as if to say, "Yeah, right." However, when Ukyo began looking downcast, his features melted into a more apologetic one. "Look, Ucchan. Please don't take this the wrong way but I don't think your style has anything that could help me out. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. It was silly of me to bring it up."

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them. Ukyo berated herself for sounding foolish while Ranma tried to think of a way to lighten the mood. He wished he could get up and move to sit in front of her but Shampoo must have hit several points to keep his body locked up so that he would stay put. It appeared her time with Dr. Tofu had been time well spent as Ranma could tell it was his handiwork.

"Don't worry, Ucchan," Ranma finally said. "I'll beat this guy next time, no problem. Right now I'm more worried about what he's doing with my mom."

Ukyo snapped back to attention. "That's right. Is she really your mother?"

"I...don't know," Ranma admitted with a troubled look. "Shampoo said she was but I don't think she was sure either."

"I think she is. She said her name was Nodoka Saotome and said that she and your dad were married. Man, I can't believe someone like your dad could marry someone like her."

"Tell me about it. Pops never even told me my mom was still alive. But why? What's he up to?"

"Beats me. All I know is that now they're with that jackass that has your name. I tried to follow them but got stopped. I don't know where they are."

"Where's Akane?"

"Last I knew with your dad and mom."

Ranma's eyes narrowed at hearing that. If that asshole did anything to either one of them, then...

Ranma's darkening thoughts were interrupted when Ukyo said, "Listen, Ranchan. This might not be the best time but I've got something to ask."

Uh, oh. "Yeah, what is it?" Ranma asked warily.

Ukyo wrung her hands together nervously. She really needed to ask this but the lack of success of her earlier suggestion was making her doubt if it was a good idea. However, if she didn't get this out there then she would be wondering if she had lost an ample opportunity to grow closer to Ranma. Eventually, she decided that the risk of not asking outweighed everything else.

"Um, I was hoping that you and I could, you know, spend some time together and maybe...work on our martial arts."

Ranma sighed tiredly. "Ucchan, I just said that your style can't help me."

"This is different from that. I want you to help me."

Ranma stared blankly at her for several seconds. "Huh? Why?"

Ukyo let out a frustrated breath at how dense her fiancé could be. "Well, for one, I could really use the help. I just learned that Akane got a little better from some training she got from Shampoo. Shampoo herself just came back and is now whooping our butts. Frankly, I'm feeling a little left behind.

"And it will be a great way for us to spend time together just like friends and fiancés should."

Ranma groaned and felt a headache coming on. What was with the girls lately anyway? Where did this sudden need to improve come from? He could sorta see where Shampoo and even Akane were coming from, but Ukyo?

Trying to sound as diplomatic as he was capable of, Ranma said, "Look, Ucchan, I can't right now. I've got to prepare for my rematch against that guy. I just don't have time."

"It doesn't have to be right now," Ukyo explained, a little desperately. "We can wait until this is over and then we can work something out. Please, Ranchan. I don't have anyone else to turn to. Who else will help me? I don't trust Shampoo no matter what Akane says and I've learned pretty much everything I can from my father."

Ukyo's pleading look and tone were quickly making it harder for Ranma to come up with a reason for her to drop this. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. "What about your restaurant?"

Evidently it wasn't as big a concern as he thought it would be as Ukyo waved that aside. "Part of being an okonomiyaki chef of the Kuonji clan means that I need to balance my restaurant with my martial arts. I need to improve my skills in fighting just as much as in cooking or I can't be considered an heir. The time I normal spend practicing I will use with you. No big deal."

Ukyo smiled as an idea crossed her mind. "Tell you what. Whenever we meet, I'll bring a huge stack of okonomiyaki just the way you like them. Better than having to sit through Akane's cooking, right?"

Even through his paralysis, Ranma did a full body shudder. Ukyo knew just how to push his buttons and the prospect of good food was one of them. Still, being with Ukyo this way would cause problems that he didn't want to deal with. However, turning her down didn't sit well with him either. She was his oldest friend and friends helped each other out when they needed it.

"Alright," Ranma sighed. "We'll figure something out."

"Thanks, Ranchan!" Ukyo burst out. "You won't regret this! We'll have a great time together, you'll see." She needed to do something for him right now to show how grateful she was. Blushing heavily, she leaned forward and, before she lost her nerve, gave a quick peck to his cheek. Both teens turned beet red. Ukyo zipped to her feet, embarrassed and feeling the need to hit something badly. She stomped down on that impulse and blurted out, "Okay, see you later Ranchan, bye!" She raced out of the room but not before Ranma spotted a grin stretching from one end of her face to the another.

It took a while for Ranma's mental facilities to come back online. Once they did, he only had one thing to say.

"I'm doomed."

* * *

In the Saotome house, the situation was pretty much the same as the trip there. Nodoka was full of questions that Genma answered as best he could. However, even he was starting to sweat at the effort to work the answers into something that would keep him out of further trouble. And more importantly, his head on his shoulders.

Akane and Ryu were alternating between giving each other suspicious looks and piping up whenever their names were mentioned. Akane was still unsure what was going on but didn't know what more she could do to get more information. As for Ryu, he was growing impatient at confronting Genma on the Umisenken. He was so close to his goal that it was almost painful to have to wait any longer.

A few minutes later he could stand it no longer. Rising up from the table that there were gathered around he announced, "Mom, I need a few minutes to speak to dad. Do you mind?"

"Not at all!" Nodoka beamed. "You two do what you must while Akane and I make dinner. This will be a great way to get to know my future daughter-in-law."

Genma became immediately alarmed. Not so much that Akane would be cooking something but because he still hadn't explained the problems that his wife's presence caused. However, before he could think of something to keep everyone together, Ryu grabbed him by his gi and dragged him outside.

"Be back soon, mom!" Ryu called back.

Nodoka waved at them then turned to Akane. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Ah, right, Auntie." Akane agreed, still bewildered by what was going on. She failed to notice the small shape that scurried from the corner to follow the two men.

Outside, Ryu threw Genma in front of him and positioned himself so that he was between Genma and the house. "All right you. I need the secrets to the Umisenken and I'm not leaving till I get them. I don't know what's going on between you and the lady back there but for some reason you don't want her to see her real son. Frankly, I don't care. You just show me what I need to see and I'll be on my way."

Genma straightened himself up and regarded Ryu warily. "What makes you certain that I know what you're talking about?"

"Poison Snake Searching Hole Palm!"

"Armored-Door Splitting-Fang Failure!"

On instinct, Genma employed the counter to the deadly technique as it pierced towards him. He bit Ryu's hand.

"Ow!" Ryu ripped his stinging hand out of Genma's mouth and began blowing on it.

"Crud," Genma muttered.

Ryu rubbed his hand a few times then turned back towards Genma. "You were saying?"

Genma groaned at having given up his secret so easily. "Fine, I'm the one that created both of those sets of techniques. But why should I teach the Umisenken to you?"

"Because if you don't, I'll tell that lady back there that I'm not her son."

Genma's paling skin was answer enough.

"Let's say we get started." Ryu set himself into stance and eagerly waited for Genma to begin.

"Now wait a minute boy, I haven't agreed to anything yet," Genma said. "I mean what I asked, what are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to rebuild my family's school, that's what." Ryu's voice took on a menacing tone as he continued, "Just like my dad was going to do before he died."

Genma flinched at the reminder of the accident. "Look, I'm truly sorry for what happened to your father but I'm not completely to blame. Kumon didn't even use the moves I gave him properly. If he had he could have rebuilt his school a hundred times over, just like I promised him."

"What do you mean?" Ryu's attention was thoroughly peaked at the prospect that the two sets of styles had more to them than even he thought possible.

Genma crossed his arms and stared down at the younger Kumon. "It's obvious that you haven't figured out the true meaning behind the Yamasenken either. It's very simple. Both the Yamasenken and the Umisenken bring life."

"Bring life? How?"

Genma grunted and turned his back on him. "If you can't figure that out yourself then I see no reason to teach you anything. You'll just waste the potential of both schools."

"I haven't spent my whole life tracking the Umisenken down just to be lectured by you!" Ryu roared. "You're going to show me what I want or I'll show you just what the Yamasenken is capable of!"

Genma sweated a little at the prospect. He wasn't as young as he used to be and going up against someone that had been using the Yamasenken all his life was a bit daunting. However, he was still confident that he could take Ryu if needed but wasn't certain what condition he'd end up in if he did. It was situations like this that he usually foisted onto Ranma...

An idea popped in his head. One that would hopefully get him out of the predicaments that he'd suddenly found himself in. Facing Ryu again, Genma said, "No need to get angry boy. I'll make a deal with you. I'll teach my son, the boy you fought today, the Umisenken. You'll then challenge him to a rematch. If you win, I'll acknowledge that you've taken the Yamasenken to new heights and give you access to the Umisenken. If you lose, I want you to seal up the Yamasenken for good. How about it?"

Ryu thought it over. There was an awful lot at stake here if he agreed. Winning meant he got everything he'd sacrificed his whole life for. Losing meant he left with nothing, not even the Yamasenken. He wondered if threatening the older man again would get him to teach it anyway but there was no guarantee and he could possibly be exposed as the impostor that he was. It would be impossible for him to get anywhere then.

Ryu took a long, calming breath. "I agree."

"Good." Genma was relieved. Now he just needed to get Ranma and up to speed and let him take care of everything. "I'll let you know when Ranma is ready."

"Fine. I guess I'll need to stay here until then." Genma grudgingly nodded and then started towards the house. However, Ryu grabbed his arm before he passed him. "Just one more thing. I want to thank you for teaching my dad those moves in my own way."

"Oh? How so?"

"Like this."

* * *

Akane carefully checked the level of the cooking oil in the measuring cup. At least she hoped it was cooking oil. After Nodoka had corrected her three times already she wasn't so sure anymore.

Working with Nodoka in the kitchen was far different than working with Kasumi. Kasumi was patient, supportive and if Akane screwed up it was no big deal. Just try again. Nodoka, while also patient and supportive, was starting to look a little frazzled. She was constantly looking over Akane's shoulder to make sure that no more ingredients were wasted. With Kasumi, Akane didn't have to worry about impressing her. It was another matter with Nodoka whom Akane still didn't know too well but didn't want to look foolish in front of.

It was like being held under a microscope or walking on eggshells. Literally in the last case since Akane had already dropped two eggs.

The more Akane tried to watch herself from making mistakes the more mistakes she seemed to make. Akane was afraid Nodoka was going to ask her to leave soon, future daughter-in-law or no, so that the food would be ready on time.

Ryu walking into the kitchen was a welcome distraction. "Is dinner almost ready?" he asked eagerly.

"We're getting there," Nodoka answered with a smile. Oh, to have men in the house to cook for again! She'd forgotten how much she'd missed something so simple. "Where's your father? Are you two finished with your manly talk?"

"Sure are. He's waiting out back, resting. I can bring him in if you want."

"Actually, Akane, could you be a dear and go get my husband?" It was the most polite way Nodoka could think of to tell Akane to get the hell out of her kitchen.

"Ah, sure," Akane nervously replied. She placed down her utensils and headed out. 'Way to go dummy,' Akane gloomily thought as she headed to the back porch. 'Why can't you get things right when it really matters?'

Akane opened the sliding door to the back yard and suddenly forgot everything that had happened in the kitchen. Two things came to her attention. One was that Genma was laying on the ground and twitching from a severe beating. The other was a white and purple cat that was sitting on him and clawing at any exposed skin it could find.

"Shampoo!"

Shampoo looked up from administering her own revenge against Genma for his stupidity. It was his fault all along that Ranma was hurt and she was going to make him pay a thousand deaths! However, now her cover was blown so it would have to wait.

Shampoo jumped down off of Genma's body and padded over to Akane. She pointed a paw at Genma and then inside the house. She then did her best to mimic the motion of pouring water over her head, which wasn't easy with the body of a cat.

"You want to go inside to get changed?" Akane guessed.

Shampoo nodded her head. She pointed at Genma again.

"And bring Uncle Saotome?" Another nod. "Fine. I have some questions to ask him myself." Akane ran over and began dragging Genma towards the house. "How'd you find us anyway?" she grunted as she heaved the dead weight of the elder Saotome.

How am I suppose to answer that? Shampoo meowed irritably.

"I guess we need to get you changed first, don't we?" Akane answered her own question.

Once Akane managed to get Genma onto the porch, she dropped him and ran to the kitchen to ask Nodoka where her bathroom was. "Just down the hall dear," Nodoka said, pointing with a spoon. She then used it to smack Ryu's hand from taking any of the finished food. "Where's my husband?"

"Don't worry, I've got him." Akane then left before anything else could be said and headed back to where Genma was starting to come around. He managed to get to his feet groggily and didn't offer any resistance when Akane began leading him to where the bathroom was. Shampoo followed close behind.

Once everyone was inside, Akane closed the door. She took stock of what was available and noticed a bathtub similar to her own at home, if a bit smaller. She ran some hot water and Shampoo immediately hopped in. A second later a human replaced the cat.

"So how did you find us?" Akane repeated.

"Tracked fat panda man all way from China to Japan. Akane also make too much noise when walk. Could follow in thunder storm."

Akane growled threateningly. "Cut the crap Shampoo! What do you want?"

"Same thing Akane want." Shampoo then glared at where Genma was standing, fully aware now of where he was and who was confronting him. "Answers."

For once, Akane was in total agreement as she too turned towards Genma. "Sound good to me. What the hell is going on?"

This was not how Genma had wanted to reveal the existence of his wife. Of course, nothing had gone the way he'd wanted them to all day. Taking a long, pained breath, Genma sat himself down on a nearby stool. "Before I begin you have to swear that Nodoka hears none of this. Ranma and my life depend on it. Got it?"

"Panda man better start making sense now," Shampoo hissed. She stayed low within the confines of the tub. The thought of Genma seeing her naked felt icky.

"What do you mean Ranma and your life?" Akane interjected. "Auntie seemed nice enough to me."

"It's not like that," Genma explained. "You see, I made a bargain with my wife before I took Ranma on our training trip. It was the only way I could get her to agree to take him from her. Otherwise, if we'd stayed here I wouldn't have been able to drive Ranma as hard as I did to make him the best. So Ranma and I signed a contract that I could take Ranma on that journey and bring him back a man amongst men.

"Everything was going fine until he fell into that pool at Jusenkyo. Now that he turns into a girl I can't uphold the contract. If Nodoka were to find out she'd declare he wasn't a man and then it would be over." Genma shivered at how close he was to the chopping block.

"That stupid," Shampoo said. "Curse mean nothing. Ranma all man even if girl. Is why I drop Kiss of Death and he now groom."

"You don't know Nodoka the way I do!" Genma nearly thundered. "If she sees him change then we're dead!"

"You keep saying that!" Akane said in growing agitation. "What do you mean?"

"The other part of the agreement was that if I failed then Ranma and I would commit seppuku."

Shampoo didn't like the sound of that word and judging by how scared Akane now looked she doubted it was anything good. "What...se-pu-ku?"

"Ritualistic suicide," Akane answered, her voice quavering.

Shampoo was still confused. "Why? Why kill self?"

"You're not Japanese so you won't understand," Genma sighed. "If a disgrace comes to our family, one of the ways to remove all shame is to kill ourselves. It shows we are willing to die for honor. Nodoka can be big on that so it was the only way to get her to agree. If Ranma and I fail in her eyes then we die to atone for our failure.

"That's why she can't know about her real son."

Shampoo shot out of the tub, grabbed Genma by his gi and slammed him against the wall. "I no let you or anyone else harm Ranma! No care what stupid custom say! I kill you first before let that happen!"

"Akane! Are you all right in there?"

The sound of Nodoka's approaching voice made everyone freeze. Acting fast, Akane turned on the faucet and used her hand to send a stream of cold water towards Shampoo and Genma. Genma saw it coming, yanked himself out of Shampoo's grasp and dove to the side, leaving Shampoo the sole victim of the oncoming water.

The bathroom door opened and Nodoka stepped in with Ryu just behind her. "What is going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing!" Genma got up and headed towards her. "Akane just had some trouble finding the bathroom so I showed it to her myself."

Nodoka gave him a curious look. "Then why are you in here with her?"

"Uh...that is...um. Ow!" Genma's stuttering explanation was interrupted by the upset cat now biting his ankle.

Nodoka looked down and squealed, "Oh, how adorable!" She knelt down and beckoned the cat towards her. The cat looked uncertain at first but then bounded into her arms. Nodoka then proceeded to stroke it and in no time it was purring in delight. "Oh, you're far too precious to be a stray," Nodoka said as she stood back up while continuing to pet the cat. "Where could you have possibly come from?"

"She's a friend of mine," Akane explained, coming to stand next to Nodoka. "Sorry, she must have recognized me when we were coming here and followed me. I'll take her back when I head home."

"That's good. I'd hate to think someone abandoned her. I think you should tell your friend though to keep a better eye on her. No telling what could happen when animals wander by themselves."

'If you only knew the half of it,' Akane said internally. "I'll be sure to tell her." She looked at Shampoo and scowled. 'Live it up, why don't you?'

Shampoo merely purred louder.

The group made their way back to the dining room where a pleasant meal was waiting for them. Dinner itself was rather subdued with the only oddity being Nodoka fussing over Shampoo and giving her morsels from the table. Genma and Akane talked little, their minds heavy with thoughts of the contract. Ryu was the only one showing any enthusiasm as he ate like a man that had been living off nothing but rice and beans.

After dinner, Akane helped clean up then announced that she needed to be heading home. She desperately wanted to get back so that she could tell Ranma of what she knew. Nodoka was sorry to see her go but promised they'd visit soon. Before leaving for the door, Akane gave one last withering look at Ryu. He frowned back but didn't do much else. The oddest thing though was that he could have sworn that the cat had glared at him too. Nodoka followed Akane and Shampoo out on the doorstep where they made their last good-byes before leaving.

As soon as the Saotome house was out of sight, Akane looked down at the cat padding along side her and said, "God, you're something else. Taking advantage of Auntie like that. You've got no shame."

Shampoo hissed back. What was she suppose to do? Crap on her floor and claw at her drapes? Playing the role of a cat may have been humiliating but she'd do it again if necessary. Shampoo had learned plenty and was eager to let Ranma know of the techniques Genma planned to teach him. Then he could beat the man that had taken his rightful place next to his mother and then meet her properly. And Shampoo was going to be sure that Nodoka knew full well that Ranma was a man to be proud to call her son.

Or else.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

To Akane, Ranma took the news about as well as she expected. Once she and Shampoo told him everything they knew from their encounters with Genma, Ranma's battle aura had flared up and burned away the last of the lingering affects of Shampoo's earlier pressure points. Having regained his mobility, Ranma began pacing the room and saying aloud every insult he knew at his absent father. Needless to say, it took a while for him to wind down.

Finally, Ranma's library of curses began to run out. However, it was all too clear that his anger hadn't diminished. He turned towards Akane and Shampoo and began, "Why would he...?" Only he stopped as if he couldn't find the words to continue.

He tried again, "How could...?" Once more he fell silent before he could finish. Frustration built up as he balled up his hands and cried out, "What was he thinking?!"

Even though his anger wasn't directed towards them, Akane and Shampoo still flinched back at the force of his voice. Even through the haze of his emotions, Ranma noticed and suddenly felt terrible for yelling at them. He felt even worse when both girls sheepishly looked down at the floor as if ashamed at themselves for having to tell him this. They looked liked a pair of whipped animals being scolded by their master. Neither of them could adequately answer his question so they just remained quiet.

Feeling like a world class heel, Ranma forced himself to calm down before saying, "Look, I'm sorry I yelled at you. None of this is your guys' faults. I...I'm not thinking straight I'm just so mad. Could you leave me alone for a while? I need to sort things out. Okay?"

Akane nodded and quietly said, "Okay." Without another word, she headed out of the room. Shampoo gave Ranma one last apologetic look before following her.

Once they were gone, Ranma slumped down on his futon. The day's events had been far more hectic than even he was capable of dealing with. Suddenly feeling fatigued, Ranma decided to try to get some rest before figuring out what to do next. He lay down but despite his tired state, sleep didn't come for many minutes. Eventually, his thoughts started drifting away, allowing him to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Akane and Shampoo remained silent as they continued their walk, each consumed with their own thoughts. It wasn't until Akane looked up that she realized that she was now on the streets and not in the confines of her home. She turned to Shampoo and asked, "Where are we going?"

Shampoo blinked and regained her bearings. She looked around briefly before shrugging and answered, "Way home, I guess."

"You mean your home. My home's back that way." Akane pointed in the direction they had just come from.

"Then go home. Akane big girl, can make it by self."

Akane huffed at being so distracted and having to go all the way back. She turned around but didn't even take a step before stopping herself. Uncertainty covered her features as she continued to hesitate.

"What matter?" Shampoo taunted. "Need Shampoo to show you way back?"

Akane whirled on her and shouted, "It's not that! I just...I don't feel like being there right now."

"Suit self." With that, Shampoo began heading away.

Akane quickly caught up with her. "How can you be so calm about this? Ranma's missing the chance to be with his mom!"

Shampoo didn't stop her walking but responded, "Shampoo know this but what can do? Can't tell Ranma mother because of contract and fake in way. Need to wait for Ranma to learn new moves, then beat up fake. Then he meet mother."

Akane sighed. As much as she hated to admit it but Shampoo was right. She had to believe in Ranma. "I just wish there was more that I could do," Akane said sadly.

The two of them continued on in silence for a while. It was broken when Shampoo asked, "You make decision yet?"

Akane looked up at her in confusion and was about to ask what she meant when she remembered just what she had been fretting about earlier today. Events had been so frantic that she hadn't had time to think about it. Now that she was reminded, the uncertainty from before returned and she suddenly realized just who she had been traveling with the past few minutes. Akane stopped and stared hard at Shampoo while she unconsciously clenched and relaxed her hand into a fist. Shampoo also stopped and regarded Akane coolly.

"I'm not sure yet," Akane said at last.

Shampoo rolled her eyes. "You sound sure last week. Why so hard now?"

Akane growled as she recalled why she was mad with Shampoo in the first place. "Maybe it's because I've had time to realize that it wasn't such a good idea. How can I trust you? Any time you do anything it's to get Ranma. How's this any different?"

Shampoo shrugged. "You no believe me even if tell you this has nothing to do with Ranma. But deal just as great-grandmother explain it. I teach you, get more experience as teacher, you get better. No more than that."

"I find that hard to believe."

Shampoo shook her head in frustration at how stubborn Akane was being. Normally she could care less if Akane made up her mind or not but Cologne had been insistent that, for better or worse, they needed this plan to go through. They certainly couldn't do anything without Akane coming willingly on board. What to do to convince her that they were serious?

Shampoo's eyes widened as she thought of something that might work. She looked at Akane dead in the eyes and said, "How this? You know deal we make when Shampoo first help you?"

Akane's mood didn't improve with being reminded of that. "What about it?"

'This will make it easy for her to decide,' Shampoo thought. "You accept deal with great-grandmother and me and old deal gone."

Akane's mouth fell open in shock. "You're serious?!"

"Yep. No need to help with dates with Ranma." Besides, if Akane did agree to train under her, Shampoo could get her to do it anyways by claiming it was part of her tutelage. It took a lot of effort for Shampoo to keep from smirking.

Akane mulled this over in her head. To get away from that despicable agreement was extremely tempting and Shampoo was offering to drop it right now. All Akane had to do was agree to something she had wanted in the first place and that nightmare would be over. However, as she thought about it, it raised more suspicion than ever. Why would Shampoo so quickly give up her advantage like that? It now seemed that Shampoo and Cologne wanted Akane to accept just as much as she did. What were they really thinking? AARRGH! She hated these mind games!

Watching Akane ponder this for over a minute, Shampoo finally had enough. Letting out a disgusted noise, Shampoo crossed her arms and turned her back on her. "Fine! Big baby! Stay weakling all I care! Don't know good thing when it hit upside head!"

"Who are you calling a weakling?!" Akane yelled.

Shampoo looked over her shoulder and called back, "You, you weakling! Could have changed but too dumb to figure out!"

"Oh, yeah?! I'll show you how much I can change! I accept!"

Shampoo turned back around and handed Akane a slip of paper. "We start tomorrow. Be at that place at six in morning. No be late." Without another word, Shampoo bounded away.

Akane was left starring at Shampoo's dwindling form. Once she was gone, Akane looked at the paper now in her hand and sighed.

"Why do I keep getting myself into these things?"

* * *

Later that night, a figure climbed over the Tendo compound wall. Silently, it made its way towards the house where it hopped up and grabbed the thin ledge of the guest bedroom window. It carefully opened the window up, slipped in and took in its surroundings. Immediately, it spotted the slumbering form of Ranma and tiptoed over to him.

"Hey, boy, wake up," Genma whispered.

The only response was for Ranma to scratch himself on the chest and continue to sleep.

Unwilling to raise his voice and knowing that it wouldn't do him any good anyways because of his son's habit of sleeping through anything, Genma quietly left the room. A minute later he returned and upended a glass of cold water directly over Ranma's face.

"Ack! That's cold!" Ranma's female voice wailed as he shot up from his bed. A hand clamped over his mouth before he could utter another sound. Ranma was about to retaliate against his unknown assailant when he heard his father's voice whisper to be quiet. Ranma relaxed and Genma released him.

That's when Ranma shot up his fist and uppercutted Genma under the chin. Genma's bulky body flew back and crashed against the wall while his vision filled up with stars. His senses cleared quickly when he felt his son-turned-daughter looming over him, cracking his knuckles ominously.

"You have no idea how much I've been wanting to do that, Pops," the red head said in low, threatening tones. "In fact, I feel an encore coming up." He reached forward to grab Genma's gi but the older man slipped away and stood a few arm lengths away.

"Boy, listen to me," Genma implored as urgently as he could while keeping his voice down. "We don't have time for this nonsense. We've got work to do."

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to you! I've already found out more from the others just how much you've been keeping from me. You never even told me mom was still alive!"

Genma frantically motioned for Ranma to quiet down. Waking up the rest of the household would slow things down even more and he was already short on time. "Shh! Keep it down. Look, all I have time to say is that it was for your own good. You wouldn't be half the man you are if I didn't get you away from your mother."

"I'm already half a man no thanks to you! Or what do you call this?" Ranma pointed at his feminine body clinging to his nightshirt.

Genma grimaced at being reminded of that. However, that would be a problem for later. "Blame me all you want, but what is done is done. You have to focus on the now. And now you have to learn the Umisenken so you can beat that boy."

Ranma warily regarded Genma. "What's with these techniques anyway? Why did you never tell me of them?"

Genma adjusted his glasses and said, "I'm your teacher and the teacher needs to keep an edge on his student. You've got a lot left to learn before I consider you're ready for the next step."

A snort was Ranma's answer to that. "Whatever. Let's get this over with. But don't think this is the end of it, Pops. We're going to have a loooooong discussion about mom and this contract later." Both knew what type of conversation Ranma had in mind.

Genma chose not to think about that for now. "Not here. We need to keep these techniques a secret. Out in the dojo. And be quiet."

"Fine. Just let me get changed." Ranma gave one last glare at his father before heading out of the room.

When he was gone, Genma rubbed his throbbing chin. Even as a girl, Ranma could muster a lot of power. Despite that, Ranma would need the Umisenken if he wanted any chance to beat Ryu.

He just hoped Nodoka would be okay until he got back. Leaving her with that dangerous boy was bringing back protective urges that Genma hadn't felt in years. He'd be glad once this messy business was over with. Just as soon as he could figure out how to tell his wife that her "manly" son was also a "girly" daughter.

* * *

Early the next morning, before the sun had even risen, Akane jogged to the spot where Shampoo had indicated on the paper. It wasn't at the abandoned lot where they had trained before, which was where Akane had assumed they would be. Instead, it was a pedestrian bridge in a neighboring district. She wondered why Shampoo would pick such a place. At least she was loosening up with a good run, something that she was accustomed to doing in the mornings anyways.

As she ran, Akane pondered over if she was doing the right thing. She definitely would have done so given the chance just a week ago but now that she'd had more time to think about things, being alone with Shampoo for prolonged periods of time didn't seem like such a wise thing to do. She just knew that the girl had something up her sleeve along with her great-grandmother. They always did. However, Akane hadn't forgotten the lack of alternatives if she didn't go this route. She would just have to keep extra wary against anything fishy going on.

Akane finally reached the bridge and found that she wasn't alone. Shampoo was already there, going through what must have been a warm up exercise. It was a slow, flowing form much like a Tai Chi routine that was at odds with the fast and devastating power that Akane was more accustomed to Shampoo using. She wondered if she would be learning something like that at some point.

Shampoo finished her form and saluted towards the west. She then faced Akane. "You right on time. Good. We get things going.

"This how things will work. We show up here every morning before Akane goes school. After school, want Akane to practice what learn in morning. Next morning, Akane show me what learned. If Shampoo think Akane good enough, will move on. Simple, no?"

"Okay," Akane nodded in understanding. Akane looked around and indicated with her hands the surrounding area. "Why here?"

"No want people from Nerima seeing too much of Joketsuzoku style. Also, help stay away from crazies that cause trouble. This spot not far but far enough. Might not be big secret Shampoo training you but can keep others from butting in."

"I see. So, now what?"

"Now we practice. First, need to work on flab that Akane has on her."

Akane bristled at the none too subtle jab at her figure. "If we're going to do this, cut out all the insults! If not, I'm outta here!"

Shampoo peered at Akane with unamused eyes then walked up to her, a neutral expression covering her features. Akane didn't back down but watched her warily. Shampoo stopped only a foot in front of her and with as much seriousness as she could convey, she said, "Akane need learn not let stupid taunting get to her. Is big weakness you have. Get mad too easy, get sloppy in fights. Shampoo know this; have used it against you ever since met you. Need to stop.

"Insults part of battle. Shampoo do it, Ranma do it, even great-grandmother do it. Shampoo train you to ignore. If not, will lose fights should have won and waste both our time. Understand?"

Akane stared fiercely at Shampoo, galled that she was stripping her down like this. What did Shampoo think Akane was, some novice that had just woken up one day and decided to do martial arts? She wasn't that bad, she could take a comment and let it slide. She was good and she didn't need any of this hassle!

Before Akane could launch into a tirade, Shampoo spoke again, "Akane remember? You attack Shampoo when angry and fought as hard as could. Shampoo stop you easy. But then fight Kurumi, keep cool and able to keep up with her. Even pull off win with Ranma. Remember? Yes or no?"

Akane could feel the edges of her temper dulling as she did indeed recall all those moments that had happened not too long ago. She had put everything into her rage induced fight against Shampoo and had come up short. Conversely, levelheadedness had seen her through the reclaiming of her dojo. They were facts that couldn't be denied no matter how much she wanted to.

Akane looked away, not trusting herself in keeping her composure. 'Dammit, Shampoo,' she cursed internally. 'Why do you have to be so right all of a sudden?'

"Well?" Shampoo prompted.

Akane suddenly whirled on her and yelled, "Yes! You're right! Everything you said is right! You've got all the answers and I'm the idiot! Happy now?!"

Shampoo smirked and nodded. "Yes, am happy. Akane make good progress already. Admitted weakness. Not easy thing to do. Will work on that more later."

Akane merely stared back, unable to come up with a response. Getting compliments from Shampoo was such a rare event that it was almost surreal. Strangely though, it did make her feel better.

While on the outside Shampoo looked calm and collected, inside she was figuratively wiping the sweat off her brow. She thanked her ancestors that Cologne had spent last night coaching her in how to deal with some of the problems that might come up with training Akane, particularly her anger issues. That woman was either that good or psychic in how accurate her predictions were. This new agreement with Akane probably would have broken down by now if it wasn't for her insight.

Shampoo decided to move things along before she had to pull another "wise sensei" miracle out of her ass. "Now we do workout. Need to get stubborn tomboy in shape."

Akane glared and snarled, "Don't push it."

"Going to be pushing Akane a lot. Shampoo wonder if she can take it."

Akane set herself into a stance. "I did it before and I'll do it again."

Shampoo cracked her knuckles in anticipation. "Then we begin."

* * *

Soun Tendo was getting quite used to the odd happenings that occurred around his home on a regular basis ever since the Saotomes had come to live with him. That didn't mean he had to like it, though. Frequent repair bills and an ever growing food budget were quickly chipping away at the modest savings that he had built up. It made him cry just to think about it.

Today fit into the repair category but for once it wasn't the destructive kind. Soun wasn't sure just what was going on but it seemed as though parts of his home were just…disappearing. According to Kasumi, clothes from drawers were vanishing and just recently the floorboards from under the dining table were gone. If Soun didn't know any better he would think that someone was stealing his home piece by piece. He didn't have to think too hard though to name the culprit.

"Ranma! What are you doing?!"

"Jees, Mr. Tendo, calm down."

Nothing of the sort happened as Soun nearly had a heart attack from being startled from the unexpected voice from behind him. He zipped around and saw Ranma casually standing a few steps away. Soun was certain that he hadn't heard or even felt Ranma come in the room.

Once his heart settled back into his chest, Soun loomed over Ranma, his features beginning to take on the characteristics of his demon head attack. "Just what are you up to son? What are you doing to my house?"

Ranma backed away slowly and tried not to make any sudden movements. Being subjugated to the fearsome technique of the Tendo patriarch was not an experience he wanted to go through right now. Or even better, never again.

"Look, sorry about the mess," Ranma explained, a little frantic. "I promise to put everything back once I'm done. It's just that I need the practice and this is the best place to do it."

"Practicing what?" Soun demanded.

"Well, they're techniques for my rematch against that impostor. Dad came up with these two separate branches of moves and I'm learning the set that will counter the other. It won't be too much longer, I swear!"

"It better not. After all the trouble the past week with fake daughters and all those other girls coming to claim you for their fiancé, I'm at my patience end. Understand me, son?"

"Oh, yes! Quite clear!"

"Good. Now-" Soun was interrupted as Genma suddenly ran into the room, grabbed a surprised Ranma and threw him out into the yard. The startled yelp that Ranma managed to get out was cut off by the sound of a body landing into the koi pond. A few seconds later came the indignant cursing of Ranma's female voice.

"What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Your mother's here!" Genma called before racing back to where he had left her waiting by the front door.

"Saotome?" was Soun's confused contribution. Seeing that he wasn't getting any answers standing around, he followed after his friend.

Ranma gaped stupidly before climbing out and going to see the woman that he'd never known existed. He ran towards the front hall where a sizable crowd was gathered consisting of Soun, Genma, Kasumi, Ryu and Nodoka. Genma was busy giving introductions when he caught sight of Ranma just starring at his mother. He began to sweat as he realized that he hadn't thought far enough ahead to account for Ranma's girl side being here.

Before he could think of something tangible, Nodoka noticed the new arrival. "And who's this lovely young lady?"

The Tendo residences didn't know what to say. Having only been told about the situation about the contract the previous night, Soun and Kasumi weren't prepared to deal with this yet. As they tried coming up with something, Nodoka continued asking, "Is she one of your daughters, Soun?"

"Ah, well, she's sorta...um, kinda," Soun blabbered.

"Say that again? I didn't hear-"

"I'm his niece!" Ranma loudly proclaimed.

Taken aback a bit from hearing such a strong voice coming from a fairly small girl, Nodoka none the less smiled politely at her. "That's nice. What's your name?"

Ranma blinked several times. It was hard to think because he kept losing himself in starring at his mother. 'How the hell did Pops ever manage to marry her?' he continued to repeat in his mind.

"Are you all right dear?"

Ranma jerked back to reality. "Huh? What?"

"I asked your name and you just kept looking at me," Nodoka said, a little worriedly. "I was afraid you were about to faint."

"Oh, right. My name. It's a...um, a, Ran...Ran...ko. Ranko! That's my name! Ranko!"

"Well, it's very nice to meet you, Ranko."

"Same here! HAHAHAHA!"

'The poor girl must have special needs,' Nodoka surmised sadly.

With introductions over, the group moved to the dining room where Kasumi made herself busy serving refreshments. Soun, Genma and Nodoka began a pleasant conversation of catching up with each other while Ryu and Ranma remained silent. Ryu looked uncomfortable being surrounded by unfamiliar faces, not to mention trying to keep up his facade as Ranma. The real Ranma alternated between gazing up at his mother and shooting murderous looks at Ryu. It was taking all of Ranma's willpower not to reach over and beat Ryu within an inch of his life.

"So, Soun, where's your daughter, Akane?" Nodoka asked.

"At school right now," Soun answered, enjoying the company. "She'll be back later today."

"That's good. I'm hoping to get to know her better since she's my son's fiancée. Is she looking forward to the upcoming wedding?"

"Of course! Why, my daughter can't wait to be married to an upstanding boy like your son!"

Ryu blushed while Ranma blanched.

"Wonderful! Oh, this is the happiest I've been in years!"

'Wish I could say the same,' Ranma thought, downcast at being so close to his mother and yet feeling miles apart. 'With this stupid curse, I might as well be just some visiting relative. Come to think of it, I wonder if Pops has explained Jusenkyo to mom yet?' He looked up at the man in question who was busy working on the plate of cakes that Kasumi had laid out. Ranma got the feeling that Genma had managed to keep that a secret so far, an achievement considering how the curse could activate at the worst possible moment. 'If he could tell her and get the shock of it out of the way then it might not be so bad when I show her mine.'

His plotting was interrupted when Ryu got up and asked for the bathroom. Before Kasumi could escort him, Ranma shot up and said, "I'll show him!"

Ryu scowled at the offer. He was quite aware that the weird redhead had been giving him the evil eye ever since he had arrived. However, he wasn't too worried about a fight breaking out. She was almost half his size.

Ranma motioned for Ryu to follow him and took him deeper into the house. Once they were far enough away from the others, Ranma fell back so that he was walking besides Ryu. In a hushed whisper, he said, "I know you're a fake."

Ryu looked down sharply at the girl. "How do you know that?"

"That doesn't matter. I've got a message from the real Ranma. He said that he'll be ready in a week. Then you'll see the Umisenken first hand."

"I see. Where?"

"There's a Buddhist shrine on the other side of town. It wont be used on that day so no one can see the techniques being used. Pops wants as few people knowing about them as possible."

"Pops? Are you his daughter or something?"

Ranma mentally kicked himself for the slip. "Never mind that. Let's just say I'm very close to the Saotome family.

"You agree to meet there?"

'Must be a girlfriend or something,' Ryu guessed. "Yeah, I'll be there."

They reached the entrance to the bathroom and just before Ryu entered, Ranma said, "One more thing that Ranma told me to tell you." Ryu looked back, impatience showing on his face. "If you do anything to his mother, you'll be getting more than just a beating, you prick."

'I'm just not making any friends around here, am I?' Ryu thought in frustration. He shook his head at how complicated things had gotten in his quest for the Umisenken. He looked back at Ranma who seemed ready to attack him at the slightest provocation. Trying to sound as sincere as possible, Ryu said, "I only want the Umisenken. I have no intentions of hurting anybody, including that lady out there. Once I'm done here, I'll gladly leave. Tell him that for me, would ya?" With that, Ryu went into the bathroom.

"We'll see," Ranma growled.

The Saotomes stayed for a few hours more before having to leave. Nodoka promised to visit regularly and wished them a good day. Once they were gone, Ranma continued his training, doubling his efforts.

* * *

A few days later, Akane ran through the streets of Nerima as quickly as possible towards the Cat Café. Shampoo hadn't been at the usual meeting place today and that left only one other place where she could be. Akane just hoped that she hadn't missed any instructions from the previous day's workout.

Having Shampoo as her mentor was proving to be different than she'd expected it to be. The very first day, Akane came home bone weary and in desperate need of a bath before dragging herself to school. The odd thing was that neither Shampoo or herself had thrown a single punch at each other. Instead, Akane had been tasked with something that she thought would be a simple thing to do given how in shape she thought she was. Calisthenics.

The first thing Shampoo had made her do was run five miles at a pace Shampoo set herself. Akane had balked at first since exercising wasn't something that she had signed up for. If she wanted that she could have just stayed at home. However, Shampoo had insisted that this was part of the training so Akane had humored her and gone through it. After the first three miles at a near dead run, Akane couldn't spare the breath to complain.

Once they got back, Shampoo had allowed Akane to rest while explaining that they were going to do this the right way. No learning the fighting style of the Joketsuzoku without the proper conditioning. That would mean a rigorous exercise at the beginning followed by stretching and flexibility maneuvers to end their session. Akane swore that Shampoo was trying to turn her into a pretzel with the positions she tried getting Akane's legs into.

However, the next day Shampoo had placated her with showing some rudimentary forms, things that Akane was much more eager to learn. They were simple enough that Akane had performed them easily the following morning and Shampoo pronounced her ready to move on. Which meant more calisthenics.

And all the while, Shampoo continued to make snide comments. Things like how thick her thighs had become, how stubby her legs were and so on. She usually made these insults just as Akane was in the middle of a delicate move or trying to concentrate on her balance. It was extremely annoying and a couple of times Akane threatened to quit but each time Shampoo would taunt her with being a coward and unable to finish what she started. Akane had no intentions of being branded as such and was determined to tough it out.

Akane couldn't say if she was feeling the results yet but it at least seemed like she was making progress. Better than what she was getting at home, that was for sure. Especially with how creeped out she was getting from Ranma's current training regime.

She'd actually caught the jerk going through her underwear drawers!

She reached the restaurant and, seeing the place wasn't opened yet, knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long before it opened, revealing Cologne on her ever present staff.

"Ah, good morning Miss Tendo," Cologne greeted. "I've been expecting you. Come in." She pogoed over to the register, followed shortly by Akane. Cologne picked up a small stack of papers laying on the counter and presented them to her. "These are for you."

Akane took the offered papers. "What is it?"

"Instructions for today's lesson. I apologize since it was my fault that Shampoo was unable to meet you today. Last night I had her go through a rather difficult exercise that has left her too tired to work with you. Luckily, I had the foresight to have Shampoo make these up before she started. She is responsible for your improvement even as I'm responsible for hers."

"Is she okay?"

"She'll be alright. She just needs rest. I would suggest not going to see her though unless you want a repeat of last time."

Akane quickly shook her head. "No! No! These will be fine."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready for opening up." Cologne made ready to leave.

"Ah, before you go, could I ask you something?"

Cologne stopped and turned back. "Yes, what is it?"

"Um, I'm just curious why you guys gave me this chance in the first place."

Cologne lifted an eyebrow quizzically. "It was you who asked for it in the first place, were you not?"

"Right, I did. It's just now...I..."

Cologne held up a hand to forestall any awkward explanations. "Let me say what's on your mind. You don't trust us."

Feeling utterly embarrassed for being found out so easily, Akane looked down at the floor and slowly nodded.

"Understandable, given our past history. I'm curious though as to why you agreed if you still feel this way."

Akane took a few moments to try to come up with an answer. Unfortunately, even she couldn't think of something that made sense even to herself. Finally, she decided to just say what was on her mind. "I guess I thought this was my best chance. It worked before and I think it can work again. I just don't want this to blow up in my face later on."

Cologne shrugged her tiny shoulders. "Even I can't say what will happen. However, taking risks is part of life, otherwise nothing would ever get done.

"I will say that you have my word that this isn't a plot to remove you from the competition. Shampoo has as much to gain or lose as you do. Think of it as a learning experience for you both."

"That's another thing. Is Shampoo doing things the way she's suppose to?"

"That is between you and my great-granddaughter. It would be against our ways for me to watch over her every minute of the day. I can be there for guidance whenever she looks for it, after all she's still my student, but any problems that you two have will need to be worked out yourselves. I can only interfere if I believe there to be a major issue that only someone of my station can handle. And believe me, those times are very rare. Understand?"

Akane sighed at not getting the answer she wanted. She wanted to argue the point but she knew she'd never be able to out-debate Cologne on this. Deciding she'd just have to wait to see how things turned out, she thanked Cologne and headed home to get started on her work.

* * *

In the Tendo dojo, Ranma took a moment to rest from a long night of working on the Umisenken. It was a deceptively powerful set of techniques that he had trouble believing his old man could ever come up with. However, once he'd finally discovered the true meaning behind them, the Yamasenken and the Umisenken fit quite well into his father's interpretation of Anything Goes. Maybe a little too well.

For now he was laying down on the floor and taking a quick snooze. This time of day, few people would be around to bother him. Soun and Nabiki would still be in bed, Kasumi rarely came out to the dojo to clean and instead would be getting breakfast and lunches for school ready and Akane should be on her morning jog by now. Yep, it was a good time to take a breather...

A knock on the dojo door startled him and he shot to a ready position. "Who is it?" Ranma called out irritably.

"It's me. Ukyo."

Bewildered as to why Ukyo would be here at this time of day, he opened the door and found her standing in her okonomiyaki uniform complete with battle and throwing spatulas. She smiled and waved at him and greeted, "Good morning."

"Mornin'," came Ranma's own tired greeting followed by a yawn.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" she asked in concern.

"Sort of. I was taking a break from working out. Why are you here so early?"

"Well, I was getting worried about you since you haven't been at school the past few days. So I came here to check that you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ranm stepped away from the door and allowed Ukyo to come into the dojo. "Just getting ready for the rematch is all. That guy hasn't got a chance."

"That's my Ranchan! Never one to stay down, are ya?"

"You know it!" Ranma agreed giving off one of his patented confident grins.

"Great! Well, since I'm here, do you think I could join in for a bit?"

"What do ya mean?"

Ukyo humphed and placed her hands on her hips. "Have you forgotten already? You promised you'd help me out with my martial arts."

"Oh, right. Nah, I haven't forgotten but I thought we were going to wait until I was done with my match?"

"Right, but you're in between stuff now, right? Could you perhaps squeeze me in just a little? I promise not to take up too much time and then you can go back to what you were doing."

Ranma sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He really needed the time to sleep right now so that he would be fresh when he got back to training. He carefully ran through in his head what he wanted to say so as not to disappoint Ukyo too much. This needed to be taken care of now.

Suddenly, Ukyo whipped her hands behind her back and when she brought them back out, she held a steaming stack of okonomiyaki. "I came with these, just like I promised."

Ranma's treacherous stomach decided to growl at that moment. Well, maybe an hour wouldn't be so bad. "Sure. But just for a little while."

Both teens made short work of the food Ukyo provided and then took opposite stances across the floor. No signal was given as Ukyo smiled and then charged with her spatula at the ready towards her friend. She took a swipe at him which Ranma easily hopped over and then came down with a kick. Ukyo twirled away from it and used the built up momentum to swing her weapon again, trying to catch Ranma as he touched down. She wasn't fast enough as Ranma bent backwards in an impressive display of flexibility and balance and let the spatula just graze past his nose. He bent back up, getting inside Ukyo's guard and brought up one of his hands. He then poked her lightly on the nose.

"Got ya, Ucchan," Ranma gloated, his smile stretching from ear to ear.

Ukyo smiled back and set herself once again. "Oh, yeah? Let's see you handle this!"

For over ten minutes they sparred, Ukyo mostly on the offensive, trying to tag Ranma in any way she could. Ranma played the waiting game, slipping past the strikes coming at him and only offering the occasional punch or kick to keep her on her guard. Through it all, each was having the time of their lives.

It had been a long time since either of them had had a friendly match, dating back to the days when they were only kids. A lot had changed over the years but it hadn't taken them long to fall back into the pleasant back and forth that they were engaged in now. The decade of separation melted away and it was easy to imagine themselves back next to Ukyo's father's cart, tumbling in the grass without a care in the world. To them the dojo around them didn't exist as they continued to focus on each other.

The match finally came to an end when Ranma darted forward, slid under a stab from the large spatula and sweeped out Ukyo's feet. She tumbled to the ground with a squawk of surprise. She tried getting back to her feet but a weight on her wrists and thighs prevented her from moving. She looked up and saw Ranma grinning down at her.

"Not too bad, Ucchan," Ranma complimented with a smirk. "Gonna need some more work though if your gonna give me a good workout."

Ukyo was about to comment that that was the point of all this when she heard the sound of paper being ripped apart. She and Ranma blinked at each other and then slowly turned their heads towards the door of the dojo where the sound had come from.

Akane stood there, a piece of torn paper held in each hand. She didn't say anything but the look of betrayed shock spoke volumes. The tableau was held for an unknown amount of time before Akane sobbed, threw the papers to the ground and ran off.

"Akane! Wait!" Ranma raised himself up but in his haste to chase after his fleeing fiancée he tripped over Ukyo who was also trying to get up. He quickly regained his footing but by the time he had exited the dojo and checked the surrounding streets, Akane was gone.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

In the modestly sized back yard of the Saotome home, Ryu Kumon ran through his drills; the same drills that he had been practicing for most of his life. Everything felt perfect. The Yamasenken forms flowed with his body as easily as one would walk down the street. Nothing felt off or in need of improvement. Ryu knew beyond a doubt that he had reached the pinnacle of the style.

So why did he feel dread in the upcoming fight that was mere days away?

Ryu had plenty of time to think about this. Life in the Saotome home was boring. Genma wanted nothing to do with him while Nodoka was busy tending the house. Nodoka would occasionally talk to him, especially about the upcoming marriage with Akane, but would otherwise leave him to do his own thing. Ryu did appreciate Nodoka's attention, and it felt nice to be mothered for once in his life, however, at the same time he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable about it. Ryu had no intentions of staying once he had learned the Umisenken, which meant that his role as Ranma would have to end soon. He kept telling himself that he didn't care, that it wasn't any of his business, but he found himself not wanting to disappoint, or worse, sadden the nice lady that was taking care of him. He hoped for her sake that things worked out between her and her real son.

However, that still wasn't what was bothering him in regards to the fight. It wasn't that he felt off his game or that he was going to do something wrong that would keep him from winning. It had taken him some time but he thought that it was apprehension that he might lose. After all, a lot was at stake with the rematch against Ranma Saotome. If he lost then he'd essentially have nothing and everything that he had accomplished up until this point would have been wasted. He couldn't let that happen.

The next question was, why did he think he was going to lose? It had taken many hours but Ryu thought he knew the reason. It was the Umisenken itself. His brief encounter with Genma kept playing through his mind. At how the old man had stopped one of his most vicious attacks with his teeth alone. It was too easily done. Ryu knew that the Yamasenken and the Umisenken had some type of connection with each other and he was now certain that the Umisenken was a direct counter to the Yamasenken. He had his suspicions before that that was the case and after seeing Genma in action, it clinched it.

Unfortunately, Ranma was now learning the Umisenken which meant that Ryu's perfection of the Yamasenken might not matter. If Ranma could potentially counter anything Ryu tried then no amount of training would be able to fix that. Which meant he'd have to change his battle strategy.

Ryu shook his head in exasperation at that thought. While he had learned a few other martial arts moves during his travels, the Yamasenken was his true style. It was seeped into his movements so deeply that he couldn't imagine performing anything else that wasn't similar to it. But, if what he suspected was true about the Umisenken, then he might not have any choice. It looked like he'd have to begin working on other things to be sure that he had an edge. Hopefully, he was overreacting and that he'd win easily just like last time, but the Yamasenken would have to be put aside as a back-up until then.

Focusing, Ryu set himself into a new stance and was about to begin a different kata when he heard a scream from inside the house. It was Nodoka. He dashed into the house as quickly as he could and ran towards the kitchen where her voice had come from. When he got there he took stock of the situation and found Nodaka staring in terror at the large animal towering above her. Unbelievably, it was a panda.

No more thoughts went through his head as Ryu leapt forward and yelled, "Fierce Tiger Opening Gate Strike!" Completely missing the wooden sign that the animal held up that read, [Wait a minute!], Ryu swept the arms of the panicked panda aside and delivered a mighty kick to its chin. The panda fell back against the oven and passed out but not before flipping its sign over which now read, [Ouch...].

Satisfied that the panda wasn't going to be a problem for now, Ryu rushed over to Nodoka who was still starring at the panda in shock. "Are you alright? Did it attack you?"

Nodoka didn't answer and just kept looking at the downed animal. She shook her head a few times as if she were trying to disagree with what she just saw and murmured something too low for Ryu to catch.

Ryu attempted to get her to say something intelligible. "What happened? How did that panda get here?"

Nodoka finally shifted her focus towards Ryu and began stuttering, "I...I was getting breakfast ready and...and I asked Genma to help me, but..." Nodoka stopped and began to swoon. Ryu caught her and lowered her down to a sitting position on the floor. After a few moments she regained her senses again and blurted out, "I wanted to cut vegetables but needed to wash them first but the faucet wasn't working so I asked Genma to look and then water sprayed everywhere and then that...that panda was suddenly there!"

Ryu didn't know what to make of that story but movement from the other end of the room prevented him from further questions. The panda began to stir and it reached up to grab something to help it to its feet. What it grabbed was a pot of steaming miso soup which it tipped over onto its head.

The very next second, Genma Saotome screamed in agony as the hot soup began burning his scalp. In panic, he rushed over to the faucet, turned it on and sprayed himself with cold water. The panda returned.

"Dearest," Nodoka gasped before fainting again.

"What the hell...?" was Ryu's shocked response.

With the pain in check, Genma turned towards the humans in front of him. He gave a depressed growl before pulling out a sign. [I guess I need to explain.] He flipped it over. [Ever hear of Jusenkyo?]

* * *

Shampoo groggily made her way from her room to the kitchen. While she had slept well and was looking forward to a few more hours rest, hunger pains had finally forced her to get up. She rubbed at her eyes to try to get the sleep out of them while rummaging through the pantries for anything quick and easy to make. She settled on a box of wheat thins and poured herself a bowl. She then walked out to the dining area where her great-grandmother and some of the hired help were setting up for the day. Shampoo ignored them and sat down at a table that had been cleared.

She was halfway through her bowl when she heard a commotion at the door. She looked up and was surprised to see a clearly upset Akane asking where Shampoo was. One of the waitresses pointed in her direction and Akane rushed over to her.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" Akane gasped out. "I was wondering around town...I just didn't know where else to go...I...I didn't know what to do..."

It was too early in the morning for Akane's theatrics so Shampoo bopped her over the head and commanded, "Calm down! What you so worked up over? And why you no practicing stuff I gave you?"

Akane absently rubbed her head and sat down next to Shampoo. She took a few seconds to try to compose herself but it was proving difficult. The scene of Ranma laying atop Ukyo was still clear in her mind making it tough to concentrate. Eventually, she took a deep breath and began, "I went home to start practicing your stuff but...I saw Ranma and Ukyo together. They were on the floor and, and I think they were about to kiss each other and I couldn't bear to watch. So I got out of there."

Shampoo let that sink in for a minute. Then her eyes narrowed, stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Akane called after her.

"Where think?" Shampoo snapped back. "Am going to rip Ukyo's lips off!"

"Not without me you're not!" Akane raced after her and at the same time her depression and confusion evaporated at the thought of getting some payback for the feelings of betrayal from her fiancé. She had always feared that Ranma would go behind her back with one of the other girls and it looked as though her fears were founded. She was going to demand to know what was going on and if she didn't like the answer then he was going to be sorry.

* * *

Back at the Tendo home, Ranma sighed as he entered the dojo after his fruitless search for Akane. The girl had given him the slip which bugged him since he should have had no problems catching up to her what with Akane's stumpy legs. He concluded that she had hidden on him early on and when he had gone past and out of sight, Akane had gone in the opposite direction.

In the end it didn't really matter how she got away. She'd be back and would want Ranma to explain himself. So he was using the limited time he had to come up with an explanation for why he and Ukyo had been caught in the position they had been in. Unfortunately, nothing good was coming to him that wouldn't get him belted into the stratosphere.

Ranma's musings were interrupted when he entered the dojo and found that Ukyo hadn't left yet. That wouldn't do. If Akane returned and Ukyo was still here then it was going to be even worse to get her to see reason. As fun as it was to work out with Ukyo earlier, it was time to call it quits and prepare for damage control. He hoped she'd understand and not take it the wrong way.

Ukyo's back was to him so he walked up to her to get her attention. He noticed that she was looking at something intently as even when he was close enough that she should have acknowledged his presence, she continued studying whatever it was she had in her hands. "What'cha got there?" he asked.

Ukyo jumped a little from being startled by Ranma's voice. She must have really been out of it to not have sensed him approaching. "Jeez, give me a heart attack, why don'tcha?"

"Sorry. What are ya looking at?"

Ukyo's gaze went back to the two pieces of torn paper she was holding. "Well, it's what Akane had on her before she ran off. It looks like martial arts instructions." She then got a cross look on her face as she said sarcastically, "By the way, thanks for stepping all over me when you were trying to go after her. A girl just _loves_ being tossed aside while her fiancé runs after another woman."

"Hey, I just wanted to explain to Akane what was going on," Ranma defended. "It wasn't what she thought!"

"And what's that?" Ukyo deadpanned.

"I don't know! Whatever it is that she thought it was."

Ukyo let out huff and shook her head at how dense Ranma could be. Deciding that explaining to him the finer points of how a woman's mind worked would be a waste of time, she turned her attention back to the pieces of paper. The handwriting was clear and easy to read but it looked as though whoever had written it was still learning how to write Japanese characters. As Ukyo had pointed out, it contained steps and instructions on how to perform kata and other exercises. Unable to determine what it was all about, she showed the pieces to Ranma.

Ranma took them and gave them a quick glance. He was about to shrug and toss them aside when he noticed something familiar to the forms being described. Reading more closely, he realized that he's seen some of these moves before but just couldn't place it. The memory was tickling just beyond his reach but he was Ranma Saotome and nothing martial arts was going to stump him!

He sat down and studied the papers more intently. He focused so hard that he threatened to incinerate the paper with his gaze alone. What made it more infuriating was that he had to concentrate on holding the two halves together while trying to decipher the spotty Japanese. He knew he almost had it when he heard Ukyo saying something to him. He tuned her out. This was a battle he was going to win, no matter what.

He lost violently when a battle spatula connected with his head.

"Stop ignoring me!" Ukyo yelled down at Ranma's dazed form.

Ranma rubbed his head where a lump was forming and raised to his full height. "I was trying to figure out what it was!" he yelled back.

"Well, if you would have listened to me, I would have told you!"

"Feh, this is too complicated for anyone but me to get to the bottom of."

"It's from Shampoo."

Ranma blinked as several pieces suddenly fell into place and he looked down again at the papers. Sure enough, he recognized that it was the Joketsuzoku style being described. He'd seen these same moves used against him during his harrowing escape out of China while Shampoo had been chasing him.

"How'd you know that?"

"Her name's written on the back."

Ranma flipped the sheets over and immediately saw Shampoo's signature at the bottom. "Oh. Well, I would've figured it out eventually."

"Right," Ukyo deadpanned again. She grew concerned however, when she saw the darkening expression on Ranma's face. "What's wrong?"

"Akane's training under Shampoo again," he quietly answered.

"I think that's pretty obvious. Looks like she didn't take my advise. That girl's asking for trouble if you ask me. You afraid she's not going to be okay?"

"That's not it," Ranma said as he threw the ripped pages down. "They've worked together before."

"Then what's the problem?"

"Don't you see?" Ranma asked as though it was the most obvious thing. "She's getting her training through Shampoo! She's dumped me!"

Ukyo had a feeling as to where this was going and tried to placate him. "Well, maybe she thought going through the Chinese was the best way for her. Like you said, it worked for her before."

"That was just a fluke!" Apparently, Ranma was too riled up to calm down. "How can she think that Shampoo's better than me? I'm better than Shampoo on my worst day!"

Ukyo wanted to point out that him being great in martial arts didn't necessarily mean that he was going to be great at teaching it as well. She stayed quiet however, as the gears in her head began to turn. This whole blowup might work in her favor. If Ranma was this worked up over Akane seeking out other trainers than himself then perhaps Ukyo could convince him that that meant that Akane was a poor choice for a wife. After all, who would take the Tendo Dojo seriously if people found out that the practitioners were being taught by a completely different style? Plus, if Akane was off with Shampoo then that meant that Ukyo could spend that time with Ranma. It was perfect!

Her scheming was brought to a halt when she noticed that Ranma was leaving. "Where are you going?"

"I'm dragging Akane back here and I'll show her just how martial arts are done!" he called back.

"Wait!" Ukyo cried out but Ranma wasn't stopping. She hurried after him and once she caught up they were outside the compound and walking on the streets. "Just let her go, Ranchan. If she thinks she can do better than you, then it's her loss. I'm glad to be taught by you."

Ranma didn't respond. Ukyo worried that she had said something to offend him when he spoke up, "Listen, thanks for the vote of confidence but it's not that simple. Akane is kind of my responsibility. She's just hopeless without me. That's all."

"Just a responsibility?" Ukyo pressed. "Nothing more?"

Ranma's bluster now started to turn into nervousness. "Well, you see, the thing is-"

"Ukyo! Prepare to die!"

The twin cries of outrage came from further down the street. Instincts took over and Ukyo reached for her battle spatula while Ranma moved to be in front of her. The crowd of citizens going about their morning routine parted and gave plenty of space to allow the oncoming attackers to pass by. Both Ranma and Ukyo were shocked to see Akane and Shampoo charging at them. That shock turned to dismay as both girls jumped up and aimed their feet directly at Ukyo's head.

Ukyo shrieked and unthinkingly dropped her spatula and grabbed something bigger to block the attack. That something turned out to be Ranma. The kicks landed right into his face and a second later he collapsed to the ground.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo cried out when she realized that she had struck the wrong target. She knelt down and began checking over her groom to be.

Akane was similarly upset but chose to direct her ire towards Ukyo instead. "Why'd you do that?!"

Ukyo grabbed up her spatula and entered a defensive stance. "I didn't mean to! Besides, you two where the ones to hit him! What's the big idea of attacking me, anyway?!"

Shampoo placed Ranma's head down and got up to face Ukyo. "It because you play smoochy face with Airen! Only Shampoo do that!"

"I don't see your name on him anywhere, so back off! Besides, that didn't happen." As much as she would have liked otherwise.

"Yeah, right!" Akane countered. "I saw you two, I know what you had in mind the whole time. Going behind my back like that! I thought we were friends!"

More blaming flew between the girls and things looked as though they would degrade into a fight but Ranma chose that time to groan and groggily make it to his feet. "Ow...what happened?"

"You jerk!" Akane yelled in his face. "You were going out with Ukyo while I was out!"

Akane's accusation brought Ranma out of his daze. He too became angry and shot back, "Oh, yeah?! What's with you and Shampoo then? How could you choose her over me?! There's no one better than me!"

"Get over yourself. I've tried practicing with you and you drive me nuts! Shampoo's a pain but at least she actually teaches me stuff. I'm getting pretty good if I do say so myself."

"No let head swell like balloon, Akane," Shampoo warned. "Have much to learn still."

"Not anymore," Ranma announced. "I let that slide before but I'm taking over."

"What about me?" Ukyo piped in. "I thought we agreed you'd help me?"

Ranma cringed at forgetting that along with the fact that Akane and Shampoo's battle auras were spiking.

"So it is true!" Akane gasped.

"Ranma teach Ukyo but no teach me?" Shampoo screeched. "I asked first!"

Ranma was quick to defend himself on that note. "I told you to go to my Pop for that! It's your fault for not doing it."

"That same as saying I not get any help!"

"Enough!" Ranma spoke as loud and authoritative as he could. The girls settled down but continued to simmer. Ranma faced Akane and Shampoo. "If you want to work on your fighting, you're doing it with me. You two can't get along for two seconds and I don't want either of you getting mad and hurting the other. It's for you own good."

If anything, Akane's aura only got brighter. "My own good," Akane repeated in disgust. She stepped up to Ranma and gave him such a fierce stare that he flinched back. "I've heard that bullcrap my whole life. From Dad, Kasumi, Nabiki, Kuno, the teachers at school and everybody else. And now you! Well, I'm sick of it! It's my life and I'll make my own decisions! Starting with this one!" Akane turned and pointed at Ukyo. "I challenge you, Ukyo Kuonji, to a duel!"

"Now wait a min-" Ranma tried to interject but was caught off by Akane.

"This will decide if I train with Ranma or Shampoo. If you win, that will mean Ranma is the better teacher and I'll train under him. If I win, I'm staying with Shampoo."

"I am not allow-"

This time Shampoo interrupted. "Shampoo think it excellent idea. Student needs fights to show improvement."

"Listen to-!"

"You think you can take me on?!" Ukyo's turn. "I accept! Don't think that a bunch of tricks from the bimbo here are going to help you!"

"One week then," Akane proclaimed. "I'll show you just like those Tendo impostors what I'm capable of."

"I'll be ready," Ukyo promised. She then whirled and grabbed the flabbergasted Ranma's arm and hauled him away. "Come on, Ranchan. We'll show them."

"But...but," was all Ranma could say to a situation that had gotten way out of control.

"Let's go, Akane," Shampoo urged. "Need to get you ready and show them not to underestimate Joketsuzoku." So saying, the two headed back to the Cat Café.

The surrounding crowd that had watched the spectacle released a collective breath. Soon, gossip began to start up and speculations flew as to how this was going to affect the ongoing drama that was all too common in Nerima.

* * *

It was evening the next day when two figures trudged their way through the streets. Both looked exhausted and worn down by life. However, their steps still had purpose and their spirits lifted a bit when they came in sight of their destination. A minute later, Natsume and Kurumi slid open the door to the Cat Café. The were instantly greeted by a quack from below. The duo looked down and saw a white duck looking excited to see them.

"I didn't know Shampoo had a pet duck," Kurumi commented. She bent down and scratched the duck on the head and was surprised when it seemed to blush and its glasses fogged up.

"I don't know," Natsume shrugged. "Seems strange though to have a duck in a Chinese restaurant. Maybe he's dinner for later."

Natsume meant for it to be a joke but the duck seemed to take exception to that. Its feathers ruffled and it quacked at them angrily.

"I don't think he liked that sis," Kurumi said as she backed away from the angry fowl.

"Mousse! Stop bothering customers and-Aiyah!"

That was all the warning the sisters had before Shampoo suddenly jumped in front of them and then gathered them up in a huge hug. "Shampoo so glad to see you! Have missed you!"

Natsume and Kurumi did their best to return the enthusiastic embrace while also trying to breath. Fortunately, Shampoo let go just as their faces began to change color.

"Come in! Come in!" Shampoo gleefully offered. "Will get you table and something to eat!"

It was music to their ears to hear that. They eagerly followed Shampoo as she led them to an unoccupied table. Shampoo left and only a few minutes later, she came back with two steaming bowls of ramen and set them down in front of them. It took even less time for the contents of the bowls to disappear.

"Ah, that was delicious," Kurumi cooed at finally having a contented, if not full, stomach.

"Thank you very much, Shampoo," Natsume also complimented.

"Is welcome," Shampoo accepted happily. "Now, as payment, have to tell me how things go. You find father?"

The generally upbeat mood of the girls took a noticeable downturn. Both stared forlornly at their empty bowls, reliving the past few weeks.

Kurumi finally looked up and was on the verge of tears as she said, "We found him. And mother."

"More accurately," Natsume continued quietly, "we found their graves."

Shampoo's hands flew up to cover her mouth in shock. "Aiyah. I sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Natsume pointed out. "We wouldn't have even found him if it hadn't been for your help."

"Though I wish we could have at least met him once," Kurumi sobbed out. "Now we really are orphans."

"It's going to be okay, Kurumi," Natsumi consoled her even as she fought back her own tears. She reached over and took her sister's hand in her own. "We've made it this far. And we still have each other."

Shampoo stayed silent as the two of them slowly composed themselves. Once she dared speak again, she asked, "No other family?"

Natsume began explaining how they had reached the town in Kyūshū that they thought their father was in and began asking around to see if anyone had any information about him. They found out that their father was the last in line of their family and had inherited a small rice farm. He married and had two daughters but his wife had died shortly after Kurumi had been born due to illness. Shortly after, their father caught the same illness and sent Natsume and Kurumi away to an orphanage to prevent them from contracting it as well. It wasn't long before he too passed away. Natsume had deducted that she and Kurumi had been bounced from one orphanage to another until at some point their records had been lost. It would be a few years later that they had their fateful encounter with Happosai which was as far back as they could remember.

"Is too sad," Shampoo said sadly as Natsume finished. "What do now?"

Natsume and Kurumi looked at each other, uncertainty written all over their faces. Finally, Kurumi said, "That's a good question. We're not really sure. We came back here since we couldn't think of any other place to go once we left Kyūshū. Now we're here and I can't think of what to do."

"Same here," Natsume admitted.

Shampoo pondered for a minute on their dilemma. Eventually, she shrugged and said, "Not know what should do either. But you welcome to stay until find that out. I sure great-grandmother agree to let you."

"You mean it?" Kurumi asked hopefully.

"Absolutely. I go ask then tell Akane-" Shampoo interrupted herself as an alarmed looked crossed her features. "Aiyah! Shampoo forget!" She rushed out of the room and towards the back entrance without another look. The sisters glanced at each other in concern then raced after her.

They found her in the back alley where to their surprise they also found Akane Tendo who was sitting next to a small fire with Cologne applying ointment to her hands. Cologne was also scolding Shampoo for not paying more attention to her student's actions.

Wait, student?

"Really, it's my fault," Akane was saying as she winced at the stinging the ointment was causing to her hands. "I shouldn't have tried to grab so many without her around."

"Which is precisely why Shampoo should have been out here in the first place," Cologne countered. "She knows better than to leave a novice alone when attempting to practice this."

"Am sorry," was all a remorseful Shampoo could say. "Was coming back but got dis...um, disttacted-"

"Distracted," Cologne corrected. "What could have possibly been more important than this?"

"Us."

Cologne and Akane looked up at the familiar voices. They immediately recognized Natsume and Kurumi who were sheepishly standing by the entrance to the back door.

Unable to wave, Akane greeted excitedly, "Hey, you guys! When did you get here?"

"A little while ago," Kurumi answered. "We got to talking with Shampoo and I guess she lost track of time. Sorry."

"It is not your fault," Cologne said. "It's Shampoo's responsibility and it's no excuse for her to neglect it."

"What are you doing, anyway?"

Thinking that she'd better take charge after losing so much face, Shampoo was the one to speak. "I Akane's teacher now. She have big fight soon and so wanted to push Akane little harder so am working on speed training. She going through 'Chestnut Roasting on Open Fire' technique. Was suppose to start slow but Akane try take too many chestnuts at once. Hands burned now."

Cologne finished tending to Akane's hands by wrapping them up in bandages. "These should heal before your fight with Miss Kuonji but I strongly recommend you not try this again until afterwords. You'll be at a severe disadvantage if you can't strike anything because of the pain. Find another way to work on speed." With her lecture over, Cologne turned towards the newcomers. "So, how did your quest go?"

Natsume retold her and her sister's tale. Once she finished, everyone gave their sincere sympathies. Natsume and Kurumi thanked them for their kind words and reminded them that they wouldn't have gotten as far as they could without their help.

"Which brings us here," Natsume concluded. "We're not sure what to do now. Shampoo was going to ask if we could stay until we could think of what to do next."

"Certainly," Cologne graciously offered. "However, I do have conditions. To stay here means you will have to work, probably as waitresses. Do you accept?"

"Of course!" Kurumi was quick to agree. "We've done waitressing before. It's no big deal."

Cologne repressed a chuckle. They said that now but anyone that had worked here, including the new recruits, would tell a different story. Being a waitress at the Cat Café meant more than being a pretty face and taking orders. One of the other things the restaurant was known for was the floor show the girls put on while delivering food. Recently, that show had been severely toned down ever since Shampoo had been working more on martial arts than waitressing. The current crop of girls were learning but not quick enough to live up to the spectacles that Shampoo, and at one point Ranma, had put on. Now with two well trained girls offering their services, Cologne was anticipating a grand return of the dining room entertainment. Ah yes, the sisters had no idea what they were getting into.

With things more or less settled, Kurumi's interest in what Akane was doing came to the fore. "So you've been working with Shampoo since we left?"

Akane looked embarrassed but answered, "Not exactly, but I am now."

"Well, I wish you luck, all the same."

"Thanks."

"Speaking of matches," Natsume drawled. She eyed Shampoo knowingly. "How about that rematch I promised you?"

Shampoo grinned. "Shampoo up for it. Should let you know I not slack off since you leave."

"Neither have I. I've got some new things to beat you with."

"You is joking! I no lose this time."

"Then how about the same day as Akane's match. I'll be ready by then. It can be a double feature."

"You is on!"

The two fighters shook hands in agreement. Both were certain that it would be a day to remember.

* * *

It was the morning that Ranma had been waiting for. Across from him on the other side of the temple grounds stood Ryu. Close by, Genma stood watching, eager to get this over with before Nodoka noticed that they were gone. He had had to smuggle himself and Ryu out of the house before his wife woke up and was hoping to get things finished as quickly as possible.

"You two ready?" Genma announced. "You both know the terms of this fight. Winner keeps the senkens while the loser must seal theirs up. Understood?"

"Just one more thing Pops," Ranma called back. "I want to add one more term." Ranma could only remember being this angry with another person once before when he had been kissed *shudder* by Mikado Sanzenin *shudder* *shudder.* So Ranma had spent his days while practicing the Umisenken of thinking of a suitable punishment. He now had it. He pointed at Ryu and proclaimed, "When I win you are going to tell everyone that you are a fake."

Ryu shrugged. "Fine." Not like everyone didn't know that already.

However, Ranma wasn't done yet. "Then you are going to wear a sign that says fake all over it."

Ryu scowled but decided to wave it off. "Whatever."

Ranma continued, building up steam. "And then you are going to run through the town where everyone can see you so that they can point and stare at the fake that dared to take my name!"

"Screw that!" There was only so much he was willing to take after all!

"Heh, you'll be begging to do that once I'm done with ya." Ranma cracked his knuckles, eager to make his opponent pay.

Ryu, however, wasn't going to be outdone. "If we're making extra terms now, I want to make one myself. I know you're that redhead I met that day. Your dad here showed us that freaky curse of his. I'm beginning to realize why he chose me to impersonate you. You can't meet your mother with that curse, can you?"

Ranma barred his teeth, ready to lash out at the merest provocation. "Stay out of my business!"

"Feh, I don't care about your problems. But whatever the outcome of this is, I want you to reveal yourself to your mom. She's a nicer lady than you and especially that fat panda over there deserve. Got it?"

"Just shut up and fight!" Riled beyond belief, his battle aura fully manifested, Ranma adopted the pose necessary to enter the state of the Umisenken, hunched over with his hands dangling in front of his chest.

"Then begin!" Genma declared.

Meaning to take advantage of Ranma's state of mind, Ryu wasted no time in closing in. It was time to see just what the Umisenken was made of. "Fierce Tiger Opening Gate Strike!" Ryu delivered his opening move and as expected, Ranma reacted as well. He saw Ranma drop down under the kick and he could hear the beginnings of a technique being called out. Reacting quickly, Ryu hopped with the foot still connected to the ground and flipped forward. He caught a glimpse of Ranma missing with some sort of sweeping maneuver and knew beyond a doubt that he was right about the Umisenken.

Ranma swore at himself for missing with the "Support Fall-to-Earth Posture" technique but sprung back to his feet even in the awkward position that he had been in. Moving as fast as he could, he turned around and prepared the "White Snake Venom Reliable Fist" in an attempt to catch the hopefully still recovering Ryu off guard. Instead he received a fist to the face.

Instincts honed over many battles took over and Ranma abandoned the Umisenken to his more familiar Anything Goes style. He took a kick to the shin before reorienting himself and retaliated with a back-fist to Ryu's cheek. This caused Ryu to hesitate long enough for Ranma to begin laying into him with his customary combination of attacks. In no time, Ranma began hammering away at the now defensive Ryu.

It was now Ryu's turn to curse himself. While he was right about the Umisenken being a counter to the Yamasenken, and had taken time to work on his other martial arts styles, it was quickly becoming apparent that it wasn't going to be enough. Ranma was just too good. Right now, it was taking all his efforts just to keep the other fighter from pummeling him flat. And considering how much Ranma disliked him, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he would do just that if given the chance.

Ryu hadn't wanted to go this far, but he didn't have a choice. He had to win this fight.

"**Mother!**"

The point blank scream was more than enough to stop Ranma in his tracks and Ryu could already see the panic begin to rise in his opponent at the prospect of his mother catching him.

"Fierce God Assault Shot!"

Ryu whipped his arms apart so fast that a wave of solid air ripped away from him and towards Ranma. Ranma's reflexes saved him from being sliced in half but wasn't able to escape completely as it clipped him in the arm and spun him around until he landed on the ground, stomach first. Ryu immediately followed up with a stomp towards Ranma's unprotected back.

However, Ranma's legendary resilience came through again as he pushed up on his good arm with all his might and yelled, "The Shishkebab!" The fierce upwards kick connected with Ryu's chin and sent the boy flying backwards. Ranma landed on his feet and cradled his cut arm, taking whatever time he could get to recover.

Ryu landed on his back but proved to be just as persistent as he rolled over and swiftly regained his feet. The pair of fighters stared down each other, both looking for a new avenue of attack.

Nearby, Genma grew increasingly frustrated at the lack of progress Ranma was making. Even before the fight had begun, he had been concerned about Ranma's chances, especially with his son taking this fight so personally. Ranma was in the wrong state of mind to be able to perform the Umisenken correctly. Shooting off a battle aura was not going to allow Ranma to cloak himself and gain the advantage he needed. What was more worrying was that Ryu was not relying on the Yamasenken as Genma had anticipated. The Umisenken was near useless if Ryu didn't use the techniques that would allow the Umisenken to triumph in the end. Right now it was looking more like a brawl than a senken fight with no way of knowing which way the fight would swing.

Back on the battlefield, the two fighters entered combat again.

* * *

Miles away on the bridge that had become their practice field, Akane attacked Shampoo with all the might and skill that she had been taught with so far. Respectively, Shampoo weathered the attacks with a single chúi, holding it with both hands instead of one. It was awkward this way as she was much more comfortable holding it with one hand but there was a specific purpose for it. It wouldn't be too much longer before Akane faced off with Ukyo and Shampoo needed to get her ready. One way to do that was to get Akane used to fighting someone that relied primarily on a weapon. So Shampoo mimicked the fighting style of the Okonomiyaki chef as best she could and had instructed Akane to try to get by the guard of the chúi. Surprisingly for Shampoo, Akane was doing very well.

Perhaps it shouldn't have come as such a surprise though. Akane had had plenty of clashes with people who used weapons, Tatawaki Kuno prominent among them. The Tendo School of Anything Goes also seemed to emphasize weapons so Akane already had a solid knowledge of how they worked and how others could use them. While a chúi or a spatula weren't as common in Akane's life until recently, they still tended to follow similar rules as bokkens or shinais.

Needless to say, Shampoo was pleased by Akane's progress. Still, that didn't mean she was certain that Akane was going to win. Shampoo knew just how tough Ukyo could be first hand. The chef had fought her to a standstill not too long ago and with Ranma now helping her there was no telling what she'd be able to do. Plus, as much as Akane was riding on the success of defeating Kurumi, Shampoo knew it was going to be a close fight. Shampoo didn't want to tell Akane this, but Kurumi had held back. Shampoo could tell that for whatever reason, Kurumi had fought below her level of speed either because she wanted Akane to put on a good show or she had been meaning to lose the whole time. It was difficult to say exactly and Shampoo didn't feel comfortable confronting Kurumi about it.

It would be different with Ukyo. She would be fighting to win and that made a world of difference. She had been trying to hammer into Akane's skull the past few sessions that she needed to take Ukyo seriously or she was going to lose. Having confidence was great but too much and then she'd end up making mistakes. Shampoo only had to point to Ranma's latest loss to illustrate that point.

Shampoo broke away from Akane's assault and called a halt. It was time to take a break and recover from the pounding her arms were taking from the other girl's blows. Now that Shampoo was teaching Akane the right way to apply all that brute strength, it was getting harder to ignore all the soreness that came with taking repeated poundings.

"Not bad," Shampoo complimented. It was doubly surprising just how often she was making those comments. However, there was always a catch. Accusingly, she added, "Seem like Akane lose focus though. Not take as many openings as could. Have mind somewhere else?"

Akane sighed. There was no point in trying to hide it now that Shampoo suspected that something was wrong. She'd drag it out of her eventually. Reluctantly, she said, "Sorry. It's just that Ranma's fight is today and I can't stop thinking-"

"What?!" Shampoo exclaimed. "Ranma fight fake today?! Why no say so sooner?!"

Akane placed her hands up defensively, not a bad idea seeing as how Shampoo looked ready to trounce her. "We had practice today! I don't want to lose my time over him! I'm sure he'll win!" Truthfully, she was concerned but she was still hurting over catching him with Ukyo and his demanding that she do as he said. She wanted to avoid him as much as possible until she could prove to him that she could make her own choices.

Shampoo had other ideas though. Almost pleading, she asked, "Where?! Tell me or Shampoo hit!"

"I think it was at some temple. A Buddhist one if I overheard correctly."

It was enough information for Shampoo to go on as she bounded off in search of one.

"Hey!" Akane called after her. She too ran to catch up. "Wait!"

There weren't a large number of Buddhist buildings in the area so finding the correct one wouldn't take long. The problem was that Shampoo had to check each one to be sure and by then she was afraid she'd miss the fight. Watching her beloved in battle was always exciting.

Several minutes later the pair were still running around checking temples. Unbeknownst to either however, was that a figure caught sight of them and recognized one of the girls immediately.

"Akane?" Nodoka murmured to herself. Akane was taking off again and would be out of sight soon. Curiosity overwhelmed her away from looking for her wayward husband so Nodoka shifted her parcel to a more secure position and followed the fleeing girls as best she could.

* * *

"Group of Gods Great Boisterous Dance!"

Ryu whirled his body around sending multiple vacuum blades towards Ranma's darting form. So far the strategy of mixing in Yamasenken attacks along with more traditional martial arts was gaining results but it was taxing Ryu's stamina all the same. Ranma just would not stay down no matter what he was hit with. It didn't help that Ranma had also adapted his strategy to match Ryu's own, using the Umisenken when needed. Ryu's back was still aching from a successful "White Snake Venom Reliable Fist" strike but Ranma had paid for it all the same. The reverse mule kick to Ranma's stomach might not have hurt as much as a "Fierce Tiger Opening Gate Strike" but it had gotten the pigtailed fighter off his back and wary of using that attack again. In essence, it had become a deadly game of chicken, each trying to out predict the other as to what technique they were going to use next.

However, Ryu was sure he had the advantage as Ranma had been on the run from his vacuum blades now for several minutes. He just needed one to connect and it would be all over. He couldn't fathom how Ranma could possibly counter this attack as it had sliced up the entire temple grounds, making any type of frontal assault suicidal. It was only a matter of time.

Genma had long since taken up hiding to avoid the barrage of flung vacuum blades. He praised his ancestors that he had decided not to fight the Kumon boy when he had the chance. He still couldn't get over how someone could have surpassed his own ability to use the Yamasenken at such a young age. Oh yes, it had been such a wise decision to let Ranma take care of things.

Unfortunately, so intent was he in avoiding certain amputee-ism, he missed the new arrivals. Otherwise he would have hidden somewhere even safer. Like in the middle of Jusenkyo.

Shampoo and Akane stopped short of entering the temple grounds. They gaped at all the destruction being displayed before their eyes and wondered what was going on. They couldn't see Ranma, only Ryu who was flinging what looked like shimmering air at random targets such as trees, boulders and statues. Neither noticed that the debris was disappearing as soon as it was wrenched from its structure nor the person that ran up to them, gasping for air.

Nodoka huffed and wheezed as she came to a stop next to the girls. She privately decided while collecting herself that she was hitting the treadmill starting next week. No way was she going to be this out of shape next to two upstarts like Akane and Shampoo. Finally, she gathered enough breath to look up and behold the apocalypse before her and just who was doing it.

"My son is so manly."

Back in the center of it all, Ryu let up on his attack. He searched around but couldn't detect any movement or sound except for the crumbling building around him. "Come on out Saotome!" he roared. "If you've run off, I've won!"

"Up here."

Ryu looked up at the sound of Ranma's voice. He was standing on what remained of the temple roof and balancing an enormous black sack decorated with stars behind him. It was so large that it cast a shadow over the entire expanse of the grounds. Ranma himself was in no better shape than the surroundings, sporting numerous cuts from the close calls with the vacuum blades.

"It ends now." With that, Ranma lept off the roof with the sack, positioned himself behind it and aimed its bulk towards Ryu.

"Don't think that this will stop me!" Ryu declared. He knew where Ranma was now and all he had to do was cut the sack to pieces to get to him. Once more he performed the "Group of Gods Great Boisterous Dance," sending countless vacuum blades up into the sack.

That's when tons of loose ground around him shot up and followed the wake of the blades. When the blades hit the sack, they released all the debris that Ranma had been collecting the whole time. The pressure from above was too great for the blades to pass through and dissipated. Without the upward suction of the blades all the dirt and rocks fell back down to earth and before he knew it, Ryu Kumon was buried under an avalanche of his own making.

The people watching stared in shock at the large mound of dirt and stone that now dominated the middle of the temple. Their attention was diverted a second later by Ranma who hopped off the small hill and tossed away his now shredded sack. Akane and Shampoo rushed up to meet him, followed by a more sedate and stunned Nodoka.

"Aiyah!" Shampoo squealed. "Ranma so awesome!"

"How'd you do that?" Akane gushed, no less impressed.

"Feh, wasn't nothin'," Ranma boasted.

He then collapsed to the ground, completely unconscious.

"Ranma!" the girls cried out in alarm. Both bent down to begin tending to his numerous wounds.

At the same time, Genma walked around the hill and into view, admiring the handiwork of one of his most brilliant ideas of all time. The "Demon Deep Sea Wrap" worked like a charm, just like he knew it would. So intent was he on looking over the results of his technique, he failed to notice his wife come up from behind him.

Nodoka grabbed hold of Genma's gi and whirled him around. She looked desperately into his eyes and stuttered out, "Genma, w,w,what just happened to our son?! Why did he yell out for Saotome? And why are these girls calling that boy down there Ranma?!"

If Genma Saotome had a choice, he would have gladly switched positions with Ryu without a moments hesitation.

* * *

A quick note here. Readers of the manga will probably notice that I left out a significant subplot in the Ryu Kumon arc regarding some envelopes that Nodoka sent to Ranma that contained instructions on how to perform the final move of the Umisenken, the "Demon Deep Sea Wrap." I just couldn't think of a plausible way to work it in without it being extremely forced. Just chalk it up to Genma teaching it to Ranma when he went to go see him last chapter because of the desperate situation he was in.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

"Where do I even begin?" Nodoka Saotome asked in a quiet, stunned voice.

She, along with Genma, Akane and Shampoo were kneeling next to the dining table of the Saotome home. Shampoo had been introduced briefly as the owner of the cat that had followed Akane to which Nodoka had silently commented to herself how it was true that pets took the likeness of their masters. Ranma was sitting close by, covered in bandages and playing with his braid nervously. Ryu was in the guest room, recovering from his wounds. Genma had somehow managed to convince Nodoka to hold off questions long enough for them to dig Ryu out and get everyone away from the temple as quickly as possible. He didn't want to be around when the owners came by and witness the devastation of their property. Genma had enough people to deal with as it was.

Nodoka's question lingered in the air. When nobody answered, Nodoka scowled and turned towards Genma. "All right, husband. Explain what is going on."

Genma cringed at being spoken to. He tried to form some type of story that would keep his head on his shoulders but nothing was coming to mind. Slowly, he began speaking, "Well, you see Nodoka-"

Nodoka started unsheathing her sword. "You're lying."

"I haven't said anything yet!"

Nodoka ignored Genma's growing panic. "I have been your wife for nearly twenty years. We didn't spend much of that time together but I've learned enough to know when I'm being lied to. I'm the wife of a martial artist, after all." She finished drawing her sword and held it above him. "Now tell the truth! Which of these boys is my real son?!"

"Auntie!" Akane cried out desperately. She rushed over to Nodoka and carefully lowered her sword down. "Please calm down. I'll explain."

"Don't tell me you're also involved in all this, Akane?" Nodoka asked in disbelief.

"I'm afraid so. You see, Ranma heard that there was an impostor going around and made that speech over the radio..."

Akane continued with the story, trying her best to keep it all straight. Things had been such a jumbled mess the past few weeks that she was afraid she'd miss something. However, she grew more confident as she was able to get Nodoka to sit back down and keep the older woman's attention through the whole thing. Eventually, Akane finished and motioned for Ranma to come over. He did so, though he looked uncertain as to where this was going.

"Auntie," Akane continued when Ranma stood next to her, "this is your son. He's wanted to meet you so badly and worked very hard to win today. I hope you'll forgive him."

Nodoka stood back up and inspected him critically. Ranma stood as tall and proud as he could, forcing himself to keep his gaze off the sword that was still in her hands. Finally, Nodoka finished and looked up into his eyes. Tentatively, she asked, "Is it really you?"

Ranma gave a small nod and said, "Yes, mom. It is."

Nodoka visibly struggled to keep her composure. It was a losing battle though and she finally broke, reached forward and grabbed Ranma up into a hug. "My son!"

"Mom," Ranma's voice cracked as he hugged her back. The two stayed that way for some time, Nodoka's quiet sobbing the only noise in the room. Eventually, the two came apart and Nodoka looked back up and smiled at Ranma.

"I'm glad that this day has come," Nodoka said. She stepped back and held up her sword, her stern composure returning. "But I am not pleased with being deceived like that. That is not manly behavior." She swept her gaze over everyone in the room. "I should have been told from the beginning. As it stands I'm not convinced that the pact has been held."

A collective blink from the people present was the response.

Nodoka continued by asking, "Is there anything else that any of you are not telling me? I don't want any more lies and deceptions."

No one was able to look her in the eye.

"There is something more," Nodoka concluded. "Well, out with it! Or are you not man enough to tell me?"

Ranma clenched his hands so tightly that his fingernails threatened to break the skin of his palms. Growling, he reached down and picked up a cup of water that had been used for tea earlier that morning. It had cooled down considerably since then.

"This is the other thing you need to know," he announced.

"Ranma, no!" Akane and Shampoo exclaimed.

"Pops told you of Jusenkyo, right? Well, he's not the only one that fell in." Resigned, Ranma tipped the cup over his head, allowing the cold liquid to wash over him. Near instantaneously, Ranma shrunk down a foot, his hair turned red and his chest expanded.

Nodoka staggered back and nearly dropped her sword . She stared back in horror at the young girl that she had been acquainted with days ago. "Ranko?!"

Ranma lowered his head in shame. "That's right."

Nodoka was at a loss for words. Nothing intelligible passed her lips for several moments. At last, she took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. Her eyes became harder as she said, "You were there the whole time? And you never said anything?"

"We didn't know what you would think!" Akane interjected. "Ranma didn't want to disappoint you."

"Be quiet, Akane," Nodoka ordered. "I may have forgiven some things but this is inexcusable. How long were you all going to play along with this? To play me like this?" Once again, she raised her sword and pointed it at the nervous form of Ranma. "I'm very disappointed in you. In all of you. You should have come and told me of these things. Instead you all hid from me to save yourselves. That's not manly. Not manly at all.

"This farce has gone on long enough. I declare this pact a failure and-"

Suddenly, a flash of purple swept past Nodoka's vision. She blinked and looked down to see that she was no longer holding her sword. She frantically looked around to find it until her gaze settled on the far end of the room. The young girl that had been introduced to her as Shampoo was standing there, holder her sword so that the tip was pointed at the floor. She did not look happy.

"You no kill Ranma," Shampoo said with finality.

"Now see here young lady," Nodoka spoke as if talking to an unruly child. "That is a family heirloom and dangerous besides. Hand it over before you hurt yourself." She started forward to take the sword back.

In response, Shampoo heaved and buried the blade to half its length in the floor. "No come closer or Shampoo break it." She strained and began bending the weapon to the side.

Horror stricken, Nodoka stopped and yelled back, "How dare you! This is none of your concern! This is a Saotome matter and will be dealt with by us!"

"It is Shampoo business! Shampoo love Ranma very much! And he no deserve to die. You take back contract or I break this!" She bent the sword even more, threatening to snap it in half.

Nodoka was at a complete loss as to what to do. She had no idea who this girl was and why she was declaring her love for her son. She did know that if she didn't do something then her beloved sword was going to be ruined forever.

Shampoo continued talking, "You know nothing. Just come here and judge. Ranma more man than Shampoo ever meet. He strong, good person and never loses." Shampoo released one hand from her grip on the hilt and pointed at Genma who had been catatonic through most of this ordeal. "If need to kill someone, kill him! He one that get Ranma in this mess! It's his fault!"

"That's enough, Shampoo."

The disembodied voice of female Ranma coming from behind Shampoo startled her and she loosened her grip on the sword which was opening enough for it to be taken from her completely. "Aiyah! No, Ranma!"

Ranma disengaged the Umisenken, coming back into focus several steps away and holding the Saotome blade. Sadly, Ranma said, "I know you mean well Shampoo, but it can't be done this way. I'm not happy about it either, but I did sign that contract."

"Who cares!" Shampoo countered. "Is stupid way!"

"Alot can be said about your ways too."

"Don't care about your laws or mine as long as Ranma lives!"

"Who is this girl?" Nodoka asked aloud.

Before anyone could answer that question that wouldn't cause even more of a mess, Shampoo whirled on her and said, "Ranma is Shampoo groom. He beat me in battle so I pledge to marry him.

"Will do anything so he no die!"

Nodoka gained a thoughtful look. The occupants of the room collectively held their breath and waited to see what the Saotome matriarch thought of this new development.

"That's...pretty manly."

The breath was released. Sensing an opening, Akane spoke up, "And it's not just Shampoo. There are at least two other girls who like Ranma a lot." Akane never would have thought that having a plethora of girls after Ranma's hand would be a good thing.

"Really..." Nodoka trailed off. "And how about you, Akane dear? You're betrothed to my son as well. Does that include you?"

Akane's cheeks reddened. Conscious of the fact that all eyes were on her, Akane looked towards the floor in embarrassment. "Well, I think so. I mean, he's not so bad...once you get to know him. He can be a real jerk...but I guess all boys are like that at first. I mean..." She continued to stammer out half sentences and other mumblings but was interrupted when Genma jumped up and slapped her on the back.

"Of course she does, dear!" he proclaimed. Genma held up a microphone to his mouth and continued, "Ranma and Akane's love for each other is the purest you'll ever see! They have been through Hell and back with each other which only strengthens the bonds that will continue in sweet matrimony!"

Akane desperately wished that she could die and be spared further humiliation.

However, Nodoka, with a half smile on her face, had already turned back to face Shampoo. "And you would take my son, even though he looks like that?" She pointed at the very obvious bulge of Ranma's chest.

Shampoo looked back at Ranma, who was too dumbfounded by the goings on to mount any type of resistance. She hesitated for a moment but then firmed her resolve, marched up to the red head, cupped his face in both hands and said softly, "Wa ai ni." Shampoo then covered her mouth over Ranma's, causing his eyes to widen and his pigtail to shoot straight up.

The tableau was held for several seconds with only Nodoka giving a quiet, "Oh, my." She then gave a startled yelp and jerked away as she felt a searing heat next to her. Akane's aura was blazing wildly. She gave a growl more reminiscent of an animal than a human being and stalked up to the pair. She yanked on Ranma's exposed pigtail, separating the duo and ending the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Akane screamed in Shampoo's smug face.

"Just making point," Shampoo replied smoothly. Grinning madly, Shampoo glanced over to Nodoka and asked, "Satisfied?" She then ducked as a megaton punch sailed over her head.

A dreamy expression covered Nodoka's face as she watched Akane trying to get her hands on Shampoo while Shampoo playfully defended herself. "Two jealous girls fighting over my son. Even as a woman they still want him. How manly." Now if only he had been peeping on them while they bathed...

Akane broke off her attack seeing as how she was having no success, gave one last glare at Shampoo and turned back to Nodoka. "So you'll reconsider? Ranma's off the hook?"

Nodoka's daydreaming was brought back down to earth. Growing stern again, she answered, "I'm still not happy with how things were revealed to me." She regarded each person in the room until settling on Ranma's still ramrod straight form. "This is not how I expected my reunion with my husband and son to turn out. I should have been told about things before this debacle happened." Shaking her head, Nodoka sighed mightily.

"Shampoo want to say something," Shampoo spoke up. Nodoka looked up at her and after a few seconds nodded her head. "Ranma has duty. He training one of other girls for fight against Akane. He needed to get her ready so it be good fight."

"I don't understand," Nodoka responded.

Shampoo grimaced. She suddenly wished her Japanese was better so that she wouldn't muddle this up. "Ranma teaching girl named Ukyo and I teaching Akane. Would be unfair if send student into fight with weaker fighter. Be too too easy."

Nodoka was still confused. "Why would my son be helping another girl and not his fianceé?"

Akane jumped in this time. "I'm his fianceé but he doesn't believe in favoritism. If we're going to fight each other he wants to be sure that we all have a fair chance."

Ranma finally came out of his daze and, fed up with people constantly defending him and feeling like a spectator in his own life, upended a steaming kettle over his head and placed himself before the girls. "Listen, mom. It's a martial arts thing. I guess I have a duty to each of them no matter how we all came together. I'd ask if you could please hold off the pact until this fight is over. Okay?"

Nodoka looked over the teens in front of her. Young and foolish they all were but she couldn't deny that they seemed passionate about their art. It reminded her of when she had first met Genma, before he had been the disciple of that awful grandmaster. It looked as though her husband had gotten something right, despite the shortcomings.

Sighing again, Nodoka announced, "Very well. I'll hold off judgment. I'm curious to see what this is all about. I trust that you'll be prepared to accept my verdict once this is all over?"

Ranma resisted the urge to gulp and instead handed back her sword. He then bowed to her. "Yes. I will mother."

"Good." Re-sheathing her weapon and feeling utterly drained, Nodoka sat down and poured herself some leftover tea. The others quietly did so as well. Once Nodoka had sipped down a cup and calmed her nerves, a thought popped into her head.

"By the way, what about the boy that I thought was my son?"

A new round of blinks resulted. Then, as one, everyone ran to the room where Ryu had been placed. However, once they reached it and looked in, Ryu was nowhere to be found.

* * *

By the time everyone in the Saotome home realized that he was gone, Ryu Kumon was already halfway out of town. He had awoken partway through the argument in the living room and had quietly slipped out. He really didn't feel like facing any of them, especially Nodoka. Ryu was already depressed and didn't want to add guilt to his darkening mood.

Now that he was packed and on the road again, thoughts of what he was going to do now filled his mind. He ran a hand through his hair, causing small droplets of dirt and stone to fall to the ground. Ryu suspected that he'd be shedding terra firma from every orifice of his body for days. However, hygiene was the least of his worries.

Ryu had lost. The Yamasenken was no longer his to use. He had made a promise and he was going to keep it no matter how detestable it was. All those years of sacrifice, all the hard work; gone. His father's dream was never going to be realized now.

He cursed his foolishness. He should have asked for different terms. He should have beaten the old man and forced him to show him the Umisenken. He could have used his wife as leverage, threatening to tell her the truth or kept her as a hostage-

Ryu slugged himself in the head.

What the hell was he thinking? Kidnapping? Extortion? Was that how far he had been willing to go? His father would have never forgiven him if he had done something like that. Ryu could admit that he was prepared to strike down his foes in the line of battle to get what he wanted but thuggish tactics would have tarnished everything that he had hoped to achieve. Perhaps it was best that he had been defeated so that he wouldn't have delved into such behavior.

He continued wandering through the streets, uncaring as to where he was headed. He had no place to go, no quest to fulfill so there wasn't any rush to get anywhere. Without looking, he began crossing a street and that's when he heard the frantic ringing of a bicycle bell seconds before it collided with his head.

Normally, getting run into by a wayward bicycle would have merely given Ryu a light bruise to the skull and mildly irritate him. However, the force of this impact floored him completely. As it was, he was laid out on the ground underneath the vehicle with its front wheel wedged into his head. Unconsciousness nearly took him but he held it together long enough to hear a female's voice yelling from above. Concentrating on the voice allowed him to shake the stars out of his eyes and sit up, causing the bicycle and its occupant to roll off him.

Ryu would have preferred a few more seconds to recover but that was denied when a hand grabbed him by the bandanna around his head and hauled him to his feet. Full awareness returned when he was spun around and looked into the eyes of a girl around his age and just a tad shorter than he was.

"Just what the hell were you thinking walking in front of me like that?!" the girl screamed in his face.

Anger at being accused of the accident swept away the pain and depression. He held onto that anger tightly as it was better than the mood he had been in previously. "Me?!" he yelled back. "What's with you and riding that thing at mach speed?! Anyone else and you would have killed them!"

"Don't you dare turn this around on me! I was using the road properly. You're the one that was stupid enough to not look where you're going!"

"Whatever. I'm outta here." Ryu turned away but a sudden wave of dizziness overcame him. He stumbled and would have fallen had he not been caught and supported by the girl.

"Oh no," the girl said, now with worry. Her anger at being surprised was now replaced with sympathy as she guided Ryu to sit back down. "Stay there. I'll get something for your head." She left him and headed for her bike.

Ryu didn't protest and held his head in his hands and tried to relax to let the wooziness pass. A few seconds later the girl returned and placed something cold on the spot where the wheel had struck him. It helped sooth the throbbing and he sighed in contentment.

"Look," the girl was saying, "Sorry for running you over. I guess I was in a bit of a hurry and wasn't paying attention either. I've got this new job and the employer is pushy when it comes to getting my deliveries out on time."

Ryu shrugged then groaned as that movement jarred his aching head. He realized that the fight with Ranma had taken more out of him than he had first thought. Pain like this shouldn't have bothered him at all.

His condition wasn't lost by his new companion. "You're filthy. Did you just crawl out of a grave or something?"

"You're not that far off," Ryu grunted. He shuddered at the memory of being buried under tons of dirt and unable to move. "I just came out of a fight."

"You're a martial artist?"

"Yeah." 'Well, used to,' he corrected internally.

"Judging by your reaction, I take it you lost." It wasn't a question.

Now the girl was beginning to annoy him. He didn't need to be reminded so soon as to how much of a failure he was. He removed her hand from his head where she had been applying pressure with the cold item. He noted that it was a soda can.

"I've gotta go." So saying, Ryu stood back up and readied to leave.

"Now don't be like that," the girl admonished. She stood in front of him and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I'm a fighter too and I know what it's like to take a loss. You've just got to get over it and train again. There's always the rematch."

"It's not like that," Ryu said and sighed, shaking his head. "I made a promise that if I lost I can't use my techniques anymore."

"Why would you do something like that?"

"It's complicated. And I don't want to talk about it." Ryu guided her out of his path and began walking away.

He didn't get far as something looped around his neck and pulled him to a stop. He strained against it but the strength behind whatever it was kept him from moving at all. A sharp jerk sent him falling backwards onto the ground and looking up at the unamused face of the girl.

"I'm not done talking to you," she said down to him. She unloosed her weapon which Ryu only caught a brief glimpse of but could have sworn it looked like a rug beater.

Ryu scrambled to his feet and entered a stance. "Do you want to start something?!"

"I was hoping to avoid that but if that's what it takes for you to listen, then so be it." She raised her weapon and from the way she moved, Ryu could tell that she knew how to use it.

Ryu almost attacked. Girl or no, he relished the opportunity to let off his frustrations. He held back though, when he remembered that his best moves could no longer be used. He'd be back to basics and he had a hunch that it wouldn't be enough to win. Plus, he still felt awful from the battle earlier today. With supreme effort, he stood down. "I don't want to fight. I just want to be left alone."

The girl also relaxed and softened her tone. "Look, I'm not one to pry into other people's business and I won't ask what your problems are. What I can't stand though are whiners and the 'woe is me' act. I'm not saying that you can't be mad or depressed but there has to come a time to get over it and move on.

"You can't use your current style you say? Well, what's stopping you from learning another? Or developing a brand new style based on what you already know?"

Ryu rolled his eyes from hearing the "life's lesson" speech. "You done yet? I can't forget everything that's happened so easily. My father's dream is dead and I'm back to square one."

The girl gained a pained look in her eyes at hearing that admission. "Father's dream..."

Growing uncomfortable at making her sad, Ryu decided it was best to leave. "Sorry. See ya."

"Wait." The girl came out of her brief funk and focused back on Ryu. "I know what it's like to follow a dream and then having it crushed in front of you. I'm still getting over it but it is possible. That's why I'm staying here. There are opportunities in this town that can make me better than anywhere else. I'm hoping someday I'll have a new dream to focus on."

"What are you saying? That I should stay here?"

She shrugged. "It's worth a shot. There are a couple of really good fighters here that might help you if you asked."

Ryu chuckled at just how naïve she sounded. "After what I've done around here, I doubt it."

The girl sighed and reluctantly nodded. She had said her piece and there wasn't anything else she could think of to say to convince him otherwise. "Well, I hope you can work things out. I've got to get back to work. I'm late as it is."

She went over to her bicycle and hopped on. Before she peddled away she turned back at Ryu and said, "By the way. My name's Natsume. Stop by the Cat Café sometime and I'll buy you lunch. Sort of an apology for running you over, even if it was your fault." Not giving a chance to have him respond, she pushed off and was down the street in seconds.

Ryu watched her dwindling form until she was out of sight. He gave a final sigh and continued on his way but with more on his mind than before. Strangely, he did feel a little better even if it had taken a bike to the brain to do it.

What a weird town.

* * *

It was a sunny and cloudless day over the grounds of Furinkan High. A perfect time to fight.

The word had gotten out that there would be matches today so many of the local vendors had set up shop and were eagerly pitching their wares. The Ramen Vendors Association was also in full force, with the employees of the Cat Café as its main representative. Cologne's small army of workers were providing the majority of the refreshments to the exited, and predominately male, spectators.

After all, it wasn't often that the female population of Nerima got to flaunt their stuff!

In the center of it all was a ring which was very similar to the one used when Ranma had fought Mousse for the first time. On both sides, the combatants were going through their final preparations. Akane and Ukyo's match was first, followed soon after by Shampoo and Natsume's.

Akane went through her final stretches in her newly mended gi and tried to keep herself calm. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt such anticipation and excitement. For the first time in a long time, she would be the focus of attention. Ranma wouldn't be stealing the show today. It was up to her to get through this battle with only her own skills to back her up.

Akane had been put through the wringer by Shampoo the last few days to get ready for this and secretly she was grateful. She felt more confident in herself, like she could take on a hundred Kurumis and still triumph. She had to be sure she didn't disappoint her trainer by losing today. Now was the time to show everyone just what Akane Tendo was really made of.

Across from her, Ukyo, decked out in her usual battle gear, was also psyching herself up. She hadn't wanted things to turn out this way but she couldn't afford to lose, not to someone like Akane. She'd be letting herself, her art and Ranma down.

Surprisingly, Ranma had really taken a serious interest in improving her battle prowess in the last few days. Before that he seemed to have been only going through the motions in preparing her for this duel, including trying to talk her out of it. It really hurt having him not take this seriously, as though she had never done this before. The jerk! But then he had come back from his fight with the impostor and had drilled her like a military sergeant. While the training had been tough it had been wonderful to finally be treated like she mattered. Now was the time to show Ranma that his work would not be in vain.

The referee, Soun Tendo, walked to the middle of the ring. He had not been happy to learn that not only had his youngest and precious daughter had once again been meeting with Shampoo for training sessions, but also that she was participating in a official fight. Much crying and pleading on his part had been done to try to convince Akane away from such dangerous things but she had firmly stood her ground. In a way he was proud of her for taking a stand and working so hard to improve herself.

He just wished she'd let Ranma do it instead!

In the end though he managed to convince Akane to at least let him be the referee for her fight. He figured this way that if things got too out of hand he could stop it. Small comfort but it was better than standing on the sidelines watching his daughter get hurt like with the battle with Natsume and Kurumi.

Soun called the two combatants to his side. He explained that this was a knockout battle with no time limit. Additionally, if either of them left the ring, for any reason, for more than ten counts, then they were disqualified. Both Akane and Ukyo agreed to the terms and went back to their side of the ring.

Soun raised his hand and the crowd fell silent. Taking a deep breath and praying that this would be over soon, he raised his hand then brought it down crying out, "Fight!"

"Fight well, beauteous Akane!" Tatawaki Kuno cheered from the sidelines.

Despite herself, Akane gave a quick half smile. While she normally couldn't stand the pompous blowhard, hearing him encouraging her on was touching. It helped that most of the crowd seemed to be behind her as well. Taking some heart from that, Akane gave a battle cry and charged forward.

Ukyo hadn't been idle during this time. She grabbed a handful of her throwing spatulas and tossed them at her charging opponent. Akane didn't seem to have any long range capabilities, so wearing her out from afar and then finishing her in close seemed the best plan of action. That plan died a quick death when Akane suddenly pulled out several forks from her sleeves, threw them forward and knocked the incoming spatulas from the air. Both sets of utensils fell to the ring floor.

'That sneaky bitch,' Ukyo commented internally, thinking of Shampoo. Looked like the Joketsuzoku girl had anticipated this and taught Akane how to counter with one of her own moves. 'Looks like I'll have to do this the hard way.' She unslung her battle spatula and waited for Akane to come to her.

Akane, further encouraged that one of Ukyo's advantages was now neutralized, continued her charge and opened with a quick punch and kick combination. Both were systematically blocked with the spatula and Ukyo retaliated by pushing off against the kick to send Akane temporarily off balance. Acting quickly to take advantage of the brief opening, Ukyo swung her weapon flat end first towards Akane's head. Akane desperately brought her palms up to shield herself and was able to catch the incoming attack with them. However, the force of the blow, coupled with her previous loss of footing, caused her to fly back and land on her back.

Not wasting this opportunity, Ukyo flung more mini spatulas in the hopes of pinning Akane to the floor. Akane's recovery was swift though, and she began rolling to the side to avoid the throwing weapons where they imbedded themselves into the ring. Ukyo kept up the barrage, preventing Akane from regaining her feet and knowing it was only a matter of time before one of her weapons struck home. Eventually, Akane ran out of room when she butted up against a row of spatulas, preventing her from continuing her roll further. Knowing she was an easy target unless she reclaimed her footing, Akane suddenly kicked her feet up, propelling the rest of her body with them, coincidentally knocking away the latest line of thrown spatulas, performed a brief headstand, pushed with her arms and landed back on her feet facing Ukyo.

The okonomiyaki chef was already upon her after her last batch of mini spatulas had been deflected. She raised her battle spatula and swung it down, blade first this time. Akane had no time to sidestep away from it. Instead, she slapped her hands together, trapping the large weapon between them with millimeters to spare before it reached her nose. Before Ukyo could pull away, Akane snapped a foot up and landed a punishing blow to Ukyo's chin.

Ukyo staggered back from the unexpected hit but managed her hold on her weapon. However, Akane wasn't done with her attack and before Ukyo knew it, Akane yelled out "Chestnut-Fist!"

Ukyo quaked upon hearing that. Akane had managed to learn that?! Indeed, punch after punch rained on Ukyo at a modest rate against her unprotected body. Fortunately for her, the strikes landing on her lacked Akane's characteristic strength so they were painful rather than completely devastating. As such, she was able to focus enough to reach into her uniform and throw down a bag of flour. Immediately, a cloud of white enveloped the area, shrouding the two combatants from view.

The crowd watching strained their eyes for any movement. Then, a sickening clang was heard followed by Akane's body being ejected from the cloud and landing near the edge of the ring. Akane lay motionless for only a few seconds before groaning loudly and slowly regained her feet. At the same time, the cloud of flour dissipated, revealing Ukyo, who was leaning heavily on her spatula.

"Getting rather intense up there, isn't it Tendo?" Genma commented to his friend who stood above on the ring but away from the fight.

Soun was too busy pulling on his hair with one hand while biting the fingernails of the other to answer back.

Ranma, who occupied Ukyo's ringside, wasn't doing much better. He hated watching two people he cared about beat the stuffing out of each other as was happening now. He knew this hadn't been a good idea, but did anybody listen to him? Hell no! He'd rather be the one up there, going ten rounds with Ryu Kumon than sit and wait for this to end. At least then he only had himself to worry about. However, his mom was watching next to his dad and if he interfered now then there was no telling if he'd live to regret it.

Man, being on the sidelines sucked!

Back on the ring, Akane and Ukyo regained their bearings at roughly the same time. Akane shook her head to clear away the ringing going off inside her skull and stared down the girl opposite her. "Lucky shot," she called to Ukyo.

Ukyo reset herself back into her stance. "Luck had nothing to do with it," she shot back.

Akane growled and closed on Ukyo again, using the image of Ranma on top of her supposed friend as fuel to launch an aggressive series of attacks. Ukyo took the charge, staying defensive this time. She circled around the ring, letting Akane do all the attacking and waiting for her chance to counterattack.

On Akane's side of the ring, Shampoo sighed and shook her head.

"Something troubling you, Shampoo?" Cologne asked shrewdly, perched on the top of her staff.

"Akane getting slow," Shampoo tersely answered. "Use up lot of energy using Chestnut-Fist. Ukyo getting smart and letting Akane tire self out. Should never have teach Akane move like that so soon. She not even master it yet but use it in important fight."

"Yes, I came to the same conclusion myself. But don't be so hard on yourself. Sometimes it's up to the student to learn these things themselves. Akane will know better than to use a move like that too early in a match next time."

"Might not be next time if Akane lose. Won't be able to teach anymore." Strangely, that did not sit well with her and not just because it meant that Ranma would be taking over. "Stupid Akane," she growled out.

Colonge glanced briefly at her great-granddaughter before turning her attention back to the action.

Akane huffed and puffed in her efforts to keep up the pressure, lending credence to Shampoo and Cologne's observation. Her lungs burned with the need for more air but Akane forced herself to keep going, just as she did when she ran with Shampoo. She could finish Shampoo's insane cross-country marathons and she would finish this! Unfortunately, Ukyo was being very uncooperative with how solid her defenses where. Try as she might, Akane just couldn't get past that damn spatula, managing only glancing blows at best.

Ukyo continued to bide her time but even she was feeling the pressure of having to keep alert. Her torso felt like one giant bruise from Akane's last successfully attack, making it hard to keep her arms up to support her battle spatula and absorb the pounding it was taking. Still, she felt she could keep this up longer than Akane and then it would be all over.

That's when Ukyo stepped wrong and tripped over one of her own throwing spatulas sticking out of the ring, close to one of its sides.

Ukyo yelped in dismay and swung her arms wildly to keep from falling over. It was the opening Akane had been waiting for and a punch connected solidly with Ukyo's cheek sending her crashing down to the floor. She slid across the ring until there was no more ring left and fell to the ground below.

Simultaneously, Akane's exhausted body followed her. She too fell off the side of the ring and landed on the ground next to her.

Above, Soun started the ten count countdown.

The crowd parted to give them space but that didn't stop them from screaming wildly to get back up and continue the fight. For the first four counts neither of them responded. Then, Akane struggled to lift herself up with her arms. The effort was extraordinary but she grit her teeth and began crawling towards the ring. She managed to grab hold of the cloth hanging from structure at the seventh count. Using some of her remaining strength, she hauled herself up and grabbed hold of the side of the ring. Just as she was bringing herself to climb the rest of the way up, an impact on her back sent her sprawling back down.

"Not this time," came Ukyo's strained voice from above her.

"Ten!" Soun concluded. "That's it! The fight's over! It's a draw!"

"Dammit," Akane croaked out before letting unconsciousness take her.

* * *

A half hour later, Akane was just coming around. She opened her eyes to see a blurry black image with two narrowed white slits covering it hovering over her.

"Ack!" A sudden surge of adrenaline coursed through her and she shot her fist up to meet whatever it was that was about to molest her.

"OOF!!"

A boy's muffled cry of pain came from the thing. Akane blinked her eyes until the blurriness was gone. She then saw her fist had impacted Ranma's face.

"She better," came Shampoo's voice from beside her.

Akane removed her fist and scrambled to a sitting position. "Don't scare me like that!"

Ranma's expression was unamused. "Stupid tomboy. Don't know why I should worry about a gorilla like you."

Akane humphed and looked pointedly away from him.

"Good," Shampoo said. "Now can get real fight going."

Akane looked in Shampoo's direction. She also noticed that she was sitting on a towel not too far from the ring which looked to have a new cloth draped over it. "Yours hasn't started yet?"

"We were waiting for you to come around," Ranma answered. "Shampoo was saying how you will see how things are done the right way."

"Can learn from watching just as much as from real thing," Shampoo explained further. "You rest, watch and when I get back, we going over what you do wrong." She then headed off, no doubt to get ready.

Akane was about to get up to follow her when a wave of nausea overcame her. She fell back and let one of her arms support her while the other held her head.

"Feeling alright?" Ranma asked, concerned.

It took a moment for Akane to respond. "Yeah, just moved too quickly."

"You can just stay there and rest. It'll be good for you."

Akane slowly shook her head. "No. I want to see Shampoo's fight. She saw mine so it's only fair."

Ranma looked as though he was going to protest but for once held it back. Instead, he said, "Well, we have a chair set up for you to sit in and watch."

"Alright." Slowly, Akane gathered herself up and managed to get to her feet. She staggered a bit but Ranma reached out and held her steady. She smiled tiredly up at him and said, "Thanks. Let's go."

They made their way to where an empty lawn seat had been set aside. On the way, the still large crowd congratulated her on a good fight. Hearing their cheers reminded Akane of the battle's outcome.

"I came so close," she said sadly.

"Hey, you didn't lose," Ranma replied, trying to sound encouraging.

"But I didn't win either." Akane sighed and sat in the chair once she reached it. Ranma stood next to her. Akane focused ahead and realized she had a good view of the ring. As long as she could keep her eyes open she should be able to see everything.

"How's Ukyo?" Akane asked, trying to make small talk.

"Why don't you ask her." Ranma moved aside a little, revealing Ukyo sitting in her own chair right next to her.

Akane started at seeing her current rival so unexpectedly. Ukyo was looking her way but half of her face was covered by the ice pack she held to her face.

"Hey, Akane," she greeted.

"Ukyo!" Akane exclaimed. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Ukyo pointed with her free hand at the ice pack. "It's your handiwork."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

An uncomfortable silence fell between them. Unsure of what to say, Akane decided not to say anything. However, something else came to mind that had a lot of bearing on the outcome of this latest battle.

"Wait," Akane spoke up. "What's this mean about who I train under? If it's a draw then how do we decide?"

"Don't worry about it Akane," Ranma waved it off. "We'll figure something out."

"But that's not all. What about your mom? What did she decide?"

Beside her, Ukyo looked up at Ranma with her uncovered eye in confusion. "What's she talking about, Ranchan?"

Ranma fidgeted nervously and scratched the back of his head. "I didn't want to worry you about it Ucchan so I didn't tell ya. I met my mom for real a few days ago, right after I fought off the impostor."

"Really? That's wonderful!"

The silence that followed was unnerving. Worriedly, Ukyo asked, "Isn't it?"

"I'll tell you later, Ucchan. The fight's startin'."

Ukyo's further pestering didn't gain any results. Frustrated but determined to find out what was going on later, she sulked in her chair and watched the unfolding spectacle.

* * *

"You is ready, Natsume?"

"You better believe I am!"

Shampoo and Natsume stood on opposite ends of the ring, just as Akane and Ukyo did before them. This time however, Cologne was acting as the referee. She tapped her staff on the ring's floor, gaining their attention.

"This match will have the same rules as before," Cologne announced to them and the crowd. "With one exception. If either of you leaves this ring for any reason, there will be no ten count. You will have lost. Any objections?"

Neither girl said anything, though Shampoo did gain a knowing smirk. 'Just like the challenge log back home,' she thought fondly.

"Also, there will be no Kiss of Death given. Begin!" Cologne rapped her staff on the ring one last time then bounded back.

Shampoo held back the urge to go rushing in and get things started. She needed to be more cautious else she receive a winter blast to the face like last time. Instead, she produced her chúi and circled around, looking for an opportunity. Natsume held her own weapon ready, doing the same. Finally, the two got close enough and Shampoo initiated an attack. She struck several times at minimal strength, probing Natsume's defense. Natsume countered back, searching for openings and well aware to pace herself lest this become another prolonged battle.

For several minutes the two danced back and forth, neither gaining an advantage. With nothing being accomplished, Shampoo decided to take a chance. Her next jab came in high, fast and powerful but Natsume deflected it over her shoulder. Now she was inside Shampoo's guard and didn't waste the opportunity to thrust her rug beater into her opponent's stomach. Just what Shampoo had been hoping for.

Accepting the pain, Shampoo dropped both of her weapons, grabbed the rub beater with her non-attacking hand at the point before it split into loops, then simultaneously pulled and kicked out at Natsume's midsection. The string of actions happened too fast for Natsume to react to and took the kick full on in the sternum. The opposing forces of being knocked back while Shampoo tugged forward on her weapon was enough for her rug beater to be ripped out of her hands. She staggered back in shock and was quick to recover but it was too late. Shampoo whirled and flung the rug beater out of the ring and into the scattering crowd.

Disheartened and cursing herself for being disarmed so early in the battle, Natsume stepped back and set herself into a different stance. This had now become a much different fight than before. Not only because of the loss of reach but also because many of her cold based attacks were focused through her rug beater. She could certainly fight without it but it would be at a disadvantage against someone of Shampoo's caliber.

Meanwhile, Shampoo kicked her chúi out of the ring so that they wouldn't be a deciding factor later. Once done with that, she turned to Natsume and entered her own stance. "Now see what can do with only hands," Shampoo said with a cold smile.

This time, Shampoo did rush in and unloaded a barrage of punches and kicks. Natsume stayed completely defensive, trying to gauge Shampoo's unarmed techniques. They were impressive to say the least. However, she rallied herself and when she felt the time was right, struck back with a palm strike towards Shampoo's face. Shampoo pulled back to avoid the hit but it was hesitation enough for Natsume to mount her own offensive.

Shampoo weathered through the initial assault before hopping back a step to gain some space then flipping backwards and delivered a vicious upwards kick with both feet. One foot grazed Natsume's shoulder, causing her to flinch back, allowing Shampoo to land and jump back into the air. Natsume raised her arms to defend herself but Shampoo managed to reach around and grab hold of the two straps holding her top together. Upside down, Shampoo swung her feet over her head to gain momentum, landed back to back with Natsume and used the built up force along with her great strength to fling Natsume up and over herself and across the ring.

Natsume flailed in the air before landing on her side and tumbled in an uncontrolled roll. She managed to stop herself inches before falling off the ring. Disoriented and battered, Natsume slowly regained her feet.

Shampoo did not press her advantage. Things had been going in her favor so far, which was promising, but she hadn't gotten many chances to try out the new things Colonge had been showing her recently. Well, now that Natsume had been worn down, perhaps it was time to test out a more riskier set of techniques.

Since Natsume was still recovering, Shampoo took the time to slow her breathing and allow her mind to enter a state that she had been practicing with the last few weeks. It took precious seconds, and Shampoo wasn't sure she'd have the time necessary to complete it. Natsume was already shaking off the affects of the throw and looking ready for round two. Forcing herself to remain calm, Shampoo continued her exercise.

Close by, Cologne wasn't pleased with Shampoo's choice of action. 'Here she just got done complaining about Akane using a move she hadn't finished learning and then she goes and does this,' she thought with exasperation. 'Oh well, better here than in a life or death situation, I suppose.'

Natsume studied her opponent and wasn't liking where this was going. Shampoo stood motionless only a few steps away from her but it was obvious she was getting something ready. She had to get to Shampoo and stop it because whatever it was, it wasn't going to be healthy for her. Throwing caution to the wayside, Natsume charged.

Shampoo could feel it. She was close to accepting it. Just a little more-

An uppercut to the chin sent Shampoo sailing into the air. Natsume watched in satisfaction as Shampoo flew head over heels and readied a follow up when she landed.

Suddenly, Shampoo's arms and legs straightened out, she twisted and then landed on all fours. She arched her back and to the onlookers, it appeared her hair was standing on end. "Ffffttt!" Shampoo gave off as a warning.

Natsume was already committed to her attack and came in with a kick to the head but, lightning fast, Shampoo hopped onto her leg then swiped at her with a hand. Startled, Natsume fell back, avoiding the blow by the slimmest of margins. She landed on her back and gave off a whoosh of air as Shampoo landed on her stomach before bounding off.

In her seat, Akane's mouth nearly hit the ground. It couldn't be. But the sounds and the way Shampoo was now moving all lead to one conclusion. She was using the Cat-Fist.

She looked up to see what Ranma's reaction was but found him missing. A whimper behind her chair caused her to crane her neck to discover that he was hiding behind it.

"What the hell's gotten into her?!" he cried out as he watched Shampoo circling Natsume like a hungry predator. It sent shivers down his spine.

"You should know!" Akane yelled back at him. "It's your stupid technique!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Dummy! She's learned the Cat-Fist!"

Ranma blinked and momentarily lost his fear. He looked closely as Shampoo sat down and started grooming herself by licking the back of her hand and wiping it over her hair. It seemed that she had lost all interest in the fight.

"I act like that?" he said with disgust.

"Worse," she snorted.

Ranma blinked his eyes a few times before they narrowed, then he stood up and marched away. He purposely kept his eyes off what was happening in the ring while making his way through the growing confusion of the crowd. He finally pushed his way through and stood behind where Cologne was burying a hand into her face. Mousse was also there and was demanding what had happened to his precious bride.

"Hey, old ghoul!" Ranma chimed in. "How could you throw your own granddaughter into a pit of hungry cats-OW!" Ranma held his head in pain from the swat to the head he received from Cologne's staff.

"I did no such thing!" Cologne hissed down to him, utterly offended. "Shampoo's curse affords a unique way for us to see if we could transfer some of the traits of a cat into her fighting ability. I got the idea from a tribe that used to exist close to us that used Jusenkyo to breed with animals."

Ranma gave a nasty look to the old woman before briefly turning his attention back to the ring. It now looked as though Shampoo was getting ready to take a nap as she circled a spot several times before laying down. "Don't look like it worked," he commented dryly before having to look away.

"Yes," Cologne sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, it looks like Shampoo has delved too deeply into her cat intellect. Probably happened when she was hit and still trying to concentrate. Normally, she would have a better grasp on her humanity than this and understand that she was in the middle of a fight. As it stands, I'm going to have to declare this match over since she's essentially unfit to battle."

"This is all your fault, you shriveled up mackerel," Mousse muttered under his breath. For once, he was in agreement with Ranma that Cologne was to blame for getting his beloved into this embarrassing situation.

Cologne ignored both boys and raised her staff. She was about to rap it on the ring when Natsume made a move. 'What is that girl up to, I wonder?' Curious to see how this would turn out, Cologne set her staff down and watched.

While all of that was happening outside the ring, inside Natsume was feeling frustrated and more than a bit humiliated. She had no idea what had happened to Shampoo but it was angering her that the other girl was no longer taking this duel seriously. Was Shampoo that confident that she'd win that she'd act like a cat? Was this some type of weird tactic to let her guard down? Well, she had suffered through this long enough and it was time to put an end to this farce.

Since Shampoo wasn't even acknowledging her presence, Natsume had time to place her palms together and concentrate. Slowly, a blue glow surrounded her hands and when she moved them apart, a small ball of chi coalesced between them. Focusing further, the ball grew until it was the size of a volleyball. Satisfied that this would be enough to knock Shampoo out of the ring, Natsume set herself then pushed her hands forward. The chi ball left her hands and flew towards Shampoo.

At the same time, Shampoo yawned and cracked an eye open. Instantly, she became aware of something coming her way. Something blue and fuzzy. Hopping up and becoming fully alert, she swiped at the incoming ball when it got close. The slash from Shampoo's enhanced nails shredded the chi ball and it dissipated into the air.

Confused, Shampoo looked around her to see if she had knocked the ball somewhere close by. Instead, when she looked up, she noticed something else blue. Maybe she could play with that.

Natsume gave a shriek when Shampoo turned her gaze on her and pounced. She was already freaked out that her attack had been countered so easily and was certain that she did not want to know what else Shampoo could do with whatever it was she was under. She turned and fled with Shampoo hot on her heels.

Shampoo yowled in delight and gave chase. Around and around the ring she trailed after the escaping blue thing until she felt close enough and jumped. Natsume looked behind her at that moment, spewed a curse and jumped as well. So intend was she at getting away that she didn't even realize that she had left the ring area.

Given the circumstances, she didn't care.

Natsume landed and a second later so did Shampoo. She raced through the crowd trying to lose the out of mind Joketsuzoku girl and calling for help the entire time. She raced past Ranma, whirling him around like a top with how fast she was going and streaked towards the woods. If she had dared to look behind her this time, she would have found that she was no longer being followed as Shampoo had found something else more interesting.

Once Ranma stopped his impromptu twister, he had only a moment to sway drunkenly on his feet before being knocked down by a humanoid feline. They tumbled until Ranma ended up on his back and then locked up when he felt something licking his face. He shot his eyes open and went ridged with panic at the sight of Shampoo above him and purring in delight. A second later she stopped her ministrations then settled on his chest to take a nap.

Around him, the spectators were abuzz with gossip.

"That Shampoo really is forward."

"Boy, what do you think your doing?!"

"So brazen in public, the hussy!"

"My son is so manly!"

"God, I wish I could be him right now!"

The ongoing commentary was the only thing keeping Ranma's wits about him. "This isn't what it looks like!" he yelled back.

"Then what is it, Ranchan?"

Ranma cringed and glanced up. Ukyo, along with Akane and Mousse, were standing around him, radiating enough battle aura to power the whole town.

"I can't believe you," Akane seethed. "Why don't you turn cat yourself and have a whole litter, you creep?!"

"Taking advantage when my Shampoo is like this," Mousse sneered. "You've hit a new low."

"Wait," Ranma pleaded. "Listen!"

It was too little, too late.

"Ranma"

"You"

"IDIOT!"

As one, the trio punted Ranma into the sky.

Shampoo was knocked off and fell to the ground. She saw the dwindling form of her mate and gave a piteous cry and moved to follow. She didn't get far as a poke to the back of the neck stiffened her briefly before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Cologne moved next to Shampoo and gently stroked her hair. "Quite a mess you've caused, great-granddaughter," she laughed lightly. "Ah, well. At least it was fun to watch."

* * *

Natsume peeked around the tree she was currently hiding behind and didn't see any crazed cat-like pursuers.

"You're fine. She's gone."

Natsume whirled around and brought her fists up in a guard. She blinked when she saw who it was. "I thought you left."

Ryu Kumon shrugged. "Well, I stuck around a little and then caught wind of a fight about to happen. Didn't realize it was going to be you."

"Yeah, well, some fight," Natsume said in disgust.

"It wasn't that bad. Until the end that is. Then it got funny." Unable to control himself, Ryu chuckled merrily.

Steamed that he was taking this so lightly, Natsume loomed over him and yelled, "This was suppose to be my rematch against her! This was going to settle our score! Now we're back to square one thanks to that...that...whatever she did!"

"Sorry! Sorry!" Ryu raised his hands in a gesture to calm her down. However, his smile betrayed how he still felt.

"Oh, never mind." In no mood to be bothered, Natsume began walking away.

"There's another reason I stayed," Ryu called after her.

Natsume stopped and turned her head back.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you my name. It's Ryu. Ryu Kumon."

Natsume nodded. "Thanks for telling me." Settling down some, she faced him fully. "What are you going to do now?"

"Not sure yet. I'd hate to walk away from here with nothing to show for it. Thought that I might lay low for a while and see if anything comes up.

"But I was also wondering if that lunch offer was still good?"

Natsume smirked despite herself. "Sure. Come around later."

"Great, it's a date." Before she could respond to that, Ryu hopped up into a tree and bounded away.

Natsume sniffed in the direct that he had left. "Who does he think he is? It won't be a date. Men." Still, as she made her way back to the festivities she couldn't help but look forward to seeing him again.

Maybe today wasn't a total loss after all.

sergeant


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of Rumiko Takahashi and whoever she sold the rights to.

* * *

In the dining room of the Cat Café, an after party was being held for the combatants of the day's battles. Many had shown up and were busy enjoying the food that was being served and the lively conversations. However, some of the other the denizens of Nerima were partaking in one of their favorite pastimes. Arguing with each other.

"What were you thinking, doing something like that in our fight?!" Natsume hollered.

Shampoo, who had regained her senses after waking up from her great-grandmother's pressure point, defended, "Was trying something out! Make it sound like worse thing ever!"

"It is when it ruins the fight!"

"You never try new things out in battle before?"

"When I can help it, yes. That's what training is for; to work out all the kinks. What you did was irresponsible and stupid."

"It not stupid!" Shampoo countered.

"We have new battle then," Shampoo continued. "Not like this would be last one."

"What do you mean?" Natsume wanted to know.

"You have fight with one person and never fight again? In village, would fight others all time. Besides, Natsume only one that can challenge Shampoo. Others too weak."

"Maybe I shouldn't if you're going to pull stunts like you did today."

Shampoo rolled her eyes at how stubborn Natsume was being about this. Did she expect Shampoo to use the same tactics over and over again? She wouldn't be able to develop that way.

As the two of them continued their debate, another set of girls were locked in their own disagreement. However, their dispute was over an individual, rather than a fight.

"You can have him!" Akane said for what felt like the twelfth time so far.

"Do you mean that as a teacher or as a fiancé?" Ukyo tried to clarify.

Akane was tempted to say both, what with her still being steamed at Ranma from earlier before. She kept her mouth in check for once though, because she held Shampoo in just as much blame what with her brazen act and all. This time, she'd cut Ranma a little slack but she'd be sure to chew him and Shampoo out later.

"As your teacher. There's no point in me trying to stop either of you since you'll just meet with each other anyway. But I'm warning you, I'm watching both of you to make sure you don't take advantage of him."

Ukyo groaned in disgust. "Listen to you! You're so wishy-washy. First you accuse him and then you defend him. Make up your mind already!"

Nearby, yet another fight was taking place with this being the physical kind. Ranma, covered in chains, hooks, toys and a multitude of wounds, was busy stomping Mousse into the floor. Mousse was relentless though and retaliated by burning Ranma's other foot with a blow-torch produced from his sleeve. Ranma yelped and hopped away, allowing Mousse to regain his feet and renew his attack.

At a table in the center of it all, Kurumi busied herself with her latest helping of wontons while keeping her attention on all the people around her. You couldn't buy this type of entertainment! On either side of her sat Colonge and Nodoka with Genma across from her. Each of them were content to eat the complimentary food and duck the occasional thrown dagger.

Nodoka finished her meal and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "That was excellent," she complimented. Now that she was full she felt it was time. She rose from her seat and tapped the glass of sake next to her with a spoon. The ringing carried over the ruckus and gained everyone's attention in the room.

"I'd like to make an announcement," Nodoka began. Not a sound was made by anyone with all eyes on her. "As some of you know, I was tasked with the responsibility of declaring my son a man amongst men when he was returned to me. If not, then he and my husband were to face the consequences."

A collective shudder went through those that were aware of what the consequences were.

"Ranma, step forward."

Ranma, who was on his stomach with Mousse straddling him and choking him with his chains, took the opportunity of the bespectacled boy's current inattention and slugged Mousse in the chin with an uppercut. He reclaimed his feet, removed the various weapons wrapped around his body and strode purposely to his mother. He stopped in front of her, standing as tall and proud as possible despite his ragged appearance.

Nodoka looked him up and down, not betraying anything by her facial features. She cleared her throat and said, "Is the party still goin'?"

Wide eyed, Nodoka snapped her mouth closed. She certainly hadn't said that!

Collectively, all gazes went to the entrance to the restaurant. In walked Ryu Kumon who looked mighty self conscious of all the looks he was now receiving.

"You!" Ranma roared. He marched forward until he was mere steps away from the newcomer. "What are you still doing here?!"

"I invited him!"

Ranma blinked as Natsume stepped in between the two boys. "You have a problem with that?" she asked in challenge.

Testily, Ranma shot back, "A little! He's the one that stole my name!"

Narrowing her eyes, Natsume looked over her shoulder towards Ryu. "Is that true? You're the one that everyone's been talking about?"

Embarrassed, Ryu averted his eyes to the floor and mumbled, "Yeah. I thought you knew."

"I've been distracted lately," Natsume admitted. Giving a small huff, she turned back to Ranma. "Look, I'm sure that you've got some issues left with him but it's over now, right? Besides, he's my guest and he gets to stay."

Ranma gave a low growl, clearly not approving of this. "He tricked my mom."

"And you wouldn't even have met your mother if he hadn't come here, right?" Natsume pointed out.

Uncertainty began creeping over Ranma's face. Feeling victory was her's, Natsume continued, "Be glad that you have parents. You don't know how much I would give up to meet mine at least once."

Behind her, Ryu was becoming increasingly uncomfortable. All this talk of parents was bringing back unpleasant memories of his own. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble," he said quietly. "I'm outta here."

"Oh no, you don't!" Natsume spun and grabbed hold of Ryu's bandanna before he had taken a single step. She whipped him around until he was face to face with Ranma. "You two settle this right now! Your feud's over so there's no point in being pig-headed about it." She held up her rug beater and both boys felt a chill sweep over them. "Right?"

Shampoo nudged Kurumi and said in an aside, "Sister know how to take charge, no?"

"That's my big sis," Kurumi heartily agreed.

Back with the boys, Ranma shivered involuntarily. He looked away but a few seconds later, he raised his hand. Still looking away, he said with a sigh, "I guess things worked out. I suppose I can forgive ya."

In a bit of a daze, Ryu took Ranma's offered hand and gave it a shake. The two then separated and kept their eyes averted from all the attention directed their way. Natsume looked pleased.

"That's my manly son."

Ranma jumped a little at having his mother suddenly appear next to him.

"I was going to declare that you handled yourself well with the way you helped your friend for the fight today. But this clinches it. It's very big of you to put aside your grudges even though it must be difficult for you. I believe you've lived up to my expectations." She took his head in her hands and bent him forward to kiss him on the forehead.

Ranma blushed heavily and stammered out, "T-thanks, mom."

Clapping and cheering arose from the people around them and many others let out a huge breath of relief.

During the din, Nodoka stepped up to Ryu. "And you, young man."

Ryu hung his head. He had this coming.

"I don't approve of your methods. However, since my son can forgive, so can I. Just don't disappoint me."

"Sorry, lady," Ryu apologized. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back up. He saw Nodoka give him a small smile. He gave a weak smile in return.

"Come on," Natsume said, taking a hold of his arm. "Enough of this angst. Let's get you something to eat." He allowed himself to be led away while Nodoka went back to her own table, accompanied by Ranma.

"Why do I have this feeling that things aren't going to be the same around here anymore?" Ukyo commented.

"You're telling me," Akane seconded.

* * *

Time passes...

Akane sighed in contentment as she sunk into her family's furo. The warm water began working its magic on her aching body. She had been looking forward to this after a full afternoon of training. Not to mention seeing to the training of others.

Having a dozen Joketsuzoku warriors to look after could drain even the toughest of martial artists.

It came as quite a shock to everyone, Shampoo included, when Cologne had announced that there would be visitors coming to Nerima from her village. Unbeknownst to anyone, Cologne had managed to make some type of deal with Soun and Genma to get them to teach their styles to the current generation of young ones. The details of what that deal entailed were unknown, despite Akane's and Nabiki's persistent pestering to find out. She had no idea how the two men had agreed to this but she suspected that Nodoka had a hand in it. The Saotome matriarch seemed pleased that her husband was doing something other than lounging around the house all day.

However, that shock paled when she was asked to help with the tutoring of the men and women delivered at her dojo. Apparently, it was a duty to all Joketsuzoku fighters, even new recruits like Akane, to pass down what they had learned to the up and comers. It was a little nerve racking to say the least. It hadn't helped when some of the girls in the group had scoffed at the prospect of learning under an outsider like her.

They were quick to change their tune when Akane flattened them like an ant during sparring.

Since then, things had gone much more smoothly and Akane couldn't help the feelings of accomplishment and respect that she felt from being the instructor for once. She thought that she could get used to it.

Akane spent nearly a half hour in the furo before climbing out. She dried off, dressed and headed out to the living room. She found Kasumi who was reading a book at the table. Odd, since around this time she would be getting dinner ready.

"Hey, sis," Akane greeted as she knelt down next to her. "What are you reading?"

Kasumi placed a finer down to mark where she left off and regarded Akane. "Just a romance novel," she answered. "Auntie and Miss Hairspray called and said they would be bringing dinner over. So I decided to take the time to catch up on some of my reading."

"Really?" Akane said a little nervously.

"Yes," Kasumi confirmed happily.

Akane was anything but looking forward to the upcoming visit. She didn't have any problems with Nodoka but was dreading meeting Hairspray again. Hairspray was the elected guardian of all the Joketsuzoku that had come here. She was staying to watch over her young charges and help with the training.

She also happened to be none other than Shampoo's mother.

If Akane thought Shampoo was a handful, Hairspray was that to the nth degree. Overbearing, violent, destructive and almost the spitting image of her daughter, Hairspray was a terror unlike Akane had ever encountered. The young Tendo may have been able to deal with all that though, (after all, she got the same treatment from Shampoo) but Hairspray was a tyrant when it came to practice. It was 110% with her at all times. It was a toss up as to who was worse: Genma or Hairspray. Even Shampoo had had to speak up that she needed to lay off. With her coming over, Akane was sure that she'd be a mess of sores and bruises at the end of the night.

However, the scariest thing of all was that Nodoka and Hairspray were nearly inseparable. Never would have Akane guessed that those two would have hit it off. Nodoka was the epitome of a traditional Japanese woman while Hairspray was the very definition of a barbarian. How it happened that the pair had become the best of friends was still one of the biggest mysteries of the town.

"I just remembered that I'm going out with some friends tonight," Akane lied. She quickly stood up and was about to bolt from the house when Kasumi called after her.

"Akane! Before you go, this came for you today." Kasumi reached over the table, picked up a postcard and handed it off. "It's from Ranma. Seems he and Shampoo are doing really well."

"Thanks, sis." Before she left, Akane made phone call, then jumped out to the yard, up to the roof of the house and began roof hopping away.

While she traveled, Akane read through message on the card. It read:

"_Hey Akane. We're scheduled to start our demonstration tomorrow so we might be done by the time you get this. Things would be all right but Mousse and Kodachi followed us and have been a pain in our ass. I'm thinking that they'll be the demonstration themselves. A Flying Dragon Ascension Strike would show them and the crowds. Hope things are going better on your end and we'll see you soon._

_Ranma_

_P.S. Shampoo's been saying that it's time you learn the Breaking Point. I'm trying to talk her out of it but you know how stubborn she can be. Just a heads up."_

Akane nearly lost her footing and fell. Perhaps it was better to go seek out Hairspray than to experience the agony that she had witnessed Ryoga go through.

Deciding that she'd deal with that later, Akane pocketed the postcard. Ever since her and Ranma's father had begun teaching again, interest in the Anything Goes school had spiked throughout the area. Even Happosai, the Grandmaster himself, was surprised at how many were signing up for classes. Though his enthusiasm could be attributed towards all the new females running around. Keeping the old pervert in check was becoming a training exercise all its own.

In an effort to drum up business from outside Nerima, it was decided that Ranma would leave on occasion to show off what the school was capable of. Naturally, all his girlfriends wanted to come along as well. Shampoo had won the toss this time.

'They better not be fooling around,' Akane thought bitterly. Secretly, she was glad that Mousse and Kodachi were there to keep them from trying anything. After all, someone like Shampoo needed little encouragement to try to take things to the next level.

Movement on the street caught her eye so she stopped and looked down. The unmistakable forms of Natsume Tendo and Ryu Kumon could be seen walking by. Natsume walked in front of him while Ryu was carrying two armfuls full of groceries, no doubt for the Cat Café.

'She's got him so whipped.' Since it was none of her business, Akane continued on. Still, she felt a little sorry for Ryu. One for being all puppy love for Natsume and two for finding out the true secret to the Yamisenken and Umisenken. He nearly went ballistic once he was told that they were really called, "The Way of the Noisy Thief," and, "The Way of the Silent Thief."

Genma hadn't been lying. Ryu really could bring life by making a living as a bank robber or a burglar.

Akane finally reached her destination and dropped down into an abandoned lot; the same one used when Shampoo had started training her what seemed like a lifetime ago. In the middle of the lot, someone was already waiting for her.

"I see you're feeling frisky tonight," Kurumi said.

"I needed to get out of the house for a while," Akane explained.

"Wasn't today one of your practices?"

"Yeah, but I'd rather be here than dealing with Shampoo's mom."

Kurumi couldn't blame her. The things that woman did in the name of training!

Kurumi undid her ribbon in her hair and readied herself. "So what does the loser have to buy tonight?"

Akane entered her own stance. "I haven't had Ukyo's in a while. Sound good?"

"Perfect!"

And with that, the battle was on.

The End.

* * *

100,000+ words. Not too bad! Certainly not the longest story out there but hey, at least it's finished.

Special thanks to rewind gone nuts, Derekloffin, Ganheim, Lady Relena and everyone else that left comments on my story. It was greatly appreciated.


End file.
